


Notre Dame de Domino

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cod Liver Oil, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Parody, a lot of nonsense, a lot of songs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2010 / primissima fanfiction ]Il giovane alzò lo sguardo verso l'imponente edificio che sovrastava l'intera città: la Cattedrale.Il solo nome, "Notre Dame", bastava già a farla figurare nella mente di chi lo udiva o lo leggeva; per questo motivo, mi auto-autorizzo a risparmiarmi una lunghissima descrizione di suddetto edificio.× Semplicemente, la delirante parodia diNotre Dame de Paris.





	1. Atto 01

Mancavano poche ore al sorgere del sole.  
Il sole, quella luce che avrebbe illuminato la città ora avvolta dalle tenebre della notte. In quel momento, i colori della città, anche quelli che, di giorno, risultavano vivaci, erano scuri e spenti. Non un barlume di luce per le strade buie, non una persona tra i vicoli immersi nell'ombra, non un leggero rumore nell'aria notturna.  
O forse sì.  
Come se emergesse dal nulla, un giovane apparve all'inizio della via principale, ai piedi di una delle case; una casa piccola, modesta, non troppo dissimile a quelle che le erano vicine. Il ragazzo sarebbe certamente passato inosservato, se qualcuno l'avesse visto in quelle ore notturne: la sua pelle, grazie al suo colore bronzeo, non aveva modo di risaltare nella notte; i suoi abiti, seppur di un sobrio azzurro evidenziatore ferisci-occhi, ora assumevano un tono più scuro, mentre i suoi capelli biondi/neri/fucsia (?) a forma di stella o a forma di capelli che mai avevano intravisto neppure da lontano un pettine nella loro intera esistenza erano nascosti dall'oscurità della notte. Sicuramente,  _non_  sarebbe passato inosservato di giorno.  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo verso l'imponente edificio che sovrastava l'intera città: la Cattedrale.  
Il solo nome, "Notre Dame", bastava già a farla figurare nella mente di chi lo udiva o lo leggeva; per questo motivo, mi auto-autorizzo a risparmiarmi una lunghissima descrizione di suddetto edificio.  
Avviandosi lungo la via principale, il giovane si schiarì la voce e iniziò a cantare: -  _E' una storia che ha per luogo Parigi nell'anno del Signore 1482: storia d'amore e di passione. E noi, gli artisti senza nome della scultura e della rima, la farem rivivere da oggi all'avvenire. E' questo il tempo delle cattedrali! La pietra si fa statua, musica e poesia e tutto sale su verso le stell-_  -  
\- MA ALLORA! SONO LE QUATTRO DEL MATTINO, CHE CA**O HAI DA CANTARE A QUEST'ORA? -.  
Una finestra si aprì di scatto, facendo apparire un uomo in vestaglia marroncina, dai lunghi capelli argentati dalla naturale piastratura perfetta, che osservò con odio il giovane cantante, il quale ricambiava lo sguardo con due occhi sgranati e scioccati.  
\- M-mi perdoni, non volevo disturbarla... - balbettò, la voce era un misto di profondo imbarazzo con tracce di shock e una spolverata di timore.  
\- Ah, sei tu, Athemoire... - sospirò l'uomo, di cui era visibile un solo occhio castano, l'altro coperto dai capelli argentati: - E chi altro poteva essere? -.  
\- Scusi, signor Pegasùs... - si scusò nuovamente il ragazzo, Athemoire, ma il signor Pegasùs lo bloccò prima che potesse partire con chissà quale monologo professante intenso dispiacere: - Ma trovati un hobby, ragazzo, non puoi metterti a cantare a quest'ora, aspetta almeno l'alba! -.  
Senza aspettare una risposta da parte del giovane, il signor Pegasùs gli chiuse la finestra in faccia.  
Dopo qualche minuto di perfetta immobilità, Athemoire abbassò la testa, sconsolato, e andò a sedersi in un angolino, le ginocchia raccolte contro il petto, fissando l'oscurità con occhi sgranati: non aveva nulla da fare, quindi avrebbe seguito il consiglio del signor Pegasùs e avrebbe aspettato l'alba.  
Rimase in quella posizione per due ore, simile ad un gufo dai grandi occhi viola, spalancati e fissi, e dalla tricotica corolla tricolore. Era un filino inquietante.  
Finalmente giunse l'alba.  
Il sole fece capolino all'orizzonte, illuminando il cielo e la terra di una luce dorata, risvegliando le creature dal loro sonno...  
-  _Bonjour!_  -  
-  _Bonjour!_  -  
-  _Bonjour!_  -  
-  _Bonjour!_  -  
-  _Bonjour!_  -  
-  _Ecco il fornaio con il suo vassoio, lo stesso pane venderà..._  -  
\- Fermi, fermi, fermi! Avete sbagliato storia! - saltò su Athemoire, indignato, stranamente agile per uno che era rimasto due ore fermo nella stessa posizione. Tutti coloro che avevano iniziato a cantare sospirarono esasperati e ripresero l'inizio del loro giorno astenendosi da qualsiasi canzone.  
Fu così che iniziò quel 6 Gennaio 1482, giorno più giorno meno.  
Athemoire, dal canto suo, aveva perso la voglia di cantare. Cioè, ci aveva provato, ma nessuno gli aveva prestato la benchè minima attenzione, ciascuno troppo preso dal pane da mettere in forno, dalle scale da lavare, dai bambini da svegliare, dalla colazione da preparare o dal nuovo numero di Novella 1400 da comprare.  
Così, Athemoire si era seduto sul bordo di una fontana circolare al centro di una piazza, non trovando nulla di meglio da fare che osservare con fare annoiato il via vai di gente d'innanzi i suoi occhi.  
Fu in quel momento che una fanciulla gli si avvicinò: era giovane e dall'aspetto delicato, i lunghi capelli castani le incorniciavano due grandi occhi color nocciola in cui si rifletteva una grande emozione.  
\- Signor Athemoire... - lo chiamò, giungendo le mani. Alle sue spalle, intanto, erano apparsi altri due ragazzi: uno dalla bizzarra capigliatura castana la cui cura, più che ad una spazzola, doveva essere stata affidata ad un temperamatite, l'altro dai più normali capelli neri, normalità ampiamente compensata dalla presenza di due occhi verdi di grandezza non esattamente comune.  
\- Dimmi... - disse Athemoire, perplesso. Non era la prima volta che si ritrovava davanti una fanciulla che lo osservava con sguardo adorante, nè la prima volta che si ritrovasse davanti  _quella_  fanciulla con  _quello_  sguardo adorante. Solitamente, anzi, sicuramente, significava solo una cosa. Voleva ancora  _quello_.  
\- Potreste raccontare ancora la storia del campanaro di Notre Dame? - chiese infatti, speranzosa.  
\- Ma Shizukà! - esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli più scuri: - L'hai già ascoltata trenta volte! -.  
\- Trentasette! - precisò il ragazzo dai capelli castani, fiero di sè: -  _Io_  tengo perfettamente il conto, Otogì, non come te! -.  
\- Non ti rispondo neanche, Hondà. - sospirò Otogì, non avendo alcuna intenzione di mettersi a litigare per motivi così stupidi.  
\- D'accordo! - acconsentì Athemoire, mentre gli occhi di Shizukà si illuminavano dalla felicità.  
Salì quindi sul bordo della fontana su cui era seduto, ritrovando di colpo tutta la voglia di cantare: quella ragazza era piuttosto monotona nelle sue richieste, ma era anche l'unica che sembrava veramente interessata a sentirlo cantare.  
\- Ma che ci trovi di così bello nella storia del campanaro? - domandò Otogì, perplesso, rivolto alla ragazza. Shizukà, con un sorriso, rispose: - E' bellissimo l'effetto flashback! -.  
Ecco, appunto.  
Nonostante questo, Athemoire si schiarì la voce e cominciò a cantare, srotolando un lenzuolo tirato fuori da non si sa dove e appendendolo nell'aria; per un motivo inspiegabile, sulla superficie bianca del lenzuolo cominciarono a scorrere le immagini di eventi accaduti venti anni prima.  
-  _Tutto è iniziato una notte sui moli vicino a Notre Dame..._  -.  
  
Leggeri fiocchi di neve cadevano dal cielo, posandosi sui tetti delle case, sulle strade, sull'acqua del fiume.  
Era proprio sul fiume che una barca, silenziosa, avanzava, nascosta dall'oscurità della notte.  
Speravate che la notte e la sua oscurità celante non fossero più menzionate? Speravate che, finalmente, una scena avvenisse di giorno? Speravate male.  
La barca attraccò ad una sponda del fiume, lasciando scendere i suoi occupanti: quattro persone, tre uomini e una donna, avvolti in mantelli scuri.  
\- Sono ancora integri? - chiese uno degli uomini, rivolto alla donna. Quest'ultima controllò il contenuto del fagotto che portava tra le braccia e annuì: - Sì. -.  
\- Ma non potrete diffonderli! - esclamò una voce sconosciuta.  
Improvvisamente, i quattro furono circondati da un gruppo di guardie armate spuntate fuori da chissà dove; i tre uomini cercarono di fare scudo alla donna, che a sua volta tentava di proteggere il fagotto.  
Nell'oscurità della notte risuonò, sinistro, il rumore degli zoccoli di un animale, sempre più vicino. Dalle tenebre emerse un uomo a cavallo: un uomo alto, dagli occhi azzurri freddi come lame di ghiaccio.  
\- Il giudice Frollseto! - sussurrò uno degli uomini, spaventato da quella vista. Un altro uomo, coraggiosamente, si fece avanti: - Non potrai impedircelo, giudice! - sibilò.  
\- Al contrario, posso questo e altro. - rispose Frollseto, tranquillamente: - Portateli via. - ordinò, con voce ferma.  
Nonostante i tre uomini opponessero resistenza, le guardie riuscirono facilmente a sopraffarli e ad ammanettarli, costringendoli a seguirli. La donna, ormai sola, strinse al petto il fagotto e, con la voce ridotta a poco più di un sussurro, si difese: - Non vogliamo venderli, Frollseto! Non ce ne facciamo nulla del denaro! Noi vogliamo solo che gli altri siano felici! -.  
\- Quell'anime è stato acquistato in questo Paese, il fansub di tale opera è quindi illegale. - le ricordò Frollseto, lapidario.  
\- Ma l'emittente che l'ha trasmesso l'ha censurato fino a renderlo tutt'altra storia! - urlò la donna, stringendo nervosamente il fagotto: - I fans non hanno altro modo di vedere quest'anime se non attraverso il fansub! -.  
\- Levatele dalle mani quella roba e portate via anche lei. - ordinò l'uomo, ignorando completamente le parole dell'altra.  
Senza curarsi minimamente della sorte della donna, Frollseto fece dietrofront con il cavallo, diretto verso casa.  
Dopo pochi minuti, incrociò per strada un bambino che sembrava il suo esatto opposto: così come lui aveva dei gelidi occhi chiari, il bambino ne aveva di dolci e scuri; così come lui aveva dei capelli castani dal taglio semplice, quasi anonimo, il bambino aveva una lunga chioma nera spettinata.  
Suo fratello minore. Mokubehan.  
\- Com'è andato il lavoro? - domandò il bambino, sorridendo dolcemente.  
\- Al solito. - rispose Frollseto, loquace come di consueto.  
\- La giustizia trionferà! -.  
\- Sì, Mokubehan. -.  
\- Tu sei la giustizia, fratello mio! -.  
\- Sì, Mokubehan. -.  
\- Nessuno amministra la giustizia come fai tu, fratello mio! -.  
\- Ovviamente, Mokubehan. -.  
\- Perchè tu sei il migliore di tutti, fratello mio! -.  
\- Mokubehan, che ci fai qui invece di essere nel tuo ufficio del Palazzo di Giustizia? -.  
\- Ho finito il turno e pensavo di venirti incontro. Ti vedo affaticato; non ti preoccupare, stasera cucinerò io! Tu vai pure a farti un giro rinfrescante, c'è una così bella neve! -.  
No, non era un tentativo di farsi perdonare un qualche guaio: Mokubehan era proprio il sacerdote del Divin Frollseto.  
Mentre il bambino si dileguava, l'uomo decise di seguirne il consiglio di fare una cavalcata rilassante. Ah, tutti quei fansubbers... e quegli scanlators... ne aveva di lavoro! Fortunatamente, intervallava questi casi pesanti con qualcosa di più leggero come omicidi o rapine.  
Un secondo... ma nel 1400 c'erano già fansub e scan?  
Frollseto: Dettagli!  
L'aria fresca, risultato di quella leggera nevicata notturna, gli fece effettivamente bene e riuscì a fargli dimenticare un po' dello stress di quella giornata così carica di lavoro.  
Era giunto nella strada antistante la Cattedrale di Notre Dame, quando udì delle voci femminili. Voci giovani, vivaci, entusiaste. Voci che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque...  
"No..." si disse, trattenendo il respiro, il cuore che minacciava di uscirgli dal petto tanto martellava con violenza: "... non può essere...".  
\- Checcarino!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- Quant'è puccioso!!!!!!! -  
\- KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! -  
"NO...".  
Erano in tre. Ed erano lì, a meno di due metri da lui, intente a fissare qualcosa a terra.  
Fangirls.  
"Non mi hanno ancora visto..." pensò Frollseto, cercando di recuperare lucidità, mentre una goccia di sudore freddo percorreva il suo viso: "Posso ancora scappare!".  
Stava per girare il cavallo e partire per la più folle fuga della sua vita, quando una delle tre si accorse di lui.  
\- Ehi!!!!!!!! Guardate!!!!!!!!!!!! Ma quello non è Frollseto-sama?????????? - squittì, eccitata, riconoscendolo.  
Le altre due seguirono il suo sguardo e individuarono l'uomo, ormai paralizzato: era in trappola.  
\- Ai!!!! E' proprio lui!!!!! -  
\- Quant'è figo!!!!!!! -  
"No... no... NO!". Era in gioco la sua vita, in quel momento. Ogni istante che trascorreva, ogni passo che quelle creature facevano nella sua direzione con quello sguardo quasi spiritato, era un secondo in meno di vita per lui.  
Così, estrasse dalla fondina il suo fido e temuto SuperLiquidator caricato ad olio di fegato di merluzzo e, senza alcuna pietà, sparò contro le tre creature, colpendole in pieno.  
Le loro urla disperate risuonarono per tutta Notre Dame, mentre, schifate, fuggivano via, lasciando dietro di loro il caratteristico ed inebriante profumo dell'olio di fegato di merluzzo.  
\- Sono salvo... - mormorò Frollseto, ancora scioccato dall'incontro. Si mise una mano sul cuore e respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi: era stata un'esperienza traumatizzante, soprattutto perchè inaspettata.  
Un pianto, il pianto di un neonato, lo fece ritornare alla realtà: in effetti, quelle tre creature stavano osservando qualcosa a terra, prima che giungesse lui... Ripose la sua arma nella fondina, scese da cavallo e, recuperando il suo fare deciso, si avvicinò alla  _cosa_  per terra: qualunque cosa fosse, non poteva certo essere una fangirl, quindi non aveva alcun motivo di temere di avvicinarsi.  
Si inginocchiò e prese tra le mani quello che si rivelò essere un fagotto, all'interno del quale si trovava un neonato. Non appena lo vide in viso, sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore e balbettò: - Ma... è bellissimo! Non ho mai visto niente di più bello! -. Ricoprì subito il volto del neonato, troppo sconvolto da tutta quella bellezza, rialzandosi in piedi.  
"Un essere di tale bellezza non potrà che attirare quelle creature demoniache!" intuì, rendendosi conto di come, se già aveva attirato demoni da neonato, da grande sarebbe sicuramente stato una calamita terribilmente potente: "Non posso rischiare! Devo liberarmene!".  
Guardandosi intorno, il suo sguardo individuò ciò che faceva al caso suo: un pozzo.  
Vi si avvicinò e sollevò il neonato, pronto a scagliarlo all'interno...  
\- FERMATEVI! -  
... una voce lo bloccò.  
Istintivamente, Frollseto si voltò, ritrovandosi di fronte ad una creatura dall'aspetto quasi ectoplasmatico: pelle diafana, lunghi capelli candidi, avvolto in un sacrale abito bianco, quell'uomo sembrava quasi mimetizzarsi nella coltre di neve che aveva ricoperto la città. Solo i suoi grandi occhi castano scuro risaltavano in tutto quel candore.  
\- Arcidiacono Ryou. - disse Frollseto, piatto. Ci mancava solo il lattescente Arcidiacono...  
\- Giudice Frollseto. - gli fece eco l'Arcidiacono. Persino la sua voce sembrava morbida e cotonata come la neve intorno a loro: - Che cosa state cercando di fare? - domandò, lo sguardo fisso sul fagotto tra le braccia del giudice.  
\- Elimino una gravissima minaccia per la nostra città. - fu la fredda risposta di Frollseto, che si apprestava a riprendere da dove era stato interrotto.  
\- E volete eliminarla gettandola nel pozzo? - tirò ad indovinare l'Arcidiacono, alzando le sopracciglia con fare dubbioso: - Non ve lo consiglio. Non sapete che quelli che vengono uccisi via pozzo poi infestano le videocassette? Volete forse mettere in pericolo il mercato dell'home video? -.  
Le parole dell'uomo riuscirono a fermare nuovamente Frollseto: mettere in pericolo il mercato dell'home video... mai!  
... ma nel 1400 c'erano già le videocassette?  
Frollseto: Dettagli!  
\- Come potete esserne sicuro? - domandò il giudice, lanciando un'occhiata indecifrabile a ciò che portava tra le braccia.  
\- Credetemi. - sorrise l'Arcidiacono, placidamente: - Io me intendo di  _anelli_. -.  
Nonostante il dubbio, Frollseto decise di accontentare quell'uomo e rinunciò a gettare il neonato nel pozzo. - Ma allora cosa posso fare? - domandò, mentre una leggera rabbia dovuta a quell'imprevisto si faceva sentire nella sua voce: - Non possiamo permettere che questo bambino cresca! Avete visto poco fa? E' solo un neonato, eppure è riuscito ad attirare quei demoni infernali! Se dovesse crescere... -. La voce gli si spense in gola, inorridito da ciò che gli si prospettò davanti: fangirls, fangirls ovunque. Attirate lì da quella cosa che lui stesso portava in braccio.  
\- A tutto l'olio che avete versato sul pavimento di fronte a Notre Dame, ci aggiungereste anche il sangue di un bimbo innocente? - chiese freddamente l'Arcidiacono.  
Frollseto lo guardò, disorientato: - Perchè state parafrasando la strofa che toccherebbe a voi? -.  
\- Mi è già bastato cantare la prima opening di Pokèmon, adesso non ho voglia di mettermi a cantare. -.  
Il giudice chiuse gli occhi: riapparvero le figure di quelle tre creature, accompagnate dal suono acuto delle loro voci.  
\- Voi sapete cosa significa essere vittima di quei mostri dall'aspetto di donna? - chiese, la voce mortalmente calma: - Sentirle parlare in una lingua incomprensibile e dire chissà cosa di te. Guardarti con inquietante desiderio. Indovinare i loro terribili pensieri. Venire attaccato da fanciulle urlanti. Essere chiamato in continuazione. Non trovare più i propri vestiti. Sia quelli che avevi lasciato in casa, sia quelli che eri sicuro di aver indossato. E chissà cos'altro... -.  
\- Ne sono a conoscenza. - rispose l'Arcidiacono, serio: - Io stesso, giudice Frollseto, sono vittima delle fangirls. -. Quella rivelazione portò l'attenzione di Frollseto interamente su Ryou, che proseguì: - Ma finchè rimango nella Cattedrale, non osano avvicinarsi. Non ne conosco il motivo, ma preferiscono aspettarmi fuori. Come quelle donne che voi avete brutalmente scacciato: erano qui per me. Aspettavano me. E... -  
\- La Cattedrale! - esclamò Frollseto, come se avesse avuto un'illuminazione improvvisa: - Lasciate che questo neonato cresca, ma fatelo vivere con voi, nella Cattedrale. -.  
L'Arcidiacono aggrottò la fronte e gli fece notare: - Ma  _voi_  lo avete trovato e  _voi_  dovete occuparvene -. Frollseto annuì, spazientito: - Sì, sì, provvederò io al sostentamento, ma se veramente quelle creature non entrano nella Cattedrale, quest'ultima sarà il posto più sicuro per tenere nascosto il bambino ed impedire che quei demoni ne vengano attratte! -.  
A quelle parole, il volto dell'Arcidiacono Ryou si illuminò: - Allora d'accordo. Mi serve giusto un campanaro! -.  
Con delicatezza, prese il neonato dalle braccia di Frollseto e sorrise: - Voi sarete come un padre, per lui. E anch'io sarò come un padre, per lui. Non temete, Frollseto: lo accudirò come fosse nostro figlio! -.  
E fu in quel momento che Frollseto si rese conto di quanto quel candido uomo dagli occhi teneri e dalla voce dolce fosse spaventoso: simili parole, dette da un bell'uomo ad un altro bell'uomo, avrebbero senz'altro attivato i radar di quei demoni. E l'Arcidiacono  _lo sapeva_.  
L'Arcidiacono, nel sorridere amabilmente vedendolo guardarsi intorno con fare furtivo, temendo il ritorno di quelle creature, era un crudele sadico.  
  
\- Che pa**e! Ma questi non hanno niente di meglio da fare che farsi gli affari miei? -.  
Affacciato ad uno dei balconi del campanile di Notre Dame, un giovane osservava la piazza ai piedi della Cattedrale; in particolare, la sua attenzione era concentrata su una ragazzina, un musico dalla capigliatura senz'altro frutto di qualcuno privo di sanità mentale e un lenzuolo volante.  
\- Semmai avessi dubbi sulla mia infanzia, ora non ne avrei decisamente più! - si lamentò il ragazzo, irritato dal fatto che, da qualche mese, TUTTI sapessero TUTTO della sua vita. Ma chi è che aveva dato a quel poeta l'autorizzazione di farsi gli affari suoi?  
\- Sono mossi dalla curiosità. - gli spiegò la donna di pietra al suo fianco, con gentilezza: - Nessuno conosce il tuo aspetto, ma sanno che sei qui e che suoni le campane di Notre Dame per loro. -.  
\- Veramente io suono le campane per ricambiare l'ospitalità dell'Arcidiacono. - precisò il ragazzo. Tornò a guardare la piazza e il suo sguardo d'ametista si fece triste: - Vorrei tanto poter essere lì con loro... Non solo per farla pagare a quella pettegola dai capelli a stella; vorrei poter vivere nel mondo esterno, essere come tutti... -.  
La donna gli mise una mano artigliata sulla spalla, in segno di conforto: - Ma non ti è concesso. -.  
\- Forse non sei felice con noi? - chiese un mastodontico uomo di pietra, improvvisamente timoroso.  
Il ragazzo scosse subito la testa: - Assolutamente! Io sono felice di stare con voi! Voi mi conoscete fin da quando ero in fasce, voi mi avete cresciuto e mi avete dato i valori in cui credo e tutta la sanità mentale di cui ho bisogno! -.  
Laverisis, Rishugo e Yami Malictor sorrisero, sollevati, per quanto quello di Yami Malictor sembrasse più un ghigno psicotico. Erano gargoyles, tre creature di pietra, ma erano state loro a prendersi cura del giovane che ora era tornato ad osservare la piazza con sguardo malinconico.  
Avendolo cresciuto, i tre gargoyles (insieme all'Arcidiacono, che però pareva già di suo totalmente privo di qualsivoglia minima pulsione sessuale) erano gli unici immuni alla sconvolgente bellezza del ragazzo: come se non bastassero la pelle bronzea, gli occhi d'ametista e una cascata di capelli dorati, i suoi stessi tratti erano di una bellezza inumana. E proprio la scarsa presenza di interlocutori permetteva al giovane di indossare un paio di straccetti striminziti - che osava persino chiamare "vestiti" - senza venire prontamente molestato. Non che indossando uno scafandro sarebbe cambiato qualcosa, ma il fatto che almeno tre quarti del suo corpo fosse scoperto sarebbe stato senz'altro un incentivo.  
\- A proposito, Malimodo... - esordì Yami Malictor, avvicinandosi al balcone e gettando un'occhiata in direzione della gente in piazza: - ... ma oggi non doveva esserci la Festa dei Folli? -.  
\- Pare che gli organizzatori si siano ubriacati troppo a Capodanno e abbiano perso il senso del tempo, quindi credono che il giorno della festa sia domani. - spiegò il ragazzo, Malimodo, adombrandosi.  
\- E rimarrai qui sul balcone a guardare la Festa anche quest'anno? - chiese Yami Malictor, sedendosi sul parapetto e guardando il giovane con uno strano sorriso sadico.  
\- Non ne ho voglia... - mormorò Malimodo, allontanandosi dal balcone e rientrando nel suo rifugio, il campanile, subito seguito da Laverisis e Rishugo.  
\- Ma perchè? - chiese Rishugo, confuso: - Tu ami guardare la Festa dei Folli! Aspetti quel giorno ogni anno: ne parli in continuazione, fai un cerchio sul calendario con la penna rosa brillantinata, facciamo scommesse su chi sarà il Re dei Folli dell'anno riuscendo puntualmente a sbagliare... -.  
\- Ma io non posso andarci. - sussurrò Malimodo, triste, avvicinandosi al piccolo plastico della città che, in quegli anni, si era costruito con degli stuzzicadenti tenuti uniti da dei ceci, dei pezzi stoffa e dei calzini rimasti soli dopo la sparizione dei loro gemelli in seguito ad un lavaggio in lavatrice: le casette, i negozi, le strade, la Cattedrale, persino delle piccole bamboline vodoo raffiguranti gli abitanti; quello era l'unico modo che aveva per sentirsi in contatto con il mondo esterno, con la gente che poteva vivere dove a lui non era concesso neppure andare.  
\- Purtroppo è così. - gli diede ragione Laverisis, amareggiata: - La tua bellezza potrebbe rivelarsi un pericolo, sia per te che per le persone che ti circondano. -.  
Malimodo abbassò lo sguardo, con un Gran Canyon al posto del cuore: lui era confinato lassù, nel campanile,  _per sempre_. Mai gli sarebbe stato concesso di uscire, di vivere alla luce del sole, a contatto con le persone. Eppure gli sarebbe bastato un giorno, soltanto un giorno, solo una volta. Partecipare alla Festa dei Folli, poi, sarebbe stato il suo sogno: tutti quei colori che vedeva, tutte quelle risate che sentiva, tutte quelle persone felici... sarebbe stato bellissimo partecipare, anche solo una volta...  
\- Ma è ingiusto! - sbottò Rishugo, facendo trasalire sia Malimodo che Laverisis: - Malimodo è un essere umano, è ovvio che voglia uscire e avere contatti con il mondo esterno! Nonostante il suo aspetto e la sua potenziale pericolosità, anche lui ha il diritto di essere felice! -.  
\- Rishugo... - balbettò Malimodo, sorpreso e grato delle parole del gargoyle. Laverisis scosse la testa: - Ciò che dici è giusto, ma sarebbe da incoscienti lasciare che si allontani dal campanile! -. Rishugo non la ascoltò e si avvicinò a Malimodo, stringendogli le spalle con le grandi mani di pietra: - Se veramente lo desideri, allora devi andare, Malimodo! -.  
\- Ma... -. Prima che Laverisis potesse contestare, l'altro esclamò, deciso: - Non può passare tutta la sua vita qui, Laverisis! E questo lo sai anche tu! -. La donna si morse un labbro, dubbiosa, ma fu Malimodo a parlare: - Grazie, Rishugo. - disse, togliendo delicamente le mani dell'uomo dalle sue spalle: - Ma dimentichi qualcuno: il mio padrone, Frollseto. -.  
Quel nome bastò a demoralizzare Rishugo e Laverisis.  
\- Sapete anche voi che padron Frollseto non mi permetterà mai di uscire, men che meno di andare alla Festa dei Folli. - sospirò Malimodo, lo sguardo basso: - Lui odia la Festa dei Folli: tutte le persone che partecipano sono completamente pazze e fuori di testa, totalmente prive di qualsiasi tipo di sanità mentale, durante la festa non c'è un briciolo di normalità! Per questo vuole che io rimanga nel campanile, dove sono al sicuro da tutta quella pazzia... -.  
\- YAMI MALICTOR! SMETTILA DI BALLARE LA SAMBA SUL CORNICIONE! -  
\- Secondo me, non dovresti dirlo a Frollseto. -  
Malimodo alzò lo sguardo, osservando Rishugo con occhi sgranati, incredulo, mentre Laverisis correva al balcone per fermare la danza di Yami Malictor: - Vorresti forse dire...? -.  
\- ... che ci andrai di nascosto. - concluse il grande uomo di pietra, il volto impassibile come suo solito.  
Malimodo ci pensò. Circa tre secondi.  
\- D'accordo, allora! E' deciso! Uscirò di nascosto dalla Cattedrale, andrò alla Festa dei Folli e rientrerò nella Cattedrale! Frollseto non si accorgerà mai di nulla! - esclamò, gli occhi improvvisamente vivaci.  
\- Ci hai messo poco a convincerlo... - constatò Laverisis, dopo aver provveduto ad abbattere temporaneamente Yami Malictor, che ora giaceva privo di sensi in un angolo: - Io, però, non sono sicura... percepisco una grave minacc- -  
\- Ti prego! - la pregò Malimodo, giungendo le mani e facendole gli occhioni dolci.  
Per un istante, la donna vacillò: quella visione era  _troppo_ , persino per lei che lo aveva cresciuto...  
\- Malimodo, cosa stai facendo? -.  
Una voce distrasse il ragazzo, mentre Laverisis e Rishugo si ritrasformavano in statue immobili.  
Frollseto avanzò all'interno del campanile, la lunga giacca bianca che indossava rimaneva assolutamente ferma formando un perfetto angolo acuto con le sue gambe. Non appena l'uomo posò lo sguardo su Malimodo, si coprì gli occhi con un gemito, indietreggiando.  
"Che anche lui sia rimasto abbagliato dalla bellezza di Malimodo?" si chiese Laverisis, stupita.  
\- Levati da davanti al sole, idiota! - urlò Frollseto, gli occhi che ancora gli facevano male.  
\- Oh, perdonatemi, padron Frollseto! - si scusò Malimodo, spostandosi dal posto su cui si trovava.  
Ripresosi, Frollseto tornò a guardare Malimodo, stavolta senza ferirsi gli occhi a causa della luce solare.  
Però, un attimo... ora che guardo Frollseto mi è venuta in mente una cosa: ma se sono passati vent'anni dal flashback, lui non dovrebbe averne quaranta e passa?  
Mokubehan: No, nel flashback ne aveva sedici, ora ne ha tresentasei!  
Ma non sembra averne neanche venti...  
Mokubehan: Mio fratello porta benissimo la sua età!  
Ma allora l'Arcidiacono...  
Mokubehan: Stessa cosa vale per lui.  
E tu non dovresti avere almeno trent'anni?  
Mokubehan: Certo, ne ho trenta precisi!  
Ma sembri un moccioso...  
Mokubehan: Dettagli!  
... aspetta un secondo. Tu non sei in questa scena, che diamine ci fai qui?  
Mokubehan: Ovunque c'è mio fratello, il mio spirito è con lui!  
Quindi sei morto?  
Mokubehan: NO! Sono vivo e vegeto, ma seguo spiritualmente mio fratello!  
Frollseto: Riprendiamo la scena,  _grazie_.  
Ehm, sì... dunque, dicevo: Frollseto tornò a guardare Malimodo, stavolta senza ferirsi gli occhi a causa della luce solare. Sentendosi costretto a rispondere alla domanda del suo tutore, il giovane evitò il suo sguardo e balbettò: - Ecco... stavo... stavo... stavo pensando che oggi Emmanuel è veramente luminosa... -.  
\- TU VUOI ANDARE ALLA FESTA DEI FOLLI! - esclamò Frollseto, alzando la voce e avanzando di qualche passo verso Malimodo che, istintivamente, indietreggiò, spaventato: - N-no, i-io... -.  
\- Non mentirmi! L'ho capito subito! Era ovvio! Emmanuel non era altro che un riferimento alla fruttivendola, che tutti sanno essere stonata come una campana, così come la luminosità da te citata non era altro che un riferimento al fuoco nella fornace del fornaio di fronte e il fatto che tu abbia guardato a destra era un tentativo di sviarmi perchè tu intendevi a sinistra e a sinistra dei negozi della fruttivendola e del fornaio c'è la piazza in cui si tiene la Festa dei Folli! -.  
Malimodo impallidì e abbassò lo sguardo: Frollseto lo aveva scoperto. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a realizzare il suo sogno...  
\- Avevo ragione, dunque. - disse il giudice, impassibile, superando il giovane e recandosi sul balcone, seguito da Malimodo.  
\- Come faccio a fartelo capire, Malimodo? - chiese Frollseto, senza guardarlo: - Tu non puoi andare alla Festa dei Folli. Non ti vieto di andarci perchè sono un sadico bastardo che si diverte a vederti soffrire o perchè temo che la tua bellezza possa attirare mostruose creature infernali, ma perchè voglio proteggerti: pensi forse che la tua bellezza passerebbe inosservata? Pensi forse che nessuno attenterebbe alla tua virtù? Senza contare che la Festa dei Folli è, come dice il nome stesso, un momento di festa per completi decerebrati. E io voglio proteggerti anche da questa pazzia che ormai dilaga in questa città: è molto più sano che tu rimanga rinchiuso in un campanile a parlare con delle statue piuttosto che uscire e partecipare ad una festa. -.  
Le parole del giudice, così vere e sincere, colpirono profondamente Malimodo, che si rese conto di quanto il suo tutore gli volesse bene: Frollseto era forte, era in grado di mantenere la lucidità in tutta quella follia; lui, invece, sarebbe senz'altro stato perduto e il giudice lo sapeva: per questo voleva proteggerlo. - Avete ragione, padron Frollseto. Vi chiedo umilmente perdono... - mormorò, sinceramente dispiaciuto per i suoi sciocchi pensieri.  
\- Sei perdonato. - disse Frollseto, atono: - Ma che non ti rivenga in mente di andare a quella stupida festa, piccola Mary Sue senza seno perfetto. -.  
\- Non accadrà mai più, padron Frollseto. - gli assicurò Malimodo.  
\- Bene. Ora devo andare: in quanto uomo più famoso della città, sono costretto a partecipare a quella roba e devo prepararmi psicologicamente con un giorno d'anticipo. -. Senza aggiungere altro, Frollseto si dileguò, lasciando Malimodo da solo, perso nella sua tristezza.  
Aveva deluso il suo tutore, che lo aveva raccolto e allevato, ma allo stesso tempo non si sentiva così sicuro del fatto che il suo desiderio fosse sbagliato... - Fregatene di ciò che dice Frollseto! - esclamò Laverisis, tornando a muoversi: - Tutti i figli si ribellano ai genitori, è ora che anche tu abbia il tuo periodo di ribellione adolescenziale! -.  
\- Ma non è un po' tardi? - chiese Malimodo, perplesso. La donna di pietra sventolò una mano, come a scacciare quelle parole: - C'è sempre tempo. -. - Ma tu non eri quella che non voleva che Malimodo andasse alla Festa dei Folli? - domandò Rishugo, confuso dall'improvviso cambio di atteggiamento della donna.  
\- Sì, ma ho cambiato idea. - si limitò a spiegare Laverisis: - C'è un destino già tracciato che tutti noi siamo portati a seguire, ma Frollseto si ostina a volerlo negare. Non ti è concesso uscire, Malimodo, e sicuramente sarà pericoloso farlo, ma non è destino che tu rimanga confinato quassù per l'eternità. -. - Oh, Laverisis... - sussurrò il giovane, gli occhi colmi di gratitudine.  
\- Hai cambiato idea facilmente, Laverisis... - sospirò Rishugo, per poi venire incenerito da uno sguardo dalla donna: - Era destino che io cambiassi idea, Rishugo! - ribattè, piccata.  
Ignorando il piccolo battibecco tra i due gargoyles, Malimodo salì sul parapetto e si arrampicò agilmente fin sulla cima del campanile: non voleva deludere il suo tutore, ma il suo desiderio NON era sbagliato! Era così felice di questa consapevolezza che sentì lo spasmodico bisogno psicofisico di cantarlo al mondo stando in equilibrio sul punto più alto della città: -  _Là fuori... Che darei non so... Solo un giorno fuori, so che basterà per ricordare... Fuori, dove tutti vivono... Che darei, per un giorno via di qua! Là fuori, in mezzo a tutta quella gente che non sa che fortuna è essere normali, liberi di andare in ogni luogo giù in città, senza più bisogno di fuggire..._  Oh, Ra, non ho più fiato...  _Poteeeeeeeessiiiiiiiiii, lo faaareeeeiiii, se fooooooossi liiiiiiibeeeeeeroooooo... Làààààà fuooooooriiiiiiiiiii, allegro me ne andreeeeeei..._  No, io non ce la faccio...  _Senza muri, fuori, come ogni uomo faaaaaa... E poi salire... Fuooooooori..._  Anf... anf... non respiro più...  _Solo un giorno in questa vita mia, perchè io vivrei e nulla più chiederei, tanto ormai io saprei cos'è c'è FUOOOOOOOOORI DI QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_  -.  
Stump.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× " _E' una storia che ha per luogo..._ ": Il Tempo delle Cattedrali - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× " _Bonjour!..._ ": Bonjour - La Bella e la Bestia (Disney)  
× " _Tutto è iniziato una notte..._ ": Le Campane di Notre Dame - Il gobbo di Notre Dame (Disney)  
× "A tutto l'olio che avete versato...": Le Campane di Notre Dame (con modifica) - Il gobbo di Notre Dame (Disney)  
× "Mi è già bastato cantare la prima opening di Pokèmon": la doppiatrice originale di Ryou e Bakura (Rica Matsumoto) è anche la doppiatrice di Ash/Satoshi di Pokemon ed è lei che canta la prima opening di suddetto anime.   
× "Emmanuel": la campana principale della Cattedrale di Notre Dame.  
× " _Là fuori..._ ": Là fuori - Il gobbo di Notre Dame (Disney)

 

* * *

 

 

**[ Scritta nel 2010 ]**   
**[Ah, la mia primissima fanfiction~]**

  
L'ispirazione per ciò è venuta guardando il video-parodia di "Out There", della celebre Yugioh The Abridged Series.  
Tra l'altro, a giudicare da alcuni video che ho trovato su Youtube, alcuni ruoli (in particolare quello del protagonista) sembrano davvero inevitabili. Voglio però precisare, a scanso di equivoci, che la mia unica ispirazione è stato, appunto, il video della Abridged Series (anche perchè i video che mescolano Yugioh e la Disney li ho visti solo in seguito alla stesura della storia >.>).


	2. Atto 02 e mezzo

Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo e con la sua luce illuminava l'intera città, dai tetti delle case fino ai vicoli più nascosti.  
Sì, lo confesso: questa scena si svolge di giorno.  
Sul ciglio di una strada su cui si affacciavano bancarelle di ogni genere, una ragazza finiva di preparare tutto ciò che le sarebbe servito di lì a poco.  
\- E' perfetto! - esclamò, orgogliosa, dando un'ultima sistemata all'abbigliamento del ragazzo di fronte a lei.  
\- E' proprio così strettamente necessario, sorellina? - chiese quest'ultimo, quasi supplicandola con i suoi grandi occhioni viola di risparmiarlo.  
\- Certo! - rispose la ragazza, quasi fosse un'ovvietà: - Credimi, stai benissimo! Sei la più bella capretta che si sia mai vista! -.  
\- Oh, andiamo! - sbottò il ragazzo, esasperato: - Nessuno crederà mai che io sia una capretta! -.  
\- Guarda, mamma, una capretta! -.  
\- Oh, che carina quella capretta! -.  
\- Non è possibile... - il ragazzo si nascose il viso tra le mani zoccolate. Fosse stato un travestimento decente,  _magari_  avrebbe pure potuto capire; ma dei pantaloni e una maglietta di lana grigia, delle scarpe e dei guanti della consistenza e della forma di zoccoli neri, un cerchietto con attaccate delle orecchie da capra - con tanto di orecchino circolare su quella destra - e delle corna che spuntavano dai suoi capelli dalla inumana forma stellata e dall'inumano tricolore naturale biondo/nero/fucsia non erano  _affatto_  un travestimento decente.  
No, aspettate, questa cosa è ridicola... mi state dicendo che esiste un'altra persona, oltre Athemoire, che ha dei capelli così assurdi?  
\- Su, è ora di cominciare! - esclamò la ragazza, posando a terra la sua piccola borsetta nera e rimettendosi in piedi: per poter sistemare il perfetto travestimento da capretta del suo caro fratellino si era dovuta mettere in ginocchio, a causa della leggera differenza d'altezza - corrispondente a circa mezzo metro abbondante.  
\- Esmeranzu... - gemette il ragazzino, quasi a pregarla un'ultima volta, ma la sorella, Esmeranzu, lo interruppe: - Non sei stato tu a dirmi di volermi aiutare? Ora vuoi abbandonarmi? -. Il suo sguardo chiaro si fece improvvisamente triste e, a quella vista, il fratellino scosse la testa: - No! Io voglio aiutarti, lo sai! E' solo che non pensavo a  _questo_! - gemette.  
Di fronte all'ampio sorriso ora apparso sul volto di Esmeranzu, il fratellino si rassegnò definitivamente: voleva molto bene a sua sorella e voleva sinceramente aiutarla. Per lei sarebbe stato una capretta!  
\- Allora perfetto! - trillò Esmeranzu, mettendosi in posizione: - Sii capretta, Yudjali! Tira fuori la capretta che è in te! - lo incoraggiò.  
\- Ma veramente... -  
\- Le caprette non parlano, Yudjali! -  
\- Beh, in effett- -  
\- Ecco! Perfetto! Continua così! Quel "beh" era assolutamente magnifico! -  
\- ... -  
Sì, Yudjali voleva  _veramente_ , ma  _veramente_  bene a sua sorella.  
Lo sguardo azzurro di Esmeranzu si fece deciso, pronto ad iniziare: - E ora si comincia! -.  
La ragazza cominciò a danzare, attirando lo sguardo dei passanti, incuriositi dai suoi gesti e dai suoi movimenti sinuosi: le mani scivolavano lungo le braccia, risalendo le spalle appena sfiorate dai capelli castani, accarezzando la testa, sfuggendo alla vista e riapparendo sui fianchi ancheggianti, la lunga gonna color lavanda che si muoveva seguendo quel ritmo, alzandosi appena quando la ragazza saltava.  
Ed era di Esmeranzu la voce che accompagnava quella danza: non aveva la voce di una cantante, ma non poteva lasciare che fosse la sua gran poco intonata capretta a cantare.  
-  _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena, dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena... Hey, Macarena!_  -.  
\- Beh. - belò Yudjali, con tono piatto, la faccia rossa per l'imbarazzo: "Ti voglio tanto bene, sorellina..." si disse, mentalmente, disperato, come a cercare una motivazione plausibile per prestarsi a tutto quello.  
Il ballo della fanciulla attirò anche gli sguardi di tre Guardie Anonime, che si avvicinarono con fare che non si sarebbe potuto esattamente definire "pacifico".  
\- Ehi, tu! - la richiamò la Prima Guardia Anonima.  
\- Smettila immediatamente di minacciare gli abitanti! - le urlò la Seconda Guardia Anonima.  
Esmeranzu si fermò, guardando le tre guardie con occhi sgranati: - Prego? - chiese, sicura di non aver bene inteso le loro parole.  
\- Stai costringendo gli abitanti a darti del denaro per fermare la tua orrenda danza, li stai ricattando obbligandoli a vedere i tuoi terribili movimenti sgraziati! - precisò la Terza Guardia Anonima, tirando fuori la spada.  
A quelle parole, il viso di Esmeranzu assunse una tonalità rossastra riconducibile ad una achillea ira furiosa; nel vedere una delle guardie puntare la spada contro sua sorella, invece, Yudjali scattò di fronte a lei, come a volerla proteggere.  
\- Non potrai salvarti facendoti scudo con una capretta! - la avvisò la Prima Guardia Anonima.  
\- Io non sto nè costringendo nè minacciando nessuno! Siete voi che puntate la spada contro di me e contro una povera capretta indifesa! - ribattè Esmeranzu, decisa.  
\- Sorellina, io non sono una... -.  
\- E va bene, ragazzina! Se non vuoi ammettere le tue colpe, ci darai la tua borsetta! - decretò la Seconda Guardia Anonima, senza alcun collegamento logico tra le due frasi, agguantando la borsetta che la ragazza aveva lasciato a terra.  
\- No! - gridò Esmeranzu, afferrando una cinghia della borsetta: - Questa è mia! -.  
\- E ora è mia! - replicò la Seconda Guardia Anonima, tirando l'oggetto conteso verso di sè.  
Esmeranzu, nonostante fosse fisicamente meno forte di quell'uomo, non si lasciò scoraggiare e tirò anche lei: - Tu me l'hai rubata, appartiene a me! -.  
\- Lascia subito quella borsetta, ragazzina! - la intimò la Terza Guardia Anonima, intervenendo a favore dell'altra guardia e cercando di staccare le mani della ragazza dalla borsetta.  
\- Lasciala stare! - urlò Yudjali, attaccandosi ad un braccio della Terza Guardia Anonima per fermarlo; gli morse la mano, la guardia urlò un dolorante: - Dannata capretta! - e portò tutta la sua attenzione sulla piccola capretta molesta, mentre i due litiganti erano ancora impegnati con la borsetta.  
\- E' mia! -  
\- Non è vero, è mia! -  
\- Adesso è mia! -  
\- Appartiene a me! -  
E accadde l'irreparabile.  
La borsetta, strattonata da una parte e dall'altra, si aprì, facendo cadere al suolo il suo contenuto: delle biglie, alcuni scacchi, delle pedine della dama, un mazzo di carte napoletane, delle carte di Magic, delle carte di Duel Monsters, delle carte di Pokemon, delle carte del Mercante in Fiera, due volumi di Dragon Ball, una Barbie Raperonzolo, una spazzola, un pettine, dei fazzoletti, alcune caramelle, un lucidalabbra, un rossetto, un portacipria, lo specchio magico di Stilly tarocco, un mazzo di chiavi, una chiave inglese, un tubetto di colla vinilica, uno spazzolino, un dentifricio, un cucchiaino, un piccolo cactus, un ananas, un sapone, uno sturalavandini, un ferro da stiro, uno skateboard e un termosifone.  
La Seconda Guardia Anonima ed Esmeranzu rimasero a guardare tutti quegli oggetti, scioccati, per almeno un minuto intero.  
La prima a riprendersi fu la ragazza, che afferrò il termosifone e lo portò sopra la testa: - Ho un termosifone e non ho paura di usarlo! - minacciò, rivolta ad una sconvolta Seconda Guardia Anonima.  
\- Metti giù quell'arma! - intimò la guardia, spaventata, estrando la sua spada.  
\- Cosa sta succedendo, qui? -.  
Una voce maschile bloccò tutti i presenti, i cui sguardi furono rivolti verso il nuovo arrivato; era accompagnato da un grande cavallo bianco a chiazze nere, con un campanaccio legato al collo e due piccole corna, molto somigliante ad una mucca.  
No, d'accordo,  _era_  una mucca.  
Al fianco del bovino vi era un giovane uomo biondo, gli occhi scuri, con indosso un mantello azzurro che celava, in parte, degli abiti chiari che facevano intendere la sua appartenenza ad un qualche rango più o meno elevato.  
Lo scenario che si presentava davanti agli occhi dell'uomo non poteva essere descritto con semplici parole, ma io lo descriverò lo stesso: una giovane fanciulla teneva sopra il capo un termosifone, pronta a scagliarlo contro una guardia terrorizzata; una tenera capretta era appolipata al braccio di un'altra guardia, che cercava di scacciarla agitandosi in maniera alquanto idiota; una terza guardia osservava la scena in disparte, indecisa se intervenire e rimanere immischiata in quel delirio o restare immobile e passare inosservata. Ad incorniciare l'ameno quadretto era il terreno, invaso di oggetti di varia forma e dimensione. E poi c'erano i passanti, ma a nessuno importa dei passanti, quindi perchè dovrei parlarne?  
\- Capitano! - lo riconobbe la Terza Guardia Anonima, portandosi sull'attenti e trascinandosi Yudjali, ancora attaccato al suo braccio, come se nulla fosse.  
\- E' il capitano! - gli fece eco la Prima Guardia Anonima, imitandolo.  
Quel giovane appena arrivato era un capitano.  
Ripeterlo fa sempre bene, magari c'era qualcuno distratto.  
\- Non mi avete risposto. - fece presente il capitano, concentrando il suo sguardo sulla Seconda Guardia Anonima, che cercò di spiegare: - Quella donna stava ricattando gli abitanti, costringendoli a darle del denaro per far cessare la sua orrenda danza! -.  
\- Adesso io faccio cessare la tua vita! - avrebbe voluto dire Esmeranzu, per poi lanciargli l'arma impropria che sorreggeva, ma il capitano la precedette: - Non mi pare che quella fanciulla stesse minacciando qualcuno. -.  
Esmeranzu, Yudjali e le tre Guardie Anonime rimasero sorpresi dalle parole dell'uomo: - Ho seguito la scena fin dall'inizio. - spiegò, dimenticandosi casualmente di menzionare il fatto che era stato costretto a seguire la scena a causa di un improvviso crampo al piede che gli aveva impedito di muoversi.  
\- E allora avrete visto la danza mostruosa di questa donna! - esclamò coraggiosamente la Seconda Guardia Anonima, con l'ombra del termosifone che ancora incombeva su di lui.  
\- E' vero, la danza di quella fanciulla è disturbante. - concordò il capitano.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, si accorse che Esmeranzu stava lentamente cambiando traiettoria di lancio in modo che lui stesso fosse il bersaglio della sua arma.  
\- Ma lei non ha alcuna colpa. - si affrettò ad aggiungere, ricevendo nuove occhiate sorprese da parte dei presenti.  
Fortunatamente, aveva avuto il buonsenso di fermare la frase prima di completarla con un "se Madre Natura ha deciso di farla così sgraziata", risparmiandosi una subitanea termosifonata letale.  
\- Come "non ha alcuna colpa"? - balbettò la Seconda Guardia Anonima, incredula: - Stava... -.  
\- Non. Ha. Alcuna. Colpa. - ripetè il capitano, soffocando definitivamente ogni tentativo di ribellione da parte delle tre Guardie Anonime: - Ragion per cui, andatevene e porgete le vostre scuse alla signorina per il fastidio arrecato. E anche alla capretta. - ordinò.  
Di fronte alla risolutezza del capitano, le tre Guardie Anonime non poterono che cedere e riporre le armi; Yudjali si allontanò dalla Terza Guardia Anonima, Esmeranzu abbassò il termosifone.  
I tre uomini borbottarono una frase incomprensibile che poteva suonare come delle scuse o come un augurio di veloce rottura di una gamba, per poi andarsene, senza mai voltarsi.  
\- State bene, signorina? - chiese il capitano, avvicinandosi alla ragazza: - Sono desolato dal comportamento di quelli che dovrebbero essere i miei sottoposti, mi auguro non vi abbiano disturbata più di tanto. -.  
\- Non vi preoccupate, signor capitano. - sorrise Esmeranzu, sollevata: - E' grazie a voi se se ne sono andati. Vi sono molto grata. -.  
Nel vedere il sorriso radioso della fanciulla, il capitano arrossì e si chinò a raccogliere quegli oggetti notoriamente esistenti nel 1400 che erano usciti dalla borsetta della ragazza: - Vi aiuto a raccogliere tutto. - disse, passandole l'ananas.  
\- Siete molto gentile, vi ringrazio. - rispose Esmeranzu, rimettendo il frutto nella borsetta, per poi rivolgersi al fratellino: - Tu stai bene? Quelle guardie ti hanno fatto del male? - domandò, preoccupata, accarezzandogli la testa - trovando qualche difficoltà, fra corna e capelli assurdi.  
\- Sì, non ti preoccupare. - la rassicurò Yudjali, accorgendosi solo in un secondo momento dello sguardo incredulo del capitano.  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, l'uomo farfugliò: - La capretta ha parlato! -.  
Non trovando la forza di ribattere, Yudjali scosse la testa con fare esasperato e aiutò la sorella e il capitano a riporre tutto nella borsetta della ragazza.  
\- Non ci posso credere... - sussurrò il capitano, prendendo alcune carte: - Il Drago Nero Occhi Rossi... le cinque carte di Exodia... un Mew brillante... addirittura  _due_  Mewtwo! -. Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi incuriositi di Esmeranzu: - Voi avete delle carte veramente stupende! I miei complimenti! -.  
\- Io ho  _tutte_  le carte più rare, soprattutto di Pokemon! - spiegò la ragazza, orgogliosa: - Ho faticato per averle, ma ho tutta la collezione completa! Di alcune ho pure i doppioni! -.  
Il volto del capitano era ora totalmente adorante: - E magari avete completato il pokedex sui giochi per gameboy... - mormorò, quasi si aspettasse una risposta positiva.  
Risposta positiva che arrivò: - Certo! Ho completato il pokedex in Pokemon Rosso, Pokemon Blu, Pokemon Giallo, Pokemon Oro, Pokemon Argento e Pokemon Cristallo, con tutti i pokemon al livello 100 e ho anche i più rari come Mew e Celebi... anche se per questi sono stata costretta a ricorrere ai codici, ma gli altri li ho catturati da sola, senza alcun trucco! -.  
Il capitano era perso: ai suoi occhi, Esmeranzu era come una dea scesa in terra magnanimamente manifestatasi agli occhi dei comuni mortali. Come altro avrebbe potuto definire una simile giocatrice? Forse avrebbe dovuto invidiarla, ma non riusciva a provare nient'altro di diverso da una adorante ammirazione.  
Quando tutto ciò che era a terra fu raccolto - anche qualche cartaccia, già che c'erano -, i tre si rialzarono in piedi (Yudjali arrivava alla vita della sorella, che a sua volta arrivava alla spalla del capitano - e sì che erano tutti e tre quasi coetanei) ed Esmeranzu prese per mano per il fratellino: - Beh, rimanere qui mi sembra inutile. Vi ringraziamo molto per l'aiuto che ci avete dato, capitano! -.  
L'uomo scosse la testa, lo sguardo ancora illuminato dall'emozione di avere di fronte una simile creatura: - Non ditelo neanche, signorina! -.  
\- Permettetemi di ringraziarvi! - insistette la ragazza: - Mi siete sembrato molto interessato alle carte e ai videogiochi... se volete, posso clonare qualche pokemon raro e passarvelo. -.  
Il capitano rimase senza parole: gli occhi sgranati, la bocca spalancata, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa.  
Recuperò l'uso della parola solo pochi istanti dopo: - Sareste... sareste davvero disposta a...? -.  
\- E cosa mi costa? - sorrise Esmeranzu, incoraggiante.  
Per il capitano, il tempo si fermò in quel momento: quella fanciulla... gli avrebbe donato dei cloni dei pokemon più rari in assoluto? Quelli che neppure lui, dopo tanti sforzi, era riuscito a catturare?  
\- Sì! - urlò, non riuscendo a contenersi, prendendo la mano libera della ragazza: - Dove ci vediamo? Vi va bene una locanda? -.  
\- Per me non c'è problema. -  
\- Al "Val d'Aosta"? -  
\- Troppo lontano. -  
\- Al "Mal di Mare"? -  
\- Troppo umido. -  
\- Al "Mal d'Amore"? -  
\- Troppo deprimente. -  
\- Al "Val delle More"? -  
\- Perfetto! E' un posto così grazioso! -  
Esmeranzu sorrise al capitano, quest'ultimo incapace di rispondere in qualsiasi modo: - Ci vediamo, allora. Mi trovate in giro, fatemi sapere il giorno che vi è più comodo! -. Strinse la mano di Yudjali e si allontanò, seguita dallo sguardo incantato del capitano.  
"Sì... vi farò sapere..." pensò l'uomo, senza che la parole riuscissero ad arrivare alla bocca. I pokemon più rari... avrebbe finalmente completato il pokedex, dopo quindici anni che cercava di catturare quei cavolo di Cani Leggendari o quel maledetto Mewtwo. Senza contare Mew e Celebi...  
\- Oggi è davvero una bella giornata! - gridò, estraendo la spada che portava al fianco e innalzandola al cielo in segno di vittoria, per poi tornare alla sua fida mucca.  
Sfortunatamente, un rastrello si pose sulla sua via; non appena il capitano lo calpestò, quello scattò su, colpendo il poveretto in piena faccia e facendolo cadere a terra.  
Ma non fu quella la cosa più grave: colpito alla faccia, cadendo, al capitano sfuggì la spada, che andò a piantarsi su una parete di legno, tagliando una corda che si trovava sulla traiettoria; corda che sosteneva un piccolo lampadario, che precipitò su una bancarella di cavoli, facendola ribaltare e spargendone il contenuto nell'aria; uno dei cavoli colpì in pieno un passante, facendolo cadere su un banco di pomodori, che volarono via e si spiaccicarono a terra.  
Ai piedi di un uomo.  
Contorcendosi dal dolore, le mani al naso, il capitano riuscì a mettersi in ginocchio e alzò lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse quella persona: a causa della sua altezza, gli ci volle un po' prima di incontrare due occhi gelidi che lo squadravano, impassibili.  
\- Capitan Febouchi. - disse l'uomo, piatto.  
\- Sì, sono io. - confermò il capitano, Febouchi, alzandosi in piedi e togliendosi le mani da davanti la faccia, controllando che non uscisse sangue dal naso.  
\- Posso chiedervi per quale motivo ci sono dei pomodori spiaccicati ai miei piedi? - chiese l'uomo, con un'intonazione alquanto inquietante.  
\- Ehm... è una storia piuttosto lunga... ma credetemi: se ve la raccontassi, non mi credereste. - disse Febouchi, non facendo minimamente caso al tono usato dall'altro. Il capitano lo guardò per alcuni istanti, per poi domandare: - Perdonatemi, ma... voi mi conoscete, ma voi chi siete? -.  
L'uomo spalancò gli occhi, mentre alcune nuvole cominciarono a coprire il cielo.  
\- Sono il giudice Frollseto, capitan Febouchi. - rispose, nella sua voce spaventosamente calma risuonava chiaramente la sua ira per aver di fronte un simile essere reo dell'empio peccato di non averlo riconosciuto.  
\- Davvero? - fece Febouchi, sinceramente sorpreso: - Non mi aspettavo foste così! Sul serio, non l'avrei mai pensato, se non me l'aveste detto non ci sarei neppure lontanamente arrivato, se... -  
\- Sono stato io a chiamarvi qui. - lo interruppe Frollseto, glaciale, i passanti che si chiedevano come facesse il capitano a peggiorare la propria posizione con così tanta spensieratezza: - Seguitemi al Palazzo di Giustizia. - disse il giudice, con un tono che sarebbe calzato alla perfezione per la frase: "Non hai idea di quanto in questo momento voglia farti a pezzi facendoti soffrire il più possibile".  
\- Va bene! - esclamò Febouchi, senza minimamente accorgersi di nulla, nonostante alcuni piccoli segnali quali il cielo ormai completamente annuvolato, dei tuoni in lontananza e le piante nelle vicinanze appassite di colpo.  
Il capitano recuperò a fatica la spada conficcatasi nella parete di legno, per poi avvicinarsi alla sua mucca e prenderne le briglie; fece per seguire il giudice, ma il bovino si rifiutò di muoversi, troppo preso dall'annusare i cavoli caduti a terra poco prima, valutando se fossero commestibili o meno.  
\- E dai, Pancrazia! Muoviti! - la pregò il capitano, tirando le briglie per farla muovere e venendo totalmente ignorato.  
Il giudice Frollseto, stanco di tutta quella pagliacciata, lanciò un'occhiataccia alla mucca e quella, di colpo, si mosse, seguendo fedelmente il suo padrone.  
\- Oh... - fece Febouchi, sorpreso: - Come avete fatto? - chiese.  
Frollseto non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo: - Io  _posso_. -.  
  
Il tragitto fino al Palazzo di Giustizia non fu eccessivamente lungo nè particolarmente difficile, ma il fatto che Frollseto e Febouchi riuscirono ad arrivare fu comunque un evento classificabile come "miracolo": Febouchi, infatti, non perdeva l'occasione per fermarsi ad ogni singola bancarella o di fronte ad una qualsiasi cosa che riuscisse a catturare la sua attenzione, che fosse una contorta statuetta in vendita o un chicco di riso caduto a terra; il fatto che Frollseto non l'avesse ucciso all'istante fu considerato un "miracolo".  
Cominciò a piovere, in compenso. Così, l'entrare in quel grande edificio in stile gotico quale era il Palazzo di Giustizia fu un sollievo, per Febouchi, che affidò la sua Pancrazia ad alcune guardie piuttosto perplesse.  
\- Seguitemi. - ordinò Frollseto, avanzando lungo i corridoi con grandi falcate.  
\- E' quello che sto facendo già da prima. - gli fece notare Febouchi, che riusciva a stare al suo passo ma che non riusciva a captare leggerissimi segnali omicidi.  
Frollseto entrò in un'ampia stanza bianca la cui prima cosa visibile era un enorme tavolo blu scuro sul quale era posato un foglietto. Mentre Febouchi entrava a sua volta, il giudice prese il pezzo di carta e lo lesse velocemente; sospirò e lo mise in un sacco blu appeso al muro, all'apparenza pieno.  
Si trattava di una richiesta di riscatto da parte di alcuni loschi individui che avevano rapito Mokubehan. Era la quattordicesima, quella settimana.  
Ed era solo Martedì.  
"Forse dovrei smettere di farlo andare in giro da solo, soprattutto di notte..." si disse Frollseto, riorganizzando mentalmente la sua tabella di marcia della giornata.  
Quando tornò a prestare attenzione a Febouchi, lo trovò intento a guardare dei piccoli trifogli spuntati nel vaso blu di una grande pianta presente nella stanza.  
\- Capitano... - lo richiamò, a denti stretti. Febouchi ricambiò il suo sguardo con due occhi confusi.  
D'accordo, era una causa persa.  
\- Vi ho chiamato in città perchè possiate aiutare la popolazione. - spiegò Frollseto, diretto: - Purtroppo, è da molti anni che alcuni individui diffondono la follia tra gli abitanti, con comportamenti pazzi e irrazionali. Tutto ciò deve essere contrastato: voi, in quanto capitano delle guardie, avete il compito di ripulire la città da questi disordini. -.  
\- Uhm... - fece Febouchi, soppesando le parole del giudice: - E come dovrei fare, esattamente? Chi sono le persone che diffondono questa pazzia? - domandò, ogni istante più confuso.  
\- Il modo dovreste trovarlo voi. - osservò Frollseto, impassibile: - Riguardo al  _chi_ , posso solo dirvi che sospettiamo che i colpevoli siano un gruppo di delinquenti che si nasconde in un luogo a noi non noto chiamato "Porte dei Pinnacoli"... o "Morte dei Tentacoli"... o una roba del genere. -.  
Febouchi rimase a fissare il giudice con fare disorientato; dopo qualche secondo, annuì: - Sì...  _credo_  di aver capito... -.  
\- Me ne stupisc-compiaccio. - rispose Frollseto, correggendosi all'ultimo secondo. Ma, del resto, non era affatto sicuro che il capitano avesse capito.  
\- Per maggiori dettagli, le consiglio di prendere visione della brochure informativa. - gli disse, uscendo dalla stanza: - Mi permetta di accompagnarla. -.  
\- Ehm... dove? - si azzardò a chiedere Febouchi, ancora incerto, seguendo comunque il giudice e la sua bianca giacca inamidata.  
Frollseto non lo degnò di una risposta, limitandosi a condurlo d'innanzi ad un'altra porta. La aprì e indicò con un gesto della mano il tavolo all'interno.  
Non appena entrò, Febouchi rimase con la bocca aperta: sul tavolo c'era un'immensa colonna di fogli, tanto alta che, per vederne la cima, il capitano fu costretto a far venire a contatto la nuca con la base del collo.  
\- Spero non vi crei problemi il fatto che non sia stata ancora rilegata. - disse Frollseto, per la prima volta con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra che, su di lui, era ancora più spaventoso: - Confido nel fatto che studierete approfonditamente la situazione. -.  
\- ... certo. - rispose Febouchi, con un filo di voce, ancora nella stessa posizione di prima.  
\- Bene. Ora, se volete scusarmi, è sorto un impegno imprevisto a cui non posso sottrarmi. - disse, estraendo il suo SuperLiquidator: - Vi lascio ai vostri impegni, capitano. -.  
Detto ciò, si dileguò, pronto a sfogare tutta la rabbia suscitatagli dal capitano in quella mezz'ora sui loschi individui che avevano rapito suo fratello.  
Avevano decisamente scelto la giornata sbagliata.  
Per loro.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× " _Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena..._ ": Macarena - Los del Rio (Nessuno l'aveva capito, ma io credito lo stesso~)


	3. Atto 02 e l'altro mezzo

Il luogo in cui si trovava era piuttosto buio.  
Athemoire continuava ad avanzare lungo quella specie di galleria sotterranea, malamente illuminata da una fiaccola ogni sei-sette metri, senza neanche sapere dove stesse andando: prima o poi sarebbe spuntato da qualche parte.  
Quando, quel giorno, aveva capito che nessuno gli avrebbe chiesto di cantare o di declamare qualche poesia, per scongiurare una giornata all'insegna della noia aveva deciso di passeggiare per la città: c'erano bancarelle di ogni genere, anche se i venditori di cavoli e di pomodori avevano curiosamente deciso di esporre la loro merce sul terreno. Poco igenico, ma senz'altro originale; peccato che i pomodori avessero fatto una brutta fine.  
La confusione della città, tuttavia, non gli piaceva particolarmente: così aveva preso la decisione di andare nel luogo più calmo e tranquillo della zona.  
Il cimitero.  
Si era poi imbattuto in quella via nascosta e aveva deciso di andare a curiosare - anche perchè aveva iniziato a piovere e un riparo gli sarebbe servito comunque.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo stesse camminando, nè gli importava particolarmente saperlo; era abbastanza sicuro di aver incontrato un paio di bivi, ma non ci aveva prestato troppa attenzione.  
In quel momento, notò un qualcosa a pochi passi da lui: a terra, illuminato da un considerevole numero di lampade ad intermittenza a forma di frecce che lo indicavano, era posato un mazzo di carte.  
"Cosa ci fa un mazzo di carte in un posto del genere?" si chiese Athemoire, confuso.  
Fece per avvicinarsi, ma si fermò: che si trattasse di una trappola?  
"No..." si disse il giovane: "Ho abbastanza fiducia nel genere umano per poter credere che esista qualcuno capace anche solo di  _pensare_  ad una trappola così stupida!".  
Così, fermo nella sua convizione, si avvicinò al mazzo di carte.  
Per poi ritrovarsi appeso a testa in giù, una corda avvinghiata al piede sinistro.  
"... non ho più fiducia nel genere umano.".  
\- ... non ho più fiducia nel genere umano. -.  
Qualcuno diede voce ai suoi pensieri.  
Improvvisamente, delle fiaccole si accesero, rivelando una stanza di forma circolare, piccola ma con un soffitto  _particolarmente distante_  dal pavimento.  
Athemoire mosse la testa, guardando verso il basso, cercando di individuare almeno la persona a cui appartenesse quella voce: riunite sotto di sè, riuscì a vedere quattro persone, due uomini e due donne.  
Tre di loro, i due uomini e una delle donne, avevano la pelle scura come la sua; la seconda donna, invece, risaltava sia per la sua pelle candida che per i suoi lunghi capelli bianchi, da cui si intravedevano due grandi occhi azzurri. I capelli dell'altra donna, più piccola, erano sì lunghi, ma castani. Non riuscì a vedere bene i due uomini, avvolti in strane tuniche, una bianca e una bianca e blu, e con indosso bizzarri copricapi, uno chiaro e uno blu, che ne celavano i capelli; Athemoire si accorse, però, dell'incredibile somiglianza dell'uomo dalla tunica bianca e blu con il giudice Frollseto.  
\- Non ci posso credere... - sussurrò la donna albina, il cui abito ricordava più un sudario, guardando incredula il poeta appeso come un prosciutto.  
\- Qualcuno è  _veramente_  riuscito a cadere nella tua trappola, Manà... - le fece eco l'uomo dalla tunica chiara, rivolto all'altra ragazza, Manà.  
\- E tu che dicevi che nessuno ci sarebbe cascato, Mahàd! - ridacchiò Manà, orgogliosa del successo della sua trappola.  
\- Fino a pochi minuti fa avevo abbastanza fiducia nel genere umano per poter credere che esistesse qualcuno capace di cadere in una trappola così stupida! - esclamò Frollseto 2 la vendetta; Athemoire non fece fatica a riconoscere in lui la persona che aveva sentito per prima.  
\- Suvvia, Sèth... - gli disse l'albina, posandogli delicatamente una mano sul braccio: - Non essere scortese con l'intruso. -.  
\- Solo perchè me lo chiedi tu, Kisarà. - rispose l'uomo, Sèth, mettendo le braccia conserte e limitandosi a squadrare il poeta appeso.  
\- Scusate... - li chiamò Athemoire, sentendo il sangue che cominciava ad andargli alla testa: - ... non vorrei interrompere il vostro stupore, ma potreste tirarmi giù? -.  
\- Ehm... temo di essermi dimenticata il meccanismo per farlo scendere... - pigolò Manà, evitando lo sguardo di tutti i presenti - che, si accorse Athemoire, erano ben più di quei quattro là sotto.  
Prima che Mahàd, il viso già esasperato, potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Sèth estrasse dal suo copricapo tubolare un Miracle Blade 3 Serie Perfetta e, senza troppi ripensamenti, tagliò la corda che teneva sospeso Athemoire.  
La caduta del poeta fu fermata da Mahàd, che lo afferrò al volo prima che potesse schiantarsi.  
\- Sèth! - lo riprese Kisarà, le mani ai fianchi: - Se si fosse sfracellato al suolo, poi avremmo dovuto pulire noi! E sai che il sangue non va via dal pavimento! -.  
\- Sapevo che Mahàd avrebbe provveduto ad evitare tale increscioso incidente. - si limitò a commentare Sèth, riponendo il Miracle Blade dove lo aveva preso e usando la corda che aveva tenuto sospeso Athemoire per legargli le mani dietro la schiena, ignorando lo sguardo irato di Mahàd.  
\- Posso fare io l'interrogatorio? - chiese Manà, trotterellando di fronte all'intruso. Fu nuovamente Sèth a prendere la parola: - Che interrogatorio vuoi fare? E' un intruso e come tale deve essere eliminato. -.  
A quelle parole, Athemoire uscì dal suo silenzio scioccato e protestò: - Qualsiasi cosa di cui mi state accusando è falsa, io sono innocente! -.  
\- Decidiamolo con un'ordalia! - propose Manà: - Io voto per le lame incandescenti sul pavimento! -.  
\- Ma che vuoi decidere? E' palese che ha violato questo luogo, è qui davanti a noi quando non dovrebbe esserci! - le fece notare Sèth, chiedendosi come riuscisse ancora a mantenere la calma in presenza di individui del genere.  
\- Però è tanto tempo che non ci vengono a trovare degli intrusi, magari potremmo rimandare un po' la sua esecuzione... - suggerì Kisarà, ma Mahàd non fu d'accordo: - Non possiamo tenerlo vivo troppo a lungo, potrebbe fuggire! -.  
\- Ma lasciarmi semplicemente andare? - chiese Athemoire, speranzoso. Nessuno gli diede retta.  
D'accordo: era finito non sapeva neppure lui dove, era legato, in balìa di quattro tizi che parlavano della sua morte come se stessero decidendo cosa indossare... cosa poteva esserci di peggio?  
\- Oh, dopo tanto tempo un nuovo ospite inatteso ci bea della sua presenza! -.  
A quella voce, Sèth, Kisarà, Mahàd e Manà si zittirono di colpo, lo sguardo di tutti i presenti fu per la persona che aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nella stanza.  
Non sapeva esattamente perchè, ma Athemoire era sicuro che  _quello_  fosse "ciò che poteva esserci di peggio".  
L'uomo gli si avvicinò, fermandoglisi a pochi passi. Era piuttosto strano: indossava una lunga giacca rossa e corto gonnellino scuro.  _E basta_.  
Forse lo faceva per ostentare la sua micidiale combo pettorali più addominali, perfetti anche come arma contro eventuali fangirls, che sarebbero senz'altro rimaste così perse e adoranti da dargli il tempo di fuggire.  
O forse aveva caldo.  
Era bizzarra anche la strana combinazione tra la sua pelle scura e i suoi capelli bianchi. Però, Athemoire non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse la cosa che lo inquietava di più: forse era la cicatrice che gli deturpava la metà destra del viso, forse era la strana luce sadica nei suoi occhi chiari, forse era quel ghigno sanguinario sulle labbra.  
\- Credo di sapere chi sei. - gli disse l'uomo, guardandolo come se stesse soppesando quale tortura gli si addicesse di più: - Tu non sei Athemoire, il poeta cantante? -.  
\- Sì, sono io. - rispose Athemoire, sorpreso di essere così famoso: - Le mie doti canore sono arrivate fin qui nel profondo della terra? -.  
\- No, è che bisogna avere molto coraggio per andare in giro con quei capelli. - si limitò a spiegare l'altro, con noncuranza.  
\- ... capisco. - fece Athemoire, non sapendo se rimanerci un po' male o ricordarsi che tutti i presenti stavano meditando la sua morte: - E tu chi saresti? -.  
\- Io sono Clokura, ma tu puoi chiamarmi "Mio signore". - si presentò l'uomo, Clokura: - Sinceramente, quasi mi dispiace ucciderti. Sei il primo idiota che cade nella trappola di Manà: di solito, gli intrusi vengono bloccati dalla carta moschicida srotolata sul pavimento da Mahàd, un paio di metri più avanti. -.  
\- C'è qualcun altro che vuole darmi dell'idiota per essere caduto in una trappola così cretina? - chiese Athemoire, ad alta voce, guardandosi intorno: - Non sia mai che qualcuno si astenga dal dirlo! -.  
\- L'impiccagione andrà più che bene. - decise Clokura, lapidario.  
\- Statemi a sentire, tutti quanti: io non sono colpevole di nulla! Mi dispiace avervi disturbato, ma sono finito qui per caso e... -  
\- Come "per caso"? - lo interruppe Clokura, il ghigno ormai scomparso, un sopracciglio alzato.  
\- Sì, sono finito qui per puro caso... -  
\- Tu saresti venuto nel cimitero, avresti aperto la terza tomba a sinistra della nona fila dall'alto, avresti percorso la strada sotterranea, imboccato il bivio a destra, percorso un altro paio di metri, preso la via centrale del crocicchio, camminato un altro po', evitato la fossa dei coccodrilli, passeggiato per mezzo chilometro  _per caso_? -  
\- Sì... -  
\- ... renditi conto che tutto ciò non è minimamente credibile. -  
\- Ma è la verità! - tentò di giustificarsi Athemoire, venendo però interrotto da Clokura: - 'sti ca**i. -.  
Il poeta sospirò: non sarebbe mai riuscito a fuggire da quel covo di pazzi e tentare di ragionare con loro sembrava non sortire alcun effetto.  
\- Piuttosto... - fece, guardandosi intorno: - ... dove mi trovo? -.  
La domanda trasformò gli sguardi perplessi di tutti i presenti in sguardi increduli.  
\- Secondo me è veramente finito qui per caso... - sussurrò Manà, all'orecchio di Mahàd, che concordò.  
\- Questa è la tua tomba, poeta Athemoire! - ridacchiò Clokura, di nuovo con quel ghigno inquietante: - O per meglio dire, questa è la Corte dei Miracoli! -.  
Guardò alle spalle del cantante e ordinò ai quattro: - Sèth, Mahàd, portate il prigioniero sul suo letto di morte! Kisarà, Manà, premuratevi che la Corte dei Miracoli offra il suo miglior servizio funebre al nostro poeta canterino! -.  
\- Sì! -.  
I quattro si divisero: le due donne scomparvero nell'oscurità, i due uomini costrinsero Athemoire ad avanzare lungo un corridoio illuminato solo da delle fiaccole portate a mano dagli altri presenti.  
Clokura, invece, si era arrampicato sulle travi del soffitto e osservava la scena dall'alto, non trovando niente di meglio da fare che accompagnare Athemoire con un canto incoraggiante: -  _Noi siamo il popolo eterno, fratello della miseria; non toccherete da noi nessun Cielo né Inferno, non c'è Inferno né Cielo! C'è il marcio, ecco che c'è! In questo marcio ci siamo noi vermi di terra!_  -.  
Se il patibolo di legno a cui Athemoire era arrivato era già inquietante di per sè, il dolce canto di Clokura lo rese spaventoso. E dire che la sala in cui era stato portato - praticamente illuminata a giorno, vista la quantità spropositata di lanterne - oltre che immensa, sembrava pure carina e ospitale...  
Kisarà e Manà erano sul patibolo, intente a sistemare il cappio e la botola.  
-  _Il sangue col vino noi lo mescoliamo!_  -  
-  _Tu sei dentro la Corte dei Miracoli!_  -  
A parte il coro della gente radunatasi nella sala, le parole di Clokura allarmarono ulteriormente Athemoire, che balbettò: - S-sangue col vino...? -.  
\- Certo! - spiegò Kisarà, spensierata: - E' stato Clokura ad inventare quella miscela! -.  
\- E' anche la sua bevanda preferita! - aggiunse Manà, allegramente.  
\- ... ah. -.  
-  _Facciamo l'amore come viene viene!_  -  
-  _Sei davanti alla Corte dei Miracoli!_  -  
\- Viene benissimo!!!!!!! -  
\- E come potrebbe essere altrimenti, nostro dio del sesso???!!!!!! -  
"Donne con istinti fangirlistici!" gemette terrorizzato Athemoire, dentro di sè, sentendo quegli strilli eccitati.  
Clokura lanciò qualche bacio alla folla: una settantina di fanciulle sospirarono, i visi rossi, gli occhi a forma di cuore, la metà di loro perdeva sangue dal naso.  
Tutte le altre erano direttamente svenute per l'emozione.  
\- E ora, mettete il cappio al prigioniero! - ordinò, saltando dalle travi al patibolo senza farsi nulla.  
\- Ehm, non dovresti finire la canzone, prima? - chiese Athemoire, mentre Sèth provvedeva ad avvolgergli il collo con la corda.  
\- Sì, potrei... - ammise Clokura, lo sguardo improvvisamente più invasato di prima: - ... ma mi è improvvisamente venuta voglia di sentire il rumore di un osso del collo che si spezza. Soprattutto se è il  _tuo_ : per me i poeti vanno solo impiccati con la corda alla gola. -.  
Athemoire deglutì,  _leggermente_  spaventato e conscio di non poter in alcun modo sfuggire al suo destino.  
\- Su, non temere. - gli disse Kisarà, cercando di incoraggiarlo: - Pare sia una morte abbastanza veloce, in teoria non dovresti soffrire troppo. -.  
\- Ehm, grazie... - rispose Athemoire, minimamente sollevato.  
Kisarà, Sèth, Manà e Mahàd raggiunsero i loro compagni spettatori e Clokura mise mano alla leva che avrebbe aperto la botola sotto i piedi di Athemoire: - Addio, mio caro poeta! - sorrise, se quello sulla sua faccia si potesse considerare un sorriso e non un ghigno da Joker esaltato.  
\- Addio, mondo crudele! - sospirò Athemoire, chiudendo gli occhi, pronto a sentire la corda stringersi attorno al suo collo e strapparlo alla vita.  
\- FERMO! -.  
Una voce femminile squarciò il silenzio che era venuto a crearsi.  
Istintivamente, Athemoire aprì gli occhi e vide una ragazza che si faceva largo tra la folla, raggiungendo velocemente il patibolo; la fanciulla salì le scalette di legno e si avvicinò a Clokura, rimasto bloccato nell'atto di tirare la leva.  
\- Ti prego, padre, fermati! - lo supplicò, giungendo le mani.  
\- E non chiamarmi "padre", non sono tanto più vecchio di te! - esclamò Clokura, stizzito, appoggiandosi pericolosamente alla leva.  
\- Beh, hai tre volte il centuplo della mia età moltiplicato per dieci, quindi penso di sì... - gli fece notare la ragazza, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte dell'uomo: - Taglia e dimmi che ca**o vuoi. -.  
\- E' sbagliato togliere la vita ad un essere vivente, padre! - gli disse la fanciulla: - Anche se si tratta di una persona così ingenua da cadere in una trappola così infantile! -.  
\- Ma allora! - protestò Athemoire, venendo bellamente ignorato.  
\- Mia cara scassaca*- ehm, Esmeranzu, questo co***one è un intruso e sai cosa facciamo noi agli intrusi? - le chiese Clokura, sfoggiando un linguaggio molto fine e un ghigno di tronfio trionfo (?).  
\- Sì, padre... - mormorò Esmeranzu, guardando Athemoire, impietosita. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, quasi stesse prendendo chissà quale decisione; poi parlò: - Lascia che io lo sposi. -.  
\- COSA? - urlarono tutti i presenti, dal pubblico a Clokura, da Athemoire agli acari della polvere.  
\- E quale recondito motivo mi impedirebbe di ammazzarlo comunque? - chiese Clokura, cercando un nesso logico tra la richiesta di Esmeranzu e il destino del poetuncolo.  
\- Se lui divenisse mio marito, diverrebbe uno di noi e questa sarebbe la sua casa. - spiegò Esmeranzu, decisa: - Quindi non sarebbe più un intruso e non ci sarebbe alcun motivo di ucciderlo. Se proprio vuoi farlo fuori, dovrai trovare un altro pretesto. -.  
\- No, fermi, fermi! - intervenne Athemoire, balbettando per lo shock: - Io non posso sposarmi, va contro tutti i miei principi! -.  
\- E tu ti sposeresti il primo pirla che passa solo per salvarlo? - domandò Clokura, ignorando completamente il cantante dai bizzarri capelli e guardando Esmeranzu con la fronte aggrottata, totalmente dubbioso.  
\- Sì. - fu la risposta ferma di Esmeranzu.  
\- Scusate, potrei essere interpellato sul mio matrimonio? - chiese Athemoire, cercando nuovamente un briciolo di attenzione.  
\- No. - risposero Clokura ed Esmeranzu, all'unisono.  
Subito dopo, la ragazza gli si avvicinò e gli sorrise: - So chi siete, poeta Athemoire. Lasciate che io mi unisca per sempre a voi come vostra moglie. -.  
Lo sguardo di Athemoire si perse negli occhi azzurri della ragazza: per sempre...  
Il poeta tornò a guardare Clokura e gli disse, deciso come non mai nella sua vita: - Tira quella leva. -.  
\- NO! - li bloccò Esmeranzu, fermando le mani di un ben felice Clokura: - Lascia che io lo sposi, padre! - lo implorò, cadendo in ginocchio.  
Era un momento critico.  
La folla aspettava una risposta di Clokura, gli sguardi fissi sui tre personaggi sul patibolo, le mani impegnate a frugare nei pacchetti di pop corn.  
\- E sia. - decise infine il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, causando un salto di gioia da parte di Esmeranzu e un gemito disperato da parte di Athemoire.  
\- Ora il tizio è uno di noi! - esclamò Manà.  
\- Benvenuto nella nostra grande famiglia! - lo salutò Kisarà, mentre Athemoire veniva liberato dal cappio e dalle corde da Esmeranzu.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò il poeta, disorientato: - E ora... come si dovrebbe svolgere... il... -.  
\- Vi dichiaro marito e moglie. - tagliò corto Clokura, decisamente di cattivo umore.  
\- Ah... già fatto? - domandò Athemoire: mai si sarebbe aspettato che il suo matrimonio - che neanche aveva mai pensato di celebrare, tra l'altro - sarebbe stato così. In un posto del genere. In una situazione del genere. Con una donna del genere. Con un celebrante del genere.  
\- Sì. - gli rispose dolcemente Esmeranzu, prendendolo per mano: - Ora sei mio marito e io sono tua moglie. -.  
Gli occhi d'ametista di Athemoire erano ora completamente spalancati: era... sposato?  
\- Ma tu... - provò a dire, cercando di recuperare le facoltà intellettive nel frattempo suicidatesi: - ... prima hai chiamato Clokura "padre"... e Clokura presumo sia il capo di tutti voi... -.  
\- Sì, è il capo di tutti  _noi_. - specificò Esmeranzu, causando un brivido lungo la schiena del poeta, che continuò: - Quindi... se lui dovesse morire... in quanto marito di sua figlia... io sarei il prossimo capo della Corte dei Miracoli? -.  
\- Credici! - sibilò Clokura, tagliente, mostrandogli il pugno chiuso, ad eccezione del dito centrale.  
\- Sospetto sia immortale. - rispose candidamente Esmeranzu, dando delle pacche sulla spalla al suo neomarito.  
\- Ah... -. Athemoire rimase ancora un attimo immobile, cercando di dire qualcosa di sensato in quel momento di assoluta tragedia: - ... quindi lui sarebbe mio suocero? -.  
\- FUORI DALLE PA**E! -.  
  
Esmeranzu, mano nella mano con il suo nuovo marito fresco di matrimonio, aveva condotto Athemoire in quelli che dovevano essere gli alloggi dei componenti della Corte dei Miracoli.  
In particolare, Esmeranzu portò Athemoire nella sua stanza, un'ampia camera stranamente ordinata ma dal curioso arredamento consistente in comodini.  
C'erano comodini dappertutto. Ovunque si posasse lo sguardo, c'erano solo comodini.  
L'unica cosa non-comodino della stanza era un grande letto su cui la ragazza si sedette, sospirando.  
Athemoire, invece, era rimasto nei pressi della porta, la faccia completamente rossa. Non era difficile indovinare i pensieri che vorticavano nella sua testa: "Siamo sposati... e questa è la prima notte di nozze... e questa è la sua camera... e quello è il suo letto... NON VOGLIO!".  
\- Vi ho notato per strada, Athemoire. - gli disse Esmeranzu, al contrario completamente rilassata: - Mi spiace che nessuno apprezzi la vostra arte. A volte capita anche a me, purtroppo. -.  
Per Athemoire fu come essere colpito da una coltellata: - G... grazie... - mugugnò, desiderando ardemente che qualcuno si ricordasse di lui per qualcosa che non fossero nè i suoi capelli nè la sua bellezza - a dire delle ragazze e delle fangirls in cui si era imbattuto. Però sperava anche che la sua neomoglie non glielo ricordasse...  
\- A proposito, il mio nome è Esmeranzu. - si presentò lei.  
"Ah, già... non sapevo neppure chi cavolo ho sposato..." si rese conto Athemoire, senza però scomporsi troppo. Il vero dramma era la sua attuale condizione di sposato.  
\- Ma tu sei veramente la figlia di Clokura? - domandò, chiedendosi come avesse fatto ad uscire fuori una fanciulla del genere da un padre del genere.  
Esmeranzu ridacchiò, divertita: - No, ovviamente. Lui ha adottato me e il mio fratellino quando eravamo entrambi ancora piccoli. - spiegò.  
\- Con il tutto il rispetto, non mi pare sia una persona così magnanima da adottare due orfanelli. - confessò Athemoire, rinunciando a ritrovare anche solo i cadaveri dei suoi neuroni.  
\- Infatti ci ha preso con sè per poterci vendere in mancanza di denaro, per poterci sacrificare nei momenti di pericolo e per mandarci a lavorare quando è troppo stanco. - chiarì la ragazza, con un sorriso del tutto fuori luogo rispetto alle sue parole.  
Athemoire non aveva di che rispondere. Nè aveva in mente altri pretesti per parlare. Non voleva...  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta, facendolo trasalire.  
\- Avanti. - invitò Esmeranzu.  
La porta si aprì e sulla soglia apparve Yudjali, ancora vestito da capretta: - Ehm, non vorrei disturbare... - balbettò, completamente rosso in viso.  
\- Una capretta che parla! - mormorò Athemoire, incredulo, con conseguente esasperazione dell'altro ragazzo.  
\- Ma che disturbo! - saltò su la ragazza: - Io ho sposato Athemoire per salvarlo, mica ho intenzione di concedermi a lui! -.  
Mentre nella testa di Athemoire risuonava l'Ode alla Gioia mista all'Alleluia, Esmeranzu si perse nei suoi sogni da adolescente: - Io aspetto l'arrivo del mio bel principe azzurro sul suo magnifico cavallo bianco... - sospirò, perduta nel suo mondo.  
Di colpo, Esmeranzu parve ricordarsi qualcosa e si rivolse ad Athemoire, il cui sguardo era stranamente simile a quello della ragazza pochi istanti prima: - Sapete... ho incontrato una persona molto simpatica, oggi. Un capitano. Ricordi, Yudjali? Lui ci ha salvato da dei buzzurri brutti e cattivi, è stato gentile con me, era sinceramente interessato ad una delle mie passioni... e io, da brava sciocca, non gli ho neppure chiesto il suo nome... Athemoire... voi conoscete per caso un capitano che affronta gli ostacoli che si pongono sul suo cammino a cavallo di una prode mucca? -.  
Athemoire ritornò con i piedi per terra, captando solo le ultime parole della ragazza: - Un capitano a cavallo di una mucca? Febouchi è l'unico muccaliere esistente. - spiegò, rivelando alla fanciulla il nome da lei cercato.  
\- Febouchi... - ripetè Esmeranzu, sognante. Sorrise a sè stessa e chiese a suo marito: - Tu che vivi di poesia, tu che leggi e scrivi saprai Febouchi che nome è... -.  
Athemoire scosse la testa: - No, non ne ho idea. -.  
\- Ah... credevo lo sapeste... -  
\- E invece no. -  
\- ... -  
\- Ehm, sorellina... - prese la parola Yudjali, sventolando la mano per essere notato: - Ero venuto per dirti che ho sistemato la tua sala prove. -.  
\- Oh, grazie, fratellino! - si illuminò Esmeranzu, abbracciandolo. Andò alla porta e si voltò per salutare i due ragazzi: - Io vado a fare le prove per la Festa dei Folli di domani, mi spiace lasciarvi qui da soli... Ci si vede domani, allora! Buonanotte! -.  
E uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Athemoire e Yudjali da soli.  
I due giovani si guardarono, scrutando la loro assurda, identica, capigliatura e la loro strana somiglianza. Rimasero in quella posizione per almeno cinque minuti, miracolosamente senza scoppiare a ridersi in faccia, prima che Athemoire decidesse di rompere quel silenzio: - Ma la Festa dei Folli non sarebbe dovuta essere oggi? -.  
\- Clokura si è ubriacato a Capodanno e ha perso il senso del tempo, quindi ha preteso che l'intera Corte dei Miracoli perdesse il senso del tempo e credesse che il 6 Gennaio sia domani. - spiegò Yudjali, tranquillamente.  
\- Capisco... - fu la risposta distratta di Athemoire che, stanco e ancora traumatizzato dal matrimonio, si sedette sul letto, venendo subito raggiunto da Yudjali.  
\- Ma tu sei una capretta parlante? - gli domandò il poeta, beccandosi un violento pugno nel fianco che lo piegò in due.  
\- No. - fu la risposta lapidaria del ragazzo, che si sfilò a fatica il cerchietto con le corna e le orecchie da capra, oltre che i guanti zoccolati.  
\- D'accordo, d'accordo... - boccheggiò il poeta, tenendosi il punto colpito.  
Di nuovo il silenzio.  
\- Cosa possiamo fare? - domandò Athemoire, ripresosi.  
Yudjali scosse la testa, sconsolato: - Non ne ho idea... - sospirò: - Siamo in una camera da letto, completamente soli, isolati dal resto del mondo, a nessuno verrà mai in mente di venire qui... non ho proprio idea di come passare il tempo... -.  
\- Sì, essere isolati con un'altra persona in un posto senza nient'altro che un letto e tanti comodini è fonte di noia sicura. - concordò il più grande.  
L'altro, però, parve ricordare qualcosa; scese dal letto e vi frugò sotto, per poi estrarre uno scatolone: - Eccoli! Lo sapevo che li teneva qui sotto! -.  
\- Cos'è? -  
\- Sono i nostri giochi. Vediamo un po'... c'è la dama, gli scacchi, il go, il mahjong, il gioco dell'oca, risiko, monopoli, scarabeo... -  
\- Scarabeo non è male... -  
\- Vada per scarabeo, allora! -  
\- Anche se è tanto che non ci gioco, dovresti ricordarmi un po' le regole... -  
\- D'accordo... anche se dovresti preoccuparti solo della sconfitta che subirai per mano del Re dei Giochi! -  
\- Non sottovalutarmi, non sono solo un poeta cantante... -  
Così, seduti sul letto, un gioco tra di loro, Athemoire e Yudjali passarono la serata a contendersi il titolo di Re dei Giochi a colpi di lettere.  
  
Febouchi non sapeva che ore fossero, quando uscì dal Palazzo di Giustizia: l'unica sua certezza era il fatto che fosse molto tardi.  
L'altra sua certezza era che avrebbe dato fuoco a tutte le "brochure informative" che avessero avuto la malaugurata idea di capitargli sotto gli occhi.  
Aveva passato ore, ore, ore a leggere quell'interminabile lista di fogli, con il risultato di avere gli occhi rossi e gonfi, cerchiati da pesanti occhiaie, un buco nero al posto dello stomaco e degli ippopotami che ballavano il tuca tuca nel cervello.  
Il capitano, giunto alle stalle, fece per recuperare Pancrazia, ma vide che già qualcun altro teneva le briglie della sua mucca: una donna alta, formosa, dai lunghi capelli biondi, lo sguardo fiero, stretta in un abito viola.  
\- Fiordamai! - esclamò Febouchi, sorpreso, riconoscendola: - Ma cosa ci fai qui? - le chiese, raggiungendola.  
\- Sono venuta per sostenerti dopo il tuo estenuante lavoro. - gli rispose Fiordamai, semplicemente.  
\- Davvero? - il viso di Febouchi si illuminò, prima di sentire le successive parole della donna: - Ovviamente no. -.  
La donna gli diede le briglie e lo superò, costringendolo ad andarle dietro trascinando una poco collaborativa mucca.  
\- Sono venuta in città per ultimare i preparativi per il nostro matrimonio! - spiegò, pratica, senza degnarsi di guardare il suo interlocutore: - Abbiamo ancora un sacco di cose da fare! Fortunatamente, i nostri vestiti sono già stati scelti e preparati e la lista degli invitati e dei regali è già stata fatta... -.  
Sospirò, il suo sguardo color primula che si perdeva nel mondo dei sogni, mentre canticchiava: -  _La vita che ho davanti è per me, la fede di diamanti è per me, il cuore nel tuo petto è per me, la bocca da bambina è per me_... -  
\- Fiordamai, non era esattamente cos- -  
\- ... la giacca rossa è per me, la collana di perle è per me, il collier di topazi è per me, il viaggio alle Bahamas è per me, il tappeto persiano è per me, la crema di bellezza del Mar Nero è per me, il set di pentole della Mondial Casa è per me, il materasso Eminflex è per me, la riproduzione di uno dei Bronzi di Riace è per me... -  
\- Aiuto... -  
C'era però da dire che Fiordamai era una donna previdente: aveva affittato una lussuosa stanza in un albergo munito di stalla in cui parcheggiare Pancrazia.  
\- Anche se, Febouchi caro, non approvo che tu vada in giro con una mucca. - disse la donna al suo futuro marito, le braccia conserte.  
\- Io mi fido solo di Pancrazia. - le rispose il capitano: - Quando saremo sposati, avrai in regalo la giraffa che desideri. -.  
\- Sì! Una giraffa! Ho già deciso che la chiamerò Ermengarda! - trillò Fiordamai, con fare estremamente infantile.  
A cena, Febouchi potè saziare la sua fame. E avrebbe potuto saziare anche il suo sonno se, verso le due di notte, Fiordamai non l'avesse svegliato, dicendogli di avere un certo languorino, per poi chiedergli di andarle a comprare qualcosa.  
\- D'accordo... - le aveva risposto l'altro, con fare da zombie, rivestendosi con movimenti meccanici: - Cosa vorresti? -.  
\- Qualcosa di leggero... - disse Fiordamai, armeggiando con una graticola nel caminetto: - ... comprami dei peperoni! -.  
Così, Febouchi dovette uscire per andare a comprare i peperoni alla sua futura moglie.  
Al ritorno, camminando, gli ritornò in mente la ragazza incontrata quel pomeriggio, quella divina giocatrice: e dire che non sapeva neppure il suo nome...  
Scosse la testa: "Per me c'è solo Fiordamai." si disse, per farsi forza.  
Eppure, Fiordamai non gli aveva mai concesso di ricorrere a qualche trucco con i videogiochi, nè gli aveva mai dato qualche pokemon raro che lei era riuscita a catturare.  
\- Devi farcela con le tue forze! - gli aveva sempre ripetuto.  
Però non si era mai mostrata veramente interessata. Almeno su quel fronte: per il resto, era campionessa di tutti i giochi d'azzardo esistenti, specialmente black jack, roulette e slot machine.  
Peccato che a Febouchi non piacessero affatto, troppo incentrati sulla  _fortuna_  che sull'abilità.  
E invece... quella fanciulla che aveva incontrato era veramente una giocatrice divina, che faceva affidamento più sull'abilità che sulla fortuna; e il suo sorriso, così solare e spontaneo, sembrava far trasparire un animo buono e altruista.  
Al contrario di Fiordamai, spesso arrogante e difficilmente avvicinabile; eppure, nonostante fosse soprannominata "Lady Arpia", nascondeva un lato più dolce e insicuro che, tuttavia, solo Febouchi aveva avuto modo di conoscere, tra l'altro in pochissime occasioni.  
Febouchi si sentì confuso: la divina fanciulla dal sorriso che illuminava la giornata o l'altezzosa donna che aveva accettato di sposare?  
L'una era l'obbligo, l'obbligo di un matrimonio, di un ruolo di marito; l'altra era la libertà, il ritorno all'infanzia...  
Clokura: Aspetta, non dirmi che stai cercando di fare dell'introspezione psicologica?  
... sì. E tu hai appena rovinato tutto.  
Clokura: Oh, non hai idea di quanto mi dispiaccia! Però, seriamente: chi vuoi che ci creda?  
L'animo umano ha molte sfaccettature, Clokura caro.  
Clokura: Non parlavo dell'animo del muccaliere, autrice cara, ma delle tue capacità.  
... lasciamo perdere. Piuttosto, potrei sapere cosa diamine ci fai in questa scena,  _di grazia_?  
Clokura: Mah, passavo di qua e ho pensato di venirti a rompere un po' le pa**e.  
Che pensiero carino, sono davvero commossa!  
Febouchi: Scusa, autrice, ma con chi stai parlando?  
Con... *si gira, ma non vede più nessuno* ... no, niente, riprendiamo la scena...  
Febouchi si fermò, tormentato. La donna che rappresentava i suoi obblighi o la donna che incarnava i suoi giorni felici?  
\- Fiordamai non mi permetterà mai di frequentare quella fanciulla... è così gelosa... -.  
Si strinse i peperoni al petto e cantò il suo dolore: -  _Cuore in me, che sei così spezzato... Cuore in me, che il corpo ha dilaniato e separato in due... Due donne sono tue, tue due metà... Cuore in me, diviso tra due visi... Cuore in me, tu che desideri, prendi e non sai se c'è in te più colpa o più felicit-_  -   
\- MA INSOMMA! UNO NON PUO' ANDARE A BUTTARE LA SPAZZATURA CHE QUANDO TORNA SI RITROVA UN TIZIO CHE CANTA SULLA PORTA DI CASA!? -  
Febouchi si bloccò e fissò stralunato l'uomo che gli era apparso davanti: capelli argentati, vestaglia marroncina... il signor Pegasùs.  
\- M-mi scusi... - balbettò, imbarazzato, ma il signor Pegasùs gli fece cenno di togliersi: - Abbia almeno la decenza di spostarsi, giovanotto! - lo rimproverò, furioso.  
Solo in quel momento Febouchi si accorse di essersi fermato davanti alla porta d'entrata di una casa e provvide subito a levarsi, permettendo al signor Pegasùs di rientrare, sentendolo borbottare: - Ah, i giovani d'oggi... -.

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

× "Ordalia": Imparzialissimo metodo giudiziario per decretare l'innocenza di una persona attraverso prove fisicamente impossibili.  
In particolare, la versione proposta da Manà consiste nel porre a terra delle lame incandescenti e farci camminare sopra l'accusato: se quest'ultimo non riporta ferite o bruciature, allora viene assolto. (!)  
× " _Noi siamo il popolo eterno..._ ": La Corte dei Miracoli - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× "Per me i poeti vanno solo impiccati con la corda alla gola": vedi sopra  
× "Tu che vivi di poesia...": La parola "Febo" - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× " _La vita che ho davanti..._ ": La fede di diamanti (con modifica u.u) - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× " _Cuore in me..._ ": Cuore in me - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)


	4. Atto 03 e un po'

\- Oggi è il gran giorno! - esclamò Malimodo, felice e impaziente, guardando verso l'ampia piazza già addobbata.  
Era mattina, il sole era sorto da poco, ma le strade erano già brulicanti di persone pronte a recarsi alla festa. Malimodo, dato che quella notte non aveva dormito neppure per un istante, tanta era l'emozione, aveva osservato dal balcone del campanile l'abbellimento della piazza con festoni colorati; al centro era stata costruita in meno di due ore una specie di passerella di legno e una specie di piccola catapecchia che probabilmente doveva fungere da quinte per coloro che si sarebbero esibiti.  
\- Il gran giorno? - chiese Yami Malictor, osservando la piazza con fare annoiato.  
\- La Festa dei Folli! - rispose Malimodo, tamburellando le dita sul davanzale, incapace di stare fermo.  
\- Ah, già... - lo sguardo del gargoyle si accese improvvisamente e la sua attenzione si spostò dalla piazza al ragazzo che aveva accanto: - La tua prima volta. -  
\- ... cosa? - balbettò Malimodo, colto di sorpresa, scostandosi di un passo dall'altro.  
\- La tua prima volta fuori da qui. - precisò Yami Malictor, recuperando quel passo di vicinanza.  
\- Ah... - fece il ragazzo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo: - Sì... è per questo che sono agitato... - confessò, come se nessuno l'avesse capito.  
Yami Malictor gli accarezzò una guancia con la sua mano artigliata, con una dolcezza così tenera da essere lievemente in contrasto con il suo sguardo schizzato: - Ci sono tanti pericoli, là fuori, Malimodo... -. Con l'altro braccio cinse la vita del ragazzo e lo trasse a sè, avvicinando il proprio viso al suo: - Non sai mai quali sono le vere intenzioni di chi hai davanti. -.  
Malimodo guardò il gargoyle, confuso e incuriosito al tempo stesso, chiedendosi solamente perchè Yami Malictor gli avesse infilato una mano sotto lo straccetto-maglietta e perchè con l'altra gli avesse preso il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
\- Chissà se tornerai mai quassù, Malimodo... - sospirò platealmente il gargoyle, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena e poggiando la propria fronte su quella del ragazzo: - ... questo giorno potrebbe cambiarti la vita... quindi, per precauzione, è meglio intervenire adesso... -.  
Avvicinò le labbra alla bocca di un disorientato Malimodo e...  
\- YAMI MALICTOR! SMETTILA DI AUTO-BRONZESHIPPARTI CON MALIMODO! -  
La voce di Laverisis fece voltare entrambi: la gargoyle arrivò sul balcone quasi di corsa, afferrò Yami Malictor per un'ala e lo staccò brutalmente da Malimodo, che in tutta la vicenda non aveva capito nulla.  
Intervenne anche Rishugo, che bloccò Yami Malictor afferrandogli le braccia.  
\- Rishugo, potresti dare una controllatina alla pressione di Yami Malictor? - chiese Laverisis, notando il collo e il viso del gargoyle ricoperti di vene pulsanti.  
E' risaputo che le statue di pietra hanno vene pulsanti.  
\- Certo, Laverisis. - rispose Rishugo, trascinando Yami Malictor nel campanile.  
Mentre dall'interno provenivano urla disumane, risate indemoniate, minacce di morte, suoni di qualcosa che si rompeva e rumori non ben identificati, Laverisis andò da Malimodo, tranquilla: - Oggi è il gran giorno, Malimodo. - gli disse, sorridendogli come se non fosse successo nulla.  
\- Già! - fu la risposta del ragazzo, tornato a guardare la folla riempire la piazza.  
\- Mi raccomando, Malimodo: stai attento. - si assicurò Laverisis: - Non accettare caramelle dagli sconosciuti e non comprare aspirapolveri. Diffida di chi ti infila le mani sotto i vestiti ed evita di cantare: ieri Rishugo è dovuto venirti a recuperare in cima al campanile. -.  
\- Non lo farò, Laverisis. - promise Malimodo, visibilmente smanioso di andare.  
\- Allora puoi andare. - disse Laverisis, porgendogli una tunica nera della collezione autunno-inverno della Ghoul: - Indossa questo. Non toglierlo mai e non lasciare che qualcuno ti veda in viso: ricorda che potrai solo assistere, non ti è concesso stare al centro dell'attenzione. -.  
Malimodo prese la tunica e la indossò, tirando su il cappuccio. Era completamente coperto: le maniche erano più lunghe della sua misura, ricoprendo anche le mani; in basso, il vestito sfiorava appena il terreno; il cappuccio gli ricadeva sulla fronte e nascondeva completamente i capelli.  
\- Alla festa tutti avranno abiti bizzarri. - spiegò Laverisis: - Quindi passerai inosservato. Ho cucito sul cappuccio un sole che sorge dall'acqua, così da dare un po' di colore. -  
Malimodo ricordò il disegno sul cappuccio e rimase perplesso: - Credevo fosse una specie di occhio egizio... -  
\- No, non lo è. -  
\- E perchè viola? -  
\- Ero di fretta e ho trovato solo il filo viola. -  
Lo sguardo della gargoyle si intenerì: - Vorrei poterti essere accanto, Malimodo... - confessò, con fare materno.  
\- Vieni con me! - propose Malimodo, prendendole le mani: - Basta che indossi anche tu una tunica come questa! -.  
Dopo un attimo di stupore, Laverisis sorrise amaramente: - Non mi è concesso, Malimodo. Ho unghie lunghe sette centimetri su mani e piedi, una lunga coda, delle ali da pipistrello con un'apertura alare di tre metri, delle corna gigantesche, i canini più lunghi del normale, le pupille verticali e sono di pietra: i più acuti potrebbero intuire che non sono umana. -.  
Malimodo lasciò le mani della donna, triste: - Mi dispiace, Laverisis... -  
\- Non devi. - scosse la testa la gargoyle: - Non è destino che io esca da qui. Quello è il  _tuo_. Ora và. -.  
Il ragazzo rimase a guardare la donna di pietra, indeciso. Dopo pochi istanti, riprese coraggio e annuì, stavolta deciso, per poi correre verso le scale.  
\- Scende con le scale? - domandò Yami Malictor, le vene pulsanti sostituite da svariate crepe e un'ala vistosamente bisognosa di restauro: - Credevo si lanciasse dal campanile usando i festoni come liane... -.  
\- Ma neanche per sogno! - esclamò Laverisis, sconvolta anche solo dall'idea: - Non vorrai mica che si spiaccichi al suolo! -.  
\- Magari sopravviverebbe... - disse Yami Malictor, ma Laverisis mise le braccia conserte: - No. Non abbiamo fatto l'assicurazione su Malimodo, nè sugli infortuni nè sulla sua morte! -.  
\- ... e poi non voglio che muoia o si faccia male. - aggiunse la donna, distogliendo completamente la sua attenzione da quel gargoyle psicotico.  
Malimodo, intanto, aveva percorso tutte le rampe di scale in pochissimo tempo ed era giunto nella Cattedrale vera e propria.  
Camminò lungo una navata laterale, nascondendosi all'ombra delle colonne, sperando di non essere visto dall'Arcidiacono. Era quasi giunto alla porta quando vide, dall'altro lato della chiesa, una figura bianca avanzare con noncuranza verso l'alloggio del capo della diocesi: era l'Arcidiacono Ryou, ovviamente, con in mano una motosega.  
Malimodo non volle investigare sulla sua provenienza nè, tanto meno, sul suo utilizzo.  
E fu così che, evitando l'Arcidiacono, il ragazzo sgattaiolò fuori le porte aperte di Notre Dame, verso la piazza, verso la Festa dei Folli, verso il mondo esterno.  
  
Febouchi giunse nella piazza dove si sarebbe tenuta la Festa dei Folli, a cavallo della sua mucca, seguito da alcune guardie.  
Era piuttosto stanco: non aveva recuperato del tutto le energie perse il giorno prima e l'odore di peperoni non accennava ad andarsene, nonostante dieci docce consecutive.  
Fiordamai era rimasta in albergo.  
Inizialmente era entusiasta di venire alla festa ma, quando aveva saputo che sarebbe iniziata alle otto del mattino, aveva cambiato idea: - Col cavolo che mi sveglio presto! - aveva esclamato: - Io dormo fino all'una! -.  
Così, solo Febouchi si era dovuto svegliare quando era ancora notte; aveva disperatamente cercato, invano, di togliersi di dosso l'odore di peperoni, si era vestito, aveva preso Pancrazia eccetera eccetera. Ma vi devo stare a raccontare tutte le azioni che aveva fatto dal risveglio fino ad adesso?  
"Sono le sette e mezza..." notò il capitano, dando un'occhiata alla sua meridiana da polso e facendo colazione a cavallo di Pancrazia con un piatto di spaghetti al sugo con peperoncino: "Strano che il giudice non si veda...".  
Aveva ricevuto due ordini: il primo era evitare che la follia della festa uscisse dai confini della piazza; il secondo era proteggere il giudice Frollseto.  
Si era quindi posizionato alla sinistra del trono con baldacchino riservato all'uomo; il capitano si era però aspettato di trovare Frollseto già al suo posto, magari pronto a rimproverarlo per il ritardo.  
Non gli piaceva per niente, il giudice. E il fatto che fosse stato lui a costringerlo a leggere tutti quei fogli non c'entrava  _assolutamente nulla_.  
Quasi l'avesse evocato con la forza del pensiero, il giudice Frollseto fece la sua apparizione, sopra un cavallo bianco adorno di stendardi blu; lui stesso, sotto l'immancabile e immobile giacca bianca, indossava eleganti abiti bianchi e blu. Seduto di fronte a lui, sulla sella, c'era una persona dall'aspetto di un bambino, anche lui vestito con abiti eleganti, in contrasto con i lunghi capelli spettinati.  
\- Perdonate il ritardo. - si scusò lo pseudobambino, mentre smontava goffamente da cavallo: - Mezz'ora fa c'è stato un mio rapimento imprevisto e mio fratello è dovuto intervenire. - spiegò, avvicinandosi a Febouchi. Frollseto, intanto, era smontato da cavallo e si era seduto al posto a lui riservato, senza neanche far caso al capitano - cosa che, ovviamente, irritò molto quest'ultimo.  
\- Io sono Mokubehan, aiuto-giudice. - si presentò il bambino che bambino non era: - Voi dovete essere il capitano Febouchi. -.  
\- Sì, sono io. - rispose il diretto interessato, guardando Frollseto come se sperasse di risvegliare un misterioso potere sopito quale la pirocinesi.  
Frollseto, ignorandolo completamente, fissò la passerella di legno di fronte a lui: quanto avrebbe voluto cancellare per sempre quel giorno dal calendario...  
... ah, l'aveva già fatto. Aveva ritagliato tutti i "6 Gennaio" dal suo calendario. E anche i "7 Gennaio".  
  
Athemoire entrò nella piazza.  
Aveva percorso il tragitto Corte dei Miracoli-piazza in compagnia di Yudjali ed Esmeranzu, ma si era dovuto separare da loro: sua moglie era andata a cambiarsi non si sa dove con il vestito che avrebbe indossato per la sua esibizione; suo cognato l'aveva seguita, portandole suddetto vestito e la borsetta.  
Il poeta era vistosamente agitato, nonostante si ostinasse a dire di non avere nulla - come quando Yudjali gli aveva domandato cosa avesse.  
In realtà, c'era stato un piccolo incidente, quella notte: dei rumori lo avevano svegliato e, appena aperti gli occhi, aveva visto Clokura sopra di lui, con in mano una falce. Gli aveva detto che voleva solo tagliargli i capelli. Ma che non aveva una buona mira.  
Quindi, Athemoire era leggermente scosso.  
La piazza era già gremita di gente vestita nei modi più vari e disparati; Athemoire si sentì un po' fuori posto: lui si era messo soltanto orpelli dorati quali anelli, bracciali, orecchini e una tiara alata, oltre a del kohl intorno agli occhi. Per il resto, aveva solo una corta tunica bianca stretta in vita da una cinta dorata, dei sandali scuri e un mantello blu a sostituire la sua giacca azzurro evidenziatore catarifrangente.  
In lontananza, riconobbe la ragazza che gli chiedeva continuamente la storia del campanaro, accompagnata dai due ragazzi che la seguivano sempre.  
\- Non vedo l'ora che cominci la festa! - esclamò Shizukà, al settimo cielo.  
\- Anch'io! - le fece eco Otogì: - Tra l'altro, questi costumi sono davvero fantastici! Complimenti per l'idea, Shizukà! -.  
\- Sì! - intervenne Hondà: - L'idea di travestirci da Cugini di Campagna che cosplayano i Kiss è veramente geniale! -.  
\- Grazie, ragazzi! - sorrise la fanciulla, sotto tutto quel trucco bianco e nero e sotto quella colossale parrucca lanosa.  
Athemoire concordò mentalmente con quanto avevano detto i due ragazzi; guardò di sfuggita una figura avvolta in una lunga tunica nera e si sedette sul primo posto che trovò libero: non aveva voglia di rimanere immischiato nelle danze e nel delirio che si sarebbe scatenato di lì a poco.  
\- Poeta Athemoire. -.  
Una voce glaciale gli fece alzare lo sguardo: si era seduto a destra del trono con baldacchino su cui si trovava il giudice Frollseto, che ora lo squadrava dall'alto in basso.  
\- Salve. - rispose semplicemente Athemoire.  
Frollseto ridusse gli occhi a fessure: erano anni che conosceva quel poeta, ma non lo aveva mai sentito rispondere con un reverenziale "Giudice Frollseto", nè aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dal suo, nè aveva mai dato segno di temerlo. Era probabilmente una delle persone che odiava di più in tutta la città.  
Come se non bastasse, lo aveva persino battuto ad una partita di briscola.  
Mentre faceva le parole crociate.  
Il suo odio per lui era totale, ma doveva conviverci: lui, Frollseto, era l'uomo più celebre della città; peccato che lo fosse anche Athemoire.  
Mokubehan osservò l'assurda scena che era venuta a crearsi: il capitano Febouchi guardava con odio Frollseto, che a sua volta guardava con odio Athemoire, che però non se ne curava minimamente.  
"Un quadretto del genere lo pagherebbero oro, quelli di Top Donzella... ma perchè non hanno ancora inventato le macchine fotografiche?".  
  
La piazza era ormai piena.  
La follia stava per cominciare.  
In lontananza, dalla via principale, sì udì un coro: -  _Ehi, voi! Di qua! Dai, lasciate ogni mestier, è arrivato il grande dì!_  -.  
Una processione festosa fece il suo ingresso nella piazza; divisi in due file laterali, gli uomini suonavano svariati strumenti, dai tamburi alle trombe, dai violini alle maracas, dai triangoli agli scacciapensieri; le donne, al centro, danzavano, andando straordinariamente  _fuori_  sincrono, tanto che sembrava che ognuna stesse ballando per conto suo. Gli uomini erano guidati da Sèth e Mahàd, entrambi con dei tamburi; le danzatrici principali, in prima fila, erano Kisarà e Manà.  
La cosa più curiosa era il loro abbigliamento. Non si trattava di nulla di particolarmente appariscente, anzi, erano vestiti abbastanza normalmente: però erano scambiati.  
Gli uomini indossavano abiti da donna, le donne indossavano abiti da uomo: per la precisione, Sèth e Mahàd erano stretti nei vestitini corti e svolazzanti delle loro care Kisarà e Manà, che se erano adorabili sulle fanciulle erano praticamente ridicoli su di loro; Kisarà e Manà letteralmente nuotavano nelle vesti per loro troppo grandi dei cari Sèth e Mahàd, non inciampando per puro miracolo.  
-  _Ehi, voi! Si può! Oggi non esiston più regole nè schiavitù, oggi è il giorno in cui... si... PUO'!_  -.  
Dalla folla di suonatori e danzatrici emerse Clokura, abbigliato con solo una lunga giacca dorata e un cortissimo gonnellino argentato.  
La sua apparizione scatenò nel pubblico femminile quarantacinque violente epistassi, cinquantasette sospiri&arrossamenti con occhi languidi, ottantasette "fa' di me ciò che vuoi!", trenta urla eccitate e trecentoventiquattro svenimenti.  
Clokura riuscì non si sa come a raggiungere i cornicioni delle case, per poi saltare da una parte all'altra, sopra qualsiasi cosa superasse i tre metri d'altezza: -  _Una volta all'anno, ormai chi non lo sa?, noi buttiamo all'aria tutta la città! Ogni re potrebbe ritrovarsi un clown! Oggi comandiamo solo noi! Oggi la follia diventa un ordine e possiamo fare l'impossibile! Benvenuto ad ogni pazzo, questo è il giorno suo!_  -.  
-  _Sottosopra!_  -.  
Kisarà e Manà lanciarono in aria i loro copricapi, fecero una serie di ruote, riuscendo a non inciampare nelle tuniche troppo larghe e lunghe, e li recuperarono; solo che Kisarà prese il copricapo di Manà appartenente a Mahàd, mentre Manà prese il copricapo di Kisarà appartenente a Sèth. Non potendo fare altrimenti, indossarono quel che avevano recuperato.  
-  _Tutto quanto è sottosopra!_  -  
-  _Sottosopra!_  -  
-  _Tutti sembrano impazziti! Resti a casa chi non ce la fa a buttare all'aria la città!_  -  
Il delirio era cominciato.  
La piazza divenne ben presto teatro di quanto di più allucinante potesse avvenire.  
Malimodo riuscì a trovare riparo seminascondendosi sotto la pedana di legno, guardandosi attorno: quindi era  _quello_  il mondo esterno, quel luogo che aveva sempre sognato? Il suo sogno si era finalmente realizzato? Quando si rese conto di ciò, quasi gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità.  
Avrebbe osservato tutto, non si sarebbe perso neppure un istante di quei momenti che gli erano stati concessi.  
Rinunciò, però, a seguire Clokura con lo sguardo: quell'uomo era prima da una parte, poi rispuntava dall'altra parte della piazza; saltava sui tetti, sui cornicioni e anche sul baldacchino del giudice Frollseto, che non ne fu esattamente felice.  
\- Capitan Febouchi... - quasi ringhiò, irato dal fatto che un misero plebeo avesse non sfiorato ma addirittura toccato il sacro tessuto sopra la sua eminente testa: - Arrestate immediatamente quell'uomo! -.  
Febouchi guardò prima Frollseto, poi Clokura; tornò a guardare Frollseto, poi Clokura. Strabuzzò gli occhi, terrorizzato, e scosse la testa: - Col cavolo! Se mi avvicino, quello mi cava gli occhi e li usa come biglie da spiaggia! -.  
Il giudice decise con grande magnanimità di far finta di nulla circa il comportamento del capitano; mise le braccia conserte e sibilò uno sprezzante: - Che capitano  _mediocre_... -.  
Nella piazza era il caos.  
Chi faceva gare di velocità a bordo di carriole, chi faceva duelli usando dei porri come spade, chi correva libero e spensierato a cavallo di gazzelle, chi usava le parabole di Sky come slittini; i violinisti avevano cominciato a suonare come se avessero in mano delle chitarre elettriche, i chitarristi avevano cominciato a suonare come se avessero in mano dei violini; le danzatrici erano disseminate per tutta la piazza, Manà e Kisarà si erano messe a ballare il can can sopra un'asse di legno tenuta in precario equilibrio su una botte di vino, completamente fuori sincrono e rischiando ogni volta di dare un calcio in faccia all'altra.  
Yudjali, vestito da capretta in quanto non aveva altri travestimenti a disposizione, raggiunse Athemoire e lo trascinò a forza nelle danze.  
Ossia, nella centrifuga.  
Qualcuno liberò dei rinoceronti rosa, alcuni tingevano dei vestiti con il vino rosso, altri sperimentavano gli effetti della Coca Cola su una montagnola di Mentos, altri ancora lanciavano coriandoli, confetti e mappamondi.  
Athemoire riuscì a sfuggire alla folla ma non a salvare Yudjali, che finì per essere inghiottito da un gruppetto che aveva deciso di giocare a palla con lui.  
"Con lui" inteso non come complemento di compagnia ma di mezzo.  
Solo quando vide un gigantesco panino avvicinarsi a lui con intenti famelici, il poeta si rese conto di essere stato ricoperto non si sa quando di burro e marmellata. Così, non potè far altro che fuggire di nuovo nella ressa.  
\- ALLORA! HO CAPITO CHE OGGI E' LA FESTA DEI FOLLI E TUTTO, MA DOVETE VENIRE A FARLA PROPRIO SOTTO CASA MIA? -.  
La finestra di una delle case che si affacciavano sulla piazza si aprì, facendo apparire il signor Pegasùs, decisamente alterato.  
Ritrovandosi davanti Clokura, arrampicatosi sopra un lampione.  
\- Oh, ma guarda chi c'è... - sorrise Clokura, il suo solito,  _adorabile_ , sorriso omicida: - Pegasùs dagli occhi d'oro! -.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! -  
Pegasùs chiuse immediatamente la finestra e, dai rumori che ne seguirono, probabilmente la sprangò e la bloccò con tutti i mobili di casa.  
La successiva risata psicopatica di Clokura si perse nel chiasso della folla.  
-  _Sottosopra!_  -  
Kisarà e Manà saltarono giù dall'asse facendo una capriola e atterrando in un cumulo di segatura; la botte rotolò via e andò a schiantarsi su una parete, rompendosi e ricoprendo di vino Sèth e Mahàd, che si erano messi lì per evitare di venire coinvolti nella calca in qualsiasi modo.  
-  _Coi tamburi e con le trombe..._  -  
-  _Sottosopra!_  -  
-  _Coi barboni e farabutti... Liberiamo il peggio che c'è in noi!_  -  
-  _Per un giorno solo all'anno l'obiettivo è far del danno e buttare all'aria la città!_  -  
Malimodo, ancora al sicuro nel piccolo nascondiglio che aveva trovato, continuava ad assistere a tutto, gli occhi che brillavano dallo stupore: persone che si facevano tatuaggi con dei pennarelli indelebili, alcune fanciulle che mettevano lo smalto a dei tacchini, Hondà e Otogì che giocavano a Beyblade usando degli ombrelli aperti come trottole, Shizukà che si era unita ad un gruppo che giocava a biliardo con dei bastoni da passeggio e delle arance, Clokura che aveva trovato un idrante e lo stava sperimentando sulle prime persone che gli capitavano sotto gli occhi, Athemoire che era ancora inseguito dal panino- Pacman e una capretta volante.  
Il ragazzo cercò di non guardare verso il trono con baldacchino di Frollseto: voleva dimenticarsene, almeno per quel giorno, ma, soprattutto, non doveva farsi vedere da lui.  
\- Sot-to-so-pra! Sot-to-so-pra! - canticchiò Febouchi, ormai sceso da Pancrazia e da lei accompagnato con dei muggiti a tempo.  
Frollseto strinse i denti per l'irritazione e lanciò un'occhiataccia al capitano e alla mucca: il bovino si zittì immediatamente, l'altro non aveva percepito alcun brivido di terrore mortale.  
Così, per farlo tacere, il giudice estrasse il suo SuperLiquidator e sparò a Febouchi, che cadde a terra, ricoperto di olio di fegato di merluzzo.  
\- Ma perchè l'avete fatto? - gemette il capitano, rialzandosi a fatica, circondato dalla micidiale puzza dell'olio di fegato di merluzzo a cui si aggiungeva il precedente effluvio di peperoni.  
Pancrazia e Mokubehan, non riuscendo a sostenere un simile tanfo, si allontanarono fino a raggiungere il lato destro del trono con baldacchino.  
\- Avevate una zanzara su una spalla. - mentì disinvoltamente Frollseto.  
\- E dovevate colpirmi quasi a morte? - sbottò Febouchi, infuriato.  
\- E' così che mi rispondete dopo avervi salvato la vita? - sibilò il giudice, fulminandolo con lo sguardo: - Quella zanzara avrebbe potuto pungervi, sottrarvi prezioso sangue e, attraverso la puntura, trasmettervi chissà quale terribile malattia mortale! -.  
Il capitano rimase un attimo attonito, poi distolse lo sguardo, bofonchiando un: - Allora grazie. - che sperò non essere stato udito dal giudice.  
Invano, dato l'improvviso sorriso di soddisfatto trionfo sul volto di Frollseto.  
In quel momento, Clokura saltò sulla passerella di legno, catturando l'attenzione del pubblico; Malimodo, capendo che era ormai giunto il momento delle esibizioni e che quindi tutti avrebbero guardato in quella direzione, decise di allontanarsi dal suo nascondiglio.  
-  _Di qua! Ehi, voi!_  -  
Manà e Kisarà, a fatica, riuscirono a salire sulla pedana, completamente ricoperte di dentifricio, i capelli pieni di segatura, e pensarono bene di limitarsi ad una semplice danza consistente nel movimento ondulatorio delle braccia.  
-  _L'occasione è questa qua, per scoprire la beltà!_  -  
Clokura fece un ampio inchino, a sottolineare a chi si riferisse quella strofa; il pubblico femminile andò vistosamente in visibilio.  
Scusate, devo andare a prendere un fazzoletto per tamponarmi il sangue dal naso.  
-  _Per voi c'è lei! Della Francia un'entità per bellezza e rarità..._  -  
Clokura indietreggiò fino a raggiungere le quinte: -  _Ecco a voi Esmeranzu... QUA!_  -.  
Scagliò a terra un fumogeno, scomparendo alla vista; dal fumo chiaro emerse Esmeranzu, avvolta in un lungo abito rosso che metteva in risalto le sue forme, un foulard viola attorno alla vita, una coroncina dorata tra i capelli.  
Fu la volta del pubblico maschile di fare apprezzamenti, sottoforma di fischi ammirati e urla entusiaste.  
Febouchi, dalla sua postazione, rimase a bocca aperta: quella era la divina giocatrice...  
"Quindi il suo nome è  _Esmeranzu_..." si disse, conscio del fatto che non se ne sarebbe mai dimenticato.  
La musica era improvvisamente cambiata: posizionatisi ai lati della passerella, ricoperti di vino, Sèth e Mahàd avevano cominciato a battere sui tamburi un tempo più veloce e ritmato.  
_Tà-tarà-tà-tarà-tà-tarà-tà-tà_  
\- Coraggio, ragazzi! - esclamò Esmeranzu, facendosi sentire da tutta la piazza: - Seguite i miei movimenti e ballate con me! -.  
_Tà-tarà-tà-tarà-tà-tarà-tà-tà_  
-  _One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Dormire!_  -  
Esmeranzu unì le mani e le mise accanto al viso, inclinando appena la testa.  
_Tà-tarà-tà-tarà-tà-tarà-tà-tà_  
-  _Salutare!_  -  
La ragazza sventolò la mano in segno di saluto.  
La piazza era ormai completamente coinvolta da quella musica ipnotica. In breve, tutti si ritrovarono a ripetere i gesti di Esmeranzu: Yudjali, dal box di palline colorate in cui era atterrato; Malimodo, che si era adeguato per non dare troppo nell'occhio - e perchè era impossibile resistere; tutti gli abitanti, tra cui anche Hondà, Otogì e Shizukà; Athemoire, che si era liberato dell'abnorme panino facendolo cadere in un tostapane gigante ed era tornato alla destra del trono con baldacchino del giudice; Febouchi, che fin da subito era rimasto preso dalla musica.  
Frollseto era l'unico a rimanere perfettamente immobile; bloccò con un gesto brutale la sua mano destra, scossa da un leggero tremito, quasi volesse mettersi a compiere simili gesti anche lei. Fulminò con lo sguardo Mokubehan, bloccandolo nel bel mezzo del "Nuotare".  
-  _Okay, ragazzi, adesso cerchiamo di farlo meglio! Ricordatevi che si parte sempre da "Dormire"! Fate attenzione alla differenza tra "Camminare" e "Nuotare" e nel finale due volte i "Saluti"!_  -  
Esmeranzu si accostò a Kisarà e Manà, anche loro prese dalla danza, riuscendo ad andare quasi a tempo. Ho detto quasi.  
Febouchi era completamente assorbito dalla danza, il suo sguardo era solo per la ragazza dal vestito rosso: quando cercava di alzarsi in volo per "Superman", quando si gonfiava buffamente per "Macho"... quel ballo era un gioco e lei giocava così bene...  
\- Chi è questa donna che compie danze così oscene nei pressi di Notre Dame? - chiese Frollseto; il suo volto era apparentemente impassibile, ma nei suoi occhi si riusciva ad intravedere una strana luce sinistra.  
Fu Athemoire a rispondergli: - Mia moglie. -.  
Il giudice quasi cadde dal trono per lo stupore: - No, dai, seriamente. - disse, gli occhi sgranati: - Chi è? -.  
\- Mia moglie. - ripetè il poeta, altrettanto stupito, anche se nel suo caso si trattava del fatto di non essere stato creduto.  
\- Quella sgallettata che danza così male è vostra moglie? -  
\- Sì... -  
\- Credevo non vi sareste mai sposato, poeta Athemoire... -  
\- E' stato un matrimonio a cui non ho potuto oppormi... -  
\- Oh, le vostre famiglie hanno organizzato un matrimonio combinato? -  
\- No. Mio suocero stava per uccidermi. -  
Improvvisamente, Frollseto sentì crescere dentro di sè una grandissima stima per il suocero di Athemoire, chiunque egli fosse.  
-  _Okay, ragazzi, ora più veloce, perchè i comandi cambiano ogni due battute! Se riuscirete a farlo, d'ora in poi potrete farlo anche solo con la musica, perchè sarete dei veri campioni di "Gioca Jouer!"_  -  
Nessuno poteva sottrarsi, nessuno poteva fermarsi. Kisarà e Manà ai lati, Sèth e Mahàd ai tamburi, Esmeranzu riusciva a coinvolgere tutti in quella danza senza via d'uscita.  
Quando giunse la fine, la ragazza indietreggiò fino ad arrivare alle quinte: -  _All right!_  -.  
Al suo fianco, dal nulla, riapparve Clokura, che le sussurrò: - Bene, è di nuovo il mio turno, quindi tu ora te ne vai fuori dai co***oni. -.  
Detto questo, le diede un'ancata che la fece cadere e ruzzolare fin dietro le quinte, nella catapecchia di legno; si udirono le urla della ragazza, il rumore di qualcosa che sbatteva e di qualcos'altro che si incrinava irreparabilmente; la metà destra della catapecchia si piegò su se stessa, fino a crollare del tutto, trascinandosi dietro anche la parte sinistra della costruzione.  
Clokura, del tutto incurante dell'avvenuta demolizione alle sue spalle, recuperò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti: -  _Ecco qui, la festa è cominciata, ormai! Ecco a voi il meglio delle maschere! E' il momento di morir dal ridere, dei buffoni sceglieremo i più... Vi ricordate il re dell'anno scorso?_  -.  
Indicò una persona tra la folla, Ushiò, a cavallo di un my little pony viola con il crine rosa, in testa una corona di cartapesta abbellita a caso con un po' di muschio.  
-  _Fate facce orribili e sarete voi i più brutti, ancor più brutti dei gargoyles!_  -  
\- COSA? - urlò Laverisis, profondamente offesa, dall'alto del campanile di Notre Dame, da cui stava seguendo la festa con Rishugo - che aveva in testa un cappellino conico di carta e in mano una trombetta da stadio - e Yami Malictor - appollaiato sul cornicione, con in bocca con un lecca lecca -.  
-  _Tra i buffoni adesso, amici, sceglieremo il re!_  -  
C'era da dire che quell'"amici", detto da Clokura, era piuttosto inquietante.  
Il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, nel frattempo, si era impossessato dei tamburi di Sèth e Mahàd, lasciando loro come consolazione, sulle loro teste, il cappello del Cappellaio Matto ad uno e un cerchietto con le orecchie del Leprotto Bisestile all'altro. Non sapendo cosa farsene di due tamburi, Clokura ne lanciò uno alla folla; in questo caso è da intendersi "ne lanciò uno in direzione di Frollseto". Il tamburo volò fino al trono con baldacchino, il giudice si abbassò appena in tempo e lo strumento rimbalzò assurdamente sulla parete alle sue spalle, ricadendo tra la folla e facendo strike del cast di Xena - Principessa Guerriera, che passava di lì per caso.  
Frollseto aveva trovato un'altra persona da odiare profondamente.  
-  _Sottosopra!_  -  
Clokura cominciò a battere sul tamburo un ritmo ancora più veloce, mentre Kisarà e Manà cercavano disperatamente di tenere il tempo con una specie di frenetica danza improvvisata.  
-  _Resti a casa chi ha vergogna!_  -  
-  _Sottosopra!_  -  
La situazione era decisamente precaria e prossima al tracollo.  
-  _E vi chiameranno "Altezza"!_  
-  _Il più brutto che oggi vincerà per quest'anno il re diventerà!_  -  
Il ritmo era veramente insostenibile e accadde esattamente ciò che il capo della Corte dei Miracoli voleva accadesse: Manà, complici il vestito troppo grande che indossava e il dentifricio che la ricopriva, scivolò; nella caduta, si aggrappò a Kisarà, trascinandola con sè.  
Mahàd e Sèth, con uno scatto, le raggiunsero e le presero al volo; il contraccolpo, però, li fece cadere all'indietro, addosso ad alcuni spettatori, che caddero su altri spettatori, che caddero su altri spettatori... così, per la Prima Legge Universale dell'Effetto Domino, tutti gli spettatori caddero a terra.  
\- Ehi! - sbottò Malimodo, a terra: - Fate più attenzione! - urlò, irritato.  
\- Ma sta' attento tu! - gli rispose l'uomo che gli era precipitato addosso, prima di voltarsi e vederlo, rimanendo sconvolto.  
Solo in quel momento Malimodo si accorse che, nella caduta, il cappuccio gli era scivolato sulle spalle, scoprendogli il viso e lasciando liberi i capelli.  
Per la Seconda Legge Universale dell'Effetto Domino, l'attenzione di tutti i presenti fu per il ragazzo, che tentò malamente di ricoprirsi, invano.  
La folla cominciò ad agitarsi vistosamente e, in preda allo shock, spinse Malimodo sulla pedana di legno, in modo che tutti, anche coloro che erano dall'altro lato della piazza, potessero vederlo bene.  
In quel silenzio assoluto che era venuto a crearsi, il ragazzo si guardò intorno, improvvisamente spaventato, non faticando a capire di essersi cacciato in un terribile guaio; cercò disperatamente una via di fuga con lo sguardo, finchè i suoi occhi non incontrarono quelli glaciali di Frollseto.

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

× "Pirocinesi": Potere psichico consistente nel dare fuoco alla materia con la forza del pensiero.  
× La canzone presente per tutto il capitolo è _Sottosopra_ \- Il gobbo di Notre Dame (Disney)  
× La canzone di Esmeranzu è _Gioca Jouer_ (Claudio Cecchetto) (Anche questa sconosciutissimissima.)


	5. Atto 03 e l'altro po'

Nella piazza regnava il silenzio più assoluto.  
Al centro, sulla passerella di legno, la creatura più bella che fosse mai esistita era sotto lo sguardo di tutti i presenti.  
Ma i suoi occhi impauriti erano fissi in quelli irati di colui che le aveva vietato di uscire dalla prigione in cui era stata reclusa.  
\- Malimodo! -  
\- Padron Frollseto! -  
\- Manà! -  
\- Mahàd! -  
\- Kisarà! -  
\- Sèth! -  
\- Esmeranzu! -  
\- Yudjali! -  
\- Athemoire! -  
\- Mokubehan! -  
\- Febouchi! -  
\- Muuuuu! -  
\- Ciuchino! -  
\- E che ca**o! Nessuno mi si ca*a! Ma andatevene tutti a fanc**o! -  
Da ogni angolo della piazza iniziarono ad udirsi urla sconvolte, esclamazioni di stupore, invocazioni...  
\- Oh, Osiride... - sussurrò Athemoire, meravigliato: - E' davvero bello... -  
\- Oh, San Bernardo, non ho mai visto niente del genere... - balbettò Febouchi, incredulo.  
\- Oh, fratello mio, è meraviglioso... - mormorò Mokubehan, stupito.  
\- Oh, Mago Nero, non ci credo... - fece Yudjali, spaesato di fronte a tutta quella bellezza.  
\- Caspiterina... - fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire Esmeranzu, il volto arrossato, riemergendo illesa dalle macerie della catapecchia di legno che le era crollata addosso.  
\- Oh, Zork! - esclamò Clokura, sbalordito, fissando il ragazzo a pochi metri da lui.  
\- Per tutti i dadi di questo mondo... - disse Otogì, incantato: - Potrei diventare gay, per lui... -  
\- Anch'io potrei diventare gay, per lui... - concordò Hondà, con lo stesso sguardo perso.  
\- Anch'io potrei diventare gay, per lui... - gli fece eco Shizukà, guadagnandosi un paio di occhiate perplesse dai due ragazzi.  
\- Oh, Faraone... - balbettò Mahàd, non riuscendo a credere a ciò che vedeva: - Non può essere umano... -.  
Sèth non aveva neppure la forza di parlare.  
Kisarà e Manà erano completamente rosse; la prima cercava, invano, di articolare una qualche frase.  
Ma fu la seconda a commettere un gravissimo errore.  
\- KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - strillò.  
Come un'eco, quel "Kawaii" sembrò rimbalzare per le vie della città, al di fuori della piazza, negli angoli più nascosti del paese.  
L'intera folla incenerì Manà con uno sguardo. La ragazza si morse un labbro: - Scusatemi... - pigolò.  
Frollseto scattò in piedi, terrorizzato: "Quella parola... non può...".  
La terra cominciò a tremare; l'aria si riempì di strani suoni simili a voci femminili: nella piazza si riversarono un numero imprecisato superiore al migliaio di fanciulle esagitate.  
\- Sono loro! - si disperò Frollseto, mettendo mano al SuperLiquidator: - Le fangirls! -.  
Erano ovunque: arrivavano dalle vie, sbucavano da sopra i tetti, emergevano dai tombini. E tutte guardavano verso il centro della piazza.  
Malimodo percepì tutti quegli sguardi su di sè e indietreggiò, spaventato; e dire che Laverisis si era raccomandata così tanto...  
Forse sarebbe potuto fuggire, in qualche modo. Non sapeva come, ma  _doveva_  esistere un modo per scappare da tutte quelle donne impazzite che lo guardavano come... come... beh, lo guardavano fin troppo.  
"Perchè ho deciso di venire qui? Perchè non ho dato retta al padron Frollseto? Perchè dovevo scegliere proprio oggi? Perchè sta succedendo tutto questo? Perchè proprio a me?".  
Malimodo non aveva altri modi per difendersi se non autocommiserarsi e pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare prima, dato che, in quel momento, di vie d'uscita sembrava non esserci traccia. Una difesa utilissima.  
Quegli sguardi si erano fatti troppo insistenti, troppo invasivi. Gli riuscì stranamente facile indovinare i loro pensieri - che io non riporterò perchè altrimenti dovrei alzare di parecchio il rating. Provate voi ad immaginare a cosa stanno pensando cotali leggiadre fanciulle, non è difficile...  
E quelle urla continuavano a risuonargli nelle orecchie, terrorizzandolo ogni istante di più.  
Erano troppe: le guardie non sarebbero mai riuscite a fermarle tutte... a proposito, dov'erano le guardie?  
Ah, erano troppo impegnate a guardarlo con occhi spalancati...  
Malimodo, non potendo fare altro, indietreggiò, lo sguardo fisso sulle fangirls che aveva di fronte e ai lati. Sicuramente ce n'erano anche dietro...  
Era circondato. Non aveva via di scampo.  
All'improvviso, due braccia lo avvolsero e lo strinsero ad un'altra persona. Sentì una voce all'orecchio che gli sussurrò, maliziosa: - Non dovresti indietreggiare senza guardarti le spalle, sai? -.  
Un urlo corale dalla curva est lo convinse di essersi giocato un timpano; quando Malimodo si voltò, incontrò il volto di Clokura.  
Ah, già, su quella pedana non era da solo...  
\- Scu...scusatemi... - balbettò, imbarazzato da quella vicinanza, facendo per allontanarsi.  
Quando però si rese conto che l'altro non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare, capì che il guaio in cui era finito era ancora peggiore del previsto.  
\- Niente scuse. - gli sussurrò l'altro, mordendogli un orecchio.  
Malimodo, ormai di un bell'amaranto acceso, sgranò gli occhi e perse definitivamente l'uso dell'udito, dati gli strilli che gli trapanavano le orecchie.  
\- Per favore... - gemette, per tutto un insieme di sensazioni che per riportare dovrei mettere almeno "Arancione" sul rating: - State peggiorando la situazione... - mormorò, riferendosi, ovviamente, alle fangirls.  
La voce di Clokura gli giunse dai pressi del collo: - Lo so. E' quello che voglio. -.  
\- Cosa? - avrebbe urlato Malimodo, scandalizzato, se non fosse stato per un improvviso calo di voce.  
\- E' colpa tua se la festa è andata a pu***ne. Quindi ti meriti un'equa punizione: ci ho messo ben due minuti per organizzare tutto, quindi tu ora mi ripagherai del fastidio arrecatomi con due ore di tuoi servigi. E non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro. - fu la risposta del capo della Corte dei Miracoli.  
Così, avvenne ciò che era stato annunciato da Clokura...  
Malimodo: Ma proprio no.  
... davvero?  
Malimodo: Eh, già...  
... però sarebbe stata una gran bella cosa...  
\- Adesso basta! - tuonò Frollseto, portando l'attenzione generale su di sè.  
Con un balzo acrobatico, inframmezzato da tre capriole e quattro avvitamenti, Frollseto atterrò sulla passerella di legno, il SuperLiquidator in mano, la giacca che non si era mossa di un millimetro, le fangirls che inneggiavano a "Frollseto-sama" con cori estasiati.  
Controvoglia, Clokura lasciò andare Malimodo, che si allontanò di qualche passo, solo per ritrovarsi a meno di un metro da Frollseto.  
Silenzio.  
\- Tu mi hai disobbedito. - sibilò Frollseto, visibilmente furioso nonostante il volto impassibile.  
\- Perdonatemi, padron Frollseto! - lo supplicò Malimodo, abbassando lo sguardo, tremante.  
L'aria si riempì di risatine e qualche malizioso: -  _Padrone_... - appena sussurrato.  
\- Ti ho perdonato troppe cose, Malimodo. - rispose il giudice, fermo: - Questa volta non si tratta di un pensiero stupido. E neanche di aver usato l'anticalcare come lucido per le scarpe. Questa volta sei uscito dal luogo in cui ti avevo esplicitamente ordinato di rimanere, ti sei mostrato in pubblico e, cosa più grave, hai attirato spietati demoni infernali nella nostra città pura e incontaminata! -.  
Malimodo chiuse gli occhi, ogni parola era come una ferita che gli veniva inflitta; finchè non giunse la frase che più lo spaventò: - Tu hai messo in pericolo tutti gli abitanti con la tua sola presenza! Questo è il più grave dei peccati e per questa colpa sarai punito duramente! -.  
Il ragazzo era ormai disperato; ma, in fondo, qualsiasi tortura che il suo padrone gli avesse inflitto sarebbe stata senz'altro meglio di quelle fanciulle...  
Improvvisamente, la tunica che indossava si ricordò di essere trenta taglie più grande della sua misura; si allargò di colpo e, in meno di un istante, scivolò a terra, lasciando Malimodo vestit... abbigliato con un paio di straccetti che si farebbe prima a dire cosa coprivano, ma non lo dirò perchè altrimenti si finirebbe nel Rating Rosso.  
Ovviamente, ciò che ne seguì sarebbe stato ricordato come l'evento più spaventoso mai avvenuto sulla faccia della Terra: millesettecentotrentotto fanciulle svennero di colpo, più di tremilaottocento fecero inquietanti ghigni soddisfatti e si avvicinarono alla costruzione di legno, tentando di salirvi.  
Il tutto contornato da urla di ogni genere: quelle isteriche delle fangirls, quelle adoranti delle ragazze normali, quelle atterrite della popolazione maschile.  
\- Manà, smettila! - le gridò Mahàd, vedendo la ragazza con gli occhi a forma di cuore e con un eccessivo aumento della salivazione.  
\- Kisarà, ti prego, riprenditi! - la chiamò Sèth, sorreggendo il corpo svenuto dell'amata, che aveva perso i sensi sussurrando: - E' troppo gnocco... -.  
Hondà e Otogì cercavano di risvegliare una Shizukà apparentemente in catalessi, Febouchi cercava di nascondersi dietro il trono con baldacchino, Mokubehan tentava di nascondersi dietro Pancrazia, anch'essa incantata da Malimodo; Yudjali, approfittando della sua piccola statura, era riuscito a raggiungere Athemoire e i due osservavano la scena, abbracciati l'uno all'altro per darsi forza, inorriditi da ciò che sospettavano stesse per accadere al povero ragazzo vittima di quelle creature demoniache; Esmeranzu era bloccata, incapace di dire, fare, intendere e volere; Clokura stava pensando a cose talmente ovvie che non c'è bisogno che io vi dica che stava, come dire,  _facendo apprezzamenti_  su Malimodo.  
Frollseto caricò il SuperLiquidator, pronto ad usarlo. Catturò lo sguardo di Malimodo: il suo volto non era più impassibile, la rabbia era fin troppo visibile.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare, ora? - ringhiò: - Spogliati definitivamente, già che ci sei, no? -.  
\- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- Padron Frollseto, è stato un incidente... - cercò di spiegare Malimodo, ormai senza voce per lo shock, tentando di recuperare la tunica ma non riuscendo neppure a capire quale fosse una manica e quale il colletto.  
\- Un incidente, eh? - ripetè il giudice. Si avvicinò al ragazzo e ripose l'arma nella fondina con inquietante calma: - Anche ciò che sto per fare sarà solo un semplice incidente, Malimodo... - gli disse, improvvisamente tranquillo: - Prendila come la tua giusta punizione. -.  
\- Non vorrà mica... - sussurrò Athemoire, facendo un passo avanti.  
\- No... - fece Esmeranzu, coprendosi la bocca con le mani, gli occhi spalancati dalla paura.  
\- E' troppo crudele! - urlò Febouchi, pronto ad intervenire per salvare il ragazzo.  
Ma era troppo tardi.  
Frollseto aveva spinto Malimodo giù dalla costruzione di legno, facendolo precipitare tra tutte quelle fanciulle incontrollabili.  
Ed è ovvio ciò che successe.  
Nella calca di fangirls, Malimodo si sentì sballottato ovunque, strattonato da una parte e dall'altra; sentì il rumore di stoffa che si strappava, delle mani femminili lungo la schiena.  
Era l'Inferno.  
Si buttò a terra e strisciò via, sperando che in tutto quel caos le ragazze si confondessero tra di loro. Riuscì a raggiungere quello che, fino a poco prima, era stato il suo nascondiglio e lì rimase, incapace di muoversi, anche solo per provare a fuggire. Non che potesse, ovviamente.  
Ci vollero due minuti e trentadue secondi perchè le fangirls si accorgessero di dove fosse finito.  
Era la fine...  
\- FERMATEVI! -  
Una voce femminile riuscì a sovrastare tutte le altre; una donna vestita di rosso si parò d'innanzi a Malimodo: Esmeranzu.  
\- E tu cosa vuoi? - chiese una fangirl, contrariata.  
\- Te lo vuoi tenere per te! - la accusò subito un'altra fangirl.  
\- SMETTETELA! - urlò Esmeranzu, arrabbiata, aprendo le braccia per coprire Malimodo alla loro vista: - Ma vi rendete conto di ciò che state facendo? -.  
Le fangirls si guardarono, confuse. Da lontano giunse la frase: - Stiamo facendo la conoscenza di un grandissimo gnocco! -.  
\- Ed è questa la cosa più importante, per voi? - chiese Esmeranzu, guardandole, furiosa: - Ma non vi vergognate? Non avete neppure un briciolo di buonsenso? Capisco che una creatura del genere possa scatenare i più primordiali degli istinti, ma... -.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e gridò, per farsi sentire da tutta la piazza: - Voi siete DONNE! E questo ragazzo è vistosamente UKE! La sua verginità è destinata ad un SEME, non a delle donne! -.  
Le fangirls trattennero il respiro, come se si fossero rese conto solo in quel momento di ciò che stavano facendo.  
\- E' questo che volete? - domandò Esmeranzu: - Volete rinnegare lo yaoi? -.  
\- NO!!!!!!!!!!! QUESTO MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - risposero le fangirls, scandalizzate anche solo dall'idea.  
\- E allora, ragazze, recuperate il buonsenso! - le esortò la fanciulla: - Lui è bellissimo, è la creatura più bella che sia mai esistita su questa Terra: voi siete coloro che gli troveranno un degno Seme, usando la nobile arte dello slash! -.  
Le fangirls si scambiarono sguardi sconvolti. Dopo qualche istante, una delle fangirl scoppiò a piangere: - Cosa stavamo per fare... -.  
\- Stavamo per distruggere il canon per puro egoismo... - si rattristò un'altra.  
\- Esmeranzu ha ragione! - esclamò una terza fangirl: - Il nostro compito è trovare un Seme a quell'Uke tanto gnocco! -.  
Un "Ai" corale risuonò da un lato all'altro della piazza, mentre Malimodo trovava il coraggio di uscire dal nascondiglio.  
Una fangirl lo vide e chinò la testa: - Perdonaci, Uke-chan, eravamo accecate dalla lussuria... -.  
\- Ai... onegai, perdonaci per tutto il male che ti abbiamo fatto... - lo supplicò un'altra fangirl: - Ti troveremo un Seme-sama, Uke-chan! -.  
\- Non ce n'è bisogn... - provò a dire Malimodo, ma Esmeranzu gli fece cenno di stare al gioco.  
\- Oh... - disse il ragazzo, tentando di fingersi felice, nonostante ancora avesse solo un filo di voce: - Sono... sono molto felice del vostro aiuto, ragazze... Non vi preoccupate per ciò che è successo... Grazie dell'aiuto che volete darmi... -.  
Gli sguardi di tutte le fangirls erano di nuovo su di lui: però stavolta non erano sguardi invasati, ma sguardi dolci da mamme amorevoli.  
\- Kawaii... - sospirarono tutte, in coro, intenerite.  
Frollseto aveva seguito tutta la scena dall'alto della pedana.  
Era contrariato dal salvataggio di Malimodo, ma anche incuriosito: quella donna parlava il linguaggio delle fangirls, così come anche la sua compare dalla pelle scura... Che ci fosse un collegamento tra i componenti della Sorte dei Ricettacoli e quei demoni infernali?  
In quel momento, però, la cosa più urgente e importante era far sparire Malimodo da quella piazza.  
\- Capitano! - chiamò con voce imperiosa, facendo ricordare a tutti della sua presenza.  
Febouchi, già intrufolatosi nella calca per cercare di raggiungere Malimodo e salvarlo, sventolò una mano per farsi notare: - Sono qui! -.  
\- Riportate Malimodo nella Cattedrale. - ordinò il giudice, glaciale.  
\- Sì! - rispose il capitano, per una volta d'accordo con quell'uomo. Non fece fatica a farsi largo tra la folla di persone comuni e di fangirls: la puzza che lo avvolgeva era talmente micidiale da far collassare chiunque nel raggio di tre metri.  
Quando raggiunse Malimodo ed Esmeranzu, questi ultimi si tapparono il naso, nauseati.  
\- Boi siete il gabidano di ieri... - lo riconobbe la ragazza, il naso tenuto chiuso da due dita.  
\- Sì, signorina. - confermò lui. Abbassò la voce e le disse: - Parleremo in seguito, ora non è nè il momento nè il luogo adatto. -.  
Esmeranzu annuì, il volto ormai verde.  
\- Voi fareste meglio a coprirvi... - fece notare Febouchi a Malimodo: a quanto sembrava, le fangirls gli avevano strappato gli straccetti, lasciandolo letteralmente in mutande.  
\- Gongordo... - rispose il ragazzo, entrambe le mani premute davanti al naso per non soffocare in quel tanfo.  
Così, il capitano salì agilmente sulla passerella, passando accanto a Frollseto - che sopportò stoicamente il poco gradevole aroma - e raccogliendo la colossale tunica nera prima indossata da Malimodo; tornò da quest'ultimo e provò a mettergliela, senza però neppure capire quale fosse il sopra e quale il sotto.  
Dopo un paio di tentativi a vuoto, Febouchi perse la pazienza e ce lo avvolse direttamente, a caso, coprendogli pure la testa. Era rimasta fuori una gamba, ma pazienza.  
\- Con permesso, noi ci ritiriamo. - annunciò il capitano, caricandosi in spalla Malimodo versione gigantesco sacco della spazzatura da cui spuntava una bronzea gamba solitaria.  
L'uscita di scena di Febouchi e, soprattutto, Malimodo, fu accompagnata da strane urla delle fangirls:  
\- Irateshipping! -  
\- Powershipping! -  
\- Citronshipping! -  
\- Mnemoshipping! -  
\- Liberashipping! -  
\- Angstshipping! -  
Frollseto si esibì in una perfetta performance di esasperato  _facepalm_  e, con un altro salto acrobatico con capriole e avvitamenti, tornò al suo trono con baldacchino, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che Mokubehan era sparito: al suo posto, era rimasto solo un biglietto...  
\- Oh, no! - sospirò, quasi rassegnato: - Un'altra volta! -.  
Le fangirls, sparita la fonte primaria del loro interesse, si dileguarono abbastanza velocemente, sempre continuando a ripetere quelle strane parole.  
Quando tutto sembrò essere tornato come prima, Kisarà, Manà e Shizukà si ripresero, seppur confuse e spaesate; Esmeranzu si appoggiò alla passerella, con un non indifferente mal di testa.  
Un brusio percorse il pubblico, finchè Hondà non chiese, ad alta voce: - Ehi! Ma l'elezione del Re? -.  
Clokura, sedutosi a gambe incrociate sulla pedana, tenendosi il mento con una mano e punterellando un ginocchio con il gomito, gli lanciò un'occhiata di sufficienza e Hondà provò a spiegare: - Non abbiamo eletto il Re! Chi sarà il Re dei Folli? -.  
Con fare annoiato, il capo della Corte dei Miracoli puntò il dito contro di lui: - Tu. -.  
\- EVVIVA IL RE DEI FOLLI! -.  
Hondà fu sollevato dalla folla e portato in trionfo, il poveretto che cercava di capire cosa stesse succedendo: - Aspettate... fermi... un attimo... -.  
\- Oh, sono così felice per Hondà! - esclamò Shizukà.  
\- Mah... - alzò le spalle Otogì, dubbioso, per poi accorgersi di essere rimasto solo con la ragazza.  
Le cinse le spalle e fece un sorriso a trentadue denti a Hondà, i cui successivi improperi furono coperti dai festeggiamenti e dai botti dei fuochi d'artificio - che, essendo giorno, si videro  _benissimo_.  
\- Però è un peccato che la festa finisca così... - disse Athemoire, avvicinandosi a Clokura senza però salire sulla passerella, mentre Yudjali correva da Esmeranzu per chiederle se stesse bene.  
\- Almeno mi sono rifatto gli occhi... - sorrise l'altro, di quel suo solito sorriso beffardo, riuscendo a trovare qualcosa di positivo in una festa andata a rotoli.  
Anche se era qualcosa di  _davvero_  positivo...  
\- Posso riaprire io la festa! - propose il poeta: - Canterò una nuova canzone d'inizio e tutto ricomincerà! -.  
Clokura lo guardò per un lungo istante, prima di gattonare da lui - dato che, trovandosi l'uno a terra e l'altro sulla pedana, erano su livelli diversi - e chiedergli: - Senti, mi faresti un grandissimo favore? -.  
\- Ehm... sssssssì... - Athemoire si mostrò apertamente dubbioso: perchè era  _sicuro_  che non sarebbe stato niente di piacevole?  
\- Non è che potresti dar da mangiare al mio piccolo Diabound? - gli domandò l'altro, con fare innocente - e parlando di Clokura, si può ben immaginare quanto sia innocente questo fare.  
\- Diabound? - ripetè il poeta, esitante: qualcosa gli diceva che "Diabound" non era un tenero coniglietto morbidoso...  
\- Sì,  _Diabound_. - confermò il capo della Corte dei Miracoli: - Lo trovi in fondo a quel corridoio a cui nessuno osa avvicinarsi perchè ci sono le mie dieci camere... Ecco, la porta nera è la porta della stanza di Diabound. -.  
Athemoire annuì lentamente, preparandosi al peggio: - E... cosa mangia, Diabound? - si azzardò a domandare.  
\- Non ti preoccupare... - gli rispose Clokura, sul suo volto un ampio sorriso da Stregatto psicopatico: - ... quando sarai lì, lo capirai... -.

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

× La scena iniziale è ispirata alla scena del "pranzo" in "Shrek 2".


	6. Atto 04

La prima cosa che Malimodo vide, una volta liberato dalla tunica nera, fu l'Arcidiacono Ryou con una molletta sul naso, che ringraziava Febouchi per avergli riportato il campanaro e si accommiatava da lui con  _particolare celerità_.  
La prima cosa che Malimodo vide, una volta tornato nel campanile, fu il risultato dell'agitazione dei suoi tre amici gargoyles: Rishugo era rannicchiato in un angolo, tracciando con un dito dei cerchietti per terra, avvolto da un'aura di depressione; Yami Malictor aveva di nuovo avuto un improvviso aumento di pressione ed era interamente ricoperto di vene pulsanti; Laverisis camminava in tondo, ansiosa, blaterando qualcosa di incomprensibile riguardo una muta da sub con boccaglio e bombole d'ossigeno incorporate.  
Quando si accorsero di Malimodo, tutti e tre si precipitarono da lui, chi chiedendogli se stesse bene, chi ridendo come un ossesso, chi scusandosi per non aver controllato la taglia della tunica.  
\- Sto bene, non è successo niente. - rispose il ragazzo, un po' a disagio per tutte quelle attenzioni, ma accorgendosi di aver recuperato la voce.  
Andò al balcone e guardò in direzione della piazza, un gesto che gli fu quasi meccanico, per quante volte l'aveva compiuto. Stavolta, però, era diverso: nonostante fosse felice di aver conosciuto il mondo esterno, era comunque scosso per ciò che era avvenuto.  
\- Sei sicuro? - gli domandò Laverisis, senza darsi pace per avergli dato una tunica troppo grande, principale causa del momento più drammatico della mattinata.  
\- Sì. - le rispose Malimodo, abbozzando un sorriso per tranquillizzarla: - Però è vero, non posso negare di aver rischiato la v... -  
\- Verginità. -  
\- ... la  _vita_  in quella piazza ma... -  
\- No, no, hai proprio rischiato di perdere la v... -  
\- La  _vita_ , Yami Malictor, Malimodo ha rischiato di perdere la  _vita_! -  
\- Ha ragione Laverisis, Yami Malictor, ho rischiato la vita, in quella calca di fanciulle indemoniate... -  
\- E non dimenticare che hai rischiato la  _vita_  anche quando ti sei ritrovato tra le braccia di quel buzzurro maleducato che dice che noi siamo brutti! -   
\- Ehm, sì, Laverisis... dicevo... ho seriamente rischiato la vita, in quella piazza, ed è stato solo grazie all'intervento di quella ragazza, Esmeranzu, se sono ancora vivo. -.  
Lo sguardo d'ametista di Malimodo si fece quasi sofferente: quella fanciulla dal vestito rosso lo aveva salvato, senza neanche conoscerlo, senza chiedergli nulla in cambio e lui non l'aveva neppure ringraziata...  
Laverisis, Rishugo e Yami Malictor rimasero ad osservare il ragazzo, condividendo il suo tormento: uscire da quella prigione era sempre stato il sogno di Malimodo e, quando aveva finalmente avuto l'occasione di realizzare il suo desiderio, si era ritrovato coinvolto in una situazione a dir poco traumatica. Forse loro ne avevano colpa?  
"Se solo non lo avessi spronato ad andare alla Festa dei Folli..." si accusò Rishugo, abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Se solo avessi controllato la taglia di quella tunica..." si rammaricò Laverisis, giungendo le mani.  
"Se solo l'avessi deflor..." Yami Malictor, non ho intenzione di vietare questa storia ai minori di diciotto anni.  
Yami Malictor: Beh? Se io gli avessi fatto ciò che stavo per dire, a quest'ora non sarebbe così traumatizzato!  
\- Malimodo... - lo chiamò Laverisis, mormorando, quasi temendo di alzare la voce.  
Il ragazzo parve riscuotersi dai suoi pensieri e la guardò: - Sì, Laverisis? -.  
La gargoyle gli chiese, cauta: - Ecco... non hai freddo a stare in mutande? -.  
  
\- Signorina Esmeranzu! -.  
Febouchi vide la ragazza voltarsi e, quando le si avvicinò, parve tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Non era difficile intuire quale fosse stato il suo più grande terrore; ma, del resto, dopo essersi fatto cinquanta docce consecutive ed essersi riempito di deodoranti, Febouchi aveva riacquistato un odore passabile.  
Certo, aveva anche dovuto passare un'ora a cercare di convincere Fiordamai ad uscire dalla sala caffetteria in cui si era rinchiusa dopo aver sentito il suo _aroma_  di ritorno dalla Festa dei Folli.  
Era ormai il tramonto e Febouchi era riuscito a trovare Esmeranzu per puro caso.  
Fiordamai era ancora troppo scioccata da quella puzza immonda e aveva deciso di sfogarsi svuotando le tasche dei poveretti che la sfidavano a poker; così, il capitano era potuto uscire senza farsi notare e senza dover dare alcuna scusa alla sua promessa sposa.  
\- Oh, capitano Febouchi! - lo salutò Esmeranzu, regalandogli un ampio sorriso: - Vi ringrazio per aver aiutato me e quel povero ragazzo, oggi. E' stato veramente un incidente terribile... -.  
\- Sì, terribile... - concordò il capitano, rabbrividendo al solo ricordo di tutte quelle pazzoidi.  
\- Volevate qualcosa? - gli domandò la ragazza, senza abbandonare il suo sorriso radioso.  
Febouchi arrossì appena e distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato: - Beh... ecco... non so se vi ricordate... ehm... quella cosa... al "Val delle More"... -.  
\- Oh, sì! - esclamò Esmeranzu, gli occhi che le brillavano: - I pokemon rari! Avete trovato un giorno a voi consono? -.  
\- Beh... - balbettò Febouchi, trovando il coraggio di guardare negli occhi quella giocatrice tanto divina quanto magnanima, così tanto da concedergli dei cloni dei pokemon più rari e introvabili: - Se non vi dispiace, potremmo vederci domani sera, verso le nove... -.  
\- Nessun problema! - rispose la ragazza: - Al "Val delle More", no? -.  
\- Sì, avevamo deciso così... -  
\- Muuuuuuu! -  
Pancrazia, che Febouchi aveva provveduto a portare con sè, mostrò segni di irrequietezza e il capitano si ricordò di non averle dato il pranzo.  
Beh, in realtà ci aveva provato, ma la mucca aveva preferito il digiuno al tanfo micidiale che circondava il poveretto.  
\- Credo che la vostra mucca vi stia chiamando. - indovinò Esmeranzu: - Vi lascio a lei, allora. -.  
\- Ehm... sì... -  
\- Ci vediamo domani sera! - fece la ragazza, riavviandosi per la sua strada.  
Dopo pochi passi, si fermò e si voltò: - Il cavetto lo porto io, voi ricordatevi il game boy e le cartucce! - esclamò, facendo un occhiolino al capitano.  
Febouchi rimase immobile, in mezzo alla strada, lo sguardo inebetito fisso ad osservare la divina fanciulla che se ne andava.  
"Finalmente... dopo tutto questo tempo... il cielo mi ha inviato lei...".  
\- Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! -.  
\- Sì, sì, arrivo, Pancrazia! -.  
  
\- Su, su, non fare così... -  
\- E' stato traumatico... -  
\- Me ne rendo conto, Athemoire... -  
Nella stanza di Esmeranzu, Yudjali cercava di consolare un terrorizzato Athemoire, accarezzandogli la testa e dandogli pacche di incoraggiamento sulla schiena.  
Tornato dalla Festa dei Folli, Yudjali aveva notato la porta della camera di sua sorella aperta e, una volta entrato per capirne il perchè, si era accorto di strane tracce di burro e marmellata che scivolavano fin sotto il letto. Così, sdraiatosi sul pavimento per controllare, aveva trovato Athemoire nascosto lì sotto.  
In realtà, nell'oscurità totale, aveva visto solo due occhi viola fissarlo con sguardo spaventato e, andando per esclusione, il ragazzo aveva intuito fosse il poeta.  
Ci aveva messo tutto il pomeriggio per convincerlo ad uscire, per poi ritrovarsi seduto sul letto con lui che lo stringeva come un peluche.  
\- Insomma... - tentò di spiegare il poeta, scioccato: - Quando Clokura mi ha chiesto di dar da mangiare a Diabound... -  
\- Non avrai pensato che Diabound fosse un tenero coniglietto morbidoso? - lo interruppe Yudjali: lo conosceva da poco, ma aveva capito che da Athemoire poteva aspettarsi di tutto.  
\- No. - fu la risposta dell'altro: - Sapevo che doveva senz'altro essere qualcosa di pericoloso ma... ma... ma non credevo fosse un'anaconda gigante! -  
\- Un'anaconda gigante piuttosto aggressiva, tra l'altro. -  
\- Voleva mangiarmi... -  
\- Sì, Clokura usa Diabound per far sparire i cadaveri degli  _intrusi_... -  
A giudicare dallo sguardo ancora più sconvolto di Athemoire, forse Yudjali non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo.  
Proprio in quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
\- Avanti! - invitò Yudjali, l'unico dei due presenti nella stanza in grado di parlare.  
La porta si aprì e nella camera entrarono due figure dalla pelle scura, avvolte in abiti chiari: Manà e Mahàd, entrambi ritornati in possesso dei rispettivi abiti e liberatisi di vino/dentifricio/segatura grazie alla Carta Magia "Doccia".  
Manà trotterellò vicino ad Athemoire, Mahàd posò un vassoio con quattro tazze fumanti su uno dei tanti comodini disseminati per la stanza.  
\- Abbiamo saputo del tuo incontro ravvicinato con l'animaletto domestico di Clokura! - esclamò Manà, lasciandosi cadere sul letto come se nulla fosse e ignorando l'occhiata di rimprovero di Yudjali in seguito alle sue parole.  
\- Non mi avvicinerò mai più... - promise a se stesso Athemoire, trovando a stento la forza di staccarsi dal piccolo umano di caprino aspetto. Si scoprì un po' indolenzito, ma era piuttosto normale, dopo  _ore_  passate a stringere una persona in assoluta immobilità.  
\- Fa' tesoro di questa tua esperienza per il futuro. - gli consigliò Mahàd, saggiamente.  
\- Sapevamo che, se fossi sopravvissuto, saresti senz'altro rimasto traumatizzato a vita, quindi abbiamo deciso di tirarti un po' su di morale! - esclamò Manà, dando una forte pacca sulla schiena ad Athemoire, che cominciava a chiedersi se quella ragazza stesse cercando di consolarlo.  
Se era così, non ci riusciva affatto.  
\- Ti abbiamo portato una tazza di the. - spiegò Mahàd, indicando il vassoio: - Aiuta a tranquillizzarsi. Non temere, Clokura non ha visto questo vassoio neppure da lontano e sono stato io a preparare il the. Riguardo a me, non ho niente contro di te, quindi non avrei motivo di avvelenarti la bevanda. -.  
 _Stavano cercando di consolarlo?_  
\- Sei stato un po' sfortunato! - sospirò Manà, alzandosi dal letto e sedendosi a gambe incrociate su un comodino, prendendo una delle tazze: - A quanto pare, stai piuttosto antipatico a Clokura. Si vede che gli ispiri odio più di chiunque altro. -.  
 _Stavano cercando di consolarlo?_  
Yudjali lo aiutò a sedersi su un altro comodino, così come avevano fatto lui, Mahàd e Manà e gli diede una delle tazze: - L'importante è che tu sia sopravvissuto. - concluse il fratello di Esmeranzu, prendendo anche lui una tazza.  
Athemoire osservò con sospetto il liquido all'interno, finchè non si azzardò a berne un sorso; dopo qualche secondo, appurato che era ancora vivo, si rilassò un poco.  
Alzò lo sguardo e, incontrati gli occhi di Mahàd, domandò a quest'ultimo: - Ma perchè fate questo? Nessuno vi costringe a consolarmi... -.  
\- Il tuo nome è finito sul Death Note tarocco di Clokura. - spiegò l'altro, bevendo un sorso di the.  
\- Ci fai pena. - chiarì Manà, sorseggiando il the con noncuranza.  
\- ... grazie. - sospirò Athemoire.  _Stavano cercando di consolarlo?_  
\- Su, basta musi lunghi! - trillò la ragazza, estraendo dal nulla un mazzo di carte: - Devi distrarti, signor Athemoire! E questo è il metodo ideale! -.  
Il poeta non faticò a riconoscere quelle carte: - ... ma quelle non sono le carte che avevi messo come trappola? -.  
\- Sì! - confermò Manà: - Sono proprio le carte che ti hanno fatto cadere in quella trappola così stupida! -.  
\- ... e questo dovrebbe consolarmi, Kalà? -.  
\- Manà. -  
\- Sì, scusa... faccio fatica a ricordare i nomi... -  
Manà annuì, evitando di dirgli che l'aveva intuito da quando l'aveva sentito chiamare sua moglie "Esperatsu".  
\- A me una partita non dispiacerebbe. - intervenne Yudjali.  
\- Scala 40 vi va bene? - chiese Manà, cominciando a mescolare le carte.  
Sia Mahàd e che Yudjali annuirono, Athemoire si adeguò: in fondo, era vero che una partita a carte avrebbe potuto distrarlo un po'...  
C'era solo una cosa...  
\- Ma... non ci sono sedie, nei dintorni? - chiese, guardandosi intorno e trovando solo comodini: - E' un po' strano stare seduti qui sopra... -.  
\- No. - gli rispose Yudjali: - Ad Esmeranzu piacciono i comodini: dice che sono utili perchè si possono usare sia come piani che come contenitori. - gli spiegò.  
\- Capisco... - fece Athemoire, perplesso, mentre sentiva Mahàd borbottare: - Sempre meglio della camera piena di vasi di Manà... -.  
  
Frollseto chiuse la porta della sua camera e si accasciò su una poltrona, esausto: la Festa dei Folli lo stancava tutti gli anni, ma quella a cui aveva partecipato quella mattina gli aveva tolto ogni energia.  
Erano successe troppe cose: ritrovarsi circondato da una folla particolarmente delirante, avere a che fare con un capitano davvero  _mediocre_ , imbattersi in quel dannato poeta cantante, trovare Malimodo nella piazza, l'invasione di quei demoni infernali...  
E aveva dovuto salvare Mokubehan tre volte, nell'arco del pomeriggio.  
Era ormai scesa la notte, una notte nuvolosa e senza luna, che rendeva la città ancora più buia.  
Frollseto non aveva acceso alcuna luce, preferendo rimanere nell'oscurità assoluta, quasi a volersi alienare dal mondo esterno, vivendo solo in quel piccolo luogo tranquillo e silenzioso.  
Era una stanza immensa: di un bianco immacolato, le pareti erano ricoperte di librerie dal legno verniciato di blu; negli angoli erano posizionate delle comode poltrone di velluto blu, su un lato, si trovava una scrivania di legno bianco con a fianco un baule blu. La parte più interna della camera, la parte centrale, era il vuoto totale: non un tappeto, non un mosaico, solo un freddo pavimento bianco. Sulla parete opposta a quella in cui si trovava la porta, era stato costruito un camino di marmo, in quel momento spento.  
Ma la cosa più inquietante era l'imponente scultura che ricopriva l'intera parete su cui si trovava il focolare: un gigantesco drago di marmo bianco, le ali spalancate che abbracciavano l'intera stanza, la coda che attraversava interamente una delle pareti laterali, le zampe inferiori dagli artigli d'avorio che sembravano afferrare il camino, il lungo collo che si innalzava fino a sfiorare il soffitto, la testa verso la porta, così che le prime cose che potessero essere viste, entrando, fossero i suoi grandi occhi di zaffiro.  
Frollseto diede un'occhiata al focolare: d'accordo che voleva starsene al buio, ma era pur sempre Gennaio...  
Così, trovò la forza di alzarsi, percorrere la camera - ci mise quei due, tre minuti... - e accendere il camino. Le fiamme divamparono velocemente, ma ci avrebbero messo un bel po' a riscaldare l'intero ambiente; tra l'altro, notò Frollseto con una certa soddisfazione, la luce che emanavano non era abbastanza per illuminare tutta la stanza.  
Il giudice fece per tornare alla poltrona, quando qualcosa lo bloccò: le immagini e i suoni della festa continuavano a passargli davanti agli occhi, a risuonargli nella mente.  
E poi,  _lei_.  
Non riusciva a cancellarla dalla testa: la sua voce, i suoi movimenti mentre danzava...  
Si voltò, tornando a guardare le fiamme: sembravano quasi furiose, rinchiuse in quel camino, come una forza inarrestabile costretta a rimanere tranquilla. Ed era così che Frollseto si sentiva: quanto avrebbe voluto...  
Indietreggiò e alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di quel maestoso drago; sembrava quasi vivo, nella penombra, sembrava quasi guardarlo, con quel fuoco che si rispecchiava in quei grandi zaffiri.  
-  _Beata Occhi Blu, tu sai che uomo sono io: senza macchie e ricco di virtù... Beata Occhi Blu, tu sai che son più puro io di tutta questa plebe intorno a me... Ma allora, Occhi Blu, dimmi perchè proprio a me l'anima mi brucia al suo pensier!_  -  
La statua non rispose.  
Ma  _lei_  riapparve, di nuovo: gli sembrava stesse danzando d'innanzi ai suoi occhi, davanti al camino, di fronte a quelle fiamme, come una figura oscura circondata da una cupa luce rossastra; poteva persino sentire la sua voce...  
-  _La vedo! La sento! Tra i suoi capelli il fuoco c'è e annienta ogni controllo che c'è in me!_  -  
Era come se l'intera stanza fosse invasa: attorno a quella danzatrice, volteggiando come nuvole di fumo, degli ornitorinchi in tutù ballavano il tango, disperdendosi lungo la camera.  
Frollseto indietreggiò, allontanandosi da ciò che vedeva con occhi sconvolti: -  _E' il fuoco d'Inferno che brucia dentro me! Mi spinge al disastro e non so più che far..._  -.  
\- E ALLORA! AVETE PRESO TUTTI LA MANIA DI METTERVI A CANTARE AD ORARI ASSURDI NEI DINTORNI DI CASA MIA? -.  
Frollseto guardò fuori dalla finestra che aveva lasciato aperta: poco più sotto, affacciato, il signor Pegasùs urlava contro di lui, vistosamente irritato.  
Un istante dopo, una pallottola si conficcò in una delle persiane aperte, a pochi centimetri dal volto del signor Pegasùs, il cui occhio visibile fece ben capire il suo terrore.  
Dalla propria finestra, Frollseto puntava contro l'uomo una rivoltella ancora fumante.  
\- Mi... mi perdoni, giudice Frollseto... - balbettò il signor Pegasùs, sconvolto.  
\- Che non si ripeta mai più, signor Pegasùs. - sibilò il giudice, glaciale.  
Senza aspettare una sua risposta, Frollseto gli chiuse la finestra in faccia e ripose la rivoltella nel baule blu da cui l'aveva presa: per certi individui non valeva la pena usare il suo SuperLiquidator, in quel momento posato sulla scrivania.  
\- Nessuno può interrompermi mentre sto cantando. - disse Frollseto, contrariato: - Tra l'altro, dov'ero rimasto? -.  
Ci pensò un istante, poi ricordò: - Ah, sì! -.  
Tornò a guardare il camino: circondata dalle fiamme,  _lei_  continuava con quella danza ipnotica, continuava a cantare...  
-  _Mi distruggerai! Mi distruggerai! E ti maledirò finché avrò vita e fiato! Mi distruggerai! Mi distruggerai! Tu mi hai gettato nell'abisso di un pensiero fisso! Tu mi distruggerai, mi distruggerai!_  -  
 _Lei_  era lì, danzava di fronte a lui; gli ornitorinchi sembravano non fermarsi mai; quelle fiamme parevano quasi inghiottirlo, senza lasciargli una via di fuga; il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu lo guardava dall'alto con il suo sguardo severo.  
Soffocato, schiacciato da tutto ciò, Frollseto cadde a terra, mormorando un doloroso: -  _Mi distruggerai..._  -.  
Quella danza... continuava a rivederla, senza sosta; e quella musica, quella voce... non aveva pace...  
Era perseguitato, non riusciva a liberarsene: e, ogni volta, la sua anima bruciava di  _rabbia_  pura.  
 _Odiava_  quella canzone ipnotica, quel ritmo micidiale;  _odiava_  quei movimenti stupidi e meccanici.  
Ma, soprattutto,  _odiava_  lei, quella Esmeranzu, che non solo cantava male, non solo ballava peggio, ma era anche colpevole di avergli infilato nella testa quel ritmo e lui, Frollseto, non riusciva a liberarsene: per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto altro che udire quel "Ta-tarà-ta-tarà-ta-tarà-tà-tà", in certi momenti il suo corpo sembrava quasi ribellarsi, come spinto da una forza invisibile a ripetere quei movimenti.  
No! Non avrebbe mai ceduto!  
"Perchè proprio io dovevo sorbirmi una cosa così mostruosa?" si chiese, alzando a fatica gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo di zaffiro della statua sopra di lui.  
\- Fratello mio! -.  
La voce preoccupata di Mokubehan lo raggiunse, poco dopo seguita da Mokubehan vero e proprio - il tempo di attraversare la stanza.  
Si sentì mettere seduto e vide suo fratello, spaventato: - Prima ho sentito uno sparo, ma non ci ho fatto troppo caso, però poi ti ho sentito cantare... stai bene? -.  
\- Potrei stare meglio, Mokubehan... - rispose Frollseto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e facendo un profondo respiro:  _Ta-tarà_  doveva distrarsi,  _ta-tarà_ doveva distrarsi,  _ta-tarà_  doveva distrarsi  _tà-tà_...  
\- Passando a cose più serie... Dove sono quegli allucinogeni che oggi pomeriggio abbiamo sequestrato a quei venditori di scolapasta e che ti avevo chiesto di distruggere? -.  
\- Li ho distrutti, fratello mio! -.  
\- Ottimo lavoro, Mokubehan. E come, esattamente? -.  
\- Li ho bruciati nel camino! -.  
Frollseto seguì la direzione indicata da suo fratello e vide il camino, ancora attorniato da quegli ornitorinchi danzanti in tutù.  
\- ... ah. -.

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

× " _Beata Occhi Blu..._ ": Fuoco d'Inferno - Il gobbo di Notre Dame (con modifica) (Disney)  
× " _Mi distruggerai!..._ ": Mi distruggerai - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× La scena degli ornitorinchi è molto vagamentissimamente e lontanissimamente ispirata ai "fantasmi danzanti" di "Quando viene Dicembre" - Anastasia (20th Century Fox)


	7. Atto 05

Febouchi indietreggiò, la mano volò sulla spada, pronto ad estrarla: - Chi è quell'uomo? - si chiese, a bassa voce, osservando sospettoso la figura scura proiettata sul muro dell'edificio: - Se non è spettro, credo sia soltanto un'ombra... -. Guardò con più attenzione e alzò le sopracciglia, stupito: - ... l'ombra mia. -.  
Il capitano Febouchi era  _leggermente_  agitato.  
Il tempo sembrava essere volato: un attimo prima era il tramonto e lui dava appuntamento alla divina giocatrice al "Val delle More"; un attimo dopo era la sera del giorno successivo e lui era davanti al "Val delle More", in attesa della divina giocatrice.  
Quella notte aveva dormito poco e male, sia per l'agitazione per ciò che avrebbe fatto sia perchè Fiordamai aveva deciso di improvvisarsi cantante lirica alle tre di notte.  
Febouchi era conscio di stare per compiere un gesto molto rischioso; se avesse attraversato la soglia di quell'edificio, non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.  
Ad essere in gioco era il suo matrimonio, il suo legame con Fiordamai: significava tradire la sua fiducia, spacciarsi per un bravo giocatore capace di catturare anche i pokemon più rari, cosa che lui non era.  
Ma, soprattutto, avrebbe incontrato una donna in assenza della sua futura moglie: Fiordamai era  _appena appena_  gelosa, tanto da non tollerare che il suo futuro marito stesse in compagnia di un qualsiasi essere di sesso femminile senza che lei fosse presente.  
Il capitano aveva dovuto lottare molto per impedirle di seguirlo durante le sue missioni, data la gelosia che Fiordamai provava nei confronti di Pancrazia; non poteva neppure incontrare sua madre senza avere accanto la sua fidanzata. Ciò valeva anche per nonne, zie e cugine.  
Forse Fiordamai era un pochino eccessiva, ma le voleva bene comunque.  
E proprio Fiordamai, quella sera, aveva deciso di guardarsi i pluripremiati film "La Febbra" e "La Febbra 2", sapendo che il suo futuro marito sarebbe stato impegnato in un qualche lavoro non ben precisato per conto del giudice Frollseto.  
Gli si spezzava il cuore ad ingannarla così, ma Febouchi non poteva fare altrimenti: per i pokemon, questo e altro!  
Si presagiva una notte serena: le nuvole della serata precedente se n'erano andate, permettendo alla luna di illuminare la città in un gioco di dolci luci candide e scure ombre che celavano del tutto i luoghi più nascosti.  
Speravate che le ombre celanti non tornassero più?  
Illusi.  
Il "Val delle More", tuttavia, non era esattamente un luogo nascosto: forse a causa delle luci di Natale che decoravano l'intero edificio illuminandolo di tanti colori differenti, forse a causa dell'immenso cartellone pubblicitario con tanto di freccia gigante con su scritto "Al Val delle More, ancora due metri e ci sei!", forse per la colossale insegna fosforescente.  
Accanto alla porta di legno chiaro era stata infissa una piccola stele sormontata da una piccola scultura raffigurante una rosa - che gli aveva valso il soprannome di "Stele di Rosetta"; sulla pietra erano state incise delle parole in tre lingue: la prima era in ieratico, la seconda in leet e la terza in umano.  
Febouchi, come si può ben intuire, lesse la parte di testo scritta in maniera più comprensibile, ossia quella in ieratico.  
Però non la capì molto bene e, saltando direttamente il leet, passò all'umano: -  _Un po' nascosto il posto è qui, il benedetto posto è qui, e le candele vanno giù, il sole cala e scende giù. Ci vieni un giorno e hai nostalgia di ritornare e tornerai: al "Val delle More" troverai le marmellate che in tutti i suoi gusti amerai_. -.  
Già: il "Val delle More" era una marmellateria.  
Più che altro, era nata come tale: poi si era espansa fino a diventare una vera e propria locanda, ma la sua attività principale era quella di vendita di marmellate.  
Febouchi posò una mano sulla maniglia: se l'avesse abbassata, non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e, deciso, la abbassò, aprendo la porta ed entrando nella locanda.  
Il suo ingresso fu accompagnato dal tintinnio dei campanelli sopra la porta, sistemati in una composizione piuttosto curiosa: uno strano manufatto d'oro, sicuramente risultato della fusione di una chiave con un'ankh, era posto al centro, circondato da tante piccole statuine di aspetto egizio con una certa tendenza a rompersi.  
Febouchi si guardò intorno: l'ambiente era molto caldo e accogliente, grazie al camino acceso e ai toni rosso-aranci della tappezzeria e dei tappeti, l'aria era impregnata del profumo di marmellata di more; c'era anche qualche pianta, lungo il perimetro della stanza rettangolare disseminata di tavoli e sedie. I grandi lampadari di cristallo facevano intuire che gli affari andavano più che bene.  
Quella sera, la locanda era mediamente affollata: non deserta, ma neanche piena.  
Un gigantesco omone camminava tra i tavoli, prendendo le ordinazioni dei clienti: era un uomo molto  _esteso_ , difficile dire se più in larghezza o in lunghezza; diciamo che era una palla avvolta in abiti degni di Aladdin, con dei labbroni a canotto, un grosso naso a patata e dei piccoli baffetti grigi.  
Sul lato opposto, proprio vicino alla porta, c'era il bancone: di legno scuro, laccato, sopra vi era posata la cassa, alias una bilancia dorata  _made in Egypt_.  
Dietro al bancone, immobile come una statua, c'era un uomo completamente avvolto in una tunica chiara, decisamente in contrasto con la pelle scura, la testa coperta da un turbante, lo sguardo chiaro fisso sul cliente appena entrato.  
Era il signor Shadì, il proprietario del "Val delle More".  
Era anche piuttosto inquietante.  
\- B-buonasera... - balbettò Febouchi, intimorito da quegli occhi così freddi e inespressivi da sembrare quelli di una bambola.  
\- Voi siete il capitano Febouchi? - domandò, diretto, il signor Shadì, la voce atona.  
Sorpreso, Febouchi annuì meccanicamente: - S-sì, sono io... ma voi come... -.  
\- Una signorina ha prenotato una stanza al piano di sopra, lasciandomi detto che, se fosse entrato un uomo biondo e se tale uomo biondo si fosse rivelato essere il capitano Febouchi, avrei dovuto indirizzarlo verso tale stanza. - fu la risposta impassibile del signor Shadì.  
Febouchi ci mise qualche istante a rendersi conto del fatto che il signor Shadì doveva aver chiesto  _ad ogni singolo uomo biondo entrato nel locale_  se fosse il capitano Febouchi.  
"E io che non volevo che qualcuno sapesse che sono stato qui..." si disse, arrendendosi: sperava solo che Fiordamai non lo venisse mai a sapere...  
\- Bobasà. - chiamò il signor Shadì.  
L'omone esteso, Bobasà, raggiunse il bancone quasi rotolando: - Ditemi, signor Shadì! -.  
\- Conduci il signore nella stanza verde-azzurra-con-un-po'-di-rosso-e-una-puntina-di-giallo. - ordinò il signor Shadì, probabilmente vittima di una paralisi facciale e vocale.  
\- Certo! - esclamò Bobasà, con decisamente più allegria del suo capo - non che ci volesse molto: - Mi segua, signore, le mostro la stanza! - invitò, rivolto ad un perplesso Febouchi.  
I due uomini, anzi, la palla umana e il biondo muccaliere, raggiunsero una scala di legno seminascosta da un grosso oleandro - tipica pianta da interni - salendo fino al secondo piano.  
Una volta arrivato, Febouchi si ritrovò in un lunghissimo corridoio giallo canarino, disseminato di porte dai colori più vari e disparati, come se un pittore pazzo si fosse messo a schizzare colori a caso su porte già verniciate.  
Bobasà si fermò davanti ad una porta metà verde e metà azzurra, con qualche chiazza rossa e una puntina di giallo: - Ecco... - disse, mostrando la porta con un gesto della mano: - ... questa è la stanza verde-azzurra-con-un-po'-di-rosso-e-una-puntina-di-giallo. Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, potete venire in corridoio e urlare a squarciagola nella speranza che qualcuno vi senta. -.  
Fece un inchino: - Buona permanenza. - augurò, per poi praticamente rotolare via.  
Febouchi osservò la porta; riusciva a sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore fin dentro le orecchie. Non poteva fare altrimenti. Non poteva tornare indietro. Se era riuscito ad aprire la prima porta, sarebbe riuscito ad aprire anche la seconda.  
Così, chiudendo gli occhi, mise mano alla maniglia, la abbassò e aprì la porta, per poi ricordarsi che sarebbe stato carino almeno bussare.  
\- Capitano Febouchi! - esclamò una voce femminile ben conosciuta.  
Febouchi aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi davanti Esmeranzu, seduta sul grande letto matrimoniale presente nella stanza e circondata da carte, cartucce, cavi e game boy, la sua piccola borsetta nera abbandonata sulle lenzuola.  
La stanza era molto meglio di quel che il capitano credesse: piuttosto piccola, in realtà, con pareti, soffitto e pavimento a strisce verdi e azzurre; l'unico arredamento della camera era costituito da un grande letto matrimoniale dalle lenzuola rosse e, di fronte, un armadio di legno verniciato di giallo.  
No, a pensarci bene, forse la combinazione dei colori era leggermente disturbante.  
\- S-siete già arrivata? - balbettò Febouchi, un po' a disagio, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Esmeranzu annuì: - Sì, sono arrivata con un'ora di anticipo per preparare tutto. Spero non vi dispiaccia. -.  
\- Oh, no, no, come potrebbe? - farfugliò il capitano, il viso completamente rosso, spostando le cartucce di Pokemon Blu e Pokemon Oro per sedersi vicino a lei.  
\- Possiamo fare subito, allora. - sorrise la ragazza, al contrario, del tutto a suo agio. Si chiedeva, però, perchè tutti gli uomini che rimanevano da soli con lei in una camera da letto arrossissero in quel modo. Anche Athemoire, come Febouchi, aveva fatto così... mah, gli uomini erano tutti strani...  
\- S-sì! - esclamò il capitano, mettendo subito mano alla bisaccia che aveva con sè, estraendo un game boy color e le cartucce di Pokemon Giallo e Pokemon Cristallo: - I-io ho solo queste... - balbettò, quasi scusandosi per la sua inferiorità d'innanzi alla divina giocatrice.  
\- Cominciamo dal Giallo, vi va? - chiese Esmeranzu, ignorando il tono di Febouchi e infilando nel proprio game boy color la propria cartuccia di Pokemon Giallo.  
Febouchi annuì, incapace di articolare anche solo una sillaba, qualcosa che sembrava bloccargli le corde vocali.  
I minuti passavano, i pokemon venivano trasferiti, apparendo prima sullo schermo di Esmeranzu e poi su quello di Febouchi, prima sulla cartuccia di Pokemon Giallo, poi sulla cartuccia di Pokemon Cristallo:  _Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Lugia, Ho-oh, Mewtwo... Mew! Celebi!_  
Alla fine, Febouchi rimirava il suo pokedex finalmente completo: "Dopo tutti questi anni... finalmente...".  
Esmeranzu sorrise, salvando e spegnendo il suo game boy, per poi guardare il volto felice del capitano, quasi fosse un bambino di fronte ad un gioc... d'accordo, più o meno era così.  
\- E' il ringraziamento che posso darvi per avermi salvato. - gli disse, con un sorriso sereno. Febouchi distolse l'attenzione dal game boy e annuì, meccanico, come incapace di formulare un qualsiasi pensiero.  
Dopo qualche secondo passato in assoluta immobilità a fissare il sorriso della fanciulla - e cominciando a sospettare che anche lei fosse vittima di una qualche paralisi facciale - salvò il gioco e spense il game boy.  
"Ecco..." si disse il capitano, facendo un profondo respiro per scaricare la tensione, sentendosi finalmente più rilassato: "Ci voleva così tanto? Visto? Hai finalmente i pokemon che desideravi! E' tutto finito! E ora hai finalmente completato il pokedex! Non è successo nulla di grave, Febouchi...".  
\- Però... - mormorò d'un tratto Esmeranzu, rimettendo il capitano di nuovo in allerta: - ... mi siete simpatico. Ho avuto modo di vedere la vostra gentilezza: avete aiutato me e mio fratello da quei buzzurri senza chiederci nulla in cambio e, ieri, avete cercato di salvare anche quel povero ragazzo. -.  
Sotto lo sguardo perplesso e, nel sentire quelle parole, imbarazzato di Febouchi, Esmeranzu prese alcune carte sparse sul letto, le mise, ordinate, di fronte all'uomo e gliene diede una: - Queste sono le mie carte più rare in assoluto: i pokemon leggendari. Ho due Ho-oh: potete prenderne uno, se volete. -.  
Il capitano guardò la carta che la fanciulla gli porgeva, incredulo: era un Ho-oh brillante e lei... lo stava dando...  _a lui_?  
Con mani tremanti, Febouchi prese la carta e la osservò attentamente, senza capacitarsi di ciò che vedeva; pochi istanti dopo, quasi gli venne da piangere per la felicità: - Esmeranzu... voi... voi siete davvero buona... vi ringrazio... - riuscì appena a balbettare, il cuore che aveva ormai dimenticato ogni timore.  
\- Di nulla. - rispose la ragazza, rimettendo i game boy e le cartucce nella borsetta.  
Febouchi si affrettò ad imitarla, per poi tornare a guardarla con gli occhi che gli brillavano: - Veramente, signorina Esmeranzu, voi siete la miglior giocatrice che io abbia mai incontrato... -  
\- Mi fate arrossire, se dite così... -  
\- Dico sul serio! Voi siete bravissima e siete anche così buona e magnanima e... -  
In quel momento, l'armadio si aprì con uno scatto.  
Come una sola persona, Febouchi ed Esmeranzu guardarono in quella direzione, dapprima spaventati, poi sbigottiti per ciò che si ritrovarono davanti agli occhi: uscito dall'armadio, con in mano un secchio pieno di cubetti di ghiaccio, d'innanzi a loro era apparso il giudice Frollseto.  
\- Giudice Frollseto! - esclamarono i due giovani, all'unisono, scattando in piedi.  
\- Capitano Febouchi... signorina... - rispose il giudice, stranamente spaesato, ma sicuramente non esattamente felice di avere davanti proprio quei due.  
\- Ma cosa ci fate qui? - chiese Febouchi, facendosi avanti: - Avete forse origliato la nostra conversazione? Da quanto tempo siete qui? -.  
\- Calmatevi, capitano. - lo frenò Frollseto, riacquistando il suo solito viso impassibile, nonostante fosse ancora confuso: - Mi serviva un po' di ghiaccio per le bibite, quindi sono andato a prenderlo a Narnia ma temo che, al ritorno, io abbia sbagliato armadio... -.  
\- Sarebbe comunque buona educazione almeno scusarsi! - intervenne Esmeranzu, mettendo le braccia conserte.  
Frollseto la fulminò con lo sguardo: quanto avrebbe voluto avere di nuovo a portata di mano il camino acceso... per buttarcela dentro.  
\- Perdonate il mio errore. - disse, piatto: - Non è mio interesse rimanere qui un secondo di più. Buona serata. -.  
Fece per rientrare nell'armadio, era già con un piede dentro, quando il suo sguardo cadde sulle carte sul letto.  
Su  _una_  carta in particolare.  
Il secchio gli cadde dalla mano, tanto era lo stupore, riversando tutti i cubetti di ghiaccio sul pavimento.  
Frollseto raggiunse il letto con due grandi falcate, cadendo in ginocchio e prendendo una carta, il Lugia brillante, osservandolo con increduli occhi sgranati: - Non è possibile... - sussurrò, deglutendo: - Questa creatura è un Drago Bianco Occhi Blu... -.  
La carta gli fu sfilata dalle mani e lui, istintivamente, alzò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi Esmeranzu a pochi centimetri, quella divina carta tra quelle mani plebee: - Questo non è un Drago Bianco Occhi Blu! - lo contraddì la ragazza, mostrandogli la carta.  
Frollseto si rialzò in piedi ed Esmeranzu ebbe un attimo di timore: lui la superava abbondantemente in altezza, quasi le metteva soggezione.  
\- Volete forse negare che la creatura raffigurata in quella carta sia un drago? -  
\- No, ma... -  
\- E volete forse negare che la creatura raffigurata in quella carta sia bianca? -  
\- No, ma... -  
\- E negate forse che la creatura raffigurata in quella carta abbia gli occhi blu? -  
\- No, ma... -  
\- E allora tale carta non può stare in mano vostra, signorina! Le vostre mani impure non sono degne di toccare una creatura tanto divina! Quella carta deve appartenere solo a me, il giudice Frollseto, l'unica persona abbastanza superiore ai comuni mortali per poter osare avere contatti con la somma Drago Bianco Occhi Blu! -  
Esmeranzu indietreggiò, spaventata dall'improvvisa luce sinistra negli occhi dell'uomo, mentre Frollseto tendeva la mano, in attesa che lei gli desse la carta.  
\- Non ho alcuna intenzione di darvi la carta, giudice Frollseto! - esclamò, ritrovando il coraggio: - Potete scordarvela! -.  
\- Sudicia ragazz... -  
\- Giudice Frollseto! -  
Il giudice si voltò, Febouchi aveva estratto la spada: - Non importa chi voi siate, ma state minacciando una fanciulla! E questo non può essere tollerato! -.  
\- Capitano... - disse Frollseto, mentre un inquietante sorriso appariva sulle sue labbra: - Voi mi state forse ostacolando? -.  
\- Se volete vederla così: sì. - rispose Febouchi, pronto ad andare contro il giudice.  
\- Allora non mi lasciate altra scelta. - fu la tranquilla risposta di Frollseto.  
Avvenne in un istante: il giudice colpì il capitano allo stomaco con un calcio e, quando quest'ultimo si piegò per il dolore, ne approfittò per colpirlo di taglio dietro il collo, lasciandolo svenuto sul pavimento, la spada accanto a lui.  
\- Autrice, la cosa non mi piace affatto... - gemette Esmeranzu, guardando inorridita il corpo esanime di Febouchi e indietreggiando fino a ritrovarsi con le spalle contro la parete.  
Non posso farci nulla, Esmeranzu, così deve andare la storia.  
Esmeranzu: Ma Frollseto non poteva far svenire il capitano Febouchi in modo un po' meno brutale?  
No, Esmeranzu.  
Esmeranzu: E, tu che sei l'autrice, non potevi fargli imboccare l'armadio giusto ed evitare tutto questo?  
Ovviamente no, Esmeranzu.  
\- Ti dò un ultimatum, ragazzina: dammi quella carta. - la minacciò Frollseto, avvicinandosi a lei.  
Esmeranzu scosse la testa, decisa: aveva paura, ma non gli avrebbe mai ceduto la carta!  
Forse avrebbe dovuto nasconderla in un luogo dove lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a prenderla...  
Poteva ingoiarla!  
No, poi recuperarla sarebbe stato leggermente complicato...  
Poteva nasconderla nel reggiseno!  
Peccato che, quando la sua mano andò al petto, la ragazza si ricordò di aver indossato una maglietta a collo alto con le maniche lunghe.  
Eh, quella sera faceva freddino...  
\- Allora non mi lasci altra scelta... - sibilò Frollseto, gli occhi ridotti a fessure. Un istante dopo, urlò a gran voce: - Guardie! -.  
Esmeranzu, tremando, trovò comunque la forza di far notare: - Non credo proprio vi sentiranno, qui... -.  
Frollseto non si scompose: - Tu dici? -.  
Un istante dopo, il muro che dava verso l'esterno dell'edificio fu sfondato da un gruppo di guardie armate che, non si sa come, erano riuscite ad arrivare fino al secondo piano e, sempre non si sa come, erano riuscite ad abbattere una parete.  
Esmeranzu gridò, ormai terrorizzata: - Tutto ciò non è possibile! -.  
\- E invece sì! - ribattè Frollseto: - Non so esattamente perchè, ma quando dico "Guardie! "... -  
Altre guardie planarono sopra le guardie già presenti nella stanza, facendole cadere a terra.  
\- Ecco, appunto... - fece il giudice, senza degnare nessuna delle guardie di uno sguardo.  
\- Giudice Frollseto! Cos'è successo? - chiese uno dei poveretti ruzzolati sul pavimento.  
\- Sono casualmente finito in questo posto e ho trovato quella donna che infieriva sul corpo privo di sensi del capitano Febouchi! - esclamò Frollseto, puntando il dito contro una atterrita Esmeranzu: - Chissà che cosa gli ha fatto... -.  
\- Non è vero! - tentò di difendersi la ragazza, ma il sorriso di Frollseto la zittì all'istante: - La  _mia_  parola contro la  _tua_. -.  
Esmeranzu, con un brivido, capì che non avrebbe potuto fare niente per dimostrare la propria innocenza.  
C'era solo una cosa da fare...  
Velocemente, recuperò la borsetta, buttò dentro le carte - tra cui anche il Lugia conteso -, aprì la porta della camera e fuggì.  
"Perdonatemi se vi abbandono lì sul pavimento, capitano Febouchi..." pensò, scendendo di corsa le scale, senza osare guardarsi alle spalle. Avrebbe voluto salvare anche quel capitano così gentile, ma non sarebbe mai riuscita a trascinarlo o anche solo avvicinarsi a lui senza essere catturata...  
Giunse al piano terra e sfrecciò davanti al bancone, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di tutti i clienti e di Bobasà.  
Udì la voce monocorde del signor Shadì, stranamente ad un volume più alto del solito: - Il conto, signorina. -.  
Esmeranzu, aprendo la porta, si fermò un istante solo per dire: - Lo mandi al giudice Frollseto! -, per poi uscire di corsa.  
  
La ragazza aveva ormai il fiatone: correva per le vie buie della città, forte della sua conoscenza di quelle strade, abbastanza da permetterle di non farsi cogliere di sorpresa da eventuali agguati delle guardie che la inseguivano.  
Tutto quello che stava succedendo era assurdo: lei voleva solo sdebitarsi con il capitano Febouchi... perchè Frollseto aveva fatto una cosa così crudele?   
Però, Esmeranzu, la carta potevi anche dargliela, a questo punto...  
Esmeranzu: Col cavolo!  
Non aveva idea di dove stesse correndo, sperava solo di seminare le guardie; peccato fossero più tenaci di quel che lei credesse.  
Non poteva tornare alla Corte dei Miracoli: c'era il rischio di lasciare tracce che avrebbero fatto scoprire quel luogo segreto, mettendo in pericolo tutti i suoi compagni.  
C'era da dire che, se fosse tornata alla Corte dei Miracoli, non avrebbe certo dovuto temere le guardie che la inseguivano: una volta lì, queste ultime avrebbero tranquillamente potuto scegliere se avere a che fare direttamente con undici metri di squame carnivore o passare prima per Clokura... beh, forse erano meglio subito undici metri di squame carnivore, decisamente.  
Esmeranzu rallentò, affaticata: non sarebbe riuscita a resistere ancora per molto. Inoltre, lei era sola, i suoi inseguitori erano tanti...  
"Però... forse...".  
La ragazza, senza smettere di correre, aprì la borsetta e mise dentro una mano, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse tornarle utile: - Uffa! - sbuffò: - In questa borsetta non si trova mai niente! Eppure ero sicura fosse... eccolo! - gioì, estraendo il suo fidato skateboard.  
Lo gettò a terra e ci saltò sopra, per poi praticamente volare tra le vie della città a bordo della sua tavola a rotelle.  
\- Ha accelerato! - urlò uno dei suoi inseguitori, anche lui con il fiato corto.  
\- Dobbiamo raggiungerla! - urlò a stento un altro.  
Esmeranzu sfrecciò per interi isolati, finchè non si ritrovò davanti al più grande e maestoso edificio dell'intera città: la Cattedrale.  
Lo sguardo perso ad ammirare quella costruzione così imponente, la ragazza si schiantò contro un pozzo, cadendo dallo skateboard e rotolando a terra.  
\- Eccola lì! -  
\- Prendiamola! -  
"Ma sono riusciti a starmi dietro?" si chiese Esmeranzu, incredula, nonostante le guardie fossero comunque ben lontane da lei.  
Così, recuperò la tavola, salì di corsa i gradini della Cattedrale e bussò con insistenza al portone.  
\- Apritemi! - gridò, disperata, le guardie sempre più vicine: - Per pietà, apritemi! Degli uomini mi stanno inseguendo! Vogliono trascinarmi in una rimessa adibita a sala per delle prove di danza e costringermi a dar loro tutti i miei soldi mentre mi filmano con una videocamera invisibile! - urlò, l'eco della sua voce che si spargeva per l'intera Cattedrale: - Mi hanno mandato una lettera con sopra disegnate delle scarpette da ballerina e un'immagine di me con un vassoio in mano... infatti non si capiva niente di quello che c'era scritto, ma sono comunque riuscita a decifrare la loro scrittura e ho capito le loro intenzioni! Per pietà, apritemi! Apritemi! Apritemi! Apri... -  
\- E' aperto. -  
Esmeranzu rimase bloccata con il pugno a mezz'aria, lo skateboard sotto l'altro braccio, la faccia disperata.  
L'Arcidiacono Ryou la osservò per un istante, per poi spostarsi: - Prego. - la invitò.  
Senza farselo ripetere, la ragazza varcò la soglia del portone e si lasciò cadere sul pavimento della Cattedrale, ansimante.  
Mentre sentiva l'Arcidiacono chiudere il portone alle sue spalle, Esmeranzu riuscì appena a dire: - Vi ringrazio... -, troppo stanca e spaventata per dire qualcosa di più grammaticalmente complesso.  
\- Non temete. - le disse dolcemente l'Arcidiacono, avvicinandosi a lei: - Qui nessuno potrà farvi del male. Godrete del diritto di asilo. -.  
Gli occhi chiari di Esmeranzu incontrarono quelli scuri dell'uomo, cercando di fargli capire la propria gratitudine.  
In quell'istante, qualcuno bussò con forza al portone.  
Esmeranzu trasalì, ricominciando a tremare, mentre l'Arcidiacono, con assoluta calma, andava ad aprire, ritrovandosi davanti le guardie che fino a quel momento avevano inseguito la ragazza.  
\- Abbiamo visto una fanciulla con i capelli castani entrare qui dentro, voi l'avete vista? -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Ci faccia entrare! -  
\- No. -  
SBAM!  
E chiuse loro il portone in faccia.  
All'espressione scioccata di Esmeranzu, l'Arcidiacono Ryou rispose con un sorriso tranquillissimo, mentre Notre Dame risuonava dell'insistente bussare delle guardie.  
\- Sarò  _veramente_  al sicuro, qui? - si azzardò a chiedere la ragazza, guardandosi intorno, intimorita da tutta quella maestosità.  
\- Certo. - sorrise l'Arcidiacono: - Ve l'ho detto: qui godrete del diritto di asilo e nessuno potrà farvi del male. -.  
Esmeranzu annuì, decidendo di fidarsi di quell'uomo: in fondo, perchè non avrebbe dovuto? Avrebbe potuto consegnarla alle guardie e invece...  
"Che strano..." si disse la ragazza, accorgendosi dell'improvviso silenzio che era calato: "... mi sembra di sentire il rumore di zoccoli di un cavallo...".  
Pochi istanti dopo, qualcuno bussò nuovamente al portone.  
Per la seconda - anzi, terza, a voler essere proprio precisi - volta, l'Arcidiacono Ryou andò ad aprire, ritrovandosi davanti l'imponente figura del giudice Frollseto.  
A quella vista, Esmeranzu indietreggiò, non urlando solo perchè troppo spaventata per farlo.  
\- Sto cercando una fanciulla con i capelli castani e so per certo che si trova qui dentro. - sibilò Frollseto, pericolosamente.  
\- Mi spiace. - sorrise l'Arcidiacono, senza farsi minimamente intimorire: - La fanciulla da lei cercata non è al momento raggiungibile. Riprovate più tardi, grazie! -.  
\- Poche storie, Arcidiacono! - tuonò Frollseto: - Non potrò arrestarla nella Cattedrale, ma posso sempre trascinarla fuori! -.  
\- Non potete permettervi certe affermazioni, quando siete in una posizione così svantaggiosa. - replicò l'Arcidiacono, serafico.  
Frollseto ridusse gli occhi a fessure: - Cosa state insinuando? -.  
Ryou rispose, pacato: - Che la porta ce l'ho in mano io. -.  
Il giudice sgranò gli occhi: - Ma cos... -  
SBAM!  
L'Arcidiacono si voltò, incontrando il volto incredulo di Esmeranzu: - Fate come se foste a casa vostra, signorina. Per dormire, avete a disposizione tutto il pavimento della Cattedrale! - esclamò: - Ora vogliate scusarmi, ma devo finire di decorare la torta al cioccolato, crema, melanzane, carote e peperoncino che ho preparato con un po' di pepe macinato! -.  
Detto questo, si dileguò.  
Esmeranzu seguì con lo sguardo quella figura candida, finchè non la vide scomparire dietro alle colonne.  
Si sdraiò a terra, trovando il pavimento piuttosto freddo; chissà se avrebbe potuto dormire sulle panche...  
\- Spero che il capitano Febouchi stia bene... - mormorò, alzandosi in piedi e osservando l'altare: - ... e che mi perdoni per averlo abbandonato. Ma non avrei potuto fare altrimenti... -. Abbassò lo sguardo, triste: - Spero anche che il giudice Frollseto non gli faccia del male... -.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e tornò a guardare d'innanzi a sè: - Oh, Cattedrale, grazie per avermi accolta! - esclamò, facendo un passo avanti: - Per ringraziarti, canterò una canzone sulla bontà e sulla giustizia... -.  
La voce dell'Arcidiacono Ryou giunse, limpida, da chissà dove: - No. -.  
  
Nel frattempo, la storia della fuga della danzatrice della Festa dei Folli dal "Val delle More", inseguita con l'accusa di tentato omicidio dal giudice Frollseto e dalle sue guardie, era giunta fin dentro la Corte dei Miracoli.  
Ed erano passati solo dieci minuti.  
\- Povera Esmeranzu! - esclamò Manà, agitata: - Chissà che cosa è successo! -.  
\- Non vorrei che le guardie l'avessero catturata... - mormorò Kisarà, ansiosa.  
\- Impossibile! - esclamò Sèth, deciso: - Se così fosse, lo sapremmo! -.  
\- Per una volta, concordo con Sèth. - intervenne Mahàd: - E' sicuramente riuscita a nascondersi! -.  
\- Sorellina... - sussurrò Yudjali, osservando l'entrata della Corte dei Miracoli con sguardo triste, quasi sperasse di veder comparire sua sorella.  
Athemoire, leggermente distante da quel gruppetto, non trovò altro modo di manifestare ciò che provava con una canzone: -  _Fatalità! Ha il tuo destino in mano... Fatalità! La trovi sulla tua via... Fatalità! La vita la devi a lei... Fatalità! Fatalità! Fatalità!_  -.  
-  _Fatalità! Scappare è davvero inutile; ti basta esser consapevole che la tua ora arriverà!_  -.  
Athemoire si voltò, ritrovandosi di fronte un forcone, un ghigno e Clokura.  
In un attimo, il poeta capì di avere problemi ben più gravi ed urgenti di una moglie ricercata per tentato omicidio.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Chi è quell'uomo?...": L'ombra - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× " _Un po' nascosto il posto è qui..._ ": Il Val d'Amore (con modifica) - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× " _Fatalità! Ha il tuo destino in mano..._ ": Fatalità - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× " _Fatalità! Scappare è davvero inutile..._ ": Fatalità (Gem Boy)  
× Le parole di Esmeranzu quando chiede di entrare nella Cattedrale vi ricordano qualcosa? ~~(Q~~ ~~uesto è quello che succede quando si guardano troppi video sulle censure~~ )


	8. Atto 06

I raggi del sole del mattino inoltrato raggiungevano e illuminavano le case, le vie, le persone; soprattutto, si riflettevano su quell'immenso e maestoso edificio gotico quale era la Cattedrale di Notre Dame.  
Un capolavoro di architettura, quella colossale chiesa che svettava verso il cielo limpido, certamente superiore a tutti gli altri edifici.  
Ora vi descriverò l'intera città con una prospettiva a volo d'uccello e vi racconterò minuziosamente la sua storia, da prima della sua fondazione, da quando era ancora divisa in tre città più piccole...  
L'intero cast: NON CI PROVARE!  
... ehm... d'accordo...  
Ricominciamo, và.  
I raggi del sole del mattino inoltrato raggiungevano e illuminavano le case, le vie, le persone; soprattutto, si riflettevano su quell'immenso e maestoso edificio gotico quale era la Cattedrale di Notre Dame, superando le lisce superfici di vetro delle finestre e insinuandosi nella stanza che Malimodo aveva adibito a camera.  
La luce accarezzò dolcemente la serica pelle di bronzo del ragazzo, intrecciandosi ai suoi lunghi capelli d'oro sparsi sul cuscino, specchiandosi in quelle profonde iridi d'ametista appena aperte-  
Qualcuno: Entro domani, autrice.  
Svegliato dalla troppa luce, Malimodo si mise seduto, stropicciandosi gli occhi e meditando di ricoprire le finestre con pesanti tende.  
Odiava essere svegliato dalla luce del sole negli occhi.  
Guardando accanto a sè, il ragazzo notò un vassoio con sopra la sua colazione.  
S'insospettì: dov'era Rishugo? Era sempre stato lui a portargli la colazione e a svegliarlo, tra l'altro in modo molto più fine di quei raggi di sole maleducati.  
Inoltre, nel campanile c'era fin troppo silenzio: dov'erano le risate indemoniate di Yami Malictor? Dov'era lo scalpiccio dei piedi di pietra di Laverisis, che cercava di fermare il gargoyle e contemporaneamente venirgli a dare il buongiorno?  
Con cautela, Malimodo si tolse di dosso le quindici coperte di lana che lo stavano soffocando - a dormire in mutande a Gennaio capita di avere un po' freddo, la notte -, scese dal letto e, uscendo dalla camera, decise di cercare i tre gargoyles.  
Dopo qualche minuto di vana ricerca, il ragazzo pensò di andare a vedere nella Cattedrale: in quel momento era chiusa, forse erano voluti scendere.  
Tuttavia, era strano che avessero deciso di andare tutti e tre insieme...  
Prima però, Malimodo, conscio di essere impresentabile, si vestì, quel tanto che bastava per far sospettare che dovesse posare per un calendario osè.  
Con molta calma e prudenza, il ragazzo scese i quattrocentoventidue gradini della torre, ritrovandosi nella Cattedrale deserta.  
C'era un silenzio innaturale, quasi spettrale, in quel luogo, come se il tempo si fosse improvvisamente fermato.  
Ma come faceva l'Arcidiacono Ryou a viverci?  
Fu in quel momento che Malimodo udì delle voci provenire proprio dall'alloggio del capo della diocesi, a cui il ragazzo si avvicinò, titubante.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, bussò timidamente.  
\- Avanti! -.  
La voce dell'Arcidiacono Ryou giunse da dietro la porta, dandogli il permesso di aprirla.  
Così fece Malimodo.  
Ritrovandosi di fronte una scena che non si sarebbe mai e poi mai aspettato.  
Nell'ingresso era stato sistemato un piccolo tavolo rotondo, basso, di legno chiaro, sul quale erano state posate quattro tazzine da the decorate con tanti fiorellini colorati, simili alla teiera posta al centro.  
Intorno dovevano essere state posizionate quelle quattro sedie piccolissime ora buttate in angolo, in quanto palesemente inutili: i quattro personaggi attorno al tavolino, infatti, erano direttamente seduti per terra.  
E tali individui erano Laverisis, Rishugo, Yami Malictor e la ragazza dal vestito rosso della Festa dei Folli, che in quel momento non indossava affatto un vestito rosso: quello che portava era una specie di grembiule rosa a palloncino, con un grosso fiocco ugualmente rosa attorno al collo; anche il collo di Laverisis era circondato da un fiocco rosa, mentre il fiocco che adornava i colli di Rishugo e Yami Malictor era azzurro. Sulle loro teste, per quello che le loro corna permettevano, si trovavano delle cuffie da neonato ricche di pizzi e merletti.  
Era uno spettacolo  _agghiacciante_.  
In preda al terrore, Malimodo guardò dall'altro lato della stanza, individuando l'Arcidiacono Ryou su una sedia a dondolo, impegnato ad incidere qualcosa su una tavoletta di das con un pennino e apparentemente incurante di ciò che stava accadendo ad un metro da lui.  
\- Ma che cavolo...? - balbettò Malimodo, seriamente inquietato.  
\- Oh, ciao, Malimodo! - trillò l'Arcidiacono, alzando gli occhi dalla tavoletta di das.  
A quello scambio di battute, i quattro commensali guardarono verso la porta, avendo reazioni del tutto differenti: Laverisis salutò il ragazzo con un gran sorriso, come se non fosse imprigionata tra un fiocco rosa e una cuffia da neonato del medesimo colore; Rishugo si nascose il viso tra le mani artigliate, come a non volersi - giustamente - far vedere in quelle condizioni; Yami Malictor, notando la distrazione dei presenti, si avventò su un piattino di biscotti; Esmeranzu, di fronte a quella celestiale apparizione, arrossì vistosamente, incapace di rimanere impassibile d'innanzi ad un essere così bello. E sì che era abituata a vedere Clokura tutti i giorni e aveva da poco sposato Athemoire...  
\- Cosa sta succedendo? - trovò la forza di chiedere Malimodo, lo sguardo che andava dall'Arcidiacono alla ragazza che lo aveva salvato alla Festa dei Folli.  
\- Questa fanciulla sta usufruendo del diritto di asilo. - spiegò l'Arcidiacono Ryou, tranquillamente.  
Di fronte a quella risposta, Malimodo fece per scappare il più lontano possibile da quel luogo: diritto di  _asilo_... Ne aveva sentito parlare, ma non credeva fosse una cosa così abominevole!  
\- Toh! - esclamò l'Arcidiacono, con un sorriso, osservando le tre clessidre posate a terra, al suo fianco, che Malimodo non aveva notato: - E' già ora. -. Si rivolse ad Esmeranzu: - Per oggi basta così, potete andare. Mi raccomando, non uscite dalla Cattedrale o non sarete più sotto la protezione del diritto di asilo. -. La ragazza annuì e si alzò (il tavolo non le arrivava neanche alle ginocchia), per poi sorridere a Laverisis: - Vi ringrazio molto della compagnia, signorina Laverisis, è stato un piacere conoscere voi e i vostri fratelli! -.  
\- Lo stesso vale per noi, signorina Esmeranzu. - rispose la gargoyle, sbrigandosi a togliere quei cosi che solo uno spietato sadico poteva averla costretta ad indossare: - E... YAMI MALICTOR! I PIATTINI DI CERAMICA NON SI MANGIANO! -.  
Yami Malictor, controvoglia, rimise sul tavolo il piattino di biscotti che aveva addentato, facendo cadere a terra tutti i frollini.  
Esmeranzu si avvicinò a Malimodo, completamente rossa in volto: - Voi siete il ragazzo della Festa dei Folli, vero? - chiese, esitante.  
Era solo una domanda di cortesia: non potevano esistere, al mondo, due creature così inumanamente belle.  
\- Sì... - fu la risposta distratta di Malimodo, non esattamente felice di ricordare quei momenti: - E voi siete... Esmeranzu? -.  
La ragazza annuì, in un primo momento sorpresa del fatto che lui conoscesse il suo nome, per poi ricordarsi di essere stata presentata assieme alla sua danza.  
Il silenzio imbarazzato che seguì, in cui nessuno dei due sapeva più cosa dire, fu spezzato da Esmeranzu, che annunciò: - Con permesso, vado ad indossare abiti più decenti: ora sono veramente impresentabile. -.  
Detto questo, si dileguò chissà dove.  
La mente di Malimodo era un vortice confuso: la ragazza che lo aveva salvato, Esmeranzu, era nella Cattedrale? E nè lei nè l'Arcidiacono avevano avuto reazioni di alcun tipo nel ritrovarsi di fronte tre statue parlanti? Che diamine ci facevano quei tre, lì?  
\- Posso sapere per quale motivo siete qui? - domandò, quindi, rivolto ai tre gargoyles, deciso a fugare almeno uno dei suoi dubbi.  
Ovviamente, fu Laverisis a rispondere, sullo sfondo Yami Malictor che cercava di accoltellare Rishugo con il beccuccio della teiera: - Dato che, in queste ore, la Cattedrale è chiusa al pubblico, abbiamo deciso di scendere a dare un'occhiata. Contavamo di tornare prima del tuo risveglio, ma l'Arcidiacono Ryou ci ha visti e ci ha chiesto se potessimo aiutare quella fanciulla ad usufruire del diritto di asilo. Così, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, abbiamo perso il senso del tempo. -.  
"Come diamine fa Laverisis ad essere sempre così seria e razionale anche quando spiega idiozie del genere?" si chiese Malimodo, stavolta deciso a NON fugare questo dubbio.  
\- Noi torniamo nel campanile. - annunciò la gargoyle, avviandosi lungo la gradinata, seguita da Rishugo, che si era caricato in spalla un esagitato Yami Malictor.  
Nella Cattedrale tornò il silenzio.  
Rimasto solo con l'Arcidiacono, Malimodo gli si avvicinò, incuriosito: - Cosa state facendo, se mi è permesso chiedere? - osò domandare, quasi temendo di disturbarlo.  
L'Arcidiacono Ryou, come suo solito, gli rispose con il sorriso sulle labbra, con quell'eterna pace che sembrava sempre avvolgerlo: - Sto facendo una tavola ouija. -.  
\- ... ah, sì? - fece Malimodo, confuso.  
\- Già. - rispose l'altro, soddisfatto: - Su MedievalEbay costavano troppo, quindi ho deciso di farmene una casalinga. -. La sua espressione si fece improvvisamente perplessa: - Però temo che o il pennino o la tavoletta siano maledetti. -.  
Malimodo strabuzzò gli occhi: - Cosa? E per quale motivo? -.  
\- Perchè succedono cose strane. - spiegò l'Arcidiacono: - Ogni volta che tento di scrivere la lettera D, mi scrive F; quando cerco di scrivere la E, mi scrive la I; quando provo a scrivere la A, mi scrive N; quando tento di scrivere la T, mi scrive A; quando cerco di scrivere la H, mi scrive la L. -.  
Malimodo osservò la tavoletta, già parzialmente scritta, con aria indagatoria: - E' stranissimo... secondo me è la tavoletta. Probabilmente è stata fatta con del das maledetto. -.  
\- Proverò ad esorcizzare sia il pennino che il das. - rispose l'Arcidiacono: - Però lo farò dopo essere stato alle poste. -.  
\- ... alle poste? -.  
\- Sì, devo spedire un triciclo a vapore a Suor Amanè, del convento di Notre Echecs, con cui è molto tempo che intrattengo una corrispondenza letteraria. -.  
Si alzò e ripose la tavola e il pennino sulla sedia a dondolo; in quel momento, Esmeranzu riapparve sulla soglia della porta, abbigliata con una lunga gonna viola e una maglietta bianca a collo alto e a maniche lunghe: gli stessi abiti che aveva indossato il giorno prima, per incontrare il capitano Febouchi al Val delle More.  
\- Io vado. - annunciò l'Arcidiacono Ryou: - Malimodo, conto su di te per intrattenere la nostra ospite. - sorrise, per poi andarsene.  
Così, Malimodo ed Esmeranzu rimasero a fissarsi, incerti sul da farsi: Malimodo non aveva mai avuto contatti con gli esseri umani, al di fuori dei suoi due padri adottivi - e tutte le molestie subite durante la Festa dei Folli; Esmeranzu, invece, era semplicemente incapace di parlare ad una creatura così bella da non poter essere reale.  
\- Non mi aspettavo di rivederti qui. - commentò lui, diretto, rivolgendosi alla ragazza subito con il "Tu", senza neanche accorgersene. Non era  _affatto_ abituato a stare in compagnia di qualcun altro.  
Esmeranzu, colta di sorpresa, decise di assecondarlo: - Beh, neanch'io mi aspettavo di ritrovarti in questo posto. - si azzardò a sorridere, sebbene fosse ancora rossa: - Come mai ti trovi qui? -.  
\- Ehm... - fece Malimodo, incerto sul come farglielo sapere: - ... ci vivo... -.  
La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta: - Aspetta... tu sei...  _Malimodo_? Il campanaro di Notre Dame? - indovinò.  
Malimodo non si stupì minimamente del fatto che Esmeranzu lo conoscesse; in un remoto angolo della sua mente, un'eco suonava come "Athemoire Athemoire Athemoire". Quel poetuncolo andava in giro a raccontare i fatti suoi... ecco perchè il campanaro era così famoso...  
\- Sì... - ammise, con un sospiro: - ... sono io. -.  
Esmeranzu giunse i palmi delle mani, gli occhi cominciarono a brillarle: - Non mi aspettavo fossi così! Nel mondo esterno sei praticamente una leggenda, molte persone vorrebbero almeno conoscere il tuo volto... - le venne da ridere: - ... senza sapere che già l'hanno visto alla Festa dei Folli! -.  
Malimodo la guardò con più attenzione, incuriosito: era... strana.  
Non era severa come il giudice Frollseto. Non era eternamente tranquilla come l'Arcidiacono Ryou. Non era ferma come Laverisis. Non era silenziosa come Rishugo. Non era  _vivace_  come Yami Malictor.  
Sembrava...  _gentile_?  
\- A proposito della Festa! - si ricordò: - Ti ringrazio per avermi salvato! Ma... perchè l'hai fatto? Non mi conosci neppure! E non mi hai neanche chiesto una ricompensa! - domandò, senza smettere di fissarla, ogni istante sempre più curioso.  
Esmeranzu, cercando di non far trasparire il suo disagio nell'essere fissata così insistentemente, per di più da una simile creatura, cercò di spiegare: - Ecco... non sono riuscita a trattenermi. Eri in pericolo, nessuno interveniva... - abbassò lo sguardo, ricordando quei momenti: - Ero sconvolta anch'io, ma non riuscivo a vedere qualcuno in difficoltà senza che nessuno intervenisse... così... -.  
Nell'udire quella risposta, Malimodo sgranò gli occhi per l'incredulità: quindi... non c'era nessun motivo?  
\- Ti ringrazio! - esclamò, colmo di gratitudine, prendendo le mani della ragazza e portandola vicino ad un'emorragia nasale: - Però voglio comunque sdebitarmi! Dimmi cosa posso fare per te! -.  
"Dov'è che ho già sentito parole simili?" si chiese Esmeranzu, divertita: quindi era così che si era dovuto sentire il capitano Febouchi...  
A proposito, chissà che fine aveva fatto...  
\- Ho sempre sognato di vedere la Cattedrale! - confessò la ragazza: - Da fuori è gigantesca, ma sono sempre stata sicura che dentro fosse ancora più bella. E infatti... - guardò verso l'alto, incantata: - ... non mi sbagliavo. -.  
Malimodo sorrise, felice di aver trovato un modo per ripagarla, e le lasciò le mani: - Ti farò da guida! - propose.  
In un attimo, fu fuori dall'alloggio dell'Arcidiacono: raggiunse l'entrata in pochi secondi, frugò su un tavolino lì posizionato, prese qualcosa e tornò da Esmeranzu, mostrandole un libretto con su scritto a caratteri cubitali "Guida Ai Monumenti" e, in piccolo, "Con Uno Speciale Dossier Sulla Cattedrale Di Notre Dame".  
\- Il bello di vivere nel monumento più famoso della città è il trovarlo in tutte le guide! - esclamò Malimodo, lasciando Esmeranzu un filino perplessa.  
Fu in questo modo che i due giovani trascorsero la giornata: Malimodo leggeva pari-pari quello che c'era scritto sulla Guida Ai Monumenti, Esmeranzu non doveva far altro che ascoltare ed osservare le meraviglie che la circondavano, cercando di non farsi distrarre troppo dalla Meraviglia per antonomasia che le camminava a fianco.  
Illuminati dalla luce che filtrava dagli immensi rosoni, camminarono lungo le navate laterali, lungo l'ampia navata centrale, lungo il transetto; osservarono l'abside, l'altare, le statue, i bassorilievi, le colonne, i granelli di polvere che volteggiavano nell'aria.  
Quando Malimodo lesse l'ultima riga, i due erano arrivati d'innanzi la scalinata che portava nel campanile.  
\- E qui? - chiese Esmeranzu, indicando i gradini: in quelle ore, si era più o meno abituata alla presenza di Malimodo e riusciva persino a guardarlo in faccia senza rischiare l'epistassi.  
\- Da qui si va nel mio rifugio. - spiegò il ragazzo. Salì un paio di gradini e si voltò verso di lei: - Vuoi venire a vedere? -.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la curiosità ebbe la meglio ed Esmeranzu annuì.  
In breve (se, vabbè), i due furono nel campanile, nel luogo in cui Malimodo aveva vissuto per tutti i suoi vent'anni di vita.  
\- Questo posto è mio! - disse il ragazzo, mai prima di allora tanto felice di ritrovarsi lì: un conto era essere solo, un altro era essere in compagnia di un altro umano.  
\- Oh... - gemette Esmeranzu, completamente stremata dalla salita, appoggiandosi ad un muro e lasciandosi cadere a terra, mezza morta.  
\- Non sarai stanca per un paio di gradini? - si stupì Malimodo, alzando un sopracciglio nel notarla in quello stato.  
\- Un... paio...? - ansimò la ragazza, senza fiato, gli occhi spalancati.  
"Ieri sera la corsa... oggi questo... domani dovrò arrampicarmi a mani nude sul Palazzo di Giustizia?" si chiese Esmeranzu, esasperata.  
Malimodo si sedette accanto a lei, a terra, aspettando che si riprendesse: "Forse gli altri esseri umani sono più delicati..." pensò, osservandola.  
Esmeranzu, sotto lo splendido sguardo d'ametista di quella sublime creatura, per una qualche strana ragione si sentiva come la protagonista di una puntata di SuperQuark.  
Ma forse era solo la sua impressione.  
Non appena si riprese, mezz'ora dopo, fu pronta per esplorare anche quel luogo; era infinitamente più basso e molto più stretto della Cattedrale vera e propria, ma aveva un certo fascino.  
\- Possiamo partire da qui! - propose Malimodo, aprendo una porta.  
-  _Sei solo tu, e solo tu, che le puoi dare un mondo nuovo di emozioni..._  -  
Malimodo spalancò gli occhi: Laverisis e Rishugo, sotto l'effetto dei fumi dell'alcool, ballavano a braccetto su un tavolo di legno, mentre Yami Malictor bruciava dell'alcool in una bacinella, il cui fumo riduceva gli altri due gargoyles in quello stato pietoso.  
Il ragazzo chiuse in fretta la porta e si voltò verso una sconvolta Esmeranzu: - Tu non hai visto niente. - le disse, deciso.  
\- Io non ho visto niente. - ripetè lei, annuendo meccanicamente.  
La visita al rifugio di Malimodo proseguì in maniera molto più tranquilla: la ragazza sembrava sinceramente interessata a ciò che la circondava e ogni cosa che vedeva accresceva la sua curiosità.  
\- Oh, che cos'è questo? -  
\- E' un plastico della città che ho costruito io... - rispose timidamente Malimodo, arrossendo all'idea che qualcuno lo vedesse.  
Esmeranzu gli sorrise: - L'hai fatto tutto da solo? Sei molto bravo! -.  
L'altro arrossì ancora di più, stavolta per le sue parole: nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un complimento diverso da "sei bellissimo"...  
\- Oh, e questo cos'è? -  
\- E' una lampada un po' vecchia, dovrei farla riparare... -  
\- E questo cos'è? -  
\- E' la porta per la mia camera, ma è davvero impresentabile... -  
\- E questo cos'è? -  
\- E' una statua di princisbecco raffigurante un nano da giardino che insegue uno gnomo a bordo di una ruspa. -  
\- E questo cos'è? -  
\- E' un oggetto non identificato risultato di un incrocio tra una spazzola e il motore di un'automobile. -  
\- E questo cos'è? -  
\- E' l'autrice che ti fa "ciao ciao" con la mano. -  
\- E questo cos'è? -  
\- Sei tu, Esmeranzu, quello è uno specchio. -  
\- E queste cosa sono? -  
\- Sono campane. -  
Esmeranzu si voltò verso di lui, incredula: - Non credevo ci fossero delle campane, qui... -.  
Malimodo alzò le spalle: - Capita di trovarcene, in un campanile... - le disse, semplicemente.  
La ragazza camminò distrattamente, lo sguardo perso a guardare verso l'alto, verso quelle immense campane dorate; quando si accorse di essere giunta davanti all'arco che dava sul balcone, decise di uscire.  
Rimase senza parole: da lassù poteva vedere ogni angolo della città, illuminata di colori caldi dalla luce del tramonto.  
Che volete? A Gennaio il sole tramonta presto. Già alle quattro è notte.  
\- Da qui si domina tutta la città... - sussurrò, incantata: - Se avessi un telescopio, potrei farmi gli affari di tutti... -.  
\- Ti piace? - chiese Malimodo, raggiungendola sul balcone.  
Esmeranzu annuì, portandosi una mano al naso per bloccare la fuoriuscita di sangue: si era abituata a Malimodo  _di giorno_ , non a Malimodo  _al tramonto_.  
Lui, di contro, non si era accorto di nessuna delle sue reazioni, troppo incuriosito dal fatto di essere in compagnia di un'altra persona in carne ed ossa.  
\- Perdona la mia domanda, Esmeranzu... - le chiese, esitante: - ... ma... per quale motivo ti trovi qui? -.  
La ragazza si irrigidì: aveva ancora paura, anche solo ricordare la metteva in agitazione, ma era giusto che Malimodo sapesse.  
\- Sono stata accusata di un crimine che non ho commesso. - spiegò, tristemente, i suoi occhi azzurri persi nell'immensità della città che si estendeva sotto di lei: - Qualche giorno fa, il capitano Febouchi, l'uomo che ti ha riportato nella Cattedrale, mi ha salvata. Io, per sdebitarmi, gli ho offerto il mio aiuto per una cosa che gli serviva e, ieri sera, ci siamo incontrati al "Val delle More". Purtroppo, il giudice Frollseto è apparso all'improvviso e ha preteso gli dessi una cosa in mio possesso. Quando mi sono rifiutata, ha colpito il capitano, ha chiamato le guardie e ha dato la colpa dell'accaduto a me. - si coprì gli occhi con le mani, trattenendo a stento le lacrime: - Così, sono dovuta fuggire... ho abbandonato il capitano Febouchi, non potevo fare altrimenti... e ora sono ricercata per tentato omicidio... -. Guardò Malimodo, in lacrime: - Devi credermi: io sono innocente! -.  
Da tutto quel racconto, Malimodo aveva capito solo che erano coinvolti lei, l'uomo dalla puzza immonda e il suo padrone.  
\- Padron Frollseto è proprio il tipo da fare certe cose. - annuì, tranquillamente: - Non avresti dovuto rifiutarti di dargli quella cosa. Te lo saresti dovuta aspettare. Sicuramente adesso ti odierà a morte e farà di tutto per raggiungere il suo scopo, senza fermarsi davanti a nulla. -.  
Esmeranzu lo guardò, aggrottando la fronte: - Ehm... le mie parole erano un'implicita richiesta di essere consolata, Malimodo... - spiegò.  
\- Ma io ti credo! - esclamò l'altro, con un sorriso: - So che le cose devono essere andate come hai detto tu, proprio perchè il padron Frollseto ne sarebbe capacissimo. Inoltre, penso tu gli stia molto antipatica. - aggiunse: - Sai, lui odia visceralmente la Festa dei Folli e il fatto che tu sia stata la ballerina principale deve aver attirato su di te gran parte del suo odio. -.  
\- ... grazie, Malimodo. - disse Esmeranzu, atona: - Come avrei fatto senza di te? -.  
\- Di nulla! - trillò lui, ingenuamente: - Credo di aver capito, però: se lui ti trova, ti farà tanto male, potrebbe anche torturarti. Quindi, non deve trovarti. -.  
\- Esatto... - gemette la ragazza, chiedendosi che tipo di problemi potesse mai avere il campanaro: beh, in effetti, era  _troppo perfetto_...  
\- Non glielo permetterò! - esclamò Malimodo, deciso, stupendo Esmeranzu: - Tu sei una persona buona e non è giusto che lui ti faccia del male! Non gli permetterò mai di avvicinarsi a te, se tu non vuoi! -.  
La ragazza rimase senza parole: sembrava il ragionamento di un bambino ma... era...  _adorabile_...  
Senza pensarci, gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo abbracciò: - Ti ringrazio, Malimodo. - gli disse, un po' rincuorata.  
Malimodo, da parte sua, non sapeva esattamente come reagire ad una situazione del genere, non essendo mai stato abbracciato in quel modo. Forse doveva contraccambiare? Così, abbracciò Esmeranzu a sua volta, praticamente stritolandola come in una morsa.  
Quel momento idilliaco fu interrotto da uno strano rimbombo di passi.  
Malimodo lasciò Esmeranzu e guardò in direzione delle scale: qualcuno stava salendo.  
La ragazza indietreggiò, spaventata: l'Arcidiacono non poteva essere, lui non saliva mai...  
E i gargoyles erano tutti nella stanza...  
E loro due erano sul balcone...  
Non poteva che essere...  
\- Sorellina! -  
\- Fratellino! -  
Esmeranzu corse da Yudjali e lo stritolò in un abbraccio, forse per compensare le splendide tenaglie che l'avevano soffocata pochi istanti prima. La ragazza gli accarezzò gli assurdi capelli, incredula ma felice, tempestandolo di domande: - Cosa ci fai qui? Come sapevi che ero qui? Come sei arrivato? Stai bene? -.  
\- Siamo venuti per riportarti alla Corte dei Miracoli. -.  
Athemoire salì gli ultimi gradini della torre, per poi poi affiancarsi a suo cognato.  
Yudjali riprese la parola: - Sappiamo tutto quello che è successo ieri sera. Abbiamo chiesto in giro e abbiamo saputo dal proprietario del negozio di ginocchiere in diamante, Karìm, che ti eri rifugiata nella Cattedrale. - spiegò a sua sorella : - Quindi, Athemoire ed io siamo venuti a recuperarti. -.  
\- Ma come avete fatto ad entrare? - domandò Esmeranzu, perplessa: - La Cattedrale, ora, è chiusa e, se avete detto il mio nome, l'Arcidiacono non vi avrebbe mai fatto entrare, per proteggermi! -.  
\- Invece è stato proprio l'Arcidiacono a farci entrare. - spiegò Athemoire: - Noi due ci conosciamo da anni: andavamo insieme alla Posseduti e Possessori Anonimi. -.  
Lo sguardo di Esmeranzu andò prima a suo marito, poi a suo fratello e sorrise ad entrambi: - Grazie per essere venuti. - mormorò, in un sorriso.  
\- TU! -.  
Esmeranzu si voltò, Yudjali e Athemoire alzarono lo sguardo: Malimodo era a pochi passi da loro, lo sguardo improvvisamente irato puntato contro il poeta: - TU SEI QUEL MALEDETTO CHE DA MESI VA IN GIRO A SPU**ANARMI! -.  
\- Ops... - fece Esmeranzu, intuendo il pericolo.  
\- Ma io non ti spu**ano... - protestò Athemoire: - Non è colpa mia se mi chiedono sempre la stessa cosa! -.  
\- Chi ti ha detto che potevi raccontare i fatti miei a tutta la popolazione? - insistette Malimodo, con uno strano fuoco negli occhi: - Hai idea di cosa provi a sentirti parlare sempre di me senza il mio consenso? Stanne certo, la pagherai cara! -.  
\- Su, su, ora non ci agitiamo... - intervenne Esmeranzu, cercando di calmare un po' il ragazzo e, notando quel cambiamento repentino del suo carattere, cominciando a sospettare fosse schizofrenico.  
\- Io non ho colpa! - esclamò Athemoire, deciso, facendo un passo avanti: - Cantare è il mio lavoro e gli argomenti non li scelgo io! -.  
\- Athemoire, vi prego... - tentò di fermarlo la ragazza, mentre sul bellissimo viso di Malimodo era apparso un ghigno fin troppo sinistro: - Dovrei ringraziarti, allora? - sibilò, con un tono stranamente e spaventosamente simile a quello di Clokura: - Chissà come potrei fare... potrei metterti su una lastra di vetro a metri e metri d'altezza, farla rompere e farti spiaccicare al suolo... -.  
La porta inizialmente aperta da Malimodo si spalancò e Laverisis e Rishugo, rinsaviti, si precipitarono tra i due litiganti, aiutando Esmeranzu a dividerli.  
Yami Malictor, rimasto appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sospirò, intenerito: - Ah, i miei insegnamenti cominciano a dare i loro frutti... -.  
\- Oppure potrei legarti un'ancora ad un piede e buttarti in acqua! - trillò Malimodo, sadicamente felice, mentre Rishugo cercava in ogni modo di impedirgli di scagliarsi contro Athemoire e strozzarlo con le sue mani: - O forse potrei legarti e tagliarti i piedi con una sega circolare! -.  
I suoi occhi deliranti si accesero improvvisamente: - La motosega! - urlò, ricordando la motosega che l'Arcidiacono Ryou aveva in mano il giorno della Festa dei Folli.  
\- ORA BASTA! - urlarono Esmeranzu e Laverisis, all'unisono, sovrastando i vaneggiamenti di Malimodo.  
La prima andò da lui, accarezzandogli il viso: - Ma cosa ti prende? - gli chiese, dolcemente: - Questi scatti di rabbia non si addicono ad una creatura dolce come te. - gli sorrise.  
Nel vedere un volto così dolce e nel sentire una carezza così premurosa, Malimodo si rilassò tra le braccia di un incredulo Rishugo, mentre Laverisis tirava un sospiro di sollievo e Yami Malictor, dalla porta, sibilava uno stizzito: - Scassaca**i. -.  
Yudjali si avvicinò ad Athemoire, per tutto quel tempo rimasto a sostenere lo sguardo di Malimodo, sicuro della propria innocenza.  
\- Ma perchè tutti ti odiano? - chiese il più piccolo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Il poeta lo guardò, scuotendo la testa: - Non è vero che tutti mi odiano. -.  
\- Il giudice Frollseto ti odia. -  
\- Ma no, non mi odia, è che gli sto antipatico, anche se non so perchè... -  
\- Il signor Pegasùs ti odia. -  
\- Ma no, non mi odia, è che mi malsopporta... -  
\- Malimodo il campanaro ti odia. -  
\- Ma no, non mi odia, è stato solo uno scatto d'ira... -  
\- Clokura ti odia. -  
\- Clokura odia tutti. -  
Laverisis osservò i due giovani dalla inusuale corolla tricotica e domandò: - Voi chi sareste? -.  
\- Permettete che sia io a rispondervi, signorina Laverisis. - si offrì Esmeranzu: - Si tratta di mio fratello Yudjali e di mio marito Athemoire. -.  
Nel sentire quelle parole, Malimodo ringhiò: "Come può una fanciulla tanto buona essere sposata con un simile essere? E come fa ad essere la sorella di una capretta?".  
\- Sono venuti per riportarmi alla Corte dei Miracoli, mio rifugio. - spiegò la ragazza.  
Non appena pronunciò la parola "rifugio", qualcosa scattò nella sua testa. Si voltò verso Malimodo e gli prese le mani: - Tu mi hai accolto qui e mi hai mostrato il tuo  _rifugio_... vieni con me, alla Corte dei Miracoli: lascia che ti mostri il mio, di  _rifugio_. - gli propose.  
Malimodo sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso da quelle parole inaspettate, e scosse la testa, spaventato: - No, io... io... io non posso... non posso uscire... -.  
Lo sguardo di Esmeranzu si fece triste: - Posso capire... - mormorò: - Dopo la terribile esperienza dell'altro giorno, sei restìo ad uscire... ma non temere! - gli sorrise, incoraggiante: - Non permetterò che ti capiti nulla di male! Tu sei una persona buona e gentile, non permetterò mai a nessuno di avvicinarsi a te, se non vuoi! - gli disse, ripetendo quelle parole che lui, nella sua bambinesca ingenuità, aveva detto a lei.  
Timoroso, Malimodo osò guardarla negli occhi: un'altra volta... e se quella volta si fosse rivelata quella giusta?  
\- Posso... - sussurrò, la voce appena udibile: - Posso davvero venire con te? -.  
Il viso di Esmeranzu si illuminò e lei annuì: - Sì! Non temere, tornerai qui sano e salvo! Te lo garantisco! -.  
Gli lasciò le mani, delicatamente, e gliene porse una: - Accetti, allora? - gli chiese, con un ampio sorriso.  
Malimodo osservò quella mano.  
 _Un'altra volta._  
Malimodo prese quella mano.  
 _Se si fosse rivelata quella giusta?_  
\- Posso contestare? - chiese improvvisamente Athemoire, non proprio felice di rimanere in compagnia dell'ennesimo attentatore alla sua vita.  
\- No. - rispose candidamente Esmeranzu.  
\- Sarà il caso di lasciarlo andare? - domandò Rishugo, dubbioso, gettando una veloce occhiata a Laverisis. Quest'ultima, lo sguardo fisso su Malimodo, annuì: - Malimodo ha preso la sua decisione. Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che il destino faccia il suo corso. -.  
La gargoyle si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli porse una tunica nera spuntata fuori da non si sa dove: - Stavolta ho controllato. - gli disse: - E' della tua taglia. Anche qui sopra ho cucito un sole che sorge dalle acque, sempre di viola, perchè Yami Malictor ha usato gli altri fili per cercare di legare Rishugo ad una campana. -.  
Senza esitazioni, fidandosi della donna di pietra, Malimodo indossò la tunica, mentre udiva le raccomandazioni di Laverisis: - Stai attento, Malimodo. Torna prima di mezzanotte; non accettare mele dagli sconosciuti, non prendere nessuna strada alternativa, non salvare eventuali naufraghi, ignora i rospi che ti chiedono di baciarli e non arrampicarti sulle piante di fagioli OGM. -.  
\- Mi sa che ha sbagliato storia... - borbottò Athemoire, venendo sentito solo da Yudjali.  
\- Te lo prometto, Laverisis! - la rassicurò Malimodo. Improvvisamente, si ricordò di qualcosa e parve esitare: - Ma... se il padron Frollseto dovesse venire quassù... -.  
\- Non temere. - lo tranquillizzò la donna di pietra: - Se Frollseto dovesse venire qui, provvederemo noi a terminarlo. -.  
Malimodo alzò un sopracciglio: - Ehm... cosa... hai detto? - balbettò, perplesso.  
Laverisis ripetè, tranquillamente: - Se Frollseto dovesse venire qui, provvederemo noi a trattenerlo. -.  
\- ... hai detto la stessa cosa anche prima? -  
\- Certamente. -  
Per un qualche strano motivo, Malimodo non ne era esattamente sicuro.  
\- Ora vai. - lo incoraggiò Laverisis, con un sorriso materno.  
Il ragazzo annuì e, seguendo Esmeranzu, Yudjali e Athemoire, scese la gradinata, diretto verso la Corte dei Miracoli, ancora una volta - soltanto un'altra volta - fuori da quella maestosa prigione di pietra.

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

× "Tavola ouija": Strumento che si dice permetta di comunicare con le anime dei defunti.  
× "Notre Echecs": _Nostri Scacchi_. Se ve lo state chiedendo: sì, è per fare un collegamento con Notre  Dame... *dopo questa, assieme al "diritto di  _asilo_ ", Soe fugge lontano*  
× " _Sei solo tu..._ ": Fuoco d'amour - Il gobbo di Notre Dame (Disney)  
× Il comportamento della tavola dell'Arcidiacono Ryou vi ricorda qualcosa? *E due*


	9. Atto 07

\- Temo che, in tal caso, sorgerebbe un problema di non indifferente portata. -  
Lo sguardo del capitano Febouchi rimase fermo sul volto del giudice Frollseto, sebbene quel sorriso sulle sue labbra lo inquietasse non poco.  
Febouchi si era risvegliato in un luogo a lui sconosciuto: l'onnipresente bianco asettico della stanza e la presenza di medici e infermiere gli avevano fatto intuire fosse un'infermeri... ospedal... qualcosa che aveva a che fare con il campo medico.  
Di lì a poco, era venuto a sapere la versione che si era diffusa per la città riguardo i fatti della sera precedente.  
Era stato un uccellino a dirglielo: il tenero passerotto si era posato sul davanzale della finestra della stanza e gli aveva raccontato tutto, lasciandolo senza parole.  
"La signorina Esmeranzu è accusata di tentato omicidio?".  
Qualche minuto dopo, il giudice Frollseto era entrato nella camera, tranquillissimo, ignorando lo sguardo furioso del capitano.  
\- La signorina Fiordamai è rimasta a vegliarvi per tutto il tempo. - gli aveva spiegato, impassibile: - Le ho detto che avrei preso il suo posto per un po'. In questo momento, sta insegnando alla vostra cavalcatura a guidare, in vista degli esami della patente. -.  
Si era poi seduto sulla sedia a fianco del lettino in cui si trovava Febouchi, sedia che, fino a poco prima, doveva essere stata occupata da Fiordamai.  
Il capitano si era intenerito nel pensare alla premura della sua futura moglie, ma le parole dell'uccellino lo avevano riportato alla realtà: - Giudice Frollseto. - aveva sibilato, a denti stretti: - Ho udito la versione  _falsa_  che, immagino, siate stato voi a diffondere. -.  
Aveva stretto le lenzuola con un gesto di rabbia: - La signorina Esmeranzu non ha cercato di uccidermi! Racconterò tutta la verità: così, lei sarà finalmente scagionata da ogni accusa e il vero colpevole pagherà per il suo gesto! -.  
Le parole del capitano, così decise e, al tempo stesso, così ingenue, avevano fatto sorridere il giudice Frollseto.  
E se il giudice Frollseto sorride, non è una bella cosa.  
\- Temo che, in tal caso, sorgerebbe un problema di non indifferente portata. - gli aveva detto, come se stesse assaporando il più buono dei cibi.  
Febouchi non distolse lo sguardo dal suo volto: - Cosa volete dire? - chiese, cauto.  
Frollseto mise le braccia conserte, rilassato: - Secondo il popolo, voi eravate al "Val delle More" in seguito ad un mio ordine, per interrogare quella donna in segreto riguardo un caso che sto seguendo; ma la donna, probabilmente coinvolta direttamente nel caso, vi ha aggredito e ha cercato di uccidervi. Solo il mio casuale intervento vi ha permesso di sopravvivere. - gli ricordò, quel sorriso che sembrava accentuarsi sempre di più.  
\- Sì, la conosco questa favoletta! - esclamò Febouchi, serio: - Un tripudio di falsità. -.  
Frollseto si sporse verso di lui, il sorriso che era ormai diventato un ghigno a tutti gli effetti: - Capitano Febouchi... voi volete davvero che la bella signorina Fiordamai venga a sapere che eravate in una locanda, di nascosto, con la sola compagnia di un'altra donna e  _non_  per un mio ordine? -.  
Febouchi sentì il sangue ghiacciarglisi nelle vene, la situazione in cui si trovava che gli veniva sbattuta in faccia in quel modo: se avesse detto la verità, avrebbe scagionato Esmeranzu, ma avrebbe senz'altro perso Fiordamai; se fosse rimasto in silenzio, sarebbe rimasto con Fiordamai, ma avrebbe condannato Esmeranzu.  
\- Dov'è... - trovò, a stento, la forza di chiedere: - Dov'è la signorina Esmeranzu? -.  
\- Nella Cattedrale. - rispose Frollseto, diretto, ritornando composto sulla sedia: - Ha invocato il diritto di asilo, è sotto la protezione dell'Arcidiacono. -.  
Febouchi fece un sospiro di sollievo: almeno Esmeranzu era salva.  
Per il momento.  
\- Non penso ci sia altra scelta. - sussurrò, arrendendosi: - Avete vinto voi. - ammise, abbassando lo sguardo per la vergogna e il senso di colpa.  
\- Fingerò che la vostra insubordinazione non sia mai avvenuta. - gli disse Frollseto, pacato: - E non temete per il conto della locanda: ho pagato tutto io. -.  
Lo sguardo di Febouchi era fisso sulla mano che continuava a stringere le coperte, le nocche ormai sbiancate: - Vi ringraz- -  
\- Ovviamente, rivoglio indietro l'intera somma da me sborsata, fino all'ultimo centesimo. -  
Il capitano tornò a guardare il giudice, gli occhi sbarrati. Dopo un attimo di shock, si ricompose: - Sicuramente, giudice Frollseto. - disse, impassibile: - Ero già intenzionato a pagare io stesso: non avrei mai permesso che fosse la signorina Esmeranzu, a pagare. Non appena mi faranno uscire da qui, vi restituirò tutto il denar- -  
\- Ho dimenticato di dirvi... - lo interruppe Frollseto, il capitano fu sicuro che quella dimenticanza non era stata affatto casuale: - ... che ho pagato anche un sostanzioso extra al signor Shadì, come risarcimento per il disturbo arrecato. -.  
Di fronte allo sguardo ora sconvolto del capitano, il giudice tornò a sorridere di quel suo sorriso sinistro: - Temo che, per ripagarmi pienamente, dobbiate continuare a lavorare per me facendo a meno del vostro stipendio, finchè il vostro debito non sarà estinto del tutto. -.  
Febouchi, gli occhi spalancati, osò chiedere: - E... per curiosità... esattamente, quanto era sostanzioso, questo extra? -.  
Quello sul volto del giudice Frollseto era un ghigno di trionfo: -  _Molto_  sostanzioso, capitano Febouchi. -.  
  
\- Questa, Malimodo, è la Corte dei Miracoli. -  
\- Non posso crederci, è la Corte dei Miracoli! -  
\- Sì, è proprio la Corte dei Miracoli. -  
\- Si tratta veramente della Corte dei Miracoli! -  
\- E' esattamente la Corte dei Miracoli. -  
\- E' la leggendaria Corte dei Miracoli! -  
Malimodo era giunto alla Corte dei Miracoli.  
Oh, come sono brava a creare la suspance!  
La Corte dei Miracoli si apriva d'innanzi agli occhi del ragazzo, brulicante di persone impegnate nelle attività più disparate. Nonostante il soffitto, le pareti e il pavimento fossero di roccia, in quanto l'intero luogo si trovava sotto terra, era stranamente accogliente, illuminata come se fosse in superficie in pieno giorno.  
Esmeranzu, durante il tragitto, aveva mostrato a Malimodo tutte le trappole poste per evitare intrusioni indesiderate e gli aveva spiegato i modi per evitarle; il fatto che il ragazzo fosse l'ultimo della fila gli aveva impedito anche solo di provare a gettare Athemoire, primo della fila, in pasto ai coccodrilli.  
\- Quindi, è questo il tuo  _rifugio_? - chiese Malimodo, abbassandosi il cappuccio della tunica e guardandosi intorno, meravigliato.  
Esmeranzu, al suo fianco, annuì, con un sorriso; Athemoire e Yudjali presero la saggia decisione di dileguarsi e lasciare il bel campanaro nelle mani della ragazza.  
Pochi istanti dopo, Malimodo ed Esmeranzu si accorsero che tutti i presenti guardavano nella loro direzione, gli occhi sgranati, gli sguardi increduli.  
\- Oh! - esclamò Esmeranzu: - Sì, sono tornat- -  
\- Ma quello è il ragazzo della Festa dei Folli! -  
\- E' proprio lui! -  
\- E' bellissimo proprio come quel giorno, se non di più! - Urla eccitate cominciarono a levarsi da ogni dove, alcune ragazze si facevano strada tra la folla per vedere meglio; Malimodo, fin troppo memore dell'assalto di cui era stato vittima, indietreggiò, pensando di tornarsene all'istante nella Cattedrale.  
\- No, calmatevi... - cercò di dire Esmeranzu, dopo esserci rimasta decisamente male per essere stata ignorata, allungando le mani come per allontanare la calca da Malimodo: - Dai, su, calma- calmate- un att- ferm- Oh, salve, padre! -.  
Tutti si zittirono di colpo, rimanendo immobili nelle loro posizioni, come se un solo gesto o sussurro potesse costare loro la vita.  
\- Funziona sempre! - ridacchiò Esmeranzu, mettendo le mani ai fianchi con un'espressione soddisfatta; si guadagnò svariate occhiatacce, ma lei, per usare un vocabolo forbito, se ne strafregò ampiamente.  
\- Lui è Malimodo. - presentò, invece, come se nulla fosse: - E' il campanaro di Notre Dame. Oggi rimarrà con noi per un po' e... - sorrise amabilmente, un sorriso dolce e gentile: - ... se qualcuno di voi dovesse  _malauguratamente_  toccarlo, non sarò responsabile del ritrovamento di un'eventuale biscia necrofaga di undici metri nel vostro letto! -.  
La folla rimase ammutolita.  
\- Chiaro? - domandò Esmeranzu, sempre sorridente e, in quel momento, abbastanza spaventosa.  
Tutti annuirono meccanicamente, troppo impauriti per parlare.  
\- Esmeranzu! -  
\- Esmeranzu! -  
Manà e Kisarà, facendosi largo nella ressa, raggiunsero Esmeranzu, nei loro occhi c'era un misto di preoccupazione e di sollievo.  
\- Oh, finalmente sei tornata! - le disse Kisarà, sollevata: - Eravamo così in pena, per te... -  
\- Sì, ci hai fatto preoccupare tantissimo! - rincarò Manà, prendendole una mano: - Non farlo mai più, capito? -.  
Esmeranzu sorrise (alla fin fine, è quello che fa sempre) e le rassicurò: - Non temete, non riaccadrà più. -.  
Kisarà e Manà si scambiarono uno sguardo felice, per poi tornare a rivolgersi all'altra: - Ora, però, ce la racconti? - chiese l'albina, fremente per la curiosità.  
Esmeranzu sgranò gli occhi, confusa: - Cosa... cosa dovrei raccontarvi? -.  
\- La fuga! - esclamò la fanciulla dalla pelle scura, altrettanto ansiosa di sapere: - La tua fuga è stata veramente epica! -.  
Esmeranzu sbattè più volte gli occhi, non riuscendo a capire: - ... prego? -.  
\- Sei fuggita dal "Val delle More" a piedi, poi hai rubato un autotreno e le guardie sono state costrette ad inseguirti a bordo di una betoniera! - spiegò Kisarà.  
\- Siete scappati per le vie della città, però siete finiti in una pozza piena di polvere di fata e avete continuato l'inseguimento nel cielo! - continuò Manà.  
\- Allora tu ti sei lanciata dall'autotreno usando una busta della spesa come paracadute e sei atterrata su una nave di pirati che in quel momento stava navigando nel fiume! - proseguì l'albina.  
\- Quindi i pirati ti hanno messo su una catapulta e ti hanno lanciata contro il tetto della banca, però la tegola su cui sei caduta si è staccata e tu hai fatto snowboard sul tetto fino a raggiungere la Cattedrale di Notre Dame! - completò la ragazza dalla pelle scura.  
\- Davvero hai fatto tutto questo? - si stupì Malimodo, non riuscendo a credere a ciò che aveva sentito.  
\- No, infatti... - il sorriso di Esmeranzu era fin troppo tirato: - Ehm... dunque... credo che questa storia sia stata un filino gonfiata... - disse, esitante.  
\- Ma io ricordo che c'entravano qualcosa anche delle spade laser e dei bazooka... - ricordò Kisarà, pensierosa.  
\- Dai, raccontacela tu! - la incitò Manà, prendendola per mano e trascinandola via, aiutata dall'altra ragazza.  
\- Aspettate, ragazze, la storia non era proprio... - tentò di bloccarle Esmeranzu, invano.  
E Malimodo era rimasto lì, da solo, in un posto che non conosceva.  
C'era da dire, però, che, nonostante ricevesse parecchi sguardi perdutamente innamorati, nessuno osava neppure sfiorarlo: non appena anche solo un lembo della sua tunica si avvicinava troppo ad una persona, quest'ultima schizzava via come per evitare qualsiasi contatto.  
Se il bel campanaro fosse stato spietatamente sadico, avrebbe potuto trovarlo persino divertente.  
"E ora cosa faccio?" si chiese, guardandosi intorno con fare spaesato.  
Rendendosi conto di non poter rimanere lì a fare la bella statuina, decise di avventurarsi nella Corte dei Miracoli.  
Alla fin fine, quel luogo tanto famoso quanto misterioso non era altro che un'immensa piazza in grado di gareggiare con la Cattedrale di Notre Dame in quanto ad ampiezza e distanza tra pavimento e soffitto.  
Sì, in effetti, la Corte dei Miracoli era come una Notre Dame scavata nella roccia, senza però affreschi, dipinti, statue e affini.  
In lontananza, Malimodo individuò anche delle gallerie che, probabilmente, portavano agli alloggi dei componenti della Corte.  
"E questo?" si domandò, osservando un palo piantato a terra con attaccate svariate frecce che indicavano altrettanti luoghi: "Alloggi... Patibolo... Bar..." lesse mentalmente, soffermandosi sull'ultima indicazione.  
Qualcosa da bere non sarebbe stato male.  
Così, seguendo la freccia, riuscì ad arrivare al "bar", che non era altro che un bancone con dietro svariate bevande e una ragazza a servire i clienti.  
"Si trattano bene..." notò Malimodo, avvicinandosi.  
\- Scusatemi... - disse, per attirare l'attenzione della fanciulla dietro il bancone.  
Non appena lei si voltò verso di lui, arrossì di colpo e svenne.  
\- Volevo solo un bicchiere d'acqua... - sospirò il ragazzo, mentre un'altra ragazza prendeva il posto della svenuta scavalcando il suo corpo con noncuranza.  
Prima che Malimodo potesse parlare, però, anche la seconda fanciulla avvampò e perse i sensi.  
\- ... -.  
Forse Malimodo avrebbe dovuto prendersi il bicchiere d'acqua da solo.  
A prendere il posto delle due svenute, stavolta, fu un ragazzo.  
\- Ah, scusatemi... - attirò la sua attenzione Malimodo, ma anche il ragazzo, vedendolo, arrossì e svenne.  
\- E basta! - sbottò, esasperato, mentre  _due_  uomini prendevano il posto degli svenuti accatastati dietro il bancone.  
\- Scusatemi! - disse subito: - Prima che sveniate anche voi, non è che potreste darmi un bicchiere d'ac- -  
I due uomini avvamparono e persero i sensi.  
\- Non è possibile... - gemette Malimodo, mettendo le mani sul bancone e sporgendovisi oltre, guardando con esasperazione i cinque poveretti sul pavimento: - Era solo un bicchiere d'acqua... -.  
Rinunciò: era ovvio che non sarebbe mai riuscito a concludere nulla.  
Così, decise di tornare a passeggiare a caso, senza accorgersi che, alle sue spalle, un gran numero di ragazze si era gettato sul bancone per toccare la parte di superficie lignea su cui si erano posate le sue mani.  
Dopo un tempo imprecisato di vagabondaggio, Malimodo notò quelli che sembravano un tavolino e delle sedie ricavati da dei ceppi di albero; ce n'erano parecchi, di tavolini simili, molto distanti l'uno dall'altro.  
Si sedette su una delle sedie-ceppo, lo sguardo verso il "bar": un bicchiere d'acqua sarebbe stato decisamente gradito, in quel momento.  
Era assurdo, però: possibile che non potesse neppure avere un cavolo di bicchiere d'acqua? Come avrebbe mai potuto rapportarsi agli altri esseri umani se non poteva neppure ottenere un caspita di bicchiere d'acqua?  
"Quanto vorrei un bicchiere d'acqua..." desiderò, sconsolato, tra sè e sè.  
Un bicchiere d'acqua.  
Gli era apparso davanti, sospeso a mezz'aria, d'innanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Senza pensarci troppo, lo prese, accorgendosi che qualcuno alle sue spalle lo stava tenendo davanti alla sua faccia.  
Si voltò e si ritrovò davanti un uomo dall'aspetto stranamente familiare.  
Dov'è che aveva già visto un uomo dalla pelle scura, i capelli bianchi e una cicatrice su metà del viso?  
\- Ah! - esclamò, ricordandosi: - Voi siete quello della pedana che ha detto che i gargoyles sono brutti! - lo riconobbe.  
Clokura aggrottò la fronte: - Di tutte che le cose che puoi ricordarti di me, ti torna in mente la frase sui gargoyles? - gli chiese, quasi seccato, sedendosi su una delle sedie-ceppo accanto a lui.  
Dopo un attimo di perplessità, in cui Malimodo, seriamente, non capì assolutamente il perchè del tono dell'altro, lo ringraziò: - Vi ringrazio per il bicchiere. Ma perché...? -.  
\- Mi sembravi disperato. - rispose Clokura, semplicemente: - E hai fatto una strage, quindi ti meriti un premio. -.  
Malimodo osservò l'acqua del bicchiere, un po' dubbioso: Laverisis gli aveva detto di non accettare mele dagli sconosciuti, ma valeva anche per i bicchieri d'acqua?  
\- Non ti preoccupare, là dentro c'è solo acqua! - gli assicurò Clokura: - Non ammazzerei mai nessuno con del veleno. Cosa c'è di bello nell'uccidere qualcuno in modo così pulito? Ci sono tanti modi cruenti per far fuori una persona! -.  
Rassicurato da queste parole (... cosa?), Malimodo potè finalmente dissetarsi.  
Era un po' frustrante poter avere un dannato bicchiere d'acqua solo se portato da qualcun altro, ma dovette adattarsi.  
Clokura, intanto, si era messo comodo: piedi con sandali sul tavolino-ceppo, stravaccato sulla sedia-ceppo, il pastrano rosso che gli cadeva lungo un braccio, un bicchiere con dentro una strana bevanda color sangue in una mano.  
Il ritratto della raffinatezza.  
\- Cos'è quello? - chiese Malimodo, indicando il bicchiere di Clokura.  
\- Non lo vuoi sapere. - si limitò a dirgli l'altro, bevendone un sorso.  
\- Perchè non svenite come gli altri? - gli domandò Malimodo, incuriosito dal fatto che quell'uomo fosse così tranquillo. Persino Esmeranzu arrossiva in sua presenza...  
\- Avendo uno specchio, sono abituato a vedere esseri bellissimi. - rispose Clokura: - E poi... - proseguì: - ... io sono uno, non ottocento, quindi piantala di usare quel "Voi". Non c'è bisogno di usarlo in "Mio unico signore e padrone". -.  
\- Non ho nessuna intenzione di chiamarti così. - fu la risposta secca di Malimodo: - "Ehi, tu" andrà bene. -.  
\- Se proprio ti crea complessi psicologici chiamarmi così, chiamami solo "Clokura" e io vedrò di non chiamarti in modi che ti farebbero nascondere per sempre dalla vergogna. -.  
Malimodo ridusse gli occhi a fessure: - Tipo? -.  
Clokura gli si avvicinò, per poi sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio.  
\- Clokura. - disse il campanaro, deciso, quando il capo della Corte dei Miracoli ritornò al suo posto.  
Era un buon compromesso.  
\- Posso farti una domanda? - chiese Malimodo, vedendo il patibolo solo in quel momento.  
\- Puoi farmene un'altra. - acconsentì Clokura, finendo di bere la strana roba rossa nel suo bicchiere e lanciandolo con noncuranza alle sue spalle.  
Il bicchiere colpì in pieno un passante, facendolo cadere su un altro passante e, per una lunga reazione a catena, a cadere furono almeno una settantina di persone.  
\- Quel patibolo serve per uccidere gli intrusi? - domandò il campanaro, con un'innocenza del tutto fuori luogo.  
\- No. - replicò Clokura, sarcastico: - Usiamo il cappio come tiro al bersaglio per le palline di carta lanciate con le cannucce. -.  
Malimodo sospirò. Poi fece notare: - Ma non avevi detto che non ti piaceva uccidere in modo pulito? -.  
Fu la volta di Clokura di sospirare, per poi raccontare, nostalgico, i bei tempi andati: - Un tempo non era così. Le esecuzioni erano molto più belle e me ne occupavo io personalmente. Ma, un paio d'anni fa, ho dovuto far costruire il patibolo perchè Sèth, Kisarà, Mahàd e Manà, miei assistenti, erano entrati in sciopero. - ricordò: - Questo a causa di quella volta che non mi hanno mai perdonato, quella volta in cui accettai quell'intruso... Ci rimasero molto male quando si resero conto di dover pulire anche le pareti... ci impiegarono un bel po'... e, non avendo nessuna intenzione di ripetere quell'esperienza, scioperarono. Pretesero esecuzioni più pulite e uno sgrassatore più potente, dato che quello che avevano in dotazione aveva lasciato delle brutte macchie. Fui costretto ad accontentarli, soprattutto perchè nessun altro voleva farmi da assistente. -.  
"Che storia triste..." pensò Malimodo, dispiaciuto, posando il proprio bicchiere sul tavolino-ceppo e immaginando quanto dovesse essere drammatico rinunciare ad un proprio modo di essere per venire incontro ai voleri degli altri.  
Clokura osservò il suo interlocutore per una manciata di secondi, per poi alzare un sopracciglio e notare, incredulo: - Tu... non mi hai interrotto? -.  
Malimodo ricambiò con uno sguardo perplesso: - Perchè avrei dovuto? - chiese: - Stavi parlando tu, è maleducazione interrompere gli altri. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Sai... - confessò Clokura, spezzando quel silenzio: - ... ci sono due cose che desidero. -.  
Malimodo gli prestò attenzione, incuriosito.  
\- La prima è non essere interrotto. - spiegò il capo della Corte dei Miracoli: - Sembra esserci una maledizione, su di me: non riesco mai a concludere una scena. Ogni volta che faccio qualcosa, qualcuno mi interrompe o l'attenzione di tutti si sposta su altro... - lanciò un'occhiataccia a Malimodo, fin troppo memore di ciò che era accaduto alla Festa dei Folli: - E' frustrante, sai? Ci fosse  _una_  volta che l'attenzione rimanga su di me fino alla fine! -.  
Scosse la testa, quasi rassegnato: - E poi, tutti fuggono, in mia presenza. Neanche mi fanno dire qualche frase ad effetto e, se lo fanno, sicuramente la mia scena durerà pochissimo e sarà comunque incentrata su qualcun altro. -.  
Il campanaro si addolorò per quella triste condizione: non doveva essere facile sopportare una simile situazione.  
Guardò Clokura negli occhi, per poi chiedergli: - E la seconda? -.  
  
"Finalmente..." si disse Esmeranzu, traendo un profondo respiro.  
Da quando era tornata alla Corte dei Miracoli, era stata sballottata ovunque, sommersa dalle richieste dei curiosi, ansiosi di sapere tutto ciò che era avvenuto la sera precedente fin nei minimi dettagli.  
Aveva raccontato quella storia parecchie volte; dopo venti, aveva perso il conto.  
"Oh, ho anche lasciato solo Malimodo..." si dispiacque: "Spero stia bene...".  
Si guardò intorno: dopo un po', aveva perso di vista anche Manà e Kisarà.  
"Ma dove saranno finiti?" si chiese, cercando sia il campanaro sia le due ragazze tra la folla.  
-  _In fondo al mar! In fondo al mar! Se la sardina fa una moina c'è da impazzir! Che c'è di bello, poi, lassù? La nostra banda vale di più! Ogni mollusco sa improvvisare, in fondo al mar! Ogni lumaca si fa un balletto, in fondo al mar! E tutti quanti ci divertiamo qui sotto l'acqua, in mezzo al fango! Ma che fortuna vivere insieme, in fondo al mar!_  -  
\- Malimodo! - urlò Esmeranzu, gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa.  
Sul patibolo, neanche fosse un palco, Malimodo, Manà e Kisarà, insieme ad altre quattro ragazze, ballavano agitando dei pon pon colorati.  
Ma la cosa più scioccante era che  _andavano in sincrono_.  
\- Ah, sei bravissimo, signor campanaro! - trillò Manà, completamente rossa in viso, mentre le altre quattro ragazze, osando guardare Malimodo, svenivano in contemporanea.  
\- E' stata una grande idea quella di farti fare la nostra prima ballerina! - concordò Kisarà, anch'essa completamente rossa: - Di questo passo, potrai esserlo definitivamente! -.  
\- Sì! - esclamò Manà, gli occhi che le brillavano: - Rimani qui alla Corte, ci serve proprio una persona che sappia danzare! -.  
\- Ehi, sono  _io_  la vostra prima ballerina! - protestò Esmeranzu che, nel frattempo, era riuscita a raggiungere il patibolo.  
Malimodo, Manà e Kisarà la guardarono e annuirono.  
\- Sì, lo sappiamo! - le dissero le due ragazze, ma Esmeranzu non seppe mai se parlassero con tono rassicurante o con uno esasperato.  
\- Hai visto? - le chiese, invece, il campanaro, dando i pon pon a Manà e scendendo dal patibolo per raggiungerla: - Manà e Kisarà dicono che sono stato bravo! A te è piaciuta? - le domandò, eccitato dai complimenti e da quella strana, nuova esperienza.  
Esmeranzu ebbe un tuffo al cuore: quanto... era...  _tenero_!  
Annuì, senza accorgersi di essere arrossita: - Sei stato bravissimo! E sei persino riuscito a farle andare in sincrono! -.  
Fu la volta di Malimodo di arrossire: - Gra-grazie... - balbettò, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.  
\- Allora... - cambiò discorso la ragazza, con un sorriso dolce: - ... come è andata questa visita alla Corte dei Miracoli? -.  
Il campanaro, ancora rosso in viso, raccontò: - Non è successo niente di particolarmente degno di nota... ho fatto svenire un po' di persone senza volerlo e ho incontrato Clokura, che mi ha offerto un bicchiere d'acqua e la cena: una bistecca al sangue... -.  
\- ... ah... - fu l'unico suono che riuscì ad emettere Esmeranzu: - Beh... in effetti, solo mio padre sarebbe capace di guardarti senza collassare... -.  
\- Cosa? - fece Malimodo, stupito: - Clokura è tuo padre? Mi sembrava molto più giovane! -.  
\- Non è il mio vero padre... - rise la ragazza: - E comunque, ha  _molti_ , ma davvero  _molti_ , più anni di quelli che dimostra. -.  
Mentre il campanaro si mostrava decisamente confuso, Kisarà li raggiunse e si rivolse ad Esmeranzu: - Manà ha deciso di giocare all'estetista, ti va di farti rovinare i capelli con acconciature improponibili, farti mettere trucco fin troppo pesante e uno smalto di dubbio gusto? - le chiese.  
\- Mi spiace... - si scusò la fanciulla: - ... ma non ne ho molta voglia. Sarà per un'altra volta, Kisarà. -.  
L'albina annuì, un po' dispiaciuta, e sospirò: - Dici sempre così... -, per poi andarsene.  
Di fronte allo sguardo incuriosito di Malimodo, Esmeranzu si sentì quasi in dovere di spiegare: - Ecco... non posso farmi mettere lo smalto, anche se so che Manà ci terrebbe molto... -.  
\- E perché? - si azzardò a chiedere il campanaro, con ingenuo fare bambinesco.  
Esmeranzu arrossì, stavolta non per la presenza del ragazzo ma per ciò che stava per rivelare: - Vedi... io... ho fatto un voto: ho giurato che non avrei mai messo lo smalto, in particolare quello argentato glitterato. -.  
\- E perché? - domandò nuovamente Malimodo.  
\- Perché... - lo sguardo della ragazza si fece triste: - ... se riuscirò a mantenere questo giuramento, forse verrò ripagata con la realizzazione del mio più grande desiderio: reincontrare mia madre, dalla quale sono stata separata quando ero solo una bambina. -.  
\- Tua... madre? - ripetè il ragazzo, sentendo una stretta al cuore: una mamma... lui aveva solo due padri... chissà se Laverisis contava, come madre... ma allora, avrebbe avuto quattro padri e una madre... qualcosa non tornava...  
\- Sì... - rispose Esmeranzu, nei suoi occhi si rifletteva una lontana tristezza: - Mia madre... una donna dai lunghi capelli dorati, rinchiusa da una perfida strega in cima ad una torre di un castello sorvegliato da un esercito di draghi, idre, ippogrifi, sirene, arpie, mammuth e porcellini d'india, che manifesta la sua presenza emettendo a gran voce soavi parole di ingiuria contro tutti i passanti. Io non la dimenticherò mai... per questo, porto sempre con me una sua effige. -.  
Frugò nella borsetta nera che portava con sè e ne estrasse la sua Barbie Raperonzolo.  
Malimodo osservò la bambola, rammaricato, senza sapere cosa dire.  
\- Però... - riprese la parola Esmeranzu, riponendo Barbie Raperonzolo nella borsetta: - Non sono proprio sicura che quella sia mia madre. Potrebbe anche essere la parrucchiera davanti al negozio di frangiflutti... per questo, porto sempre con me una sua effige. - disse, estraendo dalla sua borsetta una spazzola.  
Malimodo osservò lo strumento, rammaricato, senza sapere cosa dire.  
\- Tu sei una persona molto dolce, Esmeranzu... - le disse, con un tenero sorriso che quasi causò il dissanguamento per via nasale della fanciulla.  
\- Non ho incontrato molte persone... - confessò Malimodo, arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo: -... quindi non so come siano gli altri, in generale... però... sono felice di aver incontrato proprio te. Davvero felice. -.  
Esmeranzu, già in imbarazzo, avvampò ulteriormente: - Sai... - mormorò: - ... non ho mai raccontato questa storia a nessuno... mi vergogno un po' a pensare una cosa così infantile, quindi non l'ho mai detta a nessuno... tu sei il primo che la sente... -.  
\- Tu non sei infantile, Esmeranzu! - esclamò Malimodo, prendendole le mani - ed Esmeranzu, nonostante tutto, riuscì a sentire una strana agitazione nel ragazzo, come il suo cuore stesse battendo fin troppo velocemente: - Sei una ragazza buona e dolce! Nessuno potrà mai accusarti di nulla! -.  
Esmeranzu sorrise, rincuorata: - Sono felice di averti conosciuto, Malimodo... sei davvero un buon confidente... -.  
\- Ecco... - sussurrò l'altro, se possibile, ancora più rosso in viso di lei: - ... forse... io... potrei essere... qualcosa di più di un semplice confidente, per te... - mormorò.  
La ragazza ebbe un tuffo al cuore, sentendosi improvvisamente agitata.  
Malimodo guardò altrove, imbarazzato, come per trovare il coraggio. Poi tornò a guardarla negli occhi: - Io... potrei... -.  
\- Signor campanaro! Sono le undici passate, Esmeranzu mi ha detto che devi tornare alla Cattedrale prima di mezzanotte, è tardi! -.  
La voce di Manà trapanò i timpani dei due poveretti, mentre i loro sguardi andavano alla fanciulla dalla pelle scura che trotterellava verso di loro; alle sue spalle, una Kisarà irriconoscibile cercava di rianimare un Sèth svenuto d'innanzi alla sua acconciatura a strato multiplo e adornata di foglie di insalata.  
Aspettate... ma se Malimodo e compagnia sono arrivati alla Corte dei Miracoli verso le cinque del pomeriggio... sono rimasti lì per sei ore?  
Acciderbolina, come vola, il tempo...  
\- Ah, sì! - esclamò Esmeranzu, sciogliendo le mani dalla presa di Malimodo e rivolgendosi a lui: - Ho chiesto a Manà di riaccompagnarti alla Cattedrale. Vorrei poterti riaccompagnare io, ma purtroppo sono ricercata e non sarebbe saggio camminare per le vie della città, per il momento. -.  
Il campanaro, tornato del suo normale colorito bronzeo, guardò Manà, dubbioso: - Ehm... non che non mi fidi di te, Manà, ma... perchè proprio... -.  
\- Manà è mezza fangirl. - rivelò Esmeranzu, grave: - Sua madre era una fangirl: nelle sue vene, scorre sangue fangirl. -.  
Malimodo sgranò gli occhi, incredulo: - Veramente, Manà? -.  
Quest'ultima annuì, tranquillissima: - Sì. Per questo sarò io a riaccompagnarti: posso percepire la presenza delle mie simili e potrei comunicare con loro, in caso di pericolo. Non è sicuro che tu vada da solo ed è bene che una persona in grado di captare le fangirls sia con te. Conosco le mie simili, potrebbero tenderti un agguato. - spiegò, seria.  
\- E' tardi, Malimodo. - gli ricordò Esmeranzu, con un sorriso, rialzandogli delicatamente il cappuccio: - Sono stata felice di averti come mio ospite. Spero di reincontrarti presto. -.  
Malimodo annuì, le guance leggermente imporporate: - Lo spero anch'io, Esmeranzu. -.  
Detto questo, si avviò con Manà verso l'uscita della Corte dei Miracoli.  
Esmeranzu rimase ferma, agitata e confusa per ciò che il ragazzo le stava dicendo poco prima, lo sguardo perso dietro quelle due figure, una chiara e una scura, che se ne andavano.  
\- Sono esausto! -.  
La ragazza fu distolta dai suoi pensieri da una voce e si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo distrutto di un altrettanto distrutto Yudjali.  
\- Fratellino! - esclamò, preoccupata: - Ma cosa... cosa è successo? Perchè sei ridotto così? -.  
\- Sono stato in camera con Athemoire... - spiegò il fratellino caprino: - ... abbiamo giocato un po'. -.  
\- A cosa? - osò chiedere la sorella, perplessa.  
\- A scopa. - rispose Athemoire, apparendo all'improvviso, con uno strano sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
\- E' stato duro... - sospirò Yudjali: - Sono andato sotto... -.  
\- Tu vai  _sempre_  sotto. - precisò Athemoire, trionfante.  
\- Sì... - ammise l'altro: - ... o forse sei tu ad essere anormale: chi è che riesce a fare il massimo dei punti al primo turno? -.  
\- Più che altro... - gli fece notare il poeta: - ... chi è che riesce a fare  _zero_  punti a scopa? -.  
Yudjali arrossì e alzò le spalle: - E' anche da questo che si vede il  _Re dei Giochi_. -.  
  
Un leggero vento fresco soffiava tra le vie della città, gli abitanti che si erano già ritirati nelle loro case.  
Apparentemente, solo due persone camminavano tra gli edifici.  
Malimodo non prestò troppa attenzione a ciò che lo circondava, né era particolarmente preoccupato del rischio di fare brutti incontri: la sua mente era altrove, i pensieri che sembravano non trovare un ordine preciso.  
Al suo fianco, Manà, altrettanto incurante di eventuali pericoli che avrebbero potuto incontrare, incapace di stare in silenzio per più di un minuto, canticchiava qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta: -  _Kawaita sakebi ga, kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu! Kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na! Come along with me!_  -.  
"Sta succedendo troppo in fretta..." si disse Malimodo, ancora rosso in viso.  
Non aveva mai sentito il proprio cuore battere così violentemente.  
Tranne quando era stato aggredito dalle fangirls. O quando aveva rovesciato quella pila di tomi di quindici chili addosso al giudice Frollseto perché era inciampato in una buccia di un frutto non identificato. O quando aveva scoperto traumaticamente che il detersivo per i vetri non andava bene sul legno. O quando aveva scoperto che bianchi e colorati non vanno lavati insieme.  
Beh, forse, aveva già sentito il proprio cuore battere così violentemente... ma non per un motivo simile...  
-  _Todokanai, todokanai kono omoi wo hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na..._  -  
Era uscito solo due volte dalla Cattedrale ed entrambe, seppur in modo diverso, gli avevano in qualche modo cambiato la vita.  
E poi... Esmeranzu era giunta a Notre Dame.  
Forse, avrebbe detto Laverisis, era destino che tutto ciò che stava accadendo accadesse.  
-  _Mienai ashita no michi erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai... Me wo tojite kokoro de kiru, just like cards, kitto kiseki wo hiki ate you!_  -  
Possibile che tutto ciò dovesse succedere proprio a lui?  
Beh, in fondo, era lui ad essere stato confinato per venti anni, per tutta la sua vita, in un campanile, con l'unica compagnia di tre statue e due individui che, seppur sanissimi di mente, non rientravano esattamente nella normalità.  
Quindi, quei sentimenti così forti che stava provando erano nuovi, dolorosi, eppure...  
-  _Hitori ni hitotsu zutsu moraeru jiyuu to jounetsu wo te ni kagayaku tame ni umarete kita bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku!_  -  
Non sapeva dare un nome a ciò che stava provando: sapeva solo che era quanto di più forte avesse mai sentito.  
Poteva immaginare cosa fosse ma... possibile che ciò che stava provando fosse proprio...  
-  _Yurete iru omokage ni bokura wa yume daki kakenuketeku, sou!_  -  
Non era possibile... eppure... qualcosa gli diceva che era proprio così...  
C'erano troppe domande nella sua testa, nessuna con una risposta, tutte che non facevano altro che confonderlo ancora di più.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
-  _Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou wo moyasu!_  -  
C'era qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo?  
No, i suoi sentimenti erano solo suoi, nessun altro avrebbe potuto capire cosa stesse provando veramente.  
Però... però... non sapeva come reagire, come comportarsi, cosa fare...  
\- Mi annoio! - esordì Manà, distogliendo Malimodo dai propri pensieri.  
La ragazza lo guardò, gli occhi che improvvisamente cominciarono a brillarle: - Posso raccontarti una storia? -.  
Dato che, dal suo sguardo, sembrava non aspettasse altro, Malimodo non potè far altro che annuire.  
\- Alloooooora... - disse tra sè e sè Manà, sovrappensiero: - Vediamo cosa posso raccontarti... cosa posso raccontarti... cosa posso raccontarti... ah, sì! Ti racconterò la storia del vecchio Aknadin! -.  
Il campanaro le prestò attenzione, incuriosito: non aveva mai sentito quella storia.  
\- C'era una volta, nell'Antico Egitto, un vecchio di nome Aknadin... - raccontò Manà, completamente presa: - ... Aknadin era un uomo perfido e maligno, perchè aveva dei forti complessi d'inferiorità nei confronti del fratello faraone. Così, commise atti di pura crudeltà: cercò di mettere suo figlio contro suo nipote, l'erede al trono, per poter appagare il suo desiderio di vedere almeno una parte di sè sul trono; uccise persone innocenti; fece massacrare un intero villaggio; forgiò della bigiotteria di dubbio gusto... - la faccia della ragazza si fece schifata, facendo ben capire la gravità di quest'ultima colpa: - Ma poi, commise l'errore più grande della sua vita: vide sotto i vestiti di un gran gnoccone. - il suo volto era serio: - Le fangirls lo vennero a sapere. Lui cercò di scappare, tentò di passare inosservato travestendosi da "Sacerdote delle Tenebre", ma le fangirls lo trovarono. - chiuse gli occhi, mordendosi un labbro: - Gli cavarono gli occhi e lo uccisero brutalmente. E' questo ciò che le fangirls infuriate possono fare. -.  
\- Che storia spaventosa... - mormorò Malimodo, profondamente inquietato. Le fangirls, oltre ad esistere da così tanto tempo, erano semplicemente le creature più terribili che l'umanità avesse mai conosciuto... era strano pensare che una di loro, seppur per metà, stesse camminando al suo fianco... - Sì. - concordò Manà: - Ma il vecchio Aknadin se lo meritò. - sorrise: - Sèth e Kisarà, però, non vogliono che la racconti: non so perchè, ma loro odiano questa storia e, soprattutto, il suo protagonista... - disse, pensierosa: - Mahàd, al contrario, ci ha rinunciato e mi lascia raccontare tutte le storie che voglio. A Clokura, invece, piacciono simili storie sanguinolente. Secondo Esmeranzu, questa storia non è altro che la dimostrazione della spaventosità delle fangi- Signor campanaro, cos'hai? -.  
Malimodo trasalì, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di essere arrossito di nuovo.  
Di fronte allo sguardo preoccupato di Manà, le sorrise, come per scusarsi: - No, non ti preoccupare, non è niente... -.  
La ragazza dalla pelle scura riuscì miracolosamente a non farsi sfuggire alcun commento dettato dal suo sangue fangirlesco e, al suo sorriso, si limitò ad arrossire: - Se lo dici tu... - borbottò, minimamente convinta.  
Erano infine giunti alla Cattedrale.  
Come al solito, tutto era avvolto dal più completo silenzio.  
\- Grazie per avermi accompagnato, Manà. - la ringraziò Malimodo: - Sei stata davvero molto gentile. -.  
\- Di nulla! - trillò lei: - Sono stata ben felice di essere rimasta da sola con te! - ridacchiò, maliziosa. Sospirò, melodrammatica: - Spero che Mahàd non se la prenda troppo... -  
\- Ma sei sicura di voler tornare alla Corte da sola? - le domandò, preoccupato.  
Manà annuì: - Sì, non temere. Sono abbastanza forte, anche se non sembra. E poi, male che vada, posso sempre richiamare le mie simili e aizzarle contro il mio eventuale aggressore! - rispose, quasi fosse ovvio.  
Malimodo annuì: - Mi fido, allora. Arrivederci, Manà! -.  
\- Arrivederci, signor campanaro! - salutò lei, letteralmente saltellando via.  
Il campanaro salì la gradinata di Notre Dame e, senza alcun problema, aprì il portone: in realtà, quel portone era  _sempre_  aperto, ma nessuno sembrava mai essersene accorto.  
Una volta entrato, richiuse il portone alle proprie spalle e si lasciò cadere a terra, tremante, dovendo trovare il coraggio di affrontare quei sentimenti così forti che gli stavano facendo battere il cuore così dolorosamente.  
L'Arcidiacono Ryou, a pochi passi da lui, non faticando a capire cosa dovesse essere successo e che fine avesse fatto Esmeranzu, lo guardò, sostenendo con una mano una bombola e con l'altra la pistola del lanciafiamme che stava portando.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× " _In fondo al mar!..._ ": In fondo al mar - La sirenetta (Disney)  
× Le canzoni di Manà, le avrete riconosciute, altro non sono che le sigle originali di YGO~


	10. Atto 08

\- E CHE DIAMINE! MA SE PROPRIO DOVETE METTERVI A CANTARE, NON POTRESTE FARLO DA UN'ALTRA PARTE? NO! SEMPRE SOTTO CASA MIA! NON SIAMO IN UN ANFITEATRO, NON VI PERMETTO DI- -  
\- Pegasùs, caro, con chi stai parlando? -  
Il signor Pegasùs si voltò: nella stanza era entrata una bella donna avvolta in una vestaglia azzurra, i lunghi capelli biondi legati dietro la testa, il viso dai tratti delicati ricoperto di crema di bellezza, gli occhi azzurri liberi dalle fette di cetriolo che lei ora teneva in mano.  
\- Con nessuno, Cyndià, cara. - sorrise l'uomo, chiudendo la finestra da cui si era affacciato: - Ma, di questi tempi, è sempre bene tenersi in allenamento! -.  
  
Erano ormai trascorsi due mesi e il freddo, cupo, inverno aveva lasciato il posto alla delicata e colorata primavera: le persone svestivano gli abiti troppo pesanti, mettevano via trapunte e borse dell'acqua calda e si preparavano ad assistere alla nascita di nuovi fiori e ad agonizzare con il naso colante per le allergie.  
In due mesi erano successe tante cose.  
Nel campanile della Cattedrale di Notre Dame, Laverisis, Rishugo e Yami Malictor erano preoccupati per Malimodo: il ragazzo rimaneva spesso chiuso nella sua stanza e, più di una volta, avevano sentito i suoi singhiozzi e i suoi sospiri, rattristandosi nell'udire il suo dolore.  
Rishugo non riusciva a capire quale fosse il motivo del comportamento di Malimodo, Yami Malictor era più interessato a lanciare datteri ai piccioni; solo Laverisis, forse grazie al suo sesto senso femminile, aveva intuito la possibile causa della tristezza di Malimodo. Tuttavia, esitava a parlarne con Rishugo e Yami Malictor, capendo che, anche se la sua teoria si fosse rivelata esatta, non avrebbero comunque potuto far nulla.  
Pancrazia aveva preso la patente.  
Febouchi e Fiordamai stavano ancora organizzando il loro matrimonio: avevano i vestiti, la lista dei regali, il menù, le bomboniere... dovevano, però, trovare gli addobbi per l'isola in cui si sarebbero sposati.  
La famiglia di Fiordamai, infatti, era molto,  _molto_ , ricca: così, i genitori della fanciulla avevano deciso di regalare alla figlia un'isola del loro arcipelago privato. Spettava però a lei e al suo futuro marito trovare il modo di abbellirla.  
Per non parlare, poi, degli addobbi per la nave da crociera che avrebbe trasportato gli invitati!  
E c'era ancora da organizzare tutto il viaggio di nozze!  
Insomma, di cose da fare ce n'erano davvero tante.  
A sborsare, però, era solo Fiordamai: Febouchi era benestante, sì, ma il suo stipendio andava tutto alla sanguisuga dal cappotto inamidato.  
Per poter giustificare alla fidanzata il suo comportamento, il capitano aveva dovuto dirle che il giudice Frollseto aveva deciso di tagliare gli stipendi per un motivo ignoto.  
Frollseto, dal canto suo, era ancora ossessionato da quel Lugia, perso nel suo desiderio di avere quella carta, ora nelle mani di quella donna.  
Aveva quindi cercato di far uscire Esmeranzu dalla Cattedrale per poterla arrestare ma, al ventesimo tentativo, si era ritrovato davanti un sorridente Arcidiacono Ryou che gli aveva detto: - Ben fatto, giudice Frollseto! Ma la fanciulla è in un altro castello! -.  
Il suo intelletto superiore gli aveva permesso di intuire, senza alcuna fatica, che la ragazza non era più nella Cattedrale.  
Aveva quindi emesso un mandato di cattura ufficiale per Esmeranzu, arrivando a fermare tutti coloro che potevano anche solo lontanamente avere a che fare con lei e ordinando alle guardie di fare altrettanto.  
C'erano, però, due problemi. Il primo era il capitano Febouchi: sicuramente stava facendo di tutto per coprire eventuali tracce della fanciulla ma, non avendo prove, non poteva accusarlo; il secondo erano le bizzarre reazioni di alcune guardie dopo un giro di perlustrazione.  
Gli era rimasto particolarmente impresso un uomo che, completamente avvolto nello scotch da pacchi, si era tuffato, terrorizzato, in un cassonetto dell'immondizia, rifiutandosi di uscire e urlando, disperato: - No, mio unico signore e padrone, abbiate pietà di me, non vi disturberò mai più! -.  
Ma, soprattutto, Frollseto si era ritrovato ad avere a che fare con una delle ultime persone a lui gradite: Athemoire.  
Il bronzeo poeta, difatti, era il marito della ricercata e, senz'altro, doveva sapere dove lei fosse.  
Quando lo aveva interrogato, però, si era visto rispondere un laconico: - Non ne ho la più pallida idea. -.  
Tuttavia, non volendolo avere intorno, non lo aveva forzato troppo: voleva assolutamente trovare quella donna, ma avrebbe insistito con Athemoire solo se fosse riuscito a superare il suo odio per lui. Cioè, mai.  
Athemoire, invece, nonostante si fosse stabilito alla Corte dei Miracoli da due mesi, non aveva ancora un proprio alloggio.  
In teoria, in quanto marito di Esmeranzu, avrebbe dovuto condividere la stanza e il talamo con lei ma, in due mesi, ciò non era  _mai_  successo.  
Il poeta, infatti, passava  _tutto_  il suo tempo con Yudjali, a scontrarsi con lui in tutti i giochi possibili, immaginabili e che ancora dovevano essere inventati; le partite duravano fino a notte fonda e Athemoire, così come il suo avversario, crollava addormentato sul letto del più piccolo.  
Quindi, da due mesi, Athemoire divideva la stanza e il talamo con suo cognato.  
  
Era una notte stellata, quella scesa sulla città addormentata, dalla pallida luce della luna illuminata e dalla leggera brezza notturna cullata.  
Il giudice Frollseto uscì, con il suo solito passo imperioso, dalla Cattedrale di Notre Dame: era stato a far visita a Malimodo e lo aveva trovato un po' strano.  
Non se ne curò troppo: probabilmente, aveva una semplice allergia a qualcosa.  
Senza contare che doveva affrettarsi a ritornare a casa per la festa di Mokubehan: il giorno precedente non era stato rapito neanche una volta e ciò necessitava di una sfarzosa festa e la proclamazione di quel giorno come festa nazionale.  
Sperava solo di non trovare biglietti, una volta tornato a casa...  
Mentre scendeva la scalinata della Cattedrale, lo sguardo di Frollseto cadde sulla figura ferma sul sagrato.  
"NO!".  
\- Poeta Athemoire. - lo salutò, gelido, l'umore che precipitava all'istante.  
\- Salve. - fu la semplice risposta dell'altro.  
"Ma che problemi ha?" si chiese il giudice, stizzito: "Gli si secca la lingua a salutarmi come si conviene? Va contro i suoi principi morali? Ha fatto un qualche voto? Se non mi saluta decentemente per un decennio intero vince un frullatore policromatico? Lo fa apposta?".  
\- Non sento più le campane... La Cattedrale è muta... - mormorò Athemoire, alzando lo sguardo verso il campanile: - Si è ammalato, Malimodo? -.  
\- E' da due mesi che non suona le campane. - rispose Frollseto, piatto: - Abbiamo avuto parecchi problemi, infatti. L'Arcidiacono è costretto ad annunciare le messe uscendo dalla Cattedrale e suonando delle trombette da stadio. -.  
Ora che ci penso, però... io, in tutta questa storia, non ho mai visto Malimodo suonare le campane...  
Gli occhi d'ametista di Athemoire tornarono al volto del giudice: - Forse è un uomo innamorato... - disse, tranquillo.  
Frollseto trasalì: - Innamorato? Malimodo? E di chi mai sarebbe innamorato? - chiese, quasi ridendo di una simile assurdità.  
Un istante dopo, tuttavia, si rese conto che quella Esmeranzu, durante il suo soggiorno nella Cattedrale, doveva aver incontrato Malimodo; e lui, che non aveva mai avuto contatti con il mondo esterno, si era ritrovato d'innanzi la donna che lo aveva salvato il giorno della Festa dei Folli...  
\- Sciocchezze. - liquidò tutto, ma uno strano pensiero cominciava a prendere forma nella sua mente.  
Forse Malimodo si sarebbe potuto rivelare più utile del previsto...  
\- Piuttosto... - esordì, cambiando argomento: - ... siete stato a Firenze, non è così? Parlatemi di Firenze e della Rinascenza. -.  
\- Ci sono stato l'anno scorso. - gli fece notare Athemoire, un po' spaesato da quella richiesta: - Comunque, dicono che la Terra è rotonda. -.  
\- ... ah. - fece Frollseto, aggrottando la fronte: - E magari dicono pure che la Terra gira intorno al Sole. -  
\- No, per quello dovremo aspettare un altro paio di secoli... -  
\- Allora va bene. -  
Il giudice Frollseto sospirò: i tempi stavano cambiando, era palese; le antiche convinzioni venivano smontate dalle nuove scoperte.  
\- Questo ucciderà quello. - annunciò, con una vaga nota malinconica nella voce, piuttosto estranea al suo solito tono.  
Athemoire rimase nuovamente perplesso: - Chi ucciderà chi? - chiese, spaesato per la mancanza di soggetto e complemento oggetto espliciti.  
Frollseto lo guardò, quasi spazientito dal fatto che il poeta non avesse capito all'istante: - Il libro ucciderà l'edificio. - precisò.  
Athemoire sgranò gli occhi, palesemente confuso: - Quale libro? Quale edificio? -.  
Il giudice trasse un profondo respiro per calmarsi, maledicendosi per aver iniziato una conversazione con lui: - Quell'edificio! - esclamò, indicando la Cattedrale alle sue spalle.  
Il poeta annuì, lentamente: "Poverino..." si disse: "Deve essere molto stanco. Forse è il caso di dargli ragione.".  
\- Sì... - rispose, minimamente convinto: - ... deve essere un libro molto grande... -.  
Silenzio.  
\- O forse tanti libri sparati contro la Cattedrale... -.  
Silenzio.  
"Perchè continuo a parlare con lui?" si chiese Frollseto, il volto impassibile: "Piuttosto, potrei fare cose più costruttive e gratificanti come riempire il portaombrelli di burro di noccioline, spalmare il burro di arachidi sul lavandino o andare in mezzo alla piazza principale roteando un porro, cantando la Levan Polka dei Loituma e ballando completamente nudo.".  
Quel pensiero si diffuse per le vie della citt-  
Frollseto: Era un modo di dire, autrice.  
Oh... peccato... *mette via la telecamera* sarebbe stato un ottimo materiale da ricatto...  
\- Con permesso, poeta Athemoire. - annunciò il giudice: - Mi congedo da voi: ho un impegno urgente al quale non posso sottrarmi. Arrivederci, poeta Athemoire. -.  
\- Arrivederci. - rispose l'altro, senza minimamente far caso alla quantità di veleno con cui Frollseto aveva calcato la parola "Arrivederci".  
Quando ormai la giacca bianca del giudice fu scomparsa dalla vista, Athemoire tornò a guardare il campanile: chissà se il campanaro era veramente malato d'amore...  
Perso nelle sue ipotesi sull'origine del dolore di uno dei suoi aspiranti carnefici, il poeta camminò lungo le vie illuminate di luce bianca, fino a giungere ad un palazzo abbastanza alto; tirò fuori una scala dal nulla, la posò contro il muro e vi salì, fino a raggiungere il tetto dell'edificio.  
Era rilassante sedersi sui tetti: lassù spirava una piacevole brezza fresca, i problemi della città erano sotto i suoi piedi, mentre sopra di lui si apriva, maestoso e rassicurante, il manto stellato.  
E poi lei, lei che dava luce nelle ore di buio... Lei, la protettrice degli amanti...  
-  _Luminosa e sola vola, sopra i tetti vola. Guarda come d'amore si muore..._  - cantò, dolcemente, guardando il grande disco bianco nel cielo: chissà se lei avrebbe potuto lenire le sofferenze del campanaro...  
-  _Fai luce solitaria finchè chiaro appare il giorno. Ma, adesso, se sei la luna di questa terra, ascolta il grido di un uomo che si è perso perché tutto l'universo non vale il suo amore immenso-_  -  
Si bloccò, spostando lo sguardo alla sua destra.  
Yudjali era salito sul tetto usando la scala rimasta sul muro e ora lo fissava, imbarazzato: - Scu-scusami! - balbettò, abbassando gli occhi, a disagio: - Non volevo interromperti... - si scusò.  
\- Yugali! - si stupì il poeta, sorpreso di trovarlo lassù: - Credevo fossi con tua sorella... -.  
\- Yudjali. - lo corresse l'altro, con un sospiro, sedendosi accanto a lui: - Dai, ci sei andato vicino. - rise, di fronte allo sguardo quasi rassegnato del poeta per aver  _di nuovo_  sbagliato il suo nome.  
\- Comunque sì, ero con lei, ma poi è stata trascinata non so dove da Manà e Kisarà... - spiegò Yudjali: - Così ho deciso di venirti a cercare. Devo mostrarti una cosa. -.  
Lo sguardo incuriosito di Athemoire scese alle mani del ragazzo, dove si trovava uno strano oggetto d'oro a forma di piramide capovolta.  
\- Non ci posso credere... - sussurrò il poeta, incredulo: - Sei riuscito a finirlo! -.  
\- Già! - esclamò Yudjali, soddisfatto.  
Avevano comprato quell'oggetto insieme: solo che, essendo un prodotto Ikea, se l'erano dovuto costruire da soli.  
Nessuno dei due aveva idea di cosa fosse o a cosa servisse, ma era carino.  
\- E' più di un anno che cerchiamo di mettere insieme tutti i pezzi! - esclamò il poeta, gli occhi che gli brillavano mentre accarezzava un lato della piramide d'oro, come incantato.  
\- E la cosa interessante è che ci conosciamo da poco più di due mesi! - notò Yudjali.  
\- Il tempo è relativo. - rispose Athemoire.  
\- Non ci sono più le mezze stagioni. - sospirò l'altro.  
\- Si stava meglio quando si stava peggio. -  
\- Un tempo qui era tutta campagna. -  
\- Chi fa da sè fa per tre. -  
\- Mogli e buoi dei paesi tuoi. -  
\- A caval donato non si guarda in bocca. -  
\- Tra il dire e il fare c'è di mezzo il mare. -  
\- Chi dorme non piglia pesci. -  
\- Tanto va la gatta al lardo che ci lascia lo zampino. -  
\- Chi disprezza compra. -  
\- Non si fanno le nozze con i fichi secchi. -  
\- Yupali, che ca**o stiamo dicendo? -  
\- Non lo so, io ti venivo dietro. -  
Athemoire e Yudjali si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa, per poi sospirare, scuotendo la testa.  
\- Comunque... - prese la parola il più piccolo: - ... è  _Yudjali_. -.  
\- Scusami... - disse il poeta, dispiaciuto: - ... lo sai che non ho una grande memoria. E' giusto un filino più ampia di quella dell'autrice. -.  
Ehi!  
\- Sì, lo so... - lo rassicurò Yudjali, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
In quel momento, parve venirgli in mente qualcosa: - Senti... - esordì: - ... perchè non mi dai un soprannome? Lo scegli te, così ti sarà facile ricordarlo! -.  
Athemoire sgranò gli occhi, colto di sorpresa da quella proposta: - Sei sicuro? - chiese.  
Yudjali annuì, convinto: - Niente soprannomi imbarazzanti o stupidi, però. - lo ammonì. Sorrise: - Su, dai un soprannome al tuo povero compagno di sventure! - lo incoraggiò.  
Il poeta decise di provare: ci pensò per un po', per poi concentrarsi sulle parole dette da Yudjali...  
-  _Aibou_. - decise.  
Yudjali sbattè le palpebre, perplesso: -  _Aibou_? - ripetè: - Che significa? -.  
\- Vuol dire "compagno", in fangirlese. - spiegò Athemoire: - L'hai detto tu, no? Sei il mio  _compagno_  di sventure. In questi due mesi, mi sei sempre stato vicino, sia nel giocare con me, sia nell'aiutarmi a fuggire da branchi di fangirls o da Clokura. -.  
Yudjali avrebbe voluto chiedergli come facesse a conoscere quella strana lingua che, a volte, aveva sentito da Manà, ma la sua attenzione fu distolta dalle successive parole del poeta.  
\- In effetti... - ammise, pensieroso, osservando la bianca luna che si stagliava sopra di loro: - Però mi trovo bene, con te. E' bello non dover alzare troppo lo sguardo, per guardare qualcuno. -.  
\- ... grazie, aibou. - disse Athemoire, piatto, gli occhi a mezz'asta.  
Solo in quel momento, però, si accorse di una cosa piuttosto evidente: - Ormai vesti solo in stile capretta? - gli domandò.  
Yudjali si sfiorò distrattamente le corna che spuntavano dai suoi assurdi capelli puntuti: - Già: ormai fa parte di me. -.  
Ad Athemoire venne da sorridere: - E' per aiutare tua sorella, vero? Si vede che vuoi bene a tua sorella maggiore e cerchi di aiutarla come puoi... -.  
\- Esmeranzu non è mia sorella maggiore. -.  
L'intervento di Yudjali fece spalancare gli occhi ad un incredulo Athemoire.  
\- Sono io il fratello maggiore. - spiegò il più piccolo, tranquillamente: - Sono io che lo ho insegnato tutto, dai giochi di carte a quelli sul game boy! Ho anche provato a darle lezioni di canto, ma è un caso disperato. Poi è stata lei a scegliere di fare la danzatrice, studia da autodidatta e i risultati si vedono. Adesso mi chiede consigli solo sui capelli. Insomma... sono sempre stato io ad occuparmi di lei, fin dai tempi dello scatolone, e... -.  
\- Scatolone? - lo interruppe Athemoire, confuso: era sicurissimo che Esmeranzu fosse più grande di Yudjali... forse era l'altezza a dare questa impressione... beh, in effetti, lui era più grande di sua moglie, ma era più basso di lei di tutta la testa...  
\- Ehm... - fece Yudjali, imbarazzato, accorgendosi di aver parlato troppo: - ... sarebbe una storia lunga... -.  
\- Non abbiamo certo fretta. - gli fece notare Athemoire, mentre l'idea che magari l'altro non volesse raccontarla non lo sfiorò neppure lontanamente.  
Il ragazzo di caprino aspetto trasse un profondo respiro e iniziò a raccontare: - La nostra non è stata una vita facile. Nostra madre è stata censurata, mentre nostro padre, una sera, è sceso per comprare le sigarette e non è mai più tornato; c'è chi dice di averlo visto alle Bahamas in compagnia di una bellissima donna, ma probabilmente era solo un sosia omonimo con una carta d'identità identica a quella di nostro padre. -.  
Si sedette a gambe incrociate, mentre Athemoire non perdeva neppure una parola della sua storia: - Così, rimanemmo in compagnia di nostro nonno, Sugorokù. Aveva l'abitudine di fumare stuzzicadenti e gestiva un negozio di giochi, Esmeranzu ed io lo aiutavamo nella gestione. Un giorno, però, nostro nonno vinse il primo premio al Superenalotto, all'epoca il più alto di tutto il mondo e divenne uno degli uomini più ricchi del pianeta; solo che si fece prendere dalla febbre del gioco e decise che avrebbe viaggiato per sconfiggere i più grandi giocatori del mondo. Così, chiuse il negozio e mise mia sorella e me in uno scatolone su un marciapiede, con attaccata la scritta "Non posso più prendermi cura di loro". -.  
Scosse la testa nel rievocare quei ricordi dolorosi: - Esmeranzu ed io ci ritrovammo a doverci guadagnare da vivere da soli: io facevo gli occhioni dolci ai passanti, lei ballava e impietosiva la gente. C'erano persino delle vecchine che andavano a dare da mangiare ai gatti e, se avanzava qualcosa, lo davano a noi. Andammo avanti così per un po': io mi sono sempre preso cura di mia sorella e, a quei tempi, le insegnai a giocare a tris e all'impiccato, a fare le parole crociate sulle Settimane Enigmistiche che venivano buttate e a giocare a Scarabeo con le lettere ritagliate dai giornali che la gente lasciava sulle panchine o per strada. Insomma, in fondo non vivevamo così male... finchè non incontrammo Clokura. -.  
Il suo sguardo si fece grave, Athemoire potè ben immaginare cosa significasse per due poveri bambini innocenti incontrare un simile individuo: - Era un'assolata giornata estiva e lui era particolarmente affamato. Così, cercò di mangiarci. -.  
Gli occhi spalancati del poeta valsero più di mille parole.  
\- Esmeranzu ed io fuggimmo per la città, ma lui ci inseguì. In preda alla disperazione, mia sorella ed io svaligiammo un alimentari e demmo la colpa al precedente governo. Così, portammo a Clokura ciò che avevamo onestamente rubato e lui, una volta sazio, decise di tenerci con sè: ci disse che era rimasto molto colpito dalla velocità e dalla bravura con cui ci eravamo impossessati di cose altrui e che, in un modo o nell'altro, gli saremmo potuti tornare utili. -.  
Yudjali alzò le spalle: - Da lì in poi, abbiamo sempre vissuto alla Corte dei Miracoli. - concluse, semplicemente.  
\- Non immaginavo poteste aver vissuto cose simili... - confessò Athemoire, ammirando il coraggio dimostrato dal suo compagno di sventure: rimanere senza denaro né casa né cibo, prendersi cura di una sorella più piccola, avere a che fare con il re degli psicopatici...  
\- E invece è così. - sorrise Yudjali: - Ora, però, sono curioso io: raccontami qualcosa di te. -.  
Athemoire si irrigidì, evitando lo sguardo dell'altro, a disagio: - Ecco... io... non ricordo  _proprio tutto_  del mio passato... - confessò, eufemisticamente: - Ricordo che i miei genitori erano persone molto ricche e molto importanti... e che mio padre aveva un nome lunghissimo e impronunciabile. Forse è stato quello il trauma che, tutt'oggi, mi impedisce di ricordare bene le cose, soprattutto i nomi. -.  
Si morse un labbro, cercando di ricordare, mentre Yudjali aggrottava la fronte, perplesso: - Ricordo che ho vissuto per moltissimo tempo in un luogo molto particolare... era come un labirinto su più piani, pieno di porte, ogni porta conduceva in un luogo diverso: poteva essere un luogo piacevole o uno terribile, o potevano essere nascoste delle trappole... -  
\- Vivevi in un centro commerciale? - provò ad indovinare il più piccolo.  
L'altro lo guardò, soppesando la sua ipotesi.  
Dopo un minuto, annuì, lentamente: - Forse. - disse.  
Riprese a raccontare quel poco che ricordava: - Non ricordo molto altro, sinceramente... Da qualche anno, però, ho sempre vissuto nelle locande: non so perché, ma mi bastava presentarmi al bancone e la proprietaria veniva da me attorniata da cuoricini, concedendomi vitto e alloggio in cambio di un pagamento in natura. -.  
Stavolta furono gli occhi spalancati di Yudjali a valere più di mille parole.  
Athemoire annuì: - Sì. Donavo alle proprietarie delle locande ciò che la natura mi ha concesso: la mia voce. - spiegò: - Le ripagavo cantando per loro. Non so perché ma, nonostante fossero molto prese dalla mia canzone, ho sempre avuto l'impressione che non fosse esattamente ciò che intendessero... -.  
Yudjali non ebbe cuore di spiegargli alcunchè.  
\- Tu hai una bella voce, Athemoire. - gli confessò, invece: - Non so perché gli altri non apprezzino: a me piacciono le tue canzoni, cantate da te. Anche prima ti stavo ascoltando, non volevo interromperti... -.  
 _Tump!_  
Divenne più rosso di una cosa rossa (magistrale similitudine che, probabilmente, rimarrà qualitativamente imbattuta) e distolse lo sguardo da Athemoire, circondato dalla bianca luce della luna, i suoi occhi d'ametista che sembravano rilucere sotto quei raggi candidi, la pelle scura che creava uno strano contrasto con la luminosità dell'astro della notte.  
Il poeta rimase senza parole: qualcuno gli aveva detto che gli piacevano le sue canzoni? Cantate da lui?  
 _Tump!_  
\- Sei molto gentile. - sorrise, dolcemente, trovando quasi divertente l'improvviso rossore dell'altro.  
O forse era...  _adorabile_?  
 _Tump!_  
\- Dove gli occhi van volentieri, anche il cuore va, né il piede tarda a seguirli. - gli disse, riuscendo a catturare il suo sguardo.  
 _Tump!_  
Yudjali, ormai completamente rosso, non trovò altro che rispondergli: - Con te conversando, dimentico ogni tempo e le stagioni, e i loro mutamenti: tutte mi piacciono allo stesso modo. -.  
 _Tump!_  
\- Eravamo insieme, tutto il resto del tempo l'ho scordato. - mormorò il poeta, allungando la mano e accarezzando le buffe orecchie da capretta sulla testa dell'altro.  
 _Tump!_  
\- Fortunato quanto gli dei a me pare colui che siede di fronte a te e da vicino ode la tua voce e il riso melodioso. - sussurrò il più piccolo, seguendo con lo sguardo la mano di Athemoire.  
 _Tump!_  
\- Il cuore ha le sue ragioni che la ragione non conosce. - la mano del poeta scese al viso di Yudjali.  
 _Tump!_  
\- L'intelletto è sempre messo nel sacco dal cuore. - gli fece notare il più piccolo.  
 _Tump!_  
\- L'amore è come il fulmine: non si sa dove cade finchè non è caduto. - gli disse Athemoire.  
 _Tump!_  
Esitante, Yudjali prese la mano dell'altro, posata sul suo viso: - Amico mio, non pensiamo al domani e cogliamo insieme quest'attimo della vita che trascorre. - sussurrò.  
 _Tump!_  
\- Dall'amicizia all'amore c'è la distanza di un bacio. - mormorò Athemoire, accostandosi a lui.  
 _Tump!_  
\- Il bacio è un dolce trovarsi dopo essersi a lungo cercati. - disse Yudjali, un po' a disagio.  
 _Tump!_  
\- Cos'è un tuo bacio? Un lambire di fiamma... - sussurrò il poeta.  
 _Tump!_  
\- Dice più un bacio che una dichiarazione d'amore. - confessò il più piccolo.  
Athemoire lo guardò per un istante.  
Alzò le spalle: - D'accordo. -.  
Così, sotto la bianca luce della dolce luna, abbracciò Yudjali e si prodigò a realizzare la sua richiesta con particolare cura, attorno a loro miriadi di piccioni caduti sul tetto rantolavano e agonizzavano, schiacciati da tutta quella zuccherosa mielosità.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

  
× "Ben fatto, giudice Frollseto! Ma la fanciulla è in un altro castello!": tratta dalla malefica frase alla fine di ogni livello di SuperMario...  
× "Non sento più le campane...": Le campane - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× "Parlatemi di Firenze e della Rinascenza...": Parlami di Firenze - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× " _Luminosa e sola vola..._ ": Luna - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× Le frasi di Athemoire e Yudjali sembrano "frasi da Baci Perugina"... perché lo sono. Le ho trovate sul sito delle frasi dei Baci Perugina (sì, esiste!); i vari "autori" sono: Carlo Dossi, John Milton, Walt Whitman, Saffo, Blaise Pascal, Rochefoucauld, Henri Larcordaire, Kyyam, Anonimo, Anonimo, Victor Hugo (ebbene sì), Anonimo.


	11. Atto 09

Il sole tramontò dietro la linea dell'orizzonte, dipingendo il cielo dei colori dell'oro e del fuoco.  
Le prime stelle cominciarono a splendere nel cielo, le prime luci cominciarono ad accendersi nelle case.  
Dall'alto del campanile della Cattedrale di Notre Dame, Malimodo guardava il tramonto, sul balcone; la poca luce rimasta giocava tra i suoi capelli dorati e illuminava la sua pelle bronzea, un filino meno scoperta del solito grazie ai pantaloni lunghi, nonostante la cortissima maglietta viola la cui presenza passava quasi del tutto inosservata; i raggi del tramonto si riflettevano sugli orecchini tintinnanti, sui lunghi bracciali dorati che gli fasciavano le braccia, sui bracciali che portava agli avambracci, sul collare che gli avvolgeva il collo in tutta la sua lunghezza - come fosse riuscito ad indossarlo, è un mistero paragonabile a quello dell'inserimento delle pere nelle bottiglie di grappa.  
I suoi occhi d'ametista, lucidi, erano persi nell'orizzonte, del tutto distaccati dalla realtà; un sospiro affranto sfuggì dalle sue labbra.  
Laverisis, Rishugo e Yami Malictor lo osservavano da dentro il campanile, non osando avvicinarsi troppo.  
\- Mi chiedo cos'abbia... - disse Rishugo, addolorato nel vedere Malimodo così sofferente: - E' più di due mesi che è in queste condizioni. Se solo ci dicesse qual è il suo problema, forse potremmo aiutarlo... -.  
\- Non è così semplice, Rishugo. - lo contraddì Laverisis, seria: - Ciò che crea e muove la sofferenza di Malimodo non è qualcosa per cui noi possiamo intervenire. -.  
A quelle parole, il grande uomo di pietra sgranò gli occhi: - Vuoi forse dirmi... - sussurrò, stupito: - ... che tu sai cosa affligge Malimodo? -.  
La donna di pietra annuì: - Inizialmente non riuscivo a comprendere. Ma poi, pensandoci, non è stato difficile giungere alla reale conclusione. -. Giunse le mani, rivolgendo uno sguardo triste al ragazzo sul balcone: - Malimodo non ha mai incontrato nessuno all'infuori di noi e dei suoi tutori. La decisione che lo ha portato alla Festa dei Folli ha creato la via che era destinato a percorrere: è da lì che tutto è cominciato. Malimodo non era destinato a rimanere nel campanile, isolato da tutti, perché il suo destino era disobbedire all'ordine impostogli dal giudice Frollseto e recarsi alla Festa dei Folli, dove il suo destino si sarebbe compiuto. Era destinato a seguire il suo destino, facendo sì che il suo destino si compisse: nessuno può opporsi al destino e ciò vale anche per Malimodo. Cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse andato alla Festa dei Folli? Il suo destino si sarebbe compiuto? Non è possibile andare contro il destino ed era destino che il destino di Malimodo fosse destinato a compiersi. Infatti, anche se lui non fosse andato alla Festa dei Folli, il suo destino- AUTRICE! SMETTILA DI TIRARE LA LINGUA DI YAMI MALICTOR! -.  
Ancora un minuto, ti prego! Ho sempre sognato di farlo! Guarda quant'è lunga! Potrebbe leccarsi il gomito!  
\- Cosa stai cercando di dire, Laverisis? - le domandò Rishugo, disorientato, avendo perso il filo a "è da lì che tutto è cominciato".  
\- Sì, stavo dicendo... - riprese lei, schiarendosi la voce come se nulla fosse: - Non era in alcun modo possibile evitare la sofferenza di Malimodo: tutto è cominciato alla Festa dei Folli ma, anche se non ci fosse andato, il suo destino si sarebbe compiuto lo stesso. Quella fanciulla, difatti, è spontaneamente giunta fin nella Cattedrale, senza che Malimodo fosse in alcun modo coinvolto: il suo destino era incontrare quella fanciulla. -.  
Gli occhi di Rishugo erano ormai sgranati per l'incredulità: - Stai forse dicendo che... Malimodo... quella fanciulla... -.  
Laverisis annuì, grave: - Sì... Malimodo è... Autrice, il minuto è passato. -.  
Uffa, mi divertivo...  
\- Dicevo... - riprese la parola la donna di pietra: - Malimodo è... innamorato. -.  
DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!  
Rishugo rimase sconvolto, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati; Yami Malictor vomitava polvere in un secchio spuntato fuori da chissà dove.  
\- Ne sei sicura? - balbettò l'uomo, spiazzato.  
Laverisis annuì: - Il sesto senso femminile non sbaglia mai. -.  
\- Però lui è parecchio strano... - commentò Yami Malictor, per poi tornare a dedicarsi al secchio.  
\- Malimodo si è innamorato di quella fanciulla, Esmeranzu? - chiese Rishugo, come a voler essere sicuro di ciò che sospettava. Quando la donna assentì, scosse la testa: - Non avrei mai creduto che potesse accadere... non pensavo che questo giorno sarebbe giunto... -.  
\- Era destino che questo giorno arrivasse, Rishugo. - gli fece notare Laverisis: - Non era pensabile che Malimodo non si innamorasse mai di nessuno. Così come non era pensabile che Malimodo rimanesse confinato in questo luogo per tutta la sua vita. Il destino si sta compiendo. E' doloroso, ma non possiamo opporci al volere del destino. -.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sulle sue labbra apparve un lieve sorriso: - Però... nonostante tutto... forse sono un po' contenta. Il nostro bambino è cresciuto. - sospirò, intenerita.  
\- Malimodo! -.  
Una voce fece voltare Malimodo, i tre gargoyles tornarono immobili.  
Il giudice Frollseto entrò nel campanile, venendo subito raggiunto dal ragazzo dalla pelle scura.  
\- Padrone! - esclamò Malimodo, sorpreso: - Non aspettavo la vostra visita! -.  
Lo sguardo di Frollseto percorse l'intero corpo del ragazzo, indeciso se rimanere più perplesso per la sua virilità pari a meno mille o per la sua somiglianza con una damigella da marciapiede pari a più mille.  
\- Sono venuto qui per festeggiare. - disse, freddo e impassibile: - Oggi sono decisamente di buon umore. -.  
Malimodo lo guardò per un istante: - ... ah, sì? -.  
"Da cosa avrei dovuto intuirlo?".  
L'attenzione di Frollseto fu attirata dai tre gargoyles: - Malimodo... - chiese: - ... ma queste statue sono sempre state così? -.  
Laverisis si era bloccata in una posizione che ricordava la Gioconda di Leonardo Da Vinci, Rishugo era immobile con un atteggiamento da Urlo di Edvard Munch e Yami Malictor aveva ancora la testa mezza immersa nel secchio che teneva tra le mani.  
\- ... sì. - rispose Malimodo, convintissimo, dopo un secondo.  
\- Non importa. Stavo dicendo... - riprese la parola il giudice: - ... oggi sono decisamente di buon umore. Però, prima di rivelarti la fonte della mia felicità nei minimi dettagli, potresti offrirmi qualcosa da mangiare? -.  
Malimodo annuì, andò nella stanzetta adibita a cucina - ormai anche il lettore più disattento si sarà reso conto che, in cima al campanile, c'è praticamente un appartamento con il soffitto pieno di campane di svariate tonnellate - e ne riuscì con un'insalatiera piena di fragole, che porse al giudice.  
Frollseto osservò i frutti rossi, quasi ne stesse studiando forma, colore, grandezza, lunghezza, larghezza, spessore, perimetro, area, genere, numero e caso, per poi prenderne uno e assaporarlo lentamente; se Malimodo fosse stato malpensante, avrebbe giurato lo stesse facendo apposta per farlo aspettare e aumentare la sua curiosità.  
Dopo un tempo imprecisato, il giudice rivelò: - Ho appena percosso gli ultimi rapitori di Mokubehan con un frustino sadomaso che ho trovato per terra e mi sono sfogato delle frustrazioni degli ultimi due mesi. -. Annuì da solo alle sue parole: - Ma non è questo il motivo per cui sono decisamente di buon umore. - proseguì, il suo volto era gelido come al solito: - La verità è che ho appena scoperto l'ubicazione del Forte dei Cannoli. -.  
Malimodo trasalì, colto di sorpresa, ma si ricompose subito: "Non è possibile!" si disse, agitato: "Come può saperlo? Nessun componente della Corte dei Miracoli rivelerebbe mai dove si trova il loro nascondiglio! Come ha fatto a scoprirlo?".  
\- Attaccherò quel luogo. Domani, all'alba. - annunciò il giudice Frollseto, deciso: - E arresterò tutti coloro che vi abitano: è gente folle, psicopatica, che diffonde la pazzia tra le vie della nostra città. Inoltre, so per certo che là vive anche Esmeranzu, la donna che, mesi addietro, cercò di uccidere il capitano Febouchi. -.  
Malimodo si accorse di stare tremando: tutti coloro che abitavano alla Corte dei Miracoli erano in pericolo, Esmeranzu era in pericolo!  
\- In questo modo, in un solo colpo potrò assicurare alla giustizia una pericolosa criminale ed epurare la città da una simile feccia. - sorrise, il suo spaventoso sorriso agghiacciante: - Non ho forse motivo di essere  _molto_  felice, Malimodo? -.  
Il ragazzo annuì, lentamente.  
\- Però... - mormorò, esitante: - ... Esmeranzu mi ha riferito una versione dei fatti molto diversa da quella diffusasi, padron Frollseto. - disse: - Una versione che, conoscendovi, ritengo molto più plausibile. -.  
I suoi occhi d'ametista incontrarono quelli di zaffiro del giudice, sostenendone lo sguardo.  
Frollseto non ne fu indispettito: era in momenti come quelli che si vedeva chi era una delle persone che avevano cresciuto quel ragazzo.  
\- Il fatto, Malimodo... - gli disse, tranquillamente: - ... è che la parola dell'accusata e quella di un semplice campanaro non servono a molto contro la parola della vittima e della  _mia_. -.  
Lesse chiaramente la rassegnazione sul volto di Malimodo: era palese il suo tentativo di difendere Esmeranzu, ma lui non era nessuno, in confronto al suo padrone.  
\- Buona serata, Malimodo. - augurò, trionfante, per poi congedarsi, lasciando Malimodo in mezzo alla stanza, sconvolto; resosi conto della sua inutilità di fronte a quegli eventi, cadde in ginocchio, tremante, mentre Laverisis e Rishugo si precipitavano da lui, Yami Malictor che lanciava via il secchio e afferrava al volo l'insalatiera colma di fragole.  
  
Il capitano Febouchi percorse in silenzio le vie buie della città, sperando di non incontrare nessuno.  
Miracolosamente, riuscì a raggiungere la sua meta senza inconvenienti e, cautamente, vi entrò.  
Sarebbe stato pronto a forzare il grande portone d'ingresso ma, fortunatamente, non ce ne fu bisogno.  
Non era mai stato all'interno della Cattedrale di Notre Dame: era davvero maestosa come aveva sentito dire.  
"Ah, non posso perdere tempo ad ammirare la chiesa!" si disse, riscuotendosi: "Devo trovare il campanaro!".  
Era rischioso ciò che stava facendo: non era sicuro che Fiordamai gli avesse creduto per l'ennesima volta, quando le aveva detto che doveva svolgere un incarico per conto del giudice Frollseto.  
Ma si trattava di una questione di vita o di morte: in quel momento più che mai, la signorina Esmeranzu era in pericolo e, con lei, tutti i suoi compagni.  
Riuscì ad individuare le scale che portavano al campanile e, di fretta ma senza farsi sentire, cominciò la salita.  
Grazie al suo fisico allenato, non risentì del numero dei gradini; percorse abbastanza velocemente l'intera scalinata, riusciva a vederne la fine, quando _qualcosa_  gli si parò davanti.  
Si trattenne dall'urlare, il cuore che batteva più forte per lo spavento: un essere mostruoso gli bloccava la strada, la pelle di pietra ricoperta di vene pulsanti, gli occhi dalle pupille verticali puntate contro di lui, sulle labbra un sorriso sadico che scopriva i suoi lunghi canini appuntiti.  
\- Tu non sei Frollseto. - ridacchiò quel  _qualcosa_ , la voce del tutto inumana: - E non sei neanche l'Arcidiacono Ryou. Lo sai che non si entra nelle abitazioni altrui senza farsi annunciare? Non sai mai cosa potresti trovare ad attenderti... -.  
Le sue ali da pipistrello si aprirono, Febouchi indietreggiò, boccheggiante: "Cosa... cos'è questo coso?" si chiese, terrorizzato.  
\- Le tenebre sono affamate. - sorrise l'essere, pregustando il momento in cui, era ovvio, gli avrebbe fatto  _molto male_ : - Esigono di essere nutrite. E la tua carne, il tuo sangue e la tua anima saranno il sacrificio perfetto. -.  
\- Oh, San Bernardo! - invocò il capitano, incredulo da ciò che aveva davanti.  
\- Quando la Fenice calerà su di te, non avrai più via di scampo! - esclamò il mostro, alzando la voce fino ad urlare.  
Sollevò un modellino in scala del teatro "La Fenice" di Venezia, pronto a scagliarlo contro Febouchi, gli occhi che brillavano di piacere sadico: - One Turn Kill! -.  
Qualcosa si gettò sul mostro, facendolo cadere a terra e salvando il capitano: era un altro mostro, molto più grande, la testa quasi del tutto calva, in opposizione alla colossale chioma del primo.  
\- Ma dove sono finito? - gemette Febouchi, mettendo quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e i due  _cosi_  di pietra.  
\- Sei nel campanile di Notre Dame. - rispose una voce femminile, calma ma decisa.  
Il capitano alzò lo sguardo, incontrando un altro mostro, stavolta dall'aspetto femminile, con lunghi capelli.  
\- Sì, fin qui c'ero arrivat- -  
\- A noi gli intrusi non piacciono. -  
La donna di pietra interruppe Febouchi con una frase lapidaria che lo gelò all'istante: solo in quel momento il capitano si era pienamente reso conto di essere completamente in balìa di tre esseri mostruosi dall'apparenza del tutto poco pacifica.  
\- Devo parlare con il campanaro, Malimodo! - spiegò Febouchi, recuperando un po' di coraggio.  
"Forse sarei dovuto stare zitto..." si disse, indietreggiando per gli scalini, quando la gargoyle spalancò, minacciosa, le grandi ali da pipistrello, coprendogli del tutto la visuale della fine della gradinata, lo sguardo furioso, quasi fosse una chioccia che protegge i suoi pulcini.  
\- Si tratta di Esmeranzu! - cercò di chiarire, sperando di non peggiorare la situazione: - Lei è in pericolo! Non possiamo lasciare che Frollseto la arresti! Lei è innocente! -.  
\- Aspetta, Laverisis! -.  
Da dietro le grandi ali di pietra della donna spuntò fuori Malimodo, il campanaro, e Febouchi fece fatica a riprendersi: l'aveva già visto alla Festa dei Folli, ma non ricordava fosse  _così_  bello.  
\- Tu non sei il capitano Febouchi? - gli domandò il ragazzo, le mani dietro la schiena, annusando cautamente l'aria come per accertarsi che il capitano non puzzasse più in quella maniera abominevole.  
\- Sì, sono io! - rispose Febouchi, felice che Malimodo l'avesse riconosciuto.  
\- E non sei quello che era con Esmeranzu al "Val delle More"? -  
\- Sì, sono io! -  
\- E non sei quello che, si dice, è stato quasi assassinato da lei? -  
\- Sì, sono io, ma... -  
\- E non sei quello alle dirette dipendenze del padron Frollseto? -  
\- Sì, sono io, ma... -  
\- E non sei quello che, per tutto questo tempo, non ha mai rivelato il fatto che Esmeranzu è completamente innocente e che la colpa di tutto è del padron Frollseto? -  
\- Sì, sono io, ma... -  
Non gli piaceva affatto lo strano oggetto in mano a Malimodo, fino a quel momento nascosto dietro la schiena del ragazzo: una specie di scettro d'oro, con una sfera all'estremità superiore, due lame all'apparenza molto taglienti che si aprivano ai lati.  
Era una...  _ascia_?  
\- Spero sia una morte lenta e dolorosa! - ringhiò Malimodo, irato, alzando quel coso e riabbassandolo con violenza sul capitano; prontamente, Febouchi estrasse la sua spada e, con la lama in orizzontale, bloccò l'attacco.  
\- Ma questo è un covo di assassini sadici! - gemette il capitano, sconvolto.  
\- E tu sei solo uno sporco traditore vigliacco! Hai abbandonato Esmeranzu al suo destino, non hai mai cercato di difenderla, nonostante lei ti avesse aiutato! - gli rinfacciò il campanaro, fuori di sè dalla rabbia.  
\- Pensi che non l'abbia fatto? - si difese Febouchi, arrabbiandosi al ricordo: - Frollseto mi ricatta! Non posso parlare o sarei nei guai ancora più di adesso! -.  
Quando lesse la sorpresa negli occhi di Malimodo, ne approfittò per spingerlo lontano da lui: -  _Adesso_  lei è in pericolo! Frollseto sa dove si trovano quelli delle Torte dei Pinoli e li attaccherà domani, all'alba! Dobbiamo arrivare prima noi, da loro, e informarli di ciò che sta per succedere! -.  
Malimodo strinse il manico dell'ascia, colpito da quelle parole: - ... avvisarli? - ripetè, soppesando quella proposta.  
Febouchi annuì, rincuorato dal rinsavimento del ragazzo: - Sì. Tu sai dove si trova quel luogo: dobbiamo andare, dobbiamo salvare Esmeranzu e tutti i suoi compagni. Lei ci ha aiutato, ora saremo noi ad aiutare lei. -.  
Il campanaro abbassò lo sguardo, pensieroso: andare da Esmeranzu, uscire dalla Cattedrale, andare alla Corte dei Miracoli, uscire dalla sua prigione, salvare tutti gli abitanti di quel luogo, disobbedire al padron Frollseto...  
\- D'accordo. - accettò, deciso.  
Febouchi si illuminò: - Perfetto! - esclamò: - Allora adesso dovremo solo- -.  
Si bloccò quando vide Malimodo svitare il manico dell'ascia, rivelando una limetta per unghie nascosta al suo interno: - Io non mi fido di te. - chiarì subito il ragazzo: -  _Io_  so dov'è la Corte dei Miracoli,  _io_  ti guido e  _io_  ti dirò cosa fare. -.  
Di fronte a quelle parole e a quell'arma assurda, il capitano indietreggiò istintivamente, scivolando e finendo dolorosamente in ginocchio sugli scalini. Un istante dopo, il viso gli fu alzato dalla sfera dorata in cima allo scettro, ritrovandosi il volto di Malimodo a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
"Vuole uccidermi così?" si chiese il capitano, non potendo impedirsi di arrossire di fronte a tanta bellezza.  
\- Tu non potrai opporti a ciò che ti ordinerò, tu farai tutto quello che ti dirò, mio schiavo! - gli sussurrò il campanaro, quasi sulle labbra.  
Silenzio.  
\- Tu non hai idea di come rapportarti agli altri, vero? - intuì Febouchi, alzando le sopracciglia.  
Malimodo si allontanò e sbuffò: - Le uniche persone con cui ho parlato per venti anni sono il padron Frollseto e l'Arcidiacono Ryou, cosa pretendi? - si giustificò, mettendo le mani ai fianchi.  
Il capitano ci pensò un attimo, poi concordò: - Effettivamente... -.  
\- Soltanto, non capisco una cosa... - notò il ragazzo: - Tu come sai che il padron Frollseto sa e so dov'è la Corte dei Miracoli? - chiese, sospettoso.  
Febouchi rinfoderò la spada: - Adesso non c'è tempo per le spiegazioni. - disse, cercando di fargli capire che dovevano agire  _piuttosto in fretta_ : - Ti dirò tutto quando li avremo avvisati! -.  
Nonostante non fosse del tutto convinto, Malimodo annuì e sentì Laverisis posargli la sua tunica nera sulle spalle.  
Quando la guardò, lei assentì: - Va' da loro. - gli disse, decisa.  
Il capitano Febouchi rimase ad osservare la gargoyle che aiutava il campanaro ad indossare quella tunica, chiedendosi perché tutti i pazzi toccassero a lui...  
Athemoire: Comprendo il tuo tormento.  
... e meditando seriamente di seguire il consiglio dei due neuroni dell'autrice e di affogare il proprio dispiacere nell'alcool.  
  
\- Siamo arrivati? - chiese Febouchi, aprendo del tutto gli occhi: le poche fiaccole disposte lungo la galleria non permettevano di vedere bene e lui faceva fatica ad avanzare; inoltre, il fatto che Malimodo, sua guida, fosse interamente vestito di nero e avesse la pelle scura non aiutava.  
\- Quasi. - rispose il campanaro, proseguendo lungo il cunicolo senza esitazioni: - Tra pochissimo dovremmo esserci. Ecco! - esclamò, fermandosi di colpo e venendo subito imitato da un confuso capitano: - Ora, in questo punto, devi passare al lato della galleria: al centro c'è una trappola. - spiegò, poggiando la schiena ad una parete ed avanzando lateralmente.  
Febouchi fece lo stesso lungo il lato opposto; dopo qualche istante, in lontananza, riuscì a vedere l'uscita.  
\- Io vado! - annunciò, aumentando il passo e precipitandosi verso la Corte dei Miracoli vera e propria; alle sue spalle, udì un improvviso: - Aspetta! -, ma non se ne curò.  
Continuò a correre, percorrendo lo spazio che lo separava dall'uscita con larghe falcate, finchè non si ritrovò in quello spazio immenso scavato nella roccia.  
Sfortunatamente, però, il capitano non si fermò, inciampò in un sassolino, cadde a terra e rotolò lungo la piccola discesa che collegava la galleria alla Corte; rotolò, rotolò, rotolò finchè non andò a schiantarsi contro qualcosa che, prontamente, gli precipitò addosso.  
\- Aiuto! - urlò Febouchi, cercando di rialzarsi e togliersi quella... persona?... di dosso.  
Era sicurissimo di essersi fatto almeno una ventina di lividi e la testa gli faceva decisamente male.  
Si sentì improvvisamente strattonato e una lunga chioma bianca apparve davanti alla sua visuale, seguita da degli occhi azzurri profondamente irati: - Come hai osato aggredire Sèth? - sibilò la donna che gli stava conficcando le unghie nelle spalle.  
\- S-Sèth? - balbettò il capitano, completamente spaesato, guardando attentamente la persona che aveva atterrato.  
Quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva davanti, non riuscì ad impedirsi di urlare: - Un Frollseto con la pelle scura! -.  
Il Frollseto dalla pelle scura lo incenerì con un'occhiataccia: - Frollseto? - ripetè, quasi disgustato. Un istante dopo, sgranò gli occhi e il suo volto si fece furioso: - Tu sei il capitano Febouchi! Sei il sottoposto di Frollseto! - lo riconobbe.  
\- Lavora per Frollseto! - scattò su Kisarà, trascinandosi dietro uno spaventato capitano: - No, aspettate, veramente... -.  
\- Lavora per Frollseto? - chiese una ragazza dalla pelle scura, arrivando di corsa, lo sguardo arrabbiato nell'udire quel nome: - Quello che ha minacciato Esmeranzu! -.  
\- Come se non bastasse... - intervenne un secondo uomo dalla pelle scura, avvolto in una tunica chiara: - ... è un intruso! -.  
Sèth, Kisarà, Manà e Mahàd si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa e gli sguardi che rivolsero subito dopo a Febouchi non erano  _affatto_  il presagio di qualcosa di piacevole.  
Il capitano riuscì a divincolarsi dalla presa della donna albina, allontanandosi di qualche passo dai quattro pazzi che aveva di fronte, accorgendosi che _l'intera Corte dei Miracoli_  lo stava osservando con odio.  
\- Sentite... - esordì, chiedendosi perché tutti reagissero allo stesso, brutale, modo: - Sono qui per avvisarvi! Il giudice Frollseto attaccherà questo posto e... -.  
\- Attaccherà? - ripeterono Kisarà e Manà, sgranando gli occhi.  
\- Frollseto ci attaccherà! - urlò Mahàd, facendosi sentire da tutta la Corte.  
\- Tu sei una sua spia! - lo accusò Sèth, puntando il dito contro il capitano: - Ti ha mandato in avanscoperta, non è così? -.  
\- No! - gridò Febouchi, disperato, ma capendo che non avrebbe mai potuto contrastare da solo quei quattro che avanzavano, costringendolo ad indietreggiare.  
"Oh, beh..." si disse il capitano, sudando freddo: "Io gliel'ho detto. Posso anche andare!".  
Si voltò, pronto a tornare nella galleria e fuggire lontano da quel luogo, ma si ritrovò davanti un uomo dalla lunga giacca rossa, che lo osservava con uno spaventoso ghigno divertito.  
Febouchi si girò di nuovo, ma vide i quattro sempre più vicini.  
Fece dietrofront, ma Clokura era ancora lì.  
Era in trappola: da una parte, un pazzo psicopatico; dall'altra, quattro schizzati con tendenze omicide.  
L'istinto gli suggeriva di gettarsi in pasto ai quattro... forse sarebbe stato meno doloroso...  
\- Abbiamo un intruso! - esclamò Clokura, facendo sobbalzare Febouchi: - Non sia mai che non venga trattato come è giusto che sia. -.  
Quando Febouchi vide le due donne correre verso il patibolo e si ritrovò addosso i due uomini che gli legavano le mani dietro la schiena, balbettò: - No, guardate, non vi disturbate... -.  
\- Oh, nessun disturbo! - rispose Clokura, sventolando una mano con fare teatrale: - Siamo sempre felici di avere un ospite inatteso! -. Alzò le spalle: - Anche se forse l' _ospite_  non è dello stesso parere. -.  
Saltò sopra il patibolo, dove Manà e Kisarà avevano finito di preparare il cappio e dove Febouchi veniva trascinato da Sèth e Mahàd.  
Il tragitto fu accompagnato da una allegra canzoncina di Clokura, che ormai aveva preso l'abitudine di cantare qualcosa al momento di un'esecuzione; Febouchi non fu minimamente rincuorato.  
-  _Bimbi e bimbe di ogni età, ecco qualcosa che vi stupirà! Su, venite, è proprio qui! E' la Corte dei Miracoli! Questa è la Corte! Questa è la Corte! Ogni zucca lo griderà! Questa è la Corte! Spaventosa Corte! Dacci un dolce o il terrore ti attanaglierà! Urla anche tu! Fuggi via da qui! E' la Corte dei Miracoli!_ -.  
\- Aiuto... - gemette il capitano, mentre gli veniva messo il cappio intorno al collo.  
Tra la folla che si era riunita per assistere ad una nuova puntata di "Uccidi l'intruso!", Athemoire e Yudjali guardavano verso il patibolo.  
\- Ma quello non è il capitano Febouchi? - chiese il poeta, sorpreso di trovarlo là sopra.  
\- Non ne ho idea. - rispose l'altro, piatto.  
\- Ma non vedi? - domandò Athemoire, salvo poi accorgersi che, no, Yudjali non vedeva  _niente_  da laggiù.  
\- No. - fu, infatti, la risposta rassegnata del più giovane: - Ma ci sono abituato. -.  
\- Un po' mi dispiace che il capitano venga impiccato. - confessò Athemoire, come se stesse parlando del tempo atmosferico: - Sembrava simpatico... -.  
\- Una domanda, Athemoire... - disse Yudjali, notando una cosa: - ... come fai a ricordarti il nome del capitano? -.  
Il poeta ci pensò un istante, poi scosse la testa: - Non lo so: mi è rimasto impresso. - si limitò a rispondere.  
Yudjali non fu esattamente felice di sapere che lui si ricordasse il nome di un tizio di passaggio e non quello di sua moglie o, soprattutto, del suo fidanzato.  
\- Ora basta! - urlò Febouchi, l'istinto di sopravvivenza che prendeva il sopravvento: - Lavoro per Frollseto, ma non sono una sua spia! -.  
La folla fu percorsa da un intenso vociare, il capitano cercò di dire qualcosa che potesse salvarlo da quella situazione: - Dovete credermi! E poi... - fece, mentre gli veniva in mente un'idea: - ... non potete impiccarmi senza prima avermi processato! -.  
Sperava di prendere tempo.  
Ma dov'era finito, Malimodo?  
\- Mi sembra giusto. - concordò Clokura, tranquillissimo, attirando su di sè diverse occhiate confuse: - Il leccapiedi del giudice esige un processo. Il tuo padrone ti ha addestrato bene! Bravo cagnolino! - ridacchiò, accarezzandogli la testa come fosse un animale.  
\- Non sono un cane! - ringhiò il capitano, irritato.  
\- Che il processo sia fatto! - annunciò il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, aprendo le braccia: - Noi saremo la giuria; in numero dispari, così non ci sarà il rischio di una parità! -.  
\- Giusto! - esclamò Febouchi, quasi sperando di essere risparmiato.  
Notò, però, un piccolo particolare: sul patibolo, dato che i quattro pazzi si erano uniti alla folla, a parte lui, c'era solo quell'uomo.  
Da chi cavolo era composta, la giuria?  
\- Io voto per la condanna! - disse Clokura, tamburellando le dita sulla leva che, si vedeva palesemente, non vedeva l'ora di tirare.  
\- Anch'io voto per la condanna! -  
\- Niente da obiettare, anche il mio voto va per la condanna! -  
\- All'unanimità si è deciso per la condanna! -  
\- All'unanimità! -  
\- Condanna! -  
Febouchi rimase traumatizzato: Clokura aveva messo entrambe le mani come a formare dei becchi e ne faceva parlare, senza neanche sforzarsi di fare il ventriloquo, prima una poi l'altra, con una spaventosa vocina acuta e stridula.  
Stava... parlando... da solo?  
\- Ma non vale! - protestò il capitano, disperato e scioccato: - Siete sempre voi a parlare! -.  
\- Non sono io a parlare! - lo contraddisse Clokura, stizzito: - Sono gli spiriti di Kul Elna! -.  
\- Non ci crede! - strillò la prima mano.  
\- Non ci crede! - le fece eco la seconda mano.  
Febouchi sgranò gli occhi: non aveva mai visto nulla di più spaventoso di un individuo come Clokura che parlava con le mani usando vocine bambinesche.  
\- Non ci crede! -  
\- Non ci crede! -  
\- Ahio! -  
Le mani dell'uomo avevano cominciato a beccarlo sulla testa, facendogli più male possibile.  
Quando, però, il capitano si accorse che quelle mani erano fin troppo vicine ai suoi occhi, tirò istintivamente indietro la testa, appena un istante prima che esse tornassero ad essere dita ansiose di cavare bulbi oculari.  
\- Su, stai fermo! - ridacchiò il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, macabramente e sadicamente divertito: - I tuoi occhi sarebbero perfetti come biglie da spiaggia! -.  
\- Ecco, lo sapevo! - gemette Febouchi, ricordando le sue parole alla Festa dei Folli.  
\- Vorrà dire che mi prenderò i tuoi occhi dal tuo cadavere. - decise Clokura, pratico, mettendo mano alla leva.  
Quando se ne accorse, Febouchi cominciò a balbettare: - Aspettate, non potremmo parlarne? -.  
Il capo della Corte dei Miracoli parve pensarci una frazione di secondo, per poi rispondere, serafico: - No. -.  
\- Fiordamai, Pancrazia, vi ho voluto bene! - sospirò il capitano, rassegnato.  
Era giunto il momento: la folla era con il fiato sospeso, Clokura era pronto a tirare la leva, Febouchi chiuse gli occhi e...  
\- FERMO! -  
\- NO! DI NUOVO! -  
Esmeranzu riuscì a farsi strada tra la folla e, di corsa, salì sul patibolo, fermando l'esecuzione. Non appena la riconobbe, Febouchi sentì il cuore riempirsi di gioia: la sua salvatrice...  
\- Ma fa sempre così? - chiese Athemoire, rivolto a Yudjali; quest'ultimo non seppe cosa rispondere.  
La fanciulla giunse le mani, supplichevole: - Padre, non devi- -  
\- Uccidere gli esseri viventi. Lo so, l'hai già detto. Ora, fuori dai co***oni. -  
\- Ma padre, non puoi essere così crudele! -  
\- Veramente sì. Fuori dalle pa**e. -  
Esmeranzu scosse la testa: - Non puoi uccidere quest'uomo, padre! - esclamò, decisa.  
\- Oh, sì che posso! - la contraddisse Clokura, chiedendosi perché quella leggiadra donzella fosse ancora in circolazione: - Mi spiace tanto, cara, ma non puoi salvarlo sposandotelo: ti ricordo che sei già sposata e, per farlo, dovresti divorziare. -.  
Però, se Esmeranzu avesse divorziato, Athemoire non avrebbe più fatto parte della Corte dei Miracoli e sarebbe tornato ad essere... un intruso...  
\- A pensarci bene... - ritrattò Clokura: - Sposatelo pure. -.  
Già pregustava il momento in cui avrebbe potuto tirare quella stessa leva e far precipitare il corpo di Athemoire in quella botola...  
\- Veramente, io... - tentò di dire Febouchi, ma Esmeranzu lo anticipò: - Non è questo, padre. Il fatto è che lui è un nostro a- -.  
Tutti trattennero il respiro, sconvolti, le mani che volavano alle orecchie, gli sguardi colmi di paura, il terrore che diveniva palpabile; persino Clokura sgranò gli occhi, spaventato.  
\- -lleato. - spiegò Esmeranzu, mentre tutti tiravano un sospiro di sollievo.  
Febouchi non aveva ben capito cosa fosse appena successo: sapeva solo che, almeno lei, non lo aveva accusato.  
Anzi, fu lei che andò a liberarlo dal cappio e dalle corde, nonostante lo sguardo contrariato di Clokura.  
\- Ma Esmeranzu! - protestò Manà, dal pubblico: - Lui è un intruso! Va punito! - le fece notare.  
\- Ascoltatemi! - attirò l'attenzione Febouchi, facendo un passo avanti sul patibolo: ora che tutti gli sguardi erano per lui, avrebbe finalmente potuto spiegare tutto.  
\- Frollseto sa dove si trova il vostro nascondiglio! - rivelò, di nuovo: - Vi attaccherà domani, all'alba! Io sono venuto per avvisarvi! -.  
Tutti i presenti si scambiarono occhiate spaventate; la voce di Sèth si levò sopra le altre: - Dobbiamo prepararci! Bisogna organizzare la fuga e le difese! -.  
\- E non saranno fatti prigionieri! - specificò Clokura: - Forse è il caso di andarcene e lasciare che i soldatini arrivino fin qui. E forse è anche il caso che, prima di andarcene, io lasci Diabound libero di scorrazzare per tutta la Corte. -.  
Un piano che non faceva una piega.  
\- Capitano Febouchi... - lo chiamò Esmeranzu, avvicinandoglisi: - Ma voi come siete giunto fin qui? - gli domandò.  
\- Ehm... - fece il capitano, titubante: - ... mi ha guidato Malimodo... -.  
Esmeranzu e Clokura sgranarono gli occhi, sorpresi: - Malimodo? - ripeterono, increduli.  
\- Sì, io! -.  
La voce di Malimodo giunse dalla galleria; un istante dopo, aiutato da Mahàd e Manà, fece la sua apparizione anche il campanaro, che si recò fin sotto il patibolo.  
\- Si può sapere perché non ti sei fermato, quando ti ho detto "Aspetta!"? - ringhiò Malimodo, rivolto al capitano, rimpiangendo di aver lasciato l'ascia-limetta per unghie nel campanile: - Sono inciampato nella tunica e sono finito nella carta moschicida che fa da trappola! Se Mahàd e Manà non se ne fossero accorti, sarei ancora lì! -.  
Febouchi arrossì ed evitò il suo sguardo: - Ehm... ecco... era urgente... non potevo fermarmi... -.  
\- Malimodo! - esclamò Esmeranzu, sorridendogli: - Che bello rivederti! -.  
Da irritato che era, il campanaro si addolcì di colpo e divenne rosso: - Ciao, Esmeranzu... - farfugliò, a disagio.  
\- Ma voi come sapete che Frollseto sa? - chiese Sèth, sospettoso.  
\- E' stato lo stesso padron Frollseto a dirmelo! - spiegò Malimodo. Il suo sguardo d'ametista tornò ad incupirsi e si spostò su Febouchi: - Tu, piuttosto: non mi hai ancora detto come sapevi che il padron Frollseto sapeva. -.  
L'attenzione di tutti ritornò sul capitano che, deciso, raccontò: - Questa sera, di ritorno dalla ronda, ho trovato un biglietto anonimo sul mio comodino: era bianco, scritto con inchiostro blu. Ricordo perfettamente le parole riportate: "Il giudice Frollseto è a conoscenza dell'ubicazione del nascondiglio dei folli che mettono in pericolo la città; attaccherà all'alba di domani mattina. Se tenete alla vita della signorina Esmeranzu, facente parte di quella congrega di folli e ricercata per tentato omicidio ai vostri danni, recatevi dal campanaro Malimodo: anche lui, come il giudice Frollseto, è a conoscenza dell'ubicazione del nascondiglio dei folli. Firmato: G.F.". -.  
\- "G.F."? - ripetè Esmeranzu, confusa.  
\- Credo stia per "Grande Fratello". - ipotizzò Febouchi.  
\- Ma non siamo nel 1984! - gli fece notare la ragazza.  
\- E io che credevo di dover andare in nomination... - sospirò il capitano.  
\- RAZZA DI BABBEO! -.  
Nonostante fosse lontano da lui, Malimodo riuscì a ledere gravemente i timpani del povero Febouchi: - Ma non ti è passato neppure per l'anticamera del cervello che una lettera bianca con inchiostro blu, scritta con parole del genere e firmata "G.F." fosse una trappola del  **G** iudice  **F** rollseto? -.  
\- Come può un capitano così  _mediocre_  pensare ad una cosa così stupida e ovvia? -.  
Come una sola persona, tutti i presenti guardarono in direzione della galleria: avvolto dal suo cappotto bianco, il giudice Frollseto era giunto nella Corte dei Miracoli; al suo fianco, suo fratello Mokubehan; alle sue spalle, un numero incalcolabile di guardie.  
\- CA**O! -  
\- ME**A! -  
\- POFFARBACCO! -  
Tutti gli sguardi andarono a Clokura.  
\- Che c'è? - chiese, come se nulla fosse.  
\- E' il giudice Frollseto! - urlò Esmeranzu, spaventata, coprendosi la bocca con le mani.  
\- Vi devo i miei ringraziamenti, capitano Febouchi e Malimodo: grazie a voi, sono riuscito a scovare questo luogo. - disse Frollseto, una strana luce sinistra negli occhi, sulle labbra quel suo sorriso inquietante.  
\- Voi siete solo un viscido verme! - lo accusò Febouchi, estraendo la spada: - Non avete alcun diritto di fare del male a questa gente! -.  
Frollseto non fece una piega: anzi, con lo sguardo, quasi sfidò il capitano ad attaccarlo; Febouchi, vedendolo così calmo e memore di ciò che era avvenuto al "Val delle More", capì che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.  
\- Padrone... - mormorò Malimodo, sconvolto: - Ma voi... come sapevate che io sapevo...? -.  
\- Mio caro Malimodo... - sospirò il giudice: - Era ovvio che tu avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa per quella fanciulla che ti ha tanto aiutato. Sospettavo che lei ti avesse rivelato l'ubicazione di questo luogo, ma solo oggi ne ho avuto la conferma: quando ti ho chiesto di portarmi da mangiare, tu mi hai portato delle fragole. E fin qui, nulla di strano. Ma tenevi l'insalatiera con la mano sinistra più alta della destra, mentre di solito era il contrario: questo significa che tu sei cambiato, che hai imparato a nascondermi ciò che non vuoi che io sappia. Infatti, normalmente ponevi il piede destro in avanti, quando stavi fermo, ma oggi li avevi vicini: questo è un chiarissimo segno che tu mi stessi nascondendo qualcosa che sai che io voglio sapere, perché ti ho sempre detto di tenere i piedi vicini, quando stai in piedi, e il fatto che tu fossi finalmente riuscito a farlo era solo un modo per compiacermi e cercare di sviare ogni eventuale domanda su ciò che sai che io voglio sapere: e tu sai che io voglio sapere dove si trova questo luogo. Quindi, era ovvio che tu sapessi. -.  
Malimodo abbassò lo sguardo, sconfitto.  
\- E' più paranoico di Dan Brown... - commentò Mahàd, a bassa voce.  
\- E ora... - annunciò Frollseto: - ... vi dichiaro tutti in arrest- -  
\- Aspetta un attimo! -  
Il giudice alzò lo sguardo, in direzione del patibolo, verso Clokura.  
\- Tu vieni qui, non invitato, e pretendi pure di fare i tuoi comodi? - inveì l'uomo dai capelli bianchi.  
\- Come osi rivolgerti a me in questo modo? - sibilò Frollseto, furibondo: - Io sono il giudice Frollseto! -.  
\- E 'sti grandissimi ca**i! - rispose Clokura: - Qui sono io quello che comanda, tu sei solo un povero pirla che si atteggia a grand'uomo nascondendosi dietro il proprio esercito di armature semoventi e paroloni incomprensibili. -.  
\- Insolente! - sussurrò il giudice, tagliente: - Pagherai cara questa tua arroganza! -.  
\- E sarai  _tu_  a farmela pagare? - ridacchiò il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, per poi lasciarsi andare ad una risata che riecheggiò per l'intero luogo.  
Tutti i presenti assistevano a quello strano scontro verbale, ammutoliti, ringraziando di essere sotto terra: se si fossero trovati in un edificio, quest'ultimo sarebbe crollato o imploso sotto il peso degli smisurati ego dei due avversari.  
\- Sì, caro bignè alla vaniglia. - rispose Frollseto, improvvisamente tranquillo.  
Clokura rimase spiazzato: - Che ca**o...? Ma va' al Regno delle Ombre! -.  
Allo sguardo spaesato del giudice, Sèth ci tenne a specificare: - Ti ha appena mandato a Fanc**o. -.  
\- E poi, io sarò pure un bignè alla vaniglia... - riprese la parola Clokura: - Ma almeno io non andavo in giro con i capelli verdi! -.  
Fu la volta di Frollseto di rimanere senza parole: - Ma come... come puoi sapere...? -.  
Il capo della Corte dei Miracoli si limitò a dire, trionfante: - Io  _so_. -.  
\- Fratello mio, non ti abbassare a simili giochi infantili! - esclamò, d'un tratto, Mokubehan.  
\- Hai ragione, Mokubehan. - si riprese Frollseto: - Prima di venire interrotto dal vostro plumcake al cioccolato, stavo dicendo: vi dichiaro tutti in arresto! -.  
\- Non potrai nulla contro tutti noi! - esclamò Mahàd, ma il giudice non si preoccupò minimamente: - Non sono così folle da scontrarmi contro tutti voi. Per quanto il vostro  _raffinatissimo_  capo possa dire il contrario, non sono una persona scortese: sono vostro ospite e mi sono premurato di portarvi un regalo. -.  
Improvvisamente, alle sue spalle, alcune guardie emersero dall'oscurità della galleria sorreggendo un grosso tubo.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, Frollseto, Mokubehan e le guardie indossarono delle maschere antigas e uno strano fumo biancastro uscì dal tubo, riempiendo in poco tempo l'intera Corte dei Miracoli.  
Dopo qualche minuto, le guardie azionarono nuovamente il tubo e il fumo ne venne risucchiato: perché sprecare tutto quel gas soporifero quando si poteva riciclare?  
Le maschere antigas furono tolte e le guardie si ritrovarono di fronte una distesa di corpi addormentati.  
\- Arrestate tutte queste persone. - ordinò Frollseto, camminando verso il patibolo: - Riportate il capitano Febouchi dalla signorina Fiordamai e riportate Malimodo nel campanile. -. Salì gli scalini di legno e, giunto davanti ad Esmeranzu addormentata, la prese in braccio: - Della signorina Esmeranzu me ne occuperò io personalmente. -.  
\- S... sign... signore... - cercò di dire una guardia, la voce strozzata: - C... ci sare... sarebbe... un... pro... probl... em... a... -.  
Frollseto si voltò: un'incauta guardia avvicinatasi a Clokura si era ritrovata la mano di quest'ultimo attorno al collo; nonostante l'uomo fosse addormentato, sembrava metterci  _particolare energia_  nello stringere quel povero collo.  
\- Sbigatevela da soli. - liquidò il giudice, mentre una seconda guardia interveniva, ritrovandosi anch'essa nella morsa della seconda mano di Clokura.  
Frollseto scese dal patibolo, Esmeranzu in braccio, quando il suo sguardo cadde su una donna accasciata al suolo: aveva lunghi capelli bianchi e, ne era sicuro, aveva visto i suoi occhi di colore azzurro.  
\- Tingete i capelli a questa donna! - ordinò, indicando Kisarà: nessuno, a parte lui, poteva avere alcun contatto o similitudine con la divina Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
E questo valeva anche per la donna che portava tra le braccia.  
\- Mokubehan. - lo chiamò, passandogli vicino: - Ti affido il comando di questa operazione. Voglio tutto pronto per domani sera. -.  
Suo fratello, emozionato dall'idea di prendere, seppur temporaneamente, il suo posto, annuì, estasiato: - Sì, fratello mio, sarà tutto fatto! -.  
Quando Frollseto si fu dileguato, però, Mokubehan non tardò a rendersi conto di quanto il suo nuovo ruolo non fosse così bello come aveva sperato: nonostante il capitano fosse stato recuperato e già portato via, tutte le guardie che si avvicinavano a Clokura venivano o quasi strozzate o prese a calci; inoltre, l'uomo così somigliante a suo fratello, nel sonno, sembrava rifiutarsi di lasciare la donna albina per la quale era stata ordinata la tintura dei capelli.  
Vicino a sè, poi, Mokubehan si accorse che nessuno riusciva ad avvicinarsi a Malimodo senza svenire con una violenza epistassi.  
\- Che pa**e... - sospirò, avvicinandosi al campanaro e infilandogli un sacchetto del pane sulla testa, in modo da coprirgli la faccia.  
\- Ma voi... - balbettò una delle guardie, ancora sconvolta dall'inaudita bellezza del ragazzo: - ... come fate ad essere così calmo di fronte ad una simile visione? -.  
\- Lo conosco da vent'anni. - rispose Mokubehan, con noncuranza, la mente che già cercava disperatamente di organizzare il trasporto di più di mille persone fuori dalla Corte dei Miracoli per imprigionarle tutte non sapeva neppure lui dove: - Del resto, sono pur sempre suo zio. -.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

 

× " _Bimbi e bimbe di ogni età..._ ": Questo è Halloween (con modifica) - Nightmare before Christmas (Tim Burton)  
× "Grande Fratello": A questo nome, la frase di Esmeranzu fa riferimento al GF del libro "1984"; Febouchi, invece, pensava a tutt'altro...   
× "RAZZA DI BABBEO!": Lo so che è colpa della 4Kids e della Mediaset, ma non ho resistito~


	12. Atto 10

La notte, l'alba, la mattina, il giorno, il pomeriggio.  
Le voci correvano lungo le vie, alcuni curiosi osavano avvicinarsi alla piazza principale; ma nessuno aveva il coraggio di accostarsi a quelle grandi gabbie di legno.  
Quella piazza che, due mesi prima, era stata luogo di festa, ora si stava trasformando in un luogo di disperazione.  
Un patibolo di legno era stato montato a pochi metri dai palazzi; due grandi gabbie erano state poste a pochi metri dal patibolo.  
Patibolo e gabbie costruiti sul momento, con un'assurda velocità: la piazza era ancora piena di colossali cataste di tronchi e legnami vari e nessuno si era preso la briga di toglierli.  
Osservando con attenzione, al di sopra di tutti quei mucchi di legno, si poteva intravedere uno strano serbatoio; chi l'avesse portato lì e cosa contenesse, nessuno lo sapeva e non aveva intenzione di saperlo.  
\- Non guardarmi... - gemette Kisarà, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance: - Sono un mostro... -.  
\- Tu non sei un mostro. - le disse Sèth, dolcemente, togliendole delicatamente le mani che cercavano, disperate, di coprire i capelli della fanciulla: - Io continuerò ad amarti per sempre, qualsiasi aspetto tu abbia. -.  
La ragazza lo guardò, timorosa: - Anche... anche se... anche se i miei capelli, ora, hanno perso il colore della neve per sporcarsi del colore del carbone? - gli chiese, tremante.  
Lui annuì, abbracciandola e accarezzandole la lunga chioma ora corvina: - Ti amo, anche se i tuoi capelli sono ora neri come una bistecca bruciata. - le mormorò.  
\- Che cosa crudele... - sussurrarono alcune donne della Corte dei Miracoli, guardando la chioma di Kisarà con sguardo compassionevole: - Tingerle i capelli... che atto di immane spietatezza... -.  
\- FATECI USCIRE! - strillò Manà, tirando con forza le sbarre di legno della porta della gabbia, quasi sperando di romperla: - FATECI USCIRE! FATECI USCIRE! -.  
\- Non ci faranno mai uscire. - cercò di calmarla Mahàd, tentando, invano, di staccarla: - Capisco che serve per scaricare la tensione ma... è inutile, Manà... e poi... non ti agitare troppo... che qui stiamo già abbastanza stretti... -.  
Più di mille persone erano state fatte entrare a forza in una gabbia di cinque metri per cinque: il risultato erano più di mille persone disposte su più strati, alcuni spalmati contro il pavimento, i lati o la parte superiore, altri quasi soffocati al centro.  
\- Non è giusto! - urlò Manà, furiosa: - E poi... perché Clokura ha una gabbia tutta per lui? - chiese, irata, indicando il capo della Corte dei Miracoli bellamente e comodamente sdraiato a terra all'interno di un'altra gabbia di cinque metri per cinque.  
\- Pare non sapessero come trasportarlo... - le spiegò Mahàd, grave: - Quindi hanno pensato di costruirgli la gabbia intorno; l'hanno fatta così grande perché nessuno aveva il coraggio di avvicinarsi troppo. Inoltre... il legno del pavimento della gabbia di Clokura è il legno del  _nostro_  patibolo. -.  
L'uomo sospirò: - Per fortuna Sèth era stato previdente e lo aveva assicurato... -.  
La fanciulla dalla pelle scura strinse con forza le sbarre di legno della gabbia, mordendosi un labbro per l'agitazione: - Ed Esmeranzu? E il signor campanaro? - chiese, preoccupata.  
\- Il campanaro è stato ricondotto nel suo habitat naturale. - spiegò Mahàd, alzando lo sguardo e vedendo, in lontananza, il campanile di Notre Dame: - Mentre Esmeranzu... - il suo sguardo andò al patibolo, non osando aggiungere altro.  
Manà trattenne il respiro, spaventata: - Non possono! E' ingiusto! -. Abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di guardare oltre il patibolo.  
Solo in quel momento si accorse di un particolare: - Mahàd... siamo tutti qui? - domandò, perplessa.  
Mahàd annuì e la ragazza si fece pensierosa: - Che strano... - mormorò, confusa: - ... noi due siamo qui e Kisarà e Sèth sono là... Clokura è in quella gabbia... Esmeranzu non voglio neppure saperlo... ma Yudjali e il signor Athemoire... dove sono? -.  
  
\- Malimodo, cerca di calmarti! - gli disse Laverisis, preoccupata.  
Malimodo rifiutò con uno schiaffo la mano che la donna gli stava offrendo per rialzarsi: - E' colpa mia! E' tutta colpa mia! Se sono tutti in quella situazione, è solo colpa mia! - pianse, senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
\- Esatto, è tutta colpa tua! - ridacchiò Yami Malictor, sdraiato sul pavimento davanti a lui, divertito: - E ora moriranno tutti quanti! -.  
\- Non dare retta a Yami Malictor! - s'intromise Laverisis, prendendo Malimodo per le spalle e scuotendolo.  
\- Ma ha ragione! - gemette il campanaro, in lacrime: - E' solo colpa mia! Yami Malictor ha ragione! -.  
\- Dicevi lo stesso anche quando ti disse che potevi tranquillamente rammendare un calzino con un trapano elettrico. - gli ricordò la donna di pietra: - Malimodo, tu non hai colpa, la colpa è solo di Frollseto! -.  
\- Ma sono stato io a condurlo alla Corte dei Miracoli! -  
\- Perché Frollseto ti aveva teso una trappola, servendosi del capitano! -  
\- Ma sono stato io a condurlo alla Corte dei Miracoli! -  
\- Solo perché così speravi di salvare tutti loro! -  
\- Ma sono stato io a condurlo alla Corte dei Miracoli! -  
\- Ma non potevi sapere che era una trappola di Frollseto! -  
\- Ma sono stato io a condurlo alla Corte dei Miracoli! -  
\- Ma tu hai agito in buona fede! -  
\- Ma sono stato io a condurlo alla Corte dei Miracoli! -  
\- Vabbè, quando si sblocca, avvisatemi. - annunciò Yami Malictor, alzandosi dal pavimento e andandosene.  
\- Malimodo. - intervenne Rishugo, prendendogli una mano: - E' vero, tu hai condotto Frollseto alla Corte dei Miracoli, sei caduto nella sua trappola e hai condannato decine e decine di persone... tra cui anche la persona che ami. -.  
A quelle parole, il campanaro scoppiò in un pianto ancora più disperato e Rishugo fu incenerito da un'occhiataccia di Laverisis.  
\- Ma... - riprese il gargoyle: - ... tu non hai alcuna colpa. Tu hai agito come una persona buona; in fondo, non hai mostrato atteggiamenti aggressivi o violenti, né hai mai cercato di uccidere qualcuno. -.  
\- Infatti... - singhiozzò Malimodo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime: - Io non hai minacciato di morte nessuno, né ho mai cercato di uccidere qualcuno... a parte Athemoire... e Febouchi... e le penne che scoppiano nei posti più impensabili... e le macchie che non vanno via dai vestiti... e i piccioni... e la signora del primo piano del palazzo a sinistra che si mette a ballare la hula in piena notte... e... -.  
\- Quella a cui è misteriosamente precipitato addosso un frigorifero che l'ha mancata per un soffio? - lo interruppe Rishugo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- A proposito, ma dov'è il frigorifero? - domandò Laverisis, confusa.  
\- Comunque, Malimodo... - riprese il grande uomo di pietra: - Tu credevi di poter salvare tutti: hai disobbedito a Frollseto, sei uscito dalla Cattedrale... hai rischiato molto per tutti loro. Questo ti fa onore. -.  
Malimodo lo guardò, i grandi occhi d'ametista sgranati.  
Deglutì e annuì, passandosi una mano sugli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime.  
\- Però... - sussurrò, triste: - Sono stato io a condurre il padron Frollseto alla Corte dei Miracoli. -.  
Rishugo e Laverisis si scambiarono un'occhiata esasperata, poi fecero di sì con la testa.  
Malimodo scoppiò a piangere di nuovo mentre, nell'aria, risuonavano le risate indemoniate di Yami Malictor che rideva alla luna.  
Beh? C'è chi alla luna ulula e chi alla luna ride.  
  
\- Da quanto tempo è dentro? - domandò Frollseto, impassibile.  
La guardia all'entrata del corridoio rispose, prontamente: - Da poco più di venti minuti, signor giudice! -.  
Il giudice ridusse gli occhi a fessure: - E' davvero molto resistente. Non credevo che la sua tenacia arrivasse a tanto. - commentò, gelido.  
Si avviò lungo il corridoio, seguito da Mokubehan, la giacca bianca perfettamente immobile.  
\- Fratello mio! - lo chiamò il più piccolo: - Sarà ancora viva? -.  
\- Certamente, Mokubehan. - rispose Frollseto, piatto: - Quella a cui è stata sottoposta è una tortura che fa soffrire lentamente e dolorosamente ma che non uccide. - spiegò.  
Erano giunti davanti ad una pesante porta di ferro, sorvegliata da due guardie armate.  
Non appena si accorsero di Frollseto, fecero un cenno del capo in segno di rispetto e aprirono la porta, lasciando che i due fratelli entrassero nella stanza.  
Era una camera fredda, interamente ricoperta di acciaio, insonorizzata; l'unico arredamento era costituito da una sedia di metallo, posta davanti ad un maxischermo cinematografico collegato ad un videoregistratore e ad un impianto Dolby Sorround. Sopra la sedia pendeva una scatola di fiammiferi: in realtà, sopra la sedia sarebbe dovuto pendere un container ma, quando gli operai avevano cercato di portarlo all'interno della stanza, si erano accorti che non passava per la porta.  
Così, si erano dovuti adattare ed eseguire una sostituzione.  
Esmeranzu era sulla sedia, legata con pesanti cinghie che le stringevano i polsi, le caviglie, la vita e il collo; la particolare forma della testiera le impediva di girare la testa, costringendola a guardare solo d'innanzi a sè.  
La ragazza era pallida, scioccata, le labbra semiaperte per prendere aria in seguito ad un violento shock. Sembrava traumatizzata: tremava, sudava freddo.  
Frollseto diede un'occhiata al display del videoregistratore prontamente bloccato da una delle due guardie all'interno della camera: ventuno minuti e sette secondi.  
\- I miei complimenti. - disse, glaciale, avvicinandosi ad Esmeranzu: - Lasciateci soli. - ordinò.  
Le due guardie si affrettarono a dileguarsi, seguite da Mokubehan.  
Quando la porta si fu chiusa, la ragazza riuscì a parlare: - Siete un essere spregievole... - sussurrò, esausta.  
\- Confessate la vostra colpa. - disse l'uomo, tagliente: - E tutto questo cesserà. -.  
\- Cesserà... - ripeté Esmeranzu, chiudendo gli occhi arrossati: - ... cesserà perché mi condannerete a morte, non è così? -.  
\- E' la giusta condanna per un'assassina. - rispose Frollseto, impassibile.  
\- Perché state facendo questo? - mormorò la ragazza, ormai talmente terrorizzata da faticare a parlare: - Voi sapete perfettamente che non ho alcuna colpa. Se temete che io possa parlare e rivelare la verità... non lo farò. Rimarrò in silenzio. Non vi accuserò. Però... lasciateci andare. Me e tutti i miei compagni. Non abbiamo fatto nulla... -.  
\- Signorina Esmeranzu... - esordì Frollseto, mentre le sue labbra si curvavano in quel sorriso che non prometteva niente di buono: - Voi sapete qual è il reale motivo del mio accanimento su di voi. Non nego che io non desideri la subitanea morte di tutti i vostri compagni e la conseguente estinzione della pazzia in questa città ma... il  _vero_  motivo è un altro. E voi lo conoscete. Se tutto questo è accaduto, è solo per colpa vostra. - la accusò, lo sguardo esaltato: - Datemi quella carta e sarete scagionata. -.  
Esmeranzu trasalì, incredula: - State facendo tutto questo... - sussurrò: - ... per una  _carta_? -.  
\- Consegnatemela! - ordinò Frollseto, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
\- Col cavolo! - replicò, infatti, Esmeranzu.  
\- Forse la tortura non è stata abbastanza... - sorrise il giudice, se quel ghigno si potesse chiamare "sorriso": - Anche se riuscire ad arrivare a ventuno minuti e sette secondi di "Amore 14" è un traguardo che non mi è mai capitato di riscontrare. Ho fatto torturare i peggiori criminali che abbiano mai messo piede in questa città e il record massimo, prima di questo, era otto minuti e due secondi... -.  
Si allontanò dalla ragazza, avvicinandosi alla porta e bussandovi con forza, per farsi sentire.  
Quando la porta di ferro si aprì, facendo rientrare Mokubehan e le due guardie, Frollseto ordinò a queste ultime: - Sottoponete la prigioniera alla visione della versione integrale di  _tutti_  i dvd di  _tutti_  i film tratti da  _tutti_  i libri di Moccia! -.  
\- NO! - gridò Esmeranzu, terrorizzata, cercando, invano, di divincolarsi dalle cinghie che la imprigionavano.  
\- Oh, sì! - replicò Frollseto, trionfante: - La versione integrale. Con tutte le scene tagliate. -.  
\- NON POTETE! - urlò la ragazza, mentre le guardie provvedevano a rimettersi le cuffie della radio come protezione acustica e a tirare fuori i dvd dal nulla.  
\- Sì che posso! - la contraddì il giudice.  
\- NO! - ribattè Esmeranzu, agitandosi, in preda alla disperazione: - I LETTORI DVD NON SONO ANCORA STATI INVENTATI! -.  
Frollseto socchiuse gli occhi: - Dettagli! - sibilò.  
La ragazza osservò, atterrita, i movimenti delle guardie, finchè, troppo terrorizzata da ciò a cui andava incontro, gridò: - NO! TUTTO MA NON QUESTO! PIUTTOSTO IL ROGO! -.  
Il giudice sorrise seraficamente: - E sia. -.  
Di fronte allo sguardo sconvolto di Esmeranzu, Frollseto fece cenno alle guardie di liberarla: - Conducetela sul patibolo. Preparate le fiaccole. -.  
Mentre la fanciulla, tremante, veniva liberata dalle cinghie, Mokubehan prese la parola e si rivolse al fratello: - Ma perché, alla fine, tutti scelgono il rogo? -.  
Frollseto alzò le spalle: - Non sono in grado di dare una risposta soddisfacente alla tua domanda. - si limitò a dire, impassibile, lo sguardo fisso su Esmeranzu.  
Non appena la fanciulla fu libera, però, quest'ultima assestò una violenta ginocchiata nello stomaco di una delle due guardie, per poi colpire al volto l'altro uomo, senza dargli il tempo di reagire.  
Mokubehan indietreggiò, colto alla sprovvista; l'espressione di Frollseto si fece glaciale.  
Prontamente, le due guardie ai lati della porta entrarono e si scagliarono contro la prigioniera nel tentativo di fermarla; Esmeranzu, però, salì sulla sedia, mise le mani sopra le teste dei due uomini e, facendovi leva, li superò con un salto.  
Insomma, Esmeranzu era pur sempre stata adottata dal Re dei Ladri! Che figura ci avrebbe fatto Clokura ad avere una figlia non in grado di fare sciocchezze quali salti mortali o combattimenti corpo a corpo?  
E questo valeva anche per l'altro suo figlio,  _ovviamente_.  
Lasciando Mokubehan completamente sconvolto, Esmeranzu uscì di corsa dalla stanza, fuggendo lungo il corridoio, inseguita da due disorientate guardie.  
  
\- Dovremo aspettare il calare delle tenebre. - sussurrò Athemoire, osservando, da lontano, le gabbie in cui erano rinchiusi i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli.  
\- E' il tramonto. - notò Yudjali, alzando lo sguardo: - Non manca molto. -.  
Athemoire e Yudjali erano riusciti a sfuggire alla cattura e, in quel momento, osservavano la piazza dal vicolo, nascosti da dei mantelli.  
Quando, la sera prima, il gas narcotico era stato emesso, loro erano riusciti a salvarsi dal suo effetto ricorrendo ad un subdolo e raffinato stratagemma a cui nessuno, ma proprio nessuno, avrebbe mai anche solo lontanamente osato pensare: si erano tappati il naso.  
Quando, poi, il gas era stato ritirato, si erano finti addormentati e, tra tutti quei corpi immobili e le guardie troppo prese per badare a loro, si erano allontanati e si erano nascosti dietro il bancone del bar fino a che la Corte non era stata svuotata del tutto.  
Ad essere precisi, Athemoire aveva trascinato Yudjali che, avendo trattenuto il respiro per troppo tempo, era svenuto; i più malpensanti potrebbero dire che il più piccolo l'avesse fatto apposta per farsi fare una respirazione bocca a bocca dal poeta ma  _ciò non corrisponde assolutamente a verità_.  
Per il resto della giornata, i due erano rimasti appostati nel vicolo, senza allontanarsi troppo dalla piazza, per solidarietà nei confronti dei loro compagni.  
Già che c'erano, avevano anche fatto qualche dispetto alle guardie e avevano pensato a milleuno modi per liberare gli altri ma, ahimè, nessuno era fattibile o aveva avuto successo.  
In compenso, la zona del vicolo era da poco stata ribattezzata "Il Vicolo delle Bermuda": qualunque cosa passasse di lì non riappariva più come prima.  
Guardie ritrovate senza armatura - i due avevano pensato di travestirsi da guardie ma, purtroppo, nessuna delle armature era abbastanza  _piccola_  per loro; alcuni passanti ritrovati senza cibo - i due dovevano pur mangiare; altri passanti derubati dei loro sudoku - i due dovevano pur passare il tempo!   
  
Esmeranzu continuò a correre, finchè non riuscì a varcare la soglia della porta posteriore del Palazzo di Giustizia.  
Il cuore le batteva forte, per l'agitazione, per la paura, per la corsa; non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva come liberare i suoi compagni.  
Non sapeva neppure dove fossero, i suoi compagni.  
Era completamente persa: dove andare? Cosa fare?  
Inoltre, lei era una ricercata, una donna creduta capace di uccidere: chi mai l'avrebbe aiutata?  
\- Signorina! - sussurrò una voce, a pochi metri da lei.  
Esmeranzu guardò in direzione della voce, individuando una strana figura completamente avvolta in un mantello nero.  
\- Seguitemi! - esclamò quell'individuo.  
La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere e seguì quella persona, non potendo far altro che fidarsi.  
Dopo qualche minuto, la fanciulla era stata condotta in una zona isolata, non troppo distante dal Palazzo di Giustizia.  
Tremò: forse non era stata una buona idea quella di seguire uno sconosciuto...  
"Dove mi trovo?" si chiese, timorosa: "E se... e se questa persona fosse agli ordini di Frollseto?".  
Guardò quell'individuo, spaventata: poteva essere chiunque.  
Non poteva essere uno dei suoi compagni, a meno che non si fossero liberati a sua insaputa.  
Una tunica nera che lo copriva interamente...  
\- Malimodo? - mormorò, esitante.  
La persona che aveva di fronte si abbassò il cappuccio, lasciandola senza fiato.  
Il giudice Frollseto.  
\- Sfortunatamente no. - rispose l'uomo, afferrando Esmeranzu per un polso prima che potesse fuggire.  
\- Come... - balbettò lei, terrorizzata: - ... come potete essere qui? -.  
\- Sono andato via non appena vi ho visto affrontare le due guardie. - spiegò Frollseto, tirandola a sè: - Sapevo che sareste riuscita a fuggire: tanto succede sempre così. Mi è solo bastato anticiparvi. -.  
Esmeranzu cercò disperatamente di divincolarsi, cercò di assestare qualche calcio; quando tentò di colpire Frollseto con la mano libera, lui la afferrò e la bloccò definitivamente.  
\- Datemi quella carta. - sibilò, avvicinando il proprio viso al suo.  
Lei scosse la testa, pallida ma decisa.  
\- Datemi quella carta. - ripetè Frollseto, a denti stretti.  
\- Potete ripeterlo quante volte volete... - sussurrò Esmeranzu, tagliente: - ... ma io non vi darò mai quella carta.  _Mai_! E' mia e non la cederò mai ad un uomo spregevole come voi! -.  
Cercò di liberarsi con uno scatto, ma l'altro serrò la presa, arrivando a farle male sui polsi: - State dando la risposta sbagliata. - le disse, catturando i suoi occhi in uno sguardo glaciale: - Basterebbe solo un vostro "sì" e voi sareste libera. Nessun film e nessun rogo potrà mai ledere la vostra persona. Rendetevi conto del fatto che l'oggetto in vostro possesso è un qualcosa che, di diritto e per una volontà superiore, spetta solo ed esclusivamente al sottoscritto e, in caso contrario, sono costretto a ricorrere a qualunque mezzo per non alterare l'equilibrio cosmico che... Che buon profumo! Cos'è? -.  
\- Oh, è il mio shampoo all'albicocca! - rispose Esmeranzu, annuendo.  
\- Non avevo mai sentito un tale aroma! - ammise Frollseto, colpito.  
\- Si trova in tutti i supermercati, se ci andate in determinati periodi potreste trovarlo persino in offerta! - spiegò la ragazza.  
\- Interessante... - disse il giudice, sovrappensiero. - Dicevamo. - riprese, recuperando il suo sguardo gelido, Esmeranzu che tornava ad essere terrorizzata ma testarda.  
\- Vi dò un'ultima occasione. - sibilò: - Vedete di non sprecarla:  _consegnatemi quella carta_. - ordinò.  
La fanciulla rimase in silenzio.  
La sua risposta giunse dopo un istante: -  _Mai_. - sussurrò, decisa: - Voi siete... siete... siete un cinepanettone! -.  
Frollseto sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto per la gravissima offesa ricevuta: mai nessuno aveva osato insultarlo in modo così pesante e spudorato!  
\- Avete appena firmato la vostra condanna a morte. - ringhiò, furioso: - GUARDIE! -.  
Dal cielo, atterrarono alcune guardie, a cui Frollseto consegnò Esmeranzu: - Portatela al patibolo. - ordinò: - E' stata condannata al rogo. -.  
  
Febouchi aprì gli occhi, lentamente.  
Era cosciente già da alcuni minuti, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di mostrarsi sveglio.  
Sapeva che  _lei_  era lì, al suo fianco.  
E sapeva anche che non sarebbe più riuscito a continuare a fingere.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e si mise seduto, senza osare guardare la sua futura moglie seduta sulla sedia accanto al letto.  
Era caduto nella trappola di Frollseto, aveva condannato l'intera Corte dei Miracoli.  
E la signorina Esmeranzu.  
L'aveva messa nei guai già una volta ma sperava che, con il tempo, le accuse fossero dimenticate.  
Ma ora...  
\- Febouchi. -.  
Il capitano non potè più tirarsi indietro.  
Si voltò verso Fiordamai, incontrando il suo viso impassibile.  
\- Fiordamai... - sussurrò il capitano, trovando a stento la forza di guardarla nei suoi occhi viola: - Io... c'è una cosa che devo dirti. -.  
\- Ti ascolto. - rispose lei, fredda.  
Febouchi fece un altro respiro profondo per raccogliere il coraggio e, dopo un momento di esitazione, confessò: - E' tutta colpa mia. La colpa di tutto ciò che sta accadendo è solo mia. Io ti ho mentito. Più di una volta. -.  
Abbassò la testa, non riuscendo più a sostenere lo sguardo di Fiordamai: - Ricordi quando fui quasi ucciso al "Val delle More"? Ecco... io non ero lì per conto del giudice Frollseto. Lui non c'entrava nulla: ero lì di mia spontanea volontà. Sì, ero lì, con un'altra donna. -.  
Si nascose il volto tra le mani: - Ho incontrato la signorina Esmeranzu il giorno prima della Festa dei Folli e l'ho salvata da un gruppo di guardie particolarmente esagitate. E lei, per ringraziarmi, vedendo la mia passione per i pokemon, mi ha detto che mi avrebbe dato tutti i pokemon più rari. -.  
Strinse i denti: - Così, ci siamo incontrati al "Val delle More": lei mi ha dato i pokemon e mi ha anche regalato un Ho-oh brillante. Però... Frollseto è finito lì casualmente e voleva assolutamente il Lugia della signorina Esmeranzu... lei si è rifiutata di consegnarglielo e lui l'ha aggredita. Quando mi sono messo in mezzo, mi ha colpito e sono svenuto. -.  
Si morse un labbro, tremando di rabbia al ricordo di quei giorni: - Quando mi sono ripreso, mi ha ricattato: se avessi confessato la verità, tu avresti saputo che ero in una locanda con un'altra donna a ricevere dei pokemon. Inoltre, mi ha anche costretto a ripagarlo di tutto il denaro che aveva versato al proprietario del "Val delle More". Solo che la somma è così alta che devo pagare con l'intero mio stipendio: per questo sono mesi che non vengo pagato per il mio lavoro. -.  
Si mise le mani tra i capelli, disperato: - E ieri sono caduto in pieno in una trappola di Frollseto! E' solo colpa mia se la Corte dei Miracoli è stata scoperta e i suoi abitanti condannati! E' solo colpa mia! Non posso sopportarlo! Qualcuno deve fermare quell'uomo! Accusa gli altri di follia, ma il primo ad essere completamente folle è lui! -.  
\- Sì, lo sapevo. -.  
Febouchi alzò lo sguardo, incredulo: Fiordamai era tranquilla.  
\- C-cosa? - balbettò, spiazzato.  
\- Mi credi stupida, caro? - gli chiese Fiordamai: - Ammetto che, in un primo momento, ho creduto anch'io alla storiella messa in giro da Frollseto. Ma, quando sono venuta a vegliarti all'ospedale, ho notato che avevi con te delle bisacce con dentro il game boy e delle cartucce di pokemon: non aveva senso che tu te li portassi dietro in vista di una missione. Quando sono andata a controllare, ho visto che avevi completato il pokedex. - spiegò: - Era ovvio, quindi, cosa fosse successo: tu mi hai nascosto il tuo incontro con un'altra donna per barare ai giochi di pokemon. E Frollseto ne ha approfittato per ricattarti. Non ero a conoscenza della storia del Lugia della ragazza, ma non avevo faticato a capire tutto il resto. -.  
\- Ma allora... - farfugliò Febouchi, gli occhi sgranati: - Perché non hai mai detto o fatto nulla? -.  
\- Perché te lo meritavi. - rispose Fiordamai, lapidaria: - Mi avevi ripetutamente ingannata, avevi barato ad un gioco e avevi incontrato una donna senza che io fossi presente. Tutto ciò che è successo te lo meritavi: tu ti sei cacciato nei guai per colpa della tua infantilità e tu ne saresti uscito. -.  
Mise le braccia conserte, sotto lo sguardo disperato del suo futuro marito.  
\- Però... - riprese, il suo viso si addolcì: - Ti sei finalmente deciso ad affrontarmi e a prenderti le tue responsabilità. Certo, c'è voluta la condanna di migliaia di persone, per questo, ma è un passo avanti. -.  
Si sporse verso di lui, prendendogli una mano: - Ti perdono per ciò che hai fatto. Non temere: penserò io a ripagare tutto il tuo debito nei confronti di Frollseto. Ora che io so, lui non ha più armi per ricattarti. -.  
Febouchi aveva le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità: - Cara... - singhiozzò: - Io... io ti... io ti ringrazio... continuerai ad amarmi comunque? - chiese, temendo la sua risposta.  
Fiordamai sorrise: - Ti amerò se tu mi giuri... -  
\- ... sì? -  
\- ... che la tua carta di credito sarà a mia completa disposizione. -.  
Febouchi rimase impietrito.  
\- E che potrò usufruirne  _quando_  voglio,  _quanto_  voglio e senza prima doverti chiedere il permesso. -.  
Il capitano rimase con gli occhi e la bocca spalancati.  
Riuscì faticosamente a riprendersi: - Sì... te lo giuro... - gemette, disperato.  
\- Allora certo che ti amerò! - trillò Fiordamai, allegra.  
Tornò seria: - Però... adesso il tuo posto non è qui. -.  
Febouchi annuì, anch'egli divenuto serio: - Non posso permettere che la signorina Esmeranzu venga condannata. - disse, deciso: - Né che i suoi compagni abbiano ripercussioni. E' solo per un mio capriccio che è successo tutto questo ed è solo per la mia ingenuità che sono stati tutti catturati. La causa di tutto è solo mia: non ho alcuna intenzione di tirarmi indietro. -.  
Scese dal letto, sistemandosi i vestiti: - Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per salvarli. E per prendermi una dovuta rivincita su quel maledetto. - promise, nei suoi occhi si rifletteva una forte determinazione.  
\- Vai, Febouchi. - lo incoraggiò Fiordamai, alzandosi dalla sedia: - E giurami che tornerai da me per il nostro matrimonio. -.  
Gli si avvicinò: - Perché ti giuro che tu non potrai mai, e sottolineo, mai sfuggirmi! -.  
Febouchi sgranò gli occhi: - Uh, che forza! Si sottolineano le parole! Aspetta che provo anch'io! - si schiarì la voce: - Fiordamai... io ti giuro, e sottolineo,ti giuro... uh, che bello! Che bello! Ti giuro, e sottolineo, ti giuro... Che forza! Ti giuro e, sottolineo, ti giuro... -.  
\- FEBOUCHI! -.  
Il capitano si ricompose al dolce richiamo della sua promessa sposa: - Ehm... sì... comunque... - le prese le mani, deciso: - Ti giuro che tornerò da te, Fiordamai. E ci sposeremo. -.  
Le diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra e uscì dalla stanza, pronto ad affrontare qualunque cosa gli si fosse parata davanti.  
La donna uscì sul balcone della camera, seguendo il suo promesso sposo con lo sguardo: - Buona fortuna, Febouchi... - mormorò.  
Il sole stava ormai tramontando dietro l'orizzonte; i lunghi capelli biondi di Fiordamai si muovevano sospinti dalla leggera brezza serale, il suo sguardo color primula verso le vie della città, il leggero venticello che faceva volteggiare nell'aria un foglio di giornale fino a spiaccicarglielo dritto in faccia.

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× "Shampoo all'albicocca": "Anzu" significa "albicocca", quindi ho pensato che Esmeranzu potesse usare uno shampoo all'albicocca. (!)  
× " _Ti amerò se tu mi giuri..._ ": La cavalcatura - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)


	13. Atto 11 e uno

La città si era spenta.  
Nessuna luce illuminava più i palazzi o le vie; persino le stelle e la luna sembravano essersi nascoste dietro le nubi.  
I componenti della Corte dei Miracoli, fino a poche ora prima agitati e urlanti, si erano ora acquietati, in attesa.  
E fu pochi minuti dopo il tramonto che una processione fece il suo ingresso nella piazza: guidate dal giudice Frollseto, affiancato dal fratello Mokubehan, delle guardie, almeno una cinquantina, conducevano Esmeranzu al patibolo, le mani legate dietro la schiena, le armi puntate contro in modo che non provasse a fuggire.  
Al suo passaggio, i suoi compagni si rianimarono, urlando il suo nome e lanciando insulti contro Frollseto; Clokura si limitò a seguire la processione con lo sguardo, il volto stranamente impassibile.  
\- Sorellina... - sussurrò Yudjali, la voce soffocata per la paura.  
Non appena fece per raggiungerla, Athemoire lo bloccò per un braccio, scuotendo la testa: - Non ora. - si limitò a dirgli, serio.  
Esmeranzu fu fatta salire sul patibolo, per poi essere legata al palo su cui sarebbe stata bruciata; alcune guardie cominciarono a mettere della paglia ai suoi piedi, altre attorniavano quel macabro palco in modo che nessuno, neanche un semplice popolano, potesse avvicinarsi.  
Il giudice Frollseto e Mokubehan non salirono: rimasero in disparte, come semplici spettatori, vicino al grande serbatoio che spuntava tra tutte quelle cataste di legno disseminate per la piazza.  
Il viso della condannata sembrava non esprimere nessuna emozione: difficile dire se fosse così terrorizzata da non riuscire a mostrarlo o così coraggiosa da andare incontro alla sua morte senza rimpianti.  
Era giunto il momento.  
Athemoire strinse il polso di Yudjali e i due si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa; uscirono dal vicolo approfittando dell'attenzione interamente concentrata su Esmeranzu e si avvicinarono, non visti, alla grande gabbia di legno in cui erano stati rinchiusi i loro compagni. Vi si fermarono dietro, in modo che, dal patibolo, non potessero essere notati.  
\- Voi? - sussurrò una voce, sorpresa.  
Athemoire e Yudjali guardarono tra le cataste di legno: a pochi metri da loro, il capitano Febouchi si era avvicinato di soppiatto alla gabbia.  
\- Capitano Febouchi! - esclamarono i due, a bassa voce, altrettanto stupiti.  
A quei sussurri, Manà, la più vicina alla porta, si voltò nella loro direzione e sgranò gli occhi.  
Fece per urlare i loro nomi ma Mahàd, prontamente, le tappò la bocca.  
\- Cosa ci fate qui? - chiese Febouchi, guardando i due strani individui dall'altrettanto strana capigliatura.  
\- Potremmo farvi la stessa domanda. - gli fece notare Athemoire, sospettoso.  
\- Io sono qui per liberare i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli! - rispose il capitano, lanciando un'occhiata alla complicata serratura della gabbia e rabbrividendo all'idea di doverla aprire  _senza chiave_.  
\- Altrettanto. - si limitò a dire il poeta, alzando le spalle.  
\- Scusate... - s'intromise Mahàd: - Siamo tutti molto felici che qualcuno sia venuto a liberarci ma... non è che potreste farlo, per cortesia? -.  
\- Sì! - disse subito Febouchi, avvicinandosi alla serratura e studiandola: ciò che riuscì a capire, però, era che quella roba era un ammasso di lucchetti, corde e catene senza un senso apparente.  
\- Abbiamo provato di tutto... - gemette Manà, sull'orlo delle lacrime: - ... ma non si apre in nessun modo... - singhiozzò.  
\- Eppure il modo deve esserci... - disse Yudjali, avvicinandosi e cercando di capire almeno quale fosse il dritto e quale il rovescio di quella serratura.  
\- Innanzitutto, bisogna capire qual è il lucchetto principale... - fece notare Athemoire, di fronte a quel caos di ottone che gli si presentava davanti: - E' troppo complicato per essere un insieme di tante serrature: sono sicuro che sono tutte collegate. Se riusciamo ad aprire il lucchetto principale, dovrebbero aprirsi anche tutti gli altri. -.  
\- E avresti intenzione di provarli tutti? - gli chiese Sèth, facendosi largo a gomitate in quella calca soffocante in cui era compresso: - Ma non vedi quanti sono? Solo ad occhio, ce ne saranno una settantina! -.  
\- Non c'è altra scelta! - rispose Athemoire, deciso.  
\- Però sono effettivamente tantissimi... - gemette Yudjali, lo sguardo perso tra tutte quelle serrature.  
\- Dato che non ci sono altre idee, tanto vale mettere in atto la proposta di Athemoire! - esclamò Mahàd.  
\- E come facciamo ad aprirli? - domandò Febouchi, cominciando a capire che, senza la chiave, non sarebbero mai riusciti ad aprire neanche solo uno di quei lucchetti.  
Manà guardò disperata i cinque uomini che continuavano a battibeccare su quelle dannate serrature; lanciò uno sguardo al patibolo, accorgendosi che le guardie si erano dimenticate la fiaccola per accendere il rogo e avevano mandato due uomini a recuperarla.  
\- Non può finire così... - gemette, mentre una lacrima le rigava una guancia: - NON E' GIUSTO! - urlò, tirando con forza la gabbia: - QUESTA DANNATA GABBIA SI DEVE APRIRE! - gridò, in lacrime.  
Mahàd le mise di nuovo una mano sulla bocca, per evitare che le guardie si insospettissero troppo: non era strano che i prigionieri urlassero, ma non era il caso che Manà si facesse sfuggire qualcosa.  
\- Io ho tirato... - singhiozzò la ragazza, sfuggendo all'altro: - Ho tirato con tutte le mie forze... perché la gabbia non si apre? Perché? -.  
\- Prova a spingerla. -.  
Manà, Mahàd, Sèth, Febouchi, Athemoire e Yudjali guardarono Clokura, improvvisamente apparso vicino a loro, sbigottiti.  
Dopo un attimo di shock, la ragazza diede una leggera spinta alla porta della gabbia e quella si aprì.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... era... aperta? - l'unico che riuscì a parlare fu Sèth.  
\- Ovvio! - sbuffò Clokura: - L'ho aperta io questa mattina! -.  
Sguardi perplessi.  
\- Ma insomma, non ve ne siete accorti? - chiese il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, alzando un sopracciglio: - Ho aperto la mia gabbia, sono venuto da voi, ho aperto la vostra gabbia e me ne sono tornato di là. E per tutto il giorno non ho fatto altro che farvi segni per dirvi che, al tramonto, sareste dovuti uscire e attaccare! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- ... credevamo ci stessi mandando a quel paese. - confessò Manà, gli occhi sgranati.  
\- E come... - balbettò Febouchi, riuscendo a fatica a parlare per lo stupore: - ... come hai fatto ad aprire questa roba? - chiese, indicando quella serratura impossibile.  
Clokura mise le braccia conserte: - Persino un imbecille saprebbe aprire una serratura così semplice! - commentò, noncurante.  
Nessuno seppe come reagire, sentendosi particolarmente stupido.  
\- Bene! - prese la parola Sèth: - Usciamo, che Kisarà ed io stiamo soffocando! -.  
Velocemente, tutti i membri della Corte dei Miracoli uscirono dalla gabbia, finalmente liberi e non più pressati l'uno contro l'altro.  
Athemoire, Yudjali, Febouchi, Sèth, Kisarà, Manà, Mahàd e Clokura rimasero vicino alla gabbia, lo sguardo verso il patibolo su cui stava per avvenire l'esecuzione di Esmeranzu.  
\- Dobbiamo ideare un piano. - esordì il capitano Febouchi: - Solo così potremo coordinarci per un'azione di liberazione. -.  
\- Ma che piano vuoi fare? - lo contraddì Clokura, le mani ai fianchi: - Facciamo a caso. -.  
\- Come si fa a fare a caso? - farfugliò Febouchi, non riuscendo a credere che qualcuno avesse avuto il coraggio di fare un'affermazione simile: - E se qualcosa andasse storto? -.  
\- Proprio per questo faremo a caso! - rispose, semplicemente, il capo della Corte dei Miracoli: - Se fai un piano, c'è il rischio che qualcosa vada storto; se fai a caso, niente andrà mai storto, perché non ci hai pensato affatto! -.  
Il capitano non trovò argomenti per controbattere.  
\- Bene, allora è deciso! - annunciò Sèth: - Andremo a caso! -.  
\- In tutto questo, noi non abbiamo fatto nulla. - notò Yudjali, sospirando.  
\- E dire che avevamo preparato una liberazione in grande stile... - gli fece eco Athemoire. Il poeta fulminò Febouchi con lo sguardo: - Se solo voi non vi foste intromesso... - sibilò in modo inquietante, facendolo rabbrividire.  
"Ma perché ce l'hanno tutti con me?" si chiese il capitano, disperato: "Però, in effetti... neanch'io, alla fin fine, ho fatto niente..." si rese conto, con un certo disappunto.  
\- Andiamo, allora! - esclamò Kisarà, decisa, asciugandosi le lacrime che aveva versato per il terribile trauma che aveva subito.  
\- Sì! - fece Manà: - Dobbiamo liberare Esmeranzu! -.  
\- Ma chissene fo**e di Esmeranzu! - intervenne Clokura, nello sguardo uno strana luce sadica: - Seminiamo caos e distruzione! -.  
\- SI'!-.  
L'urlo risuonò per tutta la piazza.  
Guidati da Sèth, tutti i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli si scagliarono con violenza contro il patibolo, gridando vendetta.  
Le guardie, che non si erano minimamente accorte del fatto che più di mille persone che avrebbero dovuto trovarsi pressate in una gabbia stavano invece passeggiando liberamente per la piazza, strinsero le spade e si prepararono ad affrontare quella carica.  
  
Da un lato i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli che chiedevano giustizia, che urlavano vendetta, che cercavano di salvare una loro compagna; dall'altra le guardie pronte a fermarli con qualsiasi mezzo.  
\- Aspettate! - urlò Sèth, aprendo le braccia e fermandosi di colpo, venendo subito imitato da tutti gli altri.  
\- Che succede? - chiesero Manà e Kisarà, all'unisono.  
\- Ma noi... - balbettò l'uomo dalla pelle scura, sgranando gli occhi: - ... siamo disarmati! -.  
Tutti si scambiarono sguardi confusi, per poi guardarsi le mani e accorgersi di non avere armi.  
\- ... dove ca**o corriamo, che siamo disarmati? - chiese Sèth, guardandosi intorno.  
E dire che lui un'arma ce l'aveva sempre avuta; ma il Miracle Blade che, solitamente, nascondeva nel cappello tubolare l'aveva tolto il giorno della Festa dei Folli, quando Kisarà aveva indossato i suoi vestiti, per evitare che si facesse male.  
E, in più di due mesi, si era sempre dimenticato di rimetterlo a posto...  
\- Ah, io sono l'addetto alla difesa. - si giustificò subito Mahàd: - Sei  _tu_  l'addetto all'attacco. -.  
\- Cosa stai insinuando? - ringhiò l'altro, ma Yudjali si mise in mezzo, evitando che i due potessero cominciare a litigare: - Sèth ha ragione, dobbiamo trovare delle armi! -.  
\- E dove le troviamo delle armi in mezzo ad una piazza? - chiese Kisarà, cercando con lo sguardo qualsiasi cosa potesse anche solo ricordare un'arma.  
\- Guardate! - esclamò Manà, indicando qualcosa, gli occhi che le brillavano.  
Mahàd e Sèth seguirono con lo sguardo il punto indicato dalla ragazza: abbandonato a se stesso, tra tutte quelle cataste di legno, c'era il carrello della signora delle pulizie.  
Senza perdere tempo, i tre vi si gettarono sopra e ne estrassero quelle che sarebbero state le loro temute armi: Sèth roteava minaccioso un irto spazzolone; Mahàd aveva preso possesso di una spaventosa scopa; Manà impugnava un terribile Mocho Vileda.  
Tutti gli altri si erano sparsi per la piazza, alla ricerca di armi.  
Kisarà, in particolare, era stata attirata da una strana attrezzatura posata in un angolo, con sopra attaccato un post-it con su scritto "proprietà dell'Arcidiacono".  
\- Beh... - disse la ragazza, afferrando la bombola con una mano e la pistola con l'altra: - ... spero che l'Arcidiacono non se ne dispiaccia troppo, se lo prendo in prestito... -.  
Rapidamente, tornò alla gabbia in cui era stata rinchiusa, vi salì agilmente - nonostante la pesante bombola che portava - e non esitò ad usare quello che si rivelò essere un lanciafiamme.  
Il capitano Febouchi, dal canto suo, si era accorto di aver dimenticato la spada in albergo.  
"Oh, no!" si disse, dandosi uno schiaffo sulla fronte: "Se solo i cellulari fossero stati inventati, potrei chiamare Fiordamai e chiederle se può portarmela!".  
Ma, dato che i cellulari non erano ancora stati inventati, non potè farlo e anche lui dovette mettersi a cercare qualcosa da utilizzare come arma.  
Doveva fare in fretta, tra l'altro: le guardie avevano finito di bere il the che avevano preparato in attesa che i loro avversari si armassero ed erano partiti alla carica.  
Dal patibolo, Esmeranzu assisteva alla scena con increduli occhi spalancati: le cataste di legno avevano preso fuoco a causa del lanciafiamme di Kisarà, conferendo una non indifferente bellezza scenografica allo scontro; Sèth, Manà e Mahàd roteavano le loro armi e colpivano i loro avversari con colpi ben assestati; Kisarà era inavvicinabile, il fuoco che sembrava non farle niente; il capitano Febouchi aveva trovato un pollo di gomma e infliggeva violenti colpi ai suoi avversari con grande maestria; Clokura picchiava le guardie con i suoi pugni, le dita coperte di pesanti anelli; non riuscì a vedere Yudjali ed Athemoire, però.  
\- Che figo... - disse, stupita: - ... si pestano per me! -.  
La piazza era ormai teatro di scontri: nessuno si risparmiava alcun colpo, da nessuna delle due parti.  
L'aria si riempì ben presto del cozzare delle spade contro degli spazzoloni, delle urla disperate dei poveretti brutalmente presi a pollate di gomma, delle esclamazioni soffocate di chi si ritrovava con qualcosa di fratturato a seguito di un violento pugno con anelli.  
Frollseto, salito in cima al serbatoio con Mokubehan, continuava ad urlare: - GUARDIE! - facendo arrivare dal cielo nuovi rinforzi, finché gli scontri non cominciarono a spostarsi lungo le vie della città, fino a raggiungere il sagrato di Notre Dame.  
  
\- Per me vincono le guardie! - ridacchiò Yami Malictor, appollaiato sul davanzale del balcone del campanile.  
\- Vinceranno sicuramente quelli della Corte! - lo contraddisse Rishugo, convinto.  
\- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa! - esclamò Malimodo, attirando l'attenzione dei due gargoyles: - Non possiamo stare qui senza fare nulla mentre loro rischiano la vita! -.  
\- Per me, possiamo benissimo. - obiettò Yami Malictor.  
\- Hai ragione, Malimodo. - concordò Rishugo: - Ma cosa possiamo fare? Noi siamo disarmati e non siamo capaci di combattere! Figurarsi contro delle guardie ben addestrate! -.  
\- Dobbiamo sfruttare il fatto di essere in alto! - disse il campanaro, guardando gli scontri sul sagrato: - Loro non possono colpire noi, ma noi possiamo colpire loro! -.  
\- Giusto! - esclamò Rishugo: - Ma cosa potremmo fare? -  
\- Dobbiamo farci venire qualche idea! - rimuginò Malimodo: - Possibile che in tutta la Cattedrale non ci sia nulla che possa tornarci utile? -.  
All'improvviso, da dentro il campanile, spuntò Laverisis che, senza dare modo di reagire a nessuno dei presenti, scagliò di sotto un oggetto.  
Sfortunatamente, l'oggetto non colpì nessuno ma fece un profondo buco nel terreno, attirando gli sguardi terrorizzati di tutti coloro che stavano combattendo.  
Di fronte alle facce sconvolte di Malimodo, Rishugo e Yami Malictor, Laverisis si limitò a dire: - Mentre voi uomini state qui a parlare a vuoto,  _io_  agisco! -.  
\- Ma cos'era? - balbettò il campanaro, gettando un'occhiata spaventata al buco nel sagrato.  
La gargoyle alzò le spalle: - Un dizionario di greco. -.  
  
La battaglia proseguiva.  
Gli abitanti non osavano uscire di casa, giustamente troppo terrorizzati da ciò che stava accadendo.  
\- Quella dragonessa sputafuoco è inavvicinabile! - urlò una delle guardie, rinunciando ad affrontare Kisarà e il lanciafiamme.  
Il pollo di gomma di Febouchi calava, implacabile, su tutti coloro che avessero la sventura di opporsi al capitano: si vedeva che era un guerriero addestrato al meglio.  
Sèth colpiva e raspava i suoi avversari senza pietà; Mahàd e Manà si esibivano in colpi di coppia perfettamente speculari.  
Clokura era tra coloro che erano giunti fin sotto la Cattedrale; indietreggiò, rendendosi conto che i pugni avevano il loro limite.  
\- Mi serve un'arma! - ringhiò, frustrato dal fatto che tutti fossero armati tranne lui, mentre, dall'alto, piovevano i più svariati oggetti.  
\- Tieni! -.  
Una voce dolce, delicata, lo fece voltare di scatto, facendolo ritrovare di fronte all'eterno sorriso dell'Arcidiacono Ryou.  
Abbassando lo sguardo, Clokura notò che l'Arcidiacono gli stava porgendo uno spolverino color arcobaleno.  
Titubante, lo prese e se lo rigirò tra le mani, dubbioso.  
Dopo qualche istante, domandò, cautamente: - E... cosa dovrei farci, con questo affare? -.  
\- Lo usi contro le guardie! - rispose l'Arcidiacono, seraficamente.  
Clokura strinse i denti, perdendo quel poco di pazienza che aveva: - Ma davvero? E cosa dovrei fare? Spolverarli a morte? - ringhiò, irato, agitando lo spolverino.  
Quando gli ricapitò sotto gli occhi, si accorse che, non si sa come, aveva preso fuoco.  
\- Oh... - fece, stupito. Sulle sue labbra apparve quel suo sorriso sinistro: - Oh... - ripetè, con  _tutt'altra_  intonazione.  
Quando le guardie lo videro avvicinarsi con il suo ghigno sanguinario e con il suo minaccioso spolverino infuocato, capirono che non avrebbero avuto scampo.  
  
Il fuoco delle cataste di legno illuminava cupamente la piazza in cui si trovava il patibolo; il rumore degli scontri si diffondeva, vivido e forte, per tutte le vie della città; il violento tonfo degli oggetti che precipitavano dal campanile di Notre Dame risuonava come un'eco.  
Una finestra si aprì di scatto, facendo apparire il signor Pegasùs, alterato come non mai: - ADESSO BASTA! - tuonò: - AVETE OLTREPASSATO OGNI LIMITE! -.  
Posizionò uno sparapalle sulla finestra e fece fuoco, lanciando pallonate contro tutte le guardie che gli capitavano sotto tiro: - Cyndià! - urlò, infervorato: - Le munizioni! -.  
\- Sì, caro! - rispose la donna, dall'altra stanza, prendendo dei palloni di ogni sport esistente e portandoli all'uomo.  
  
Nonostante alcuni combattenti si fossero spostati sul sagrato di Notre Dame, il campo di battaglia principale rimaneva la piazza.  
Esmeranzu assisteva, impotente e incantata, ai combattimenti che avvenivano sotto i suoi occhi.  
\- Fratello mio... - mormorò Mokubehan, timoroso, osservando gli scontri: - Se... se le guardie dovessero... -.  
\- Non perderemo. - disse Frollseto, deciso, la mano che andava a sfiorare il SuperLiquidator che portava appeso alla cintura: - Se le cose dovessero andare male, sono pronto a scendere in campo io stesso. E ricorda, Mokubehan... - il suo sguardo andò al serbatoio sotto i loro piedi: - ... noi abbiamo _questo_. -.  
Qualsiasi paia di occhi si fossero posati su quella piazza, in quel momento, non avrebbero visto altro che persone che combattevano.  
In una particolare zona, tre guardie indietreggiarono, rinunciando a scontrarsi con il loro ex-capitano, riconoscendo la vistosa differenza di abilità.  
\- Ehi, voi! - li chiamò una voce alle loro spalle.  
I tre si voltarono, ritrovandosi davanti una tenera capretta.  
\- Una capretta! - fece una delle guardie.  
\- Presto, catturiamola! - esclamò un'altra guardia, senza alcuna logica.  
Yudjali fece uno strano sorriso e corse via, per poi essere subito inseguito dalle tre guardie.  
Le guardie corsero, senza mai togliere gli occhi dalla capretta, inseguendola per l'intera piazza, finchè non furono portate in quello che sembrava un labirinto di cataste di legno infuocate e rendendosi conto del fatto che, forse, erano stati un filino idioti.  
Tra l'altro, avevano anche perso di vista la capretta.  
Yudjali, difatti, approfittando della sua bassa statura, era riuscito a passare tra di loro, fino a ritrovarsi alle loro spalle senza che nessuna delle guardie se ne accorgesse; così, ne spinse una, facendola cadere addosso alle altre due.  
I tre uomini rovinarono a terra, Yudjali corse a nascondersi.  
\- Ma che ca**o...? - imprecò una delle guardie, a terra.  
\- Ma cosa è successo? - balbettò un'altra, spaesata.  
\- Andiamocene! - propose la terza guardia.  
In quel momento, però, sentirono il sangue ghiacciarsi nelle vene e una strana sensazione di timore invaderli completamente.  
Spaventati, alzarono lo sguardo verso la figura d'innanzi a loro.  
Seduto sopra dei ceppi che non avevano preso fuoco, le gambe accavallate, le braccia conserte, Athemoire osservava le tre guardie ai suoi piedi; le fiamme del muro di fuoco che lo circondava donavano alle sue iridi d'ametista dei riflessi di rubino, illuminando sinistramente il ghigno sulle sue labbra.  
\- Facciamo un gioco... - propose, con un tono così tranquillo da far rabbrividire le sue vittime.  
\- Non vi sarà concesso barare. - li avvisò, ogni parola faceva tremare sempre di più i tre uomini: - Questo è un Gioco delle Ombre. Se oserete infrangere le regole, subirete il Gioco della Sanzione. -.  
\- Ma noi non abbiamo accettato... - cercò di protestare una delle guardie, venendo subito zittita dal sibilo di Athemoire: - E invece sì. Inseguendo quella tenera capretta, avete implicitamente acconsentito a partecipare a questo gioco e a versare metà del vostro stipendio sul mio conto corrente. -.  
Le tre guardie ammutolirono, incapaci di replicare per la paura.  
\- Adesso noi useremo questo... - spiegò Athemoire, mostrando loro un martello che aveva in mano: - Le regole sono semplici: io vi colpirò alla testa con questo strumento e, se sopravvivrete, voi farete lo stesso con me. Proseguiremo finchè uno di noi cadrà. -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Cioè... - disse una guardia, rialzandosi: - Dovremmo prenderci a martellate in testa? -.  
Silenzio.  
Athemoire annuì: - In pratica, sì. -.  
\- Che gioco di me**a! - commentarono le altre due guardie, rimettendosi in piedi, ormai senza più alcun timore.  
\- Voglio vedere voi ad organizzare un gioco sadico con a disposizione solo un martello e una manciata di secondi! - ribattè il poeta, piccato.  
\- Athemoire! - urlò Yudjali, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio dietro le cataste infuocate, indicando un punto alle sue spalle: - Dietro di te! -.  
\- L'avevo già notato, aibou. - rispose Athemoire, tranquillo.  
Un istante dopo, si scostò, facendo ruzzolare a terra una quarta guardia che aveva cercato di aggredirlo alle spalle: il poeta si era accorto della sua presenza fin da quando l'aveva sentita entrare nelle vie del labirinto infuocato che si trovavano alle sue spalle.  
\- E voi vorreste colpirmi? - chiese, corrugando la fronte, alzandosi in piedi sul ceppo su cui si era seduto: - Ho passato più di due mesi a sfuggire ai quotidiani attentati di Clokura: voi non siete  _niente_ , al suo confronto. -.  
Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso fin troppo somigliante ad un ghigno: - Inoltre, siete dei bari. Io vi avevo avvertito. Ora subirete il Gioco della Sanzione. -.  
Nuovamente terrorizzate, le tre guardie, a cui si era aggiunta la quarta, indietreggiarono.  
\- La porta dell'oscurità è stata aperta. - mormorò Athemoire, per poi assestare una poderosa ginocchiata sulle pa**e ad una delle guardie.  
Tra le urla atterrite delle altre e il rumore della battaglia che si svolgeva attorno a loro, il poeta inflisse il Gioco della Sanzione anche alle altre tre guardie, finchè tutte e quattro si ritrovarono a terra, ormai incapaci di combattere.  
Yudjali raggiunse Athemoire, raggiante: - Sei stato fantastico! - esclamò, gli occhi che gli brillavano: - Hai sconfitto quattro guardie da solo! -.  
\- Non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di te, aibou. - sorrise il poeta, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
\- Tra l'altro... - disse, indicandosi le ginocchia coperte dai pantaloni sotto la cui stoffa si notavano degli strani rigonfiamenti: - ... queste ginocchiere in diamante sono davvero portentose! -.  
  
Andiamo ad un paio di palazzi più in là e cambiamo scena, ritrovandoci di nuovo sul sagrato di Notre Dame, dal cui campanile è appena piovuto un provolone transgenico.  
Gli scontri continuano e, mentre Sèth e Mahàd combattono, Manà sembra divertirsi nel prendere a mochoviledate i suoi nemici: questi ultimi cadono a terra privi di forze, ma perfettamente puliti.  
Piuttosto distanti da loro, una guardia particolarmente intraprendente aveva deciso di scontrarsi con Clokura; di contro, Clokura aveva deciso di giocare un po' con la sua vittima.  
La spada affilata e lo spolverino infuocato si scontravano con violenza, facendo scintille, la guardia che, al confronto del fin troppo agile ladro, appariva decisamente goffa.  
Dopo qualche minuto passato a bloccare spolverinate infuocate, la lama cominciò a roteare quasi a caso, mentre l'avversario sfuggiva alla vista per poi riapparire da tutt'altra parte.  
Finchè non avvenne.  
Clokura sgranò gli occhi, lo spolverino gli cadde dalle mani: abbassò lo sguardo, fino alla lama conficcata nel suo stomaco.  
\- Ca**o... - imprecò, la voce strozzata, la mano che andava alla lama per poi portarla ai suoi occhi, sporca di sangue: - Ma tra tutti 'sti dementi proprio io devo crepare? - boccheggiò.  
La guardia era rimasta sconvolta ma, non appena si riprese, urlò, incredula ed esaltata: - Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! -.  
Clokura cadde in ginocchio, estraendosi la spada dallo stomaco e aggravando decisamente l'emorragia mortale.  
Oh, beh, tanto era mortale, chissene importa.  
\- Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! -.  
Così, quella notte, il capo della Corte dei Miracoli si accasciò privo di vita sul sagrato di Notre Dame, colpito mortalmente dalla lama di una spada.  
\- Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucc- -  
La guardia si interruppe, osservando con forte perplessità il corpo di Clokura sbriciolarsi e ridursi in sabbia.  
Alzò le spalle, pensando ad un normale processo di insabbiamento, e riprese i festeggiamenti: - Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! -.  
Era talmente felice, incredulo e infervorato che la sua mente non aveva alcun modo né motivo di cambiare un po' la frase.  
\- Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! Ho ucciso il capo! -.  
Quando, tuttavia, vide la sabbia riassumere sembianze antropomorfe, si zittì e cominciò a preoccuparsi.  
E quando si ritrovò davanti Clokura in tutto il suo splendore,  _si preoccupò molto_.  
\- Ma cosa...? -.  
\- L'Araba Fenice risorge dalle proprie ceneri, Touzoku-ou Clokura risorge dalle proprie sabbie! - ghignò il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, recuperando il suo spolverino infuocato sotto lo sguardo atterrito del suo avversario: - Ora tocca a me. - sussurrò, con il suo adorabile sorriso omicida.  
  
Frollseto aveva deciso di entrare in azione.  
Estratto il suo SuperLiquidator dalla fondina, era sceso dal serbatoio e aveva iniziato a sparare ad ogni avversario che capitasse nel suo campo visivo, ricoprendolo di olio di fegato di merluzzo.  
Correndo da una parte all'altra della piazza, seguendo la scia degli scontri, era finito anch'egli sul sagrato di Notre Dame.  
Quello che gli si presentò davanti fu un intero piazzale invaso di oggetti di ogni sorta e costellato di profonde buche; alzando lo sguardo, potè vedere che tutti quegli oggetti venivano lanciati dal campanile.  
Malimodo.  
Voleva aiutare quella fanciulla fino alla fine.  
\- ENTRATE NELLA CATTEDRALE! - ordinò il giudice, urlando per farsi sentire al di sopra dei rumori della battaglia: - FERMATE IL CAMPANARO! -.  
Alcune guardie udirono l'ordine di Frollseto e si mobilitarono per eseguirlo: salirono la piccola gradinata fino a raggiungere il grande portone d'ingresso, pronti a forzarlo.  
\- Prendete quella colonna! - ordinò una delle guardie, indicando una delle colonne che era stata lanciata dal campanile: - La useremo per sfondare il portone! -.  
\- Su, su, non serve essere così brutali. -.  
Tutti gli uomini che si trovavano davanti al portone guardarono l'Arcidiacono Ryou, apparso oltre la soglia della porta ora aperta.  
\- Lasciaci entrare! - ordinò una delle guardie, rudemente.  
\- Oh, temo di non poterlo fare. - sorrise l'Arcidiacono, placidamente: - Non avete intenti pacifici e io non voglio guai nella mia Cattedrale. -.  
\- Stupido prete! - imprecò un'altra guardia, brandendo la spada contro di lui: - Se non ci farai entrare spontaneamente, entreremo con la forza! -.  
Il sorriso dell'Arcidiacono non mutò minimamente.  
\- E va bene... - disse la guardia, alzando la spada: - ... l'hai voluto tu! Addosso! - urlò, scagliandosi contro di lui assieme ai suoi compagni.  
Erano a meno di un metro dall'Arcidiacono Ryou, a pochi centimetri dalla soglia, quando ebbero la dolorosa sensazione di schiantarsi contro un solido muro, cadendo a terra, sconvolti.  
\- Ma... - balbettò una guardia, tenendosi il naso: - ... cosa...? -.  
\- Ve l'avevo detto di non potervi lasciare entrare. - sorrise il candido Arcidiacono.  
\- Non è possibile... - farfugliò un'altra guardia, incredula: - E' come se ci fosse qualcosa che ci impedisce di entrare... - disse, dando dei pugni a quella specie di barriera invisibile.  
\- Voi non potete entrare. - spiegò Ryou, dolcemente: - Perché sono io a decidere chi può entrare e chi no. -.  
Mostrò l'interno della Cattedrale con un gesto della mano: - Questo è il mio castello e voi siete sul mio campo. - sorrise: - Io sono il Dark Master. -.  
Le guardie rimasero ammutolite.  
\- Però non sono così spietato... - rise l'Arcidiacono, mostrando agli uomini due dadi a dieci facce, uno bianco e uno nero: - Tirando questi dadi, potreste avere la possibilità di entrare comunque, nonostante la mia volontà. Io vi dirò un numero e, se riuscite ad ottenere una cifra inferiore, potrete entrare; in caso contrario, rimarrete qui fuori. -.  
I soldati si scambiarono occhiate perplesse, finchè uno di loro decise: - E va bene! Dicci questo numero e lasciaci lanciare i dadi! -.  
Gli occhi di Ryou parvero brillare per la felicità: - Oh, finalmente qualcuno che accetta di giocare con me! Dunque, il dado nero rappresenta la decina, il dado bianco rappresenta l'unità. -.  
Diede i dadi alla guardia e sorrise: - Tuttavia, se dovesse uscire doppio zero o novantanove, potrebbe succedervi una cosa molto brutta. -.  
Le guardie si bloccarono: - Che... che tipo di "cosa molto brutta"? - balbettò uno di loro, improvvisamente intimorito.  
\- Molto semplicemente... - rispose l'Arcidiacono Ryou, spaventosamente tranquillo: - ... verreste intrappolati nel corpicino con testona e labbroni siliconati di una Bratz. -.  
Gli uomini inorridirono, la guardia che aveva i dadi in mano li lasciò cadere a terra come se scottassero.  
Solo quando il dado nero cadde lasciando visibile il numero 0, tutti si resero conto di aver appena commesso un grave errore: se anche l'altro dado fosse risultato 0...  
Il dado bianco cadde a pochi centimetri dal suo compagno, fermandosi sul numero... 1.  
I presenti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, l'Arcidiacono rise: - Oh, che peccato. Ma, dato che non avevo detto alcun numero, temo che questa giocata non sia valida. -.  
\- Ora basta prenderci in giro! - tuonò una guardia: - Facci entrare, sottospecie di bignè alla vaniglia! -.  
Qualche metro più in là, Clokura starnutì.  
Il soldato si scagliò contro l'Arcidiacono che, immutabile nella sua espressione serafica, mise la mano in una tasca della tunica bianca che indossava e ne riuscì con un piccolo spray che provvide a spruzzare negli occhi del suo aggressore, facendolo urlare per il dolore.  
\- Spray antiaggressione al peperoncino! - spiegò Ryou, agli sguardi perplessi degli altri uomini.  
L'uomo dai candidi colori si portò un dito alle labbra, pensieroso: - Tra l'altro... - si disse, del tutto incurante di coloro che aveva di fronte: - Oltre a questo, io avevo anche una motosega... avrei voluto darla a quel bizzarro individuo al posto dello spolverino... chissà che fine ha fatto... -.  
  
\- Ormai stiamo esaurendo le munizioni... - fece notare Malimodo, buttando di sotto un mattone.  
\- Dovremo attingere ad ogni nostra risorsa! - esclamò Laverisis, lanciando una damigiana: - Non possiamo permettere che i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli perdano! Ne va anche della vita di quella ragazza! -.  
\- Ci servirebbe un'arma più potente, più efficace... - disse Rishugo, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa da scagliare.  
Uno strano ronzio alle loro spalle fece voltare i tre.  
Seminascosto nell'ombra, il ghigno sanguinario appena illuminato, gli occhi da folle spalancati, Yami Malictor teneva tra le mani una motosega: - Un'arma come  _questa_? - ridacchiò.  
  
Sul sagrato di Notre Dame, la battaglia imperversava.  
Frollseto lanciò un'occhiata furiosa al portone della Cattedrale, dove  _tutte_  le guardie che avevano osato avvicinarsi erano state sconfitte dallo spray al peperoncino e dalla misteriosa barriera dell'Arcidiacono Ryou.  
Sparò ad alcuni avversari, irritato dall'andamento degli scontri: non poteva permettere che quei pazzi avessero la meglio.  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto di essersi dimenticato di dire alla guardia-boia di eseguire la condanna a morte di Esmeranzu.  
Non poteva permettere che venisse liberata.  
Fece per tornare indietro, quando un oggetto precipitò in testa ad una guardia a pochi metri da lui, tramortendola.  
Quando guardò con più attenzione, Frollseto si rese conto che si trattava di una motosega.  
Alzò gli occhi.  
La condanna poteva aspettare: era ormai giunto il momento di fermare quella calamita per entità infernali.  
  
\- Ma sei veramente sicuro si usi così? - chiese Laverisis, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Yami Malictor annuì: - Certo! Non hai visto che bel colpo? -.  
\- A me è sembrato uguale a tutti gli altri... - notò Rishugo, perplesso.  
\- Presto! - esclamò Malimodo, affaticato: - Aiutatemi a buttare di sotto questo pianoforte! -.  
Prontamente, i tre gargoyles accorsero e, con non poca fatica - un po' meno da parte di Rishugo - riuscirono a far precipitare anche quell'oggetto.  
\- Ma non sarà pericoloso lanciare cose a caso? - domandò il campanaro, ponendosi questo problema solo ora: - Insomma... facendo così, potremmo colpire qualche componente della Corte dei Miracoli... -.  
\- E' il destino a guidare la caduta di quegli oggetti, noi non possiamo interferire. - spiegò Laverisis, pratica.  
\- Malimodo! - esclamò Rishugo, d'un tratto, attirando su di sè lo sguardo d'ametista del campanaro: - Quella fanciulla sarà stata lasciata sola, ora. E' il momento giusto per salvarla! -.  
Malimodo sgranò gli occhi, rendendosi conto della verità di quelle parole.  
Annuì, deciso: - Hai ragione! Devo salvare Esmeranzu! -.  
\- Temo non potrai farlo. -.  
Malimodo, Rishugo, Laverisis e Yami Malictor trasalirono e portarono la loro attenzione sulla figura appena apparsa in cima alla gradinata che conduceva nel campanile: il giudice Frollseto.  
\- Padrone! - esclamò il campanaro, incredulo: - Ma voi come... -.  
\- A quanto pare, l'Arcidiacono Ryou ha sentito l'irrefrenabile bisogno di mettersi a dipingere una sedia di viola. - spiegò il giudice, glaciale: - Quindi si è distratto e la sua barriera protettiva è venuta meno. -.  
Alzò il SuperLiquidator che teneva lungo il fianco, puntandolo contro Malimodo: - E' ormai giunto il momento di fare ciò che avrei dovuto fare venti anni fa. -.


	14. Atto 11 e due

Gli scontri proseguivano senza sosta.  
La città, avvolta nelle tenebre notturne, era rischiarata solo dal cupo fuoco delle cataste di legno infiammate nella piazz-... uffa, ormai la descrizione la conoscete, no?  
No?  
Allora, fate come vi dico io.  
Prendete una città.  
Fatto?  
Fate calare la notte, mettete qualche nube e oscurate luna e stelle.  
Fatto?  
Prendete delle cataste di legno, mettetele in mezzo ad una piazza (già contenuta nella città) e date loro fuoco.  
Fatto?  
Perfetto! Adesso anche voi avete un bellissimo scenario da battaglia notturna!  
E la guida è anche in edicola: in questo numero, costruisci un carroarmato in scala 1:1 con l'utilizzo di una fetta di limone e di una lavatrice!  
Ma ora torniamo sul sagrato di Notre Dame, dove Clokura sta mietendo vittime su vittime e l'Arcidiacono Ryou ha appena finito di dipingere di viola una sedia ed è tornato a far schiantare la gente sulla sua barriera.  
Anzi, no, torniamo nella piazza principale, dove ci sono tutti gli altri.  
Esmeranzu è ancora legata al palo di legno e, accanto a lei, c'è solo una guardia con in mano una fiaccola; Mokubehan è ancora in cima al serbatoio che spunta al di sopra delle cataste infuocate; Yudjali è ancora impegnato ad attirare povere guardie con la sua tenerezza caprina, facendole poi finire d'innanzi ad Athemoire, con conseguenze piuttosto ovvie; il signor Pegasùs è ancora impegnato con lo sparapalle ma, avendo finito tutti gli attrezzi sportivi, Cyndià ha cominciato a portargli delle palle di cannone - sempre palle sono; Kisarà è ancora impegnata a dar fuoco a cose che già hanno preso fuoco; Sèth, Mahàd, Manà e Febouchi, invece, sono tra coloro che combattono in prima fila, armati con strumenti spaventosi.  
Ma, nonostante il loro coraggio e la loro bravura, le guardie sembrano aver recuperato lo svantaggio: adesso sono i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli a ritrovarsi in minoranza numerica.  
Era un momento critico: Sèth, Mahàd, Manà e Febouchi, insieme ai loro compagni, incassavano tutti i colpi che ricevevano, ma non sarebbero riusciti a resistere ancora per molto... come se non bastasse, le guardie si erano premunite di armature ignifughe, dunque anche il lanciafiamme di Kisarà cominciava a rivelarsi inefficace.  
Come avrebbero fatto a resistere?  
Sarebbe stata la fine, per loro?  
 _Dan-da-da-dan! Dan-da-da-dan! Dan-da-da-dan! Da-dan-dan! Da-dan-dan! Da-dan-dan! Da-dan-dan!_  
Una strana musica  _caraibica_  si diffuse improvvisamente nell'aria, catturando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, fino a che i loro occhi si posarono sulle tre figure apparse all'entrata di un vicolo.  
\- Non temete, voi componenti delle Volte dei Cetrioli! Non siete soli! -.  
A parlare era stato uno dei due uomini: capelli castani dal taglio temperamatitesco, abito settecentesco composto da pantaloni e casacca scuri, con sotto una camicia chiara.  
\- Esattamente! Noi siamo con voi! Vi aiuteremo contro Frollseto e contro le guardie! -.  
Quelle parole erano uscite dalla bocca del secondo uomo: grandissimi occhioni verdi, capelli neri spettinati, una bandana rossa con perline, un dado appeso ad un orecchio, con indosso un abito che sembrava riprendere quello dell'altro uomo in una versione ideata da uno stilista ubriaco.  
\- La signorina Fiordamai è andata sul balcone, ha preso un megafono e ha rivelato a tutti la verità riguardo ciò che è accaduto al "Val delle More". La ragazza è innocente, voi siete innocenti! Il vero colpevole è solo Frollseto! -.  
Quella spiegazione giunse dall'unica donna del trio, una tenera fanciulla dai lunghi capelli castani raccolti in un elegante chignon, avvolta in un sontuoso abito chiaro settecentesco.  
Hondà, Otogì e Shizukà vestiti come Guglielmo Piccione, Giacomo Passero ed Elisabetta Cigno.  
Alle loro spalle, si accorsero i presenti, era radunato  _il popolo_.  
\- Fiordamai... - mormorò Febouchi, incredulo e grato per il gesto che la sua futura moglie aveva compiuto per poterli aiutare.  
\- Io, Hondà, Re dei Folli, comando alla gente di opporsi alla tirannia di Frollseto! - urlò Hondà, alzando un pugno al cielo.  
Il popolo esclamò: - Sì! -.  
\- Io, Shizukà, Regina dei Folli, concordo! - gli fece eco Shizukà, imitandolo.  
Il popolo esclamò: - Sì! -.  
\- Io, Otogì, Fante dei Folli, controfirmo! - gridò Otogì, ripetendo lo stesso gesto degli altri due.  
Il popolo esclamò: - Sì! -.  
\- Ma Frollseto non è mica il re della città. - fece notare Esmeranzu, dal patibolo.  
Il popolo esclamò: - Dettagli! -.  
\- E ora... - disse Hondà, la musica che si faceva sempre più forte e incalzante: - ... ADDOSSO! -.  
Lui, Shizukà, Otogì e il popolo radunatosi si scagliarono contro le guardie, soccorrendo i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli.  
Hondà e Otogì si dimostrarono validi con i pugni, Shizukà, all'apparenza indifesa, si fece valere con forti schiaffi.  
\- Il popolo ci sta aiutando! - gioì Kisarà, felice, sentendo il bisogno di commentare ovvietà.  
Mahàd e Manà si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa.  
\- E' il momento? - chiese lei, seria.  
\- E' il momento. - rispose lui, deciso.  
Si misero una accanto all'altro, piegarono un ginocchio, alzarono una mano al cielo e urlarono, all'unisono: - Moon Prism Power! Make Up! -.  
Una nuvoletta di fumo li avvolse, per poi svanire pochi istanti dopo e mostrare i due nelle loro nuove vesti.  
Mahàd era abbigliato con uno strano abito viola dotato di cappello tubolare e veste con spacchi laterali che lasciavano vedere le gambe fasciate da altra stoffa viola; il vestito di Manà, invece, era azzurro e rosa e somigliava vagamente a quello del compagno, tranne per il fatto che era molto più scollato e che lasciava scoperte le spalle e le gambe.  
Sèth si battè una mano sulla fronte: - Io non conosco quei due esibizionisti... - disse, imbarazzato, fingendo di non sapere che quei due fossero suo fratello e sua cognata nonché cugina della propria compagna.  
Ma non sarebbero stati più carini tutti quei nastri e luci alla Sailor Moon, per la trasformazione?  
Mahàd: Il fumo è molto più coprente!  
Manà: Noi non siamo come quella sporcacciona che si fa vedere tutta nuda!  
... va bene.  
Insomma, in piazza, tra rinforzi e power-up, la situazione si era capovolta di nuovo.  
Ma, in sostanza, tutti stavano ancora combattendo.  
  
Malimodo indietreggiò, spaventato dal SuperLiquidator che il giudice Frollseto gli puntava contro.  
Laverisis, Rishugo e Yami Malictor assistevano alla scena, non sapendo come intervenire.  
\- Cosa... - balbettò il campanaro, gli occhi sgranati: - ... cosa volete dire? -.  
Frollseto avanzò di qualche passo; Malimodo, istintivamente, si tirò indietro, accorgendosi, tuttavia, di essere arrivato al limite del balcone.  
\- Lascia che ti racconti una storia, Malimodo. - disse il giudice, impassibile: - Anche se dovresti già conoscerla alla perfezione, data la cura con cui il poeta Athemoire si è prodigato a diffonderla. -.  
A quel nome, il campanaro strinse i pugni, ma non si lasciò distrarre dalle parole di Frollseto.  
\- Ti trovai, ancora in fasce, d'innanzi a Notre Dame. Già all'epoca, eri la creatura più bella che fosse mai esistita in questo mondo. Infatti, attorno a te, c'erano tre creature mostruose. -.  
Negli occhi del giudice calò un'ombra: - Eri un pericolo. Sei tuttora un pericolo. Sei  _sempre stato_  un pericolo. Per di più, hai anche avuto contatti  _molto stretti_  con i componenti delle Poste dei Fagioli, i principali portatori sani di follia e pazzia di questa città, se non dell'intera regione. Vedi, Malimodo... - gli si avvicinò ancora, ormai era a poco più di due metri da lui, il SuperLiquidator sempre puntato: - Io  _odio_  quelli là. E  _odio_  le cose che sfuggono al razionale, come quelle creature infernali. E tu, Malimodo, hai stretto amicizia con gli uni e attiri le altre. In un certo modo, fai parte di entrambi quei mondi che io tanto  _odio_. E tu sai cosa succede alle cose che  _odio_ , Malimodo? -.  
Il campanaro tremava: quell'uomo che aveva d'innanzi era il suo tutore... colui che per venti anni lo aveva protetto dalla crudeltà del mondo esterno...  
Non riuscì a rispondere a quella domanda, soprattutto quando si ritrovò quell'arma premuta contro il collo.  
Strinse il parapetto alle sue spalle, scosso dalla paura e dall'incredulità per ciò che stava succedendo, mentre la pressione dell'arma lo costringeva a sporgersi dal balcone, rischiando di fargli perdere l'equilibrio.  
Se Frollseto ne avesse approfittato per spingerlo... non era esattamente sicuro di riuscire a sopravvivere ad un volo di quasi centotrenta metri...  
Doveva essere prudente, doveva limitare i movimenti.  
Così, strinse il parapetto, si lasciò cadere all'indietro, si sollevò sulle braccia, si girò, piegò le gambe e si lanciò oltre Frollseto, atterrando alle sue spalle.  
Il giudice si voltò, incredulo: - Ma come... come sei capace di fare ciò? -.  
\- Vivendo in un campanile, certe cose si imparano. - commentò Malimodo, alzando le spalle con noncuranza.  
Frollseto puntò nuovamente il SuperLiquidator contro di lui ma, improvvisamente, la sua visuale fu coperta da tre creature.  
Quando il giudice si accorse di  _cosa_  si trattasse, trattenne il respiro: - Non può essere... - balbettò, la voce strozzata: - ... voi siete... voi siete... -.  
\- Noi siamo i protettori di Malimodo! - esclamò Rishugo, minaccioso, scroccando le nocche di pietra.  
\- E non ti permetteremo mai di fargli del male! - rincarò Laverisis, decisa.  
\- Tra l'altro, tu qui non sei gradito. - ridacchiò Yami Malictor, lo sguardo psicotico.  
Frollseto era incredulo, gli occhi completamente spalancati, il SuperLiquidator che quasi gli cadde dalla mano: - Voi siete...  _statue_! - riuscì a dire, con voce soffocata: - Voi dovreste essere  _ferme_! -.  
\- E invece no. - lo contraddì Laverisis.  
"Non può essere..." si disse Frollseto, non riuscendo a credere a ciò che vedevano i suoi occhi. Eppure... "Eppure quelle statue si muovono... e parlano...".  
Indietreggiò, per la prima volta si mostrava realmente spaventato di fronte a qualcuno, giungendo fino al parapetto.  
\- Le statue non possono muoversi né parlare! - urlò, terrorizzato dai mostri di pietra che, contro ogni logica, sembravano vivi: - Questa è blasfemia! E' pazzia! -.  
\- Pazzia? -.  
Yami Malictor sorrise in maniera decisamente troppo sinistra, avvicinandosi ad un Frollseto ogni istante più incredulo e atterrito.  
Lo guardò con i suoi folli occhi di pietra.  
\- QUESTA! E'! DOMINO! -.  
E gli assestò un violento calcio nello stomaco, facendolo volare oltre il parapetto.  
Il SuperLiquidator precipitò fino a colpire una guardia.  
Frollseto atterrò su uno dei doccioni pochi metri più in basso.  
Ansimava: per la paura, per il calcio che gli aveva mozzato il fiato.  
Ma sorrise.  
Il suo spaventoso ghigno.  
\- Puoi fare anche  _trecento_  citazioni, mostro di pietra... - disse, rialzandosi e rimanendo in equilibrio sul doccione. Alzò lo sguardo verso le tre statue e Malimodo, che lo osservavano dal parapetto: - ... ma non potrai  _mai_  sconfiggermi. -.  
Lettore: Aspettate un attimo...  _Domino_? *va a rileggersi il primo capitolo* Ma... ma Athemoire aveva detto "è una storia che ha per luogo  _Parigi_ "...  
Oh, su, ma voi vi fidate delle parole di uno che non ricorda neanche il nome del proprio fidanzato?  
Lettore: Ma... ma...  
Athemoire: Beh, non potevo certo interrompere la canzone solo perché non mi ricordavo una cosa così di poco conto come il nome della città in cui mi trovavo e in cui vivo da parecchi anni! Così, ho messo il primo nome di città con lo stesso numero di sillabe che mi è venuto in mente, per non andare fuori tempo.  
Lettore: ...  
E poi... *indica il titolo*  
Lettore: ... riprendiamo la scena, forse è meglio.  
Frollseto spiccò un salto e riuscì agilmente a tornare sul balcone, sotto gli occhi increduli dei presenti.  
\- Ma come... come siete capace di fare ciò? - balbettò Malimodo, gli occhi d'ametista sgranati.  
\- Io  _posso_. - si limitò a dire il giudice.  
Mise le braccia conserte, la lunga giacca bianca che, per tutto il tempo, era sempre rimasta perfettamente immobile.  
\- Sei da solo contro quattro. - gli fece notare Laverisis, aprendo le grandi ali da pipistrello.  
\- La cosa non mi tange minimamente. - rispose Frollseto, di nuovo impassibile.  
\- Padrone! - singhiozzò Malimodo, avvicinandoglisi, tremando: - Voi... voi volete davvero uccidermi? - gli chiese, non riuscendo a capacitarsi delle parole che l'uomo gli aveva detto poco prima: - Voi mi avete raccolto, mi avete allevato per venti, lunghi, anni. Mi avete sempre protetto dalla crudeltà e dalla follia del mondo esterno, avete perdonato tutti i miei guai, avete accettato il fatto che io non sappia distinguere il contenitore del sale da quello dello zucchero, non avete mai cercato di approfittare di me, mi siete venuto a trovare quasi ogni giorno, pagate l'affitto del campanile all'Arcidiacono Ryou... siete sempre stato così buono, con me, padron Frollseto... e ora... vorreste uccidermi? -.  
Frollseto lo guardò: lo sguardo d'ametista colmo di disperazione, la voce ridotta a poco più di un sussurro, sembrava quasi lo stesse pregando. Quella splendida creatura che aveva allevato quasi come un figlio...  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, il giudice rispose: - Sì. -.  
Per Malimodo fu come ricevere una coltellata nel cuore: il suo padrone... voleva...  
\- E' anche quello che ha messo nei guai la signorina Esmeranzu! - esclamò, d'un tratto, Laverisis.  
\- Sì! - le fece eco Rishugo: - E' solo colpa sua se la signorina Esmeranzu è stata condannata a morte! -.  
\- Ed è anche colpa di Frollseto se  _tutta la Corte dei Miracoli_  è stata condannata a morte. - fece notare Yami Malictor, con uno strano divertimento sadico.  
\- Dì la verità, Frollseto! - urlò Laverisis, avanzando: - Sei tu che hai ucciso Mufasa! -.  
\- Sì! - ammise il giudice, alzando la voce: - Sono stato io! Io ho ucciso Mufasa! -.  
\- Oh, no, povero Mufasa! - gemette Malimodo, scioccato.  
\- Ma chi è Mufasa? - chiese Rishugo, confuso.  
Tutti i presenti si guardarono, perplessi, per poi rispondere: - Boh... -.  
\- In ogni caso... - riprese la parola Yami Malictor, avvicinandosi a Malimodo e sussurandogli le parole nell'orecchio: - ... la colpa di tutto, di ogni cosa, è solo del giudice Frollseto. Lui non ti hai mai voluto bene, ti ha solo usato per raggiungere i suoi scopi. E ora, per colpa sua, moriranno  _tutti_... anche tu, Malimodo. -.  
Il campanaro trasalì, la verità che gli veniva palesata in tutta la sua crudeltà:  _Frollseto voleva ucciderlo_.  
E Frollseto mantiene sempre le sue promesse.  
Quando il suo sguardo d'ametista tornò sul giudice, si accorse che l'uomo aveva preso possesso di una collana d'oro puro decorata con uno strano occhio egizio spuntata fuori da non si sa dove.  
\- Oh, no, la collana che ho trovato in regalo con le merendine! - esclamò Laverisis, riconoscendo quell'oggetto.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, Frollseto si avventò su Malimodo, bloccandolo sul parapetto e premendogli la collana tesa sul collo, come a volerlo soffocare.  
\- State indietro! - urlò il giudice: - O Malimodo dovrà imparare alla svelta l'arte degli uccelli! -.  
\- Veramente Malimodo ha già... -  
\- Vuole buttare Malimodo di sotto! - Laverisis interruppe Yami Malictor, sconvolta: - E si sta servendo del regalo delle merendine! Oh, perché il destino è stato così crudele da far capitare quell'oggetto proprio sotto questo tetto? - gemette, disperata.  
\- Se provate a buttare di sotto  _me_ , farò in modo che anche Malimodo mi segua! - minacciò Frollseto, per poi rivolgersi al campanaro, il viso a meno di cinque centimetri dal suo, le mani del ragazzo che cercavano, invano, di liberarsi della pressione sul suo collo.  
\- E' giunta la tua fine... - sussurrò il giudice, mentre le sue labbra si curvavano in un sorriso di trionfo: - ... mi spiace dover stroncare una vita così giovane, ma gli ostacoli devono essere eliminati. Quelli delle Scorte dei Pargoli moriranno e la pazzia sarà finalmente debellata. Quegli esseri immondi dalle sembianze di donna non avranno più motivo di rimanere qui. Perché la tua morte romperà definitivamente ogni legame tra quei folli e quei demoni infernali! -.  
Gli si avvicinò ancora, ormai lo sfiorava: - Addio, mio caro Malimodo. -.  
Frollseto spinse il campanaro oltre il balcone continuando a premergli la collana sul collo ma, improvvisamente, si trascinare verso il basso: Malimodo gli si era aggrappato e lo stava portando con sè.  
\- Anch'io farò in modo che voi mi seguiate, padron Frollseto! - sibilò il campanaro, stringendogli le maniche della giacca.  
L'aria si riempì delle grida sconvolte di Laverisis; sotto di loro, il vuoto.  
Stavano precipitando.  
Entrambi.  
D'un tratto, Malimodo si sentì afferrare per la vita e, istintivamente, guardò verso l'alto: Laverisis gli cingeva la vita con un braccio, l'altro era sorretto dalla mano di Yami Malictor, a sua volta sostenuto da Rishugo, l'unico rimasto con i piedi saldi sul balcone.  
Si tenevano uno all'altro: se qualcuno avesse lasciato la presa...  
\- Ma voi avete le ali! - fece notare Malimodo, serrando la presa sui polsi di un irato Frollseto.  
\- Sì, ma sono di pietra! - sospirò Laverisis, stringendolo a sè: - Sono solo per bellezza. Noi non possiamo certo volare! -.  
Il campanaro deglutì, osando guardare verso il basso: un conto era stare con i piedi ben piantati su un appoggio, un altro era essere sospeso nel vuoto in maniera alquanto precaria... l'effetto era  _nettamente_  diverso.  
\- E... - balbettò Malimodo, cominciando a sudare freddo: - ... cosa succede se...  _per caso_... Yami Malictor o Rishugo lasciano la presa? -.  
Il ghigno sul volto di Yami Malictor si accentuò: - Vogliamo provare? - ridacchiò malignamente, dondolando il braccio con cui sorreggeva Laverisis.  
\- NO! - urlarono la gargoyle e il campanaro, spaventati.  
Frollseto lasciò la presa sulla collana, che precipitò a terra, senza però colpire nessuno; afferrò i polsi di Malimodo, poco sotto quei fascianti bracciali d'oro, stringendoli con forza fino a fargli male: - E' la fine, Malimodo. - gli disse, il sorriso folle: - E' giunto il momento di separarci. -.  
Conficcò con violenza le unghie nella pelle del campanaro che, istintivamente, lasciò la presa, gemendo per il dolore.  
Frollseto scivolò, lasciandogli dei profondi graffi sanguinanti sui polsi.  
Frollseto cadde nel vuoto.  
Malimodo lo vide precipitare, come aveva visto precipitare tutti quegli oggetti che lui e i gargoyles avevano lanciato.  
Il giudice Frollseto precipitò dal balcone della Cattedrale di Notre Dame.  
Quell'uomo spietato che tanti dolori inflisse agli Ache- a Malimodo, a Febouchi, ad Esmeranzu e a tutti i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli cadde.  
Ogni istante, la sua figura diventava sempre più piccola, sempre più lontana.  
Malimodo non sapeva come sentirsi: la fonte di ogni dolore si avviava alla morte. Felice? Colui che lo aveva allevato per venti anni. Triste?  
Frollseto era sempre più lontano, sempre più lontano...  
... finchè la sua giacca bianca non mutò forma: si ingrandì, si spiegò, assunse una forma vagamente triangolare, come una freccia.  
Un deltaplano.  
Frollseto planò sulla piazza e tornò su, nel cielo, l'aria che si riempiva del suono della sua psicopatica risata di trionfo, volando via e sparendo alla vista.  
Silenzio.  
Malimodo osservò, incredulo, il punto in cui era svanito Frollseto.  
Silenzio.  
Rishugo osservò, sbigottito, il punto in cui era svanito Frollseto.  
Silenzio.  
Yami Malictor osservò, confuso, il punto in cui era svanito Frollseto.  
Silenzio.  
Laverisis osservò, furiosa, il punto in cui era svanito Frollseto.  
\- CA**O! -.  
Malimodo, Yami Malictor e Rishugo lanciarono un'occhiata sconvolta a Laverisis, non aspettandosi certo tale fine esclamazione da lei.  
La donna di pietra ricambiò i loro sguardi: - In questo caso, consentitemelo. - ringhiò, irata: - Non era destino che Frollseto si salvasse! Diamine! Doveva spiaccicarsi al suolo, liberando il mondo dalla sua presenza! E invece no! Lui si oppone al destino e sopravvive! E vola via! E mi ha pure rotto la sorpresa delle merendine che il destino mi aveva fatto trovare! -.  
Silenzio.  
\- Vi tiro su. - disse Rishugo, atono, sollevando senza problemi Yami Malictor e, con lui, Laverisis e Malimodo.  
Quando tutti e tre furono tornati sul balcone, il campanaro tornò ad affacciarsi, scrutando il cielo: - Il padron Frollseto se n'è andato e non ritorna più... è un cuore di metallo senza l'anima... - mormorò, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
\- Per quanto crudele, era il tuo tutore... - sussurrò Rishugo, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, per consolarlo.  
\- Ma era anche la causa di tutte le sofferenze tue e degli altri. - gli fece notare Laverisis, posandogli una mano sull'altra spalla, in segno di conforto.  
\- Ti ha anche lasciato delle ferite sanguinanti sulle mani... - si accorse Yami Malictor, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e leccandogli via il sangue dalle mani.  
Che ameno quadretto.  
\- Il padron Frollseto se n'è andato e non ritorna più... - ripetè Malimodo, a bassa voce, mentre il gargoyle psicotico passava all'altra mano.  
Alzò le spalle: - Pazienza. - disse, tranquillissimo.  
Trasalì, ricordandosi improvvisamente di una cosa: - Esmeranzu! - esclamò: - Devo andare a liberarla! Dobbiamo aiutare i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli! -.  
\- Nah... - dissero i tre gargoyles, scuotendo la testa.  
Il campanaro li osservò, perplesso: - Ma... ma voi mi avete detto che... -.  
\- Sì, ma perché non avevamo ancora partecipato attivamente alla battaglia. - chiarì Rishugo.  
\- Ora abbiamo eliminato il boss di fine livello, abbiamo faticato abbastanza. Ora è il loro turno. - spiegò Laverisis.  
\- E poi, non è che avremmo potuto fare molto... - notò Yami Malictor.  
Malimodo continuò a scrutarli, fortemente confuso.  
\- Ma... - balbettò: - ... ma... -.  
\- Un po' di pop corn? - chiese Laverisis, porgendogli un pacchetto di pop corn.  
Il campanaro guardò il sacchetto per un istante, per poi lanciare un'occhiata perplessa a Rishugo e Yami Malictor, che osservavano la battaglia sottostante, le mani immerse in pacchetti di patatine e arachidi.  
Malimodo alzò le spalle: - Va bene. - accettò, prendendo una manciata di pop corn, tirando fuori dal nulla un binocolo e osservando ciò che succedeva in piazza.  
Del resto, loro avevano già faticato abbastanza.

 

* * *

 

 

**Note:**  
× L'inizio, come avrete capito, è tratto da Art Attack~  
× Hondà, Otogì e Shizukà appaiono vestiti da William Turner, Jack Sparrow ed Elizabeth Swann di "Pirati dei Caraibi" (!).  
× "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!": formula di trasformazione di Sailor Moon in originale.   
× La scena acrobatica di Malimodo è tratta da nonmiricordoquale episodio, in cui Malik - nel corpo di Anzu - fa quell'acrobazia assurda per sfuggire a Yami Malik.   
× "Questa è blasfemia!...": 300 (Zack Snyder e Frank Miller)  
× "Mufasa": Il Re Leone (Disney)  
× "che tanti dolori inflisse agli Ache-": Iliade (Omero) (NON L'AVEVATE CAPITO, EH)  
× "Il padron Frollseto se n'è andato...": La solitudine (con modifica) (Laura Pausini)


	15. Atto 11 e tre

\- Ormai non sono rimaste molte munizioni... - disse Cyndià, preoccupata, passando la palla al marito completamente preso dallo sparapalle.  
\- Non importa! Dobbiamo attaccare comunque con ciò che troviamo! - rispose il signor Pegasùs, infervorato, infilando la palla nell'aggeggio che stava usando, per poi sparare.  
La palla da discoteca volò per metà piazza - la luce del fuoco delle cataste di legno creò una miriade di luci dai mille colori -, per poi colpire in pieno una guardia che stava per tendere un agguato a Manà.  
Gli scontri proseguivano senza sosta e sorgerebbe spontaneo chiedersi come facciano tutte queste persone a combattere con tutte le loro forze senza mai fermarsi; peccato che la risposta a tale domanda sia sconosciuta.  
C'era da dire, però, che il sagrato di Notre Dame era stato liberato: un po' per l'abilità dei componenti della Corte dei Miracoli, un po' per il terribile spolverino infuocato di Clokura, un po' per l'impenetrabile barriera dell'Arcidiacono Ryou, un po' per gli oggetti piovuti dal campanile, un po' per le buche create dagli oggetti piovuti dal campanile, le guardie erano ora tutte a terra, sconfitte.  
L'unico campo di battaglia, dunque, rimaneva la piazza colma di cataste infuocate.  
Così, i combattenti si spostarono lì, giungendo come ulteriori rinforzi contro i guerrieri di Frollseto che, non si sa come, erano tornati in vantaggio.  
Forse era merito di un incantesimo dischiuso tra i petali del tempo nascosto dietro una porta socchiusa ai confini del sole... ah, queste sono le mille emozioni tra le pagine del destino! Ci si potrebbe scrivere dei temi d'amore tra i banchi di scuola, magari riguardanti anche i tanti segreti di un cuore innamorato...  
\- A proposito, lo sai che il giudice è volato via? - disse una vecchietta, colpendo una guardia con un mattarello.  
\- Maddai! Non ci posso credere! - rispose, stupita, un'altra vecchietta, rincorrendo un'altra guardia con un battipanni.  
In breve, grazie alle vecchie comari,  _tutti_  seppero che il giudice Frollseto era volato via.  
\- Allora la condanna non è più valida! - esclamò Esmeranzu, dal patibolo, lanciando un'occhiataccia alla guardia che le stava a fianco, immobile, con ancora in mano la fiaccola accesa.  
\- Certo che è valida! - rispose Mokubehan, da sopra il serbatoio: - Non è certo un incantesimo, che cessa di avere il suo effetto alla morte del mago! - fece notare.  
Per Mokubehan, tutta quella spavalderia non era altro che un modo per nascondere il suo timore: suo fratello era volato via, ora il comando era passato a lui.  
Ma lui non sapeva niente di battaglie.  
E poi... perché il suo amato fratello era volato via, lasciandolo solo?  
Forse avrebbe dovuto mostrare la sua indipendenza... ma come? Ah, se ci fosse stato suo fratello, sicuramente gli avrebbe detto cosa fare per poter dire alle guardie cosa fare...  
Nel frattempo, in cima alla gabbia di legno in cui erano stati precedentemente rinchiusi i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli, Kisarà cercava disperatamente di far uscire un po' di fuoco dalla pistola del lanciafiamme, che ora sputava solo qualche scintilla.  
\- Non ci posso credere... - gemette la ragazza, spaventata: - ... si è scaricato! E ora? -.  
Guardò la bombola, ispezionandola velocemente: - Non ci sono fili... deve andare a batterie! Però... che tipo di batterie? E da dove si mettono? -.  
Un'ombra le oscurò la luce delle fiamme.  
Quando alzò il viso, la fanciulla si ritrovò davanti una guardia miracolosamente riuscita a salire.  
\- Hai finito di sputare fuoco, dragonessa bianca! - la minacciò l'uomo, pronto ad attaccarla: - Recita le tue ultime preghiere! E' la tua fine! -.  
\- Ma perché voi guardie non attaccate e basta, invece di perdere tempo dicendo scemenze? - chiese Kisarà, alzando le sopracciglia.  
La guardia la osservò, perplessa: - Ma... veramente... - si riprese dalla sua confusione: - Ora basta! Ormai quell'aggeggio ti è completamente inutile! -.  
\- Non credo proprio. - lo contraddì Kisarà, decisa, afferrando la bombola e colpendo la guardia, facendola cadere dalla cima della gabbia.  
Con un balzo, saltò giù anche lei e iniziò a colpire i suoi avversari con la bombola del lanciafiamme.  
Mahàd e Manà, potenziati dal power-up e, soprattutto, dalla fighezza dei nuovi costumi, provvedevano a spazzar via e a ripulire la piazza dalle guardie del giudice. Letteralmente.  
Sèth, dal canto suo, graffiava e raschiava accuratamente i suoi avversari.  
Coloro che si scontravano contro il capitano Febouchi, invece, erano costretti alla resa di fronte alle brutali pollate di gomma che calavano su di loro, impietose.  
"Però..." si rese conto Febouchi, guardandosi intorno: "Le guardie sono più resistenti del previsto... servirebbero altri aiuti! Nonostante sia intervenuto il popolo e quei bizzarri individui si siano riuniti, le guardie continuano a darci del filo da torcere...".  
\- MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -.  
Un muggito di guerra si diffuse nell'aria.  
Una mucca giunse alla carica all'interno della piazza, a capo chino, le corna puntate, colpendo tutte le guardie che si paravano sulla sua strada.  
Incornò con le sue corna, colpì con le sue zampe, frustò con la sua coda. Era inarrestabile.  
\- Pancrazia! - gioì Febouchi: la sua fidata mucca era giunta!  
\- Quella mucca è invincibile! - urlò una guardia, terrorizzata, fuggendo dall'ira di Pancrazia, la mucca guerriera.  
\- Non ci posso credere, è di una potenza mai vista! - boccheggiò un'altra guardia, impressionata.  
\- Evviva la signora mucca! - esultò Manà, aprendo le braccia e colpendo inavvertitamente una guardia alle sue spalle.  
\- Una mucca? Dove? - chiese Mahàd, voltandosi di scatto e colpendo per sbaglio un'altra guardia con il suo cappello tubolare: - Oh! - si stupì, notandola.  
\- Il bovino pezzato è una validissima alleata! - riconobbe Sèth, raggiungendo i due, seguito da Kisarà: - Ma non è ancora sufficiente. -.  
\- In effetti, ci sono parecchie guardie... - notò Clokura, dall'alto di quella che era stata la sua gabbia, facendo cadere su alcuni avversari un lampione precedentemente sradicato da un angolo della piazza.  
\- Ma... - balbettò Manà, sgranando gli occhi: - ... la Corte dei Miracoli è al completo! E' intervenuto il popolo! E' giunta quella potente e maestosa mucca! Cos'altro possiamo fare? -.  
\- Ci servono altri alleati. - spiegò Mahàd, serio.  
\- Ma dove li troviamo? - domandò Kisarà, preoccupata: - Tutti coloro che possono aiutarci sono tutti qui... -.  
\- Manà cara... - disse Clokura, suadente, guadagnandosi un'occhiata totalmente sospettosa dalla diretta interessata: - ... forse è giunto il momento di chiamare le tue simili. -.  
Sèth, Mahàd e Kisarà rimasero a bocca aperta, increduli e sconvolti, Manà sentì il cuore accelerare il suo battito: - Ma... ma... - farfugliò, spaesata: - Io... io... io non posso farlo! -.  
\- Sì che puoi! - ridacchiò Clokura: - L'hai fatto alla Festa dei Folli, seppur involontariamente! - le ricordò.  
Manà si morse un labbro, indecisa, poi sospirò: - E' vero... - ammise: - ... ma il richiamo deve sorgere spontaneo e sincero... altrimenti... non funziona... - confessò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
\- Cosa significa? - chiese Mahàd, avvicinandosi a lei.  
La ragazza lo guardò, arrossendo appena per l'imbarazzo: - Devo vedere qualcosa di estremamente  _qualcosa_. Può essere qualcosa di  _puccioso_  o di abonimevole... ma deve essere...  _estremamente_. - spiegò, un po' a disagio.  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio.  
\- Qualcosa... di  _estremamente_... - mormorarono Kisarà, Mahàd e Sèth, pensierosi.  
Pochi istanti dopo, la fanciulla albina esclamò: - Ho trovato! -. Si rivolse ai due uomini accanto a lei: - Presto, spogliatevi! -.  
Sèth e Mahàd, per tutta risposta, spalancarono gli occhi: - Prego? - chiesero, sperando di aver capito male.  
\- Spogliatevi! - ripetè Kisarà, convinta: - Quando Manà ha richiamato le sue simili, è stato perché aveva visto Malimodo praticamente nudo! - spiegò.  
\- Ma non vale... - gemette Mahàd, avvampando di colpo: - ... Malimodo è un caso a parte! -.  
\- Lui risveglierebbe gli istinti primordiali di chiunque! - concordò Sèth, completamente rosso in viso.  
\- Oh, quanto hai ragione... - ridacchiò Clokura, divertito dall'imbarazzo dei due.  
\- Vi prego! - insistette la ragazza dai capelli bianchi: - Dovete spogliarvi per poterci salvare tutti! - li pregò, le mani giunte.  
\- Non posso farlo... - pigolò Mahàd, in preda ad un attacco di pudicizia.  
\- ... non possiamo fare altrimenti. - si arrese Sèth, per poi rivolgersi al fratello: - Dobbiamo spogliarci, se vogliamo salvare i nostri compagni! La loro vita è nel nostro spogliarello! -.  
L'altro rimase un attimo interdetto, per poi rendersi conto di non avere scelta.  
\- Allora... va bene. - cedette.  
Fu così che Sèth e Mahàd cominciarono a spogliarsi.  
Peccato che i loro vestiti fossero talmente complicati da non riuscire nell'impresa.  
Giusto Sèth era riuscito a togliersi il copricapo ma, oltre quello, non erano stati ottenuti grandi risultati.  
\- Questi vestiti sono difficili da togliere... - sospirò Mahàd, cercando il modo di levarsi almeno il cappello tubolare.  
\- Forse se li si sfila da sopra... - disse Sèth, a denti stretti, armeggiando con la sua tunica.  
Kisarà andò ad aiutarlo: - Uffa... è sempre così: ci vogliono secoli per toglierti i vestiti! - sbuffò, contrariata.  
Manà li guardava; più li guardava, più li osservava, più sentiva crescere, dentro di lei, l'irrefrenabile e ardente desiderio di farsi suora. Di clausura.  
\- E che ca**o! - imprecò Clokura, spazientito, togliendosi la lunga giacca rossa e rimanendo con solo il suo gonnellino: - E' per questo che odio avere troppi vestiti addosso! -.  
\- OMMIODDIO, CHE GNOCCO! -.  
L'urlo congiunto di Manà e dell'autrice risuonò per l'intera piazza, paralizzando tutti i presenti e diffondendosi per le vie della città.  
Riecheggiava per ogni luogo, rimbalzando da un muro all'altro, giungendo nei posti più remoti...  
\- Si ripeterà ciò che è avvenuto alla Festa dei Folli? - gemette Yudjali, da dietro una catasta infuocata, guardando Athemoire con occhi disperati.  
Il poeta era impallidito: - Non lo so, aibou... - balbettò, indietreggiando fino a nascondersi del tutto dietro le fiamme e portandosi dietro il giovane.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, non temere... - pigolò Febouchi, deglutendo, afferrando il collare con campanaccio di una Pancrazia intimorita.  
\- E ora... cosa succederà...? - disse Sèth, gli occhi sgranati fissi sui vicoli, così come anche quelli di tutti gli altri presenti.  
Mahàd prese Manà per le spalle e la scosse, con una punta di gelosia, sperando di farla riprendere.  
\- Scusate... - intervenne Kisarà, sorreggendo un corpo privo di sensi: - ... l'autrice sarebbe svenuta! -.  
Tutti la guardarono.  
\- E chi è che sta narrando, allora? - chiese Sèth, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Ah, siamo i suoi due neuroni, non fate caso a noi.  
No, un attimo, eccomi, ci sono di nuovo! *tampona il sangue dal naso*  
Neuroni: Allora noi ce ne andiamo... ciao, ciao!  
... riprendiamo la scena, va.  
Clokura, onde evitare un ulteriore svenimento dell'autrice, si rimise la giacca, celando quasi del tutto quel gran bel corpo che si ritrovav-  
Tutti: Autrice!  
Stavo solo descrivendo!  
Comunque, Clokura si rivestì, mentre, nella piazza, era sceso il silenzio assoluto.  
La calma prima della tempesta.  
Lentamente, la terra cominciò a tremare.  
Sempre più forte, sempre più forte.  
Finchè, dai vicoli, si riversarono nella piazza centinaia e centinaia di adorabili e dolci fanciulle urlanti.  
\- Uno gnocco!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- Tanti gnocchi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- Questo è il rakuen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
Le guardie indietreggiarono, spaventate da quell'invasione di creature infernali.  
\- Ragazze! - urlò Manà, sbracciandosi e portando l'attenzione delle sue simili su di sè: - C'è bisogno di voi! Questi gnocconi hanno bisogno del vostro aiuto o quelle guardie li uccideranno! -.  
Le fanciulle trattennero il respiro, sconvolte.  
\- Dovete aiutarci! - esclamò Mahàd; molte fanciulle arrossirono e si ritrovarono con gli occhi a forma di cuore.  
\- Il vostro aiuto ci sarà prezioso! - rincarò Sèth; un considerevole numero di ragazze esultò, alcune con la bava alla bocca.  
\- Vi ringraziamo per essere giunte! - ringraziò Febouchi; svariate donzelle strillarono, eccitate.  
\- Siete con noi, ragazze? - chiese Clokura, sempre in cima alla gabbia, sempre con quel suo ghigno; tantissime fanciulle gridarono, persero sangue dal naso e alcune svennero direttamente.  
\- Allora, attacchiamo! - spronò Athemoire, spuntando fuori da dietro le cataste infuocate; moltissime ragazze urlarono, svennero e saltellarono in preda ad un entusiasmo fuori controllo.  
\- Io quello lo ammazzo... - ringhiò il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, non esattamente felice del fatto che il poeta gli avesse rubato la frase. E dire che il Re dei Ladri era lui!  
Le fangirls, ormai cariche del loro potere e con gli occhi colmi di splendide visioni, si scagliarono contro le guardie, capovolgendo la situazione della battaglia in pochissimi istanti.  
\- Non possiamo perdere! - urlò una guardia: - Attacchiamole! -.  
Le guardie affrontarono coraggiosamente le fangirls, i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli ne approfittarono per colpire i loro avversari.  
\- Oh, guarda... - esclamò Kisarà, nel frattempo incantatasi a guardare la dolce aggressività delle fangirls, accorgendosi di una cosa luccicante per terra.  
La raccolse e la osservò, venendo raggiunta da Manà: - Sembra una biglia... - commentò l'albina, assolutamente incurante della violenza attorno a sè.  
\- Una biglia che sembra un occhio... - notò la ragazza dalla pelle scura, notando lo strano occhio egizio in rilievo sulla biglia.  
\- Chissà come mai  _sembra un occhio_... - ridacchiò Clokura, scendendo dalla gabbia con un salto.  
Dopo un attimo di perplessità, le due cugine si scambiarono uno sguardo scioccato, per poi tornare a guardare la simpatica biglia con tutt'altri occhi.  
\- Deve essermi caduta dalla tasca quando ho tolto la giacca. - disse il capo della Corte dei Miracoli, prendo l'oggetto dalle mani di Kisarà e rigirandoselo tra le dita.  
Alzò le sopracciglia e lo gettò alle sue spalle: - Ah, no, è solo uno dei tanti falsi: l'originale è alla Corte. - sospirò: - Volevo darlo a Pegasùs solo per vedere la faccia che avrebbe fatto, ma mi è passata la voglia. -.  
La biglia-occhio rotolò a terra, finendo sotto le suole di una guardia; quest'ultima scivolò, cadendo addosso ad un'altra guardia, che cadde addosso ad un'altra guardia, che cadde addosso ad un'altra guardia, che cadde addosso alla gabbia che aveva imprigionato i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli, facendola crollare su se stessa.  
La battaglia si faceva sempre più feroce: le guardie non si arrendevano di fronte alla Corte dei Miracoli, al popolo, a Pancrazia, a Febouchi, alle fangirls, allo sparapalle del signor Pegasùs - ora passato al lancio di palline antistress.  
Ma era ovvio che fossero in netto svantaggio.  
Ormai gli scontri stavano per volgere al termine.  
Gli occhi di Esmeranzu, ancora legata al palo, brillarono: - Vi prego... vincete! - sussurrò, il cuore che le batteva forte.  
"Non posso permettere che quelli là vincano!" si disse Mokubehan, mordendosi l'unghia del pollice per l'ansia: "Però cosa faccio? Non sono capace di combattere... ".  
Improvvisamente, le parole di suo fratello gli risuonarono nella mente: - Noi abbiamo  _questo_. -.  
Mokubehan guardò sotto i suoi piedi, ricordandosi dell'esistenza del serbatoio.  
Sulle sue labbra apparve un sorriso sinistro, molto simile a quello di suo fratello Frollseto.  
Il serbatoio.  
La loro arma segreta.  
Andò sul bordo, si inginocchiò e mise un dito su un pulsante: - E' LA VOSTRA FINE! - urlò, facendosi sentire da tutti.  
Quando gli sguardi di tutti i presenti furono puntati su di lui, Mokubehan non esitò a premere il bottone: da un lato del serbatoio fuoriuscì una pompa che, un istante dopo, sparse dello strano liquido sul suolo della piazza.  
Un liquido rossastro-marroncino, dall'odore intenso, pungente, nauseante.  
\- Non può essere... - gemettero alcuni, indietreggiando man mano che il liquido avanzava.  
\- Quello è... - pigolarono Manà, Kisarà e Yudjali, inorriditi.  
\- ... OLIO DI FEGATO DI MERLUZZO! - urlarono Sèth, Mahàd, Athemoire e Febouchi, sconvolti, gli occhi spalancati.  
\- No, ca**o! Tutto ma non quello! - gridò Clokura, saltando sopra la gabbia che lo aveva imprigionato.  
\- Ce n'è un serbatoio pieno! - urlarono alcune persone del popolo, terrorizzate.  
\- Presto, fuggiamo! - urlarono altre persone.  
In pochissimi istanti, la piazza si svuotò per metà; le guardie, soprattutto, avevano provveduto a correre più velocemente possibile.  
Il signor Pegasùs, dal canto suo, aveva provveduto a chiudere la finestra.  
Ma l'olio aveva bloccato la strada alla restante metà, che ora indietreggiava, premendosi le mani sul naso.  
Chi era rimasto cercava riparo sulla legna che non aveva preso fuoco o sui pezzi della gabbia che aveva imprigionato i componenti della Corte dei Miracoli, ormai sparsi non si sa come per gran parte della piazza.  
L'olio si disperdeva ovunque, inarrestabile, avvolgendo tutto con il suo manto scuro e con il suo odore insopportabile.  
Athemoire e Yudjali erano stretti l'uno all'altro; poco più in là, Mahàd cercava di impedire a Manà di scivolare nell'olio; ancora più in là, Sèth e Kisarà erano abbracciati; più in giù, Otogì e Hondà si erano caricati in spalla Shizukà, tentando di non cadere a terra e, di conseguenza, nell'olio; Pancrazia muggiva da sopra dei ceppi che non avevano preso fuoco; Febouchi era riuscito a trovare riparo sulle scalette del patibolo, guardando, inorridito, l'avanzata dell'olio.  
Gli altri si erano riparati anche all'interno della gabbia di Clokura, quest'ultimo sopra di essa.  
\- Siete crudele! - urlò Esmeranzu, furiosa, rivolta a Mokubehan: - Esattamente come vostro fratello! -.  
\- Grazie! - esclamò l'altro, con un sorriso di trionfo: - Adesso la vittoria è nostra, solo nostra! -.  
\- Siete senza cuore! - gridò la condannata: - Possibile che tutto ciò non riesca ad impietosirvi? Ad intenerirvi? Né voi né vostro fratello! -.  
Mokubehan la squadrò dall'alto in basso, arricciando il naso per il fetore che cominciava a sentirsi fin lassù: - Signorina, vi ricordo che  _noi_  abbiamo visto Malimodo crescere. Lo abbiamo visto  _da bambino_! -.  
Esmeranzu trattenne il respiro, sconvolta: Malimodo da bambino...  
Ecco perché i due fratelli erano così insensibili! Come poteva, qualcosa, impietosirli, se erano passati per la sconvolgente tenerezza di un Malimodo bambino?  
Era ovvio che ora niente e nessuno potesse intenerirli!  
\- Un intero serbatoio colmo di olio di fegato di merluzzo... - gemette Febouchi, tappandosi il naso, disperato: - Come avete potuto...? -.  
\- Olio di fegato di merluzzo della miglior qualità! - si vantò Mokubehan, nonostante il suo stomaco cominciasse a protestare per l'odore non esattamente gradevole: - Abbiamo importato i merluzzi direttamente dal Cashmir! -.  
Il Cashmir, regione celebre per i suoi merluzzi.  
Ormai l'olio aveva invaso l'intera piazza.  
Ma nel serbatoio ce n'era ancora.  
E il livello dell'olio, pian piano, saliva.  
Le persone che avevano trovato rifugio sui pezzi di legno sarebbero presto state colpite da quella terribile sostanza.  
L'aria era impregnata di quell'odore immondo e delle urla disperate di tutti i presenti.  
Alcune persone piangevano, altre gridavano.  
\- YAMETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - strillavano le fangirls, spaventate da tutto ciò che stava succedendo.  
Mokubehan, nel guardare tutto ciò che aveva scatenato, sentì una stretta al cuore: tutte quelle persone stavano soffrendo per colpa sua.  
L'aveva fatto per la vittoria ma... ne valeva veramente la pena?  
Tutte quelle persone che urlavano, tutte quelle persone che piangevano...  
Ed era tutta colpa sua...  
Si morse un labbro, indeciso sul da farsi: voleva vincere, ma aveva creato un Inferno.  
\- Siete senza cuore! -  
Le parole di Esmeranzu risuonarono nella sua testa come un'eco.  
Suo fratello era senza cuore, era temuto da tutti... e lui voleva essere come suo fratello...  
Ma il prezzo da pagare era tutta quella sofferenza?  
Suo fratello amministrava la giustizia; ma era giusto far soffrire così tante persone?  
"No..." si disse, la stretta sul suo cuore che si faceva sempre più forte.  
\- MI DISPIACE! - urlò, inorridendo per ciò che aveva fatto: - Non volevo! Ho sbagliato, è vero! Perdonatemi! - gridò, pentito, mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
Tutti lo guardarono, indecisi sul modo in cui comportarsi.  
Ignorarlo? Perdonarlo? Mandarlo a quel paese?  
Alcune fangirls sospirarono: - Che tenero... -.  
\- Un momento! - urlò Athemoire, all'improvviso, sgranando gli occhi: - Ma questo... questo è...  _olio_? -.  
\- Ma dai, come sei perspicace! - gli rispose Clokura, sarcastico.  
Il poeta rabbrividì, stringendo a sè Yudjali: - Ma... ma l'olio è... l'olio è  _altamente infiammabile_! -.  
Silenzio.  
Tutti si scambiarono occhiate sconvolte.  
Per poi guardare le cataste di legno infuocate.  
E l'olio che le avvolgeva.  
Sarebbe bastata una sola scintilla...  
\- E... e ora cosa faccio? - gemette Mokubehan, terrorizzato per il modo in cui il suo gesto era degenerato: senza suo fratello non sapeva come comportarsi... se ci fosse stato lui...  
\- Cercate di fermare l'olio! - gli urlò Febouchi, dalle scalette del patibolo.  
Sbiancato in viso, Mokubehan annuì e spinse di nuovo il pulsante.  
Non successe nulla.  
Lo spinse nuovamente.  
Niente.  
\- S... si è... - pigolò, ormai tremante: - Si è rotto... -.  
Gli sguardi di tutti i presenti furono molto chiari: era la fine.  
In quel momento, però, avvenne una cosa incredibile: la puzza dell'olio di fegato di merluzzo del Cashmir era così forte, ma così forte che le fiamme preferirono estinguersi da sole piuttosto che continuare ad esistere in un luogo in cui era presente anche quel liquido dall'odore così vomitevole.  
Tutti rimasero senza parole.  
In quel momento, però, avvenne un'altra cosa incredibile: le cataste di legno si ricordarono di essere state incenerite e, di conseguenza, si tramutarono in montagnole di polvere.  
Tutti rimasero di nuovo senza parole.  
Ma trassero un profondo respiro di sollievo: ora non c'era più il rischio che l'olio prendesse fuoco, bruciandoli tutti.  
In compenso, il profondo respiro di sollievo li fece diventare verdi per l'odore che aveva impregnato l'aria, rendendola irrespirabile.  
\- E ora cosa facciamo? - gemette Manà, guardando con orrore il liquido rossastro-marroncino che avanzava sempre di più.  
\- Io non resisto più! - strillarono alcune persone, ormai giunte al limite.  
Altri si accasciarono, ormai privi di forze.  
Alcune persone avevano le lacrime agli occhi, cercavano disperatamente di tapparsi il naso; altri si tenevano lo stomaco e si premevano la mano sulla bocca, cercando di non mostrare gli effetti che quell'odore aveva su di loro.  
La gente agonizzava, nauseata da quel tanfo immondo.  
No, non poteva esistere una cosa così micidiale...  
Esmeranzu guardò tutti i suoi compagni, tutti coloro che si erano uniti alla battaglia per poterla salvare: erano tutti così sofferenti... le vennero le lacrime agli occhi per la rabbia, per la consapevolezza di non poter fare nulla per aiutarli.  
Le sfuggì un singhiozzo, che fu captato dalla guardia accanto a lei, ancora in possesso della fiaccola che, ostinatamente, continuava a rimanere accesa.  
\- Guarda, ragazza! - le disse, con un ghigno: - Questo è quello che succede a chi si oppone al giudice Frollseto! Voi avrete anche vinto, ma noi ci prendiamo sempre la nostra rivincita! -.  
Urla, pianti, grida.  
Persino da Mokubehan, disperato e pentito.  
La piazza si era trasformato in un girone infernale.  
Esmeranzu non riuscì a trattenere un altro singhiozzo, sforzandosi di non mettersi a piangere.  
La guardia parlò di nuovo, trionfante, facendola soffrire ancora di più, ogni parola che diceva: - Guardali, ragazza! Guarda coloro che sono venuti per salvarti! Tutto questo è successo solo per causa tua! Tu hai osato opporti al giudice Frollseto e questa è la conseguenza! Adesso guardali! Guarda che fine fanno i tuoi amici! -.  
Nella piazza calò il silenzio.  
Lentamente, tutti guardarono in direzione del patibolo, tremando, sudando freddo.  
\- Ha... ha detto... - balbettò Manà, un rivolo di sudore freddo le percorse il viso.  
\- No... - gemette Kisarà, gli occhi sgranati, portandosi le mani alla bocca.  
\- NON E' VERO! - urlò Sèth, disperato: - Non è vero quello che hai sentito, Esmeranzu! Hai sentito male! -.  
La guardia, notando quegli strani comportamenti e percependo la tensione che era venuta a crearsi, si voltò meccanicamente verso la condannata: lo sguardo chiaro della fanciulla era vacuo, come perso.  
Sul suo volto, pian piano, si disegnò un sorriso sereno, come se la fanciulla fosse in estasi: - Amici! - ripetè, la voce improvvisamente acuta.  
La guardia sentì i brividi lungo la schiena.  
Esmeranzu guardò l'uomo accanto sè, sorridendogli, gli occhi spalancati e vitrei: sembrava in trance.  
Ed era spaventosa.  
\- Loro sono miei amici! - trillò.  
\- NO! - urlò Clokura, rabbrividendo e non riuscendo a stare in piedi per lo shock: - Perché non le ho strappato le corde vocali quando ancora ero in tempo? - gemette, inorridendo.  
\- NON E' VERO! - ripetè Sèth: - Non ha detto quello che tu credi abbia detto! -.  
\- Ha detto "Tamigi"! - gridò Yudjali, tremando: - Sorellina! Ascoltami! Quella guardia ha detto: "Guarda che fine fanno i tuoi nel Tamigi!"! -.  
\- E' vero! - urlò Kisarà, impallidita: - Anch'io ho sentito "Tamigi"! -.  
\- Esatto! - concordò Manà, annuendo disperata: - Vogliono portarci a Londra e buttarci nel Tamigi! Perché... perché... perché è un bel po' che il ponte di Londra cade giù! -.  
\- Il ponte di Londra cade giù? - chiese Mahàd, confuso.  
\- Cade giù! - annuì Manà, meccanicamente.  
\- Cade giù! - concordò Kisarà, agitata.  
\- Il ponte di Londra cade giù! - esclamò Athemoire.  
\- Mia fiera signora! - sospirò Yudjali.  
\- Loro sono miei amici! - trillò di nuovo Esmeranzu, guardando tutti coloro che aveva d'innanzi, per poi tornare alla guardia: - Sapete, signore, l'amicizia è una cosa molto importante! Infatti, è un profondo sentimento d'affetto che lega le persone, basato sulla fiducia e sul rispetto reciproco! E' difficile trovare un vero e sincero sentimento d'amicizia ma, quando lo si trova, esso la cosa più bella che possa capitare! Perché, sapete, l'amicizia è alla base di ogni emozione, di ogni legame, di ogni gesto... -.  
\- NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -.  
L'urlo disperato di tutti i presenti non bastò a coprire la voce di Esmeranzu, che continuava a risuonare per ogni dove, come potenziata da una forza magica: - ... come infatti dice il detto, "chi trova un amico, trova un tesoro"! Ed infatti, è proprio di un vero e proprio tesoro che si parla! Non è oro, non è argento, non è un materiale prezioso, anzi, non è neppure un materiale! E' una potente forza che lega le persone per tutta la vita, è un sentimento che... -.  
\- E' per questo che nessuno deve mai nominare la parola "amici" o "amicizia" in sua presenza... - gemette Yudjali, capendo di non poter resistere.  
L'odore dell'olio di fegato di merluzzo era passato decisamente in secondo piano.  
\- Moriremo! - singhiozzò, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.  
Athemoire gli coprì le orecchie, stringendolo a sè: - No, noi non moriremo, aibou... non so come, ma sopravviveremo... -.  
Yudjali lo guardò, grato; il poeta annuì, deciso: - E... anche se dovessimo morire... è bello poter morire tra le tue braccia, aibou. Sappi che ti amo, non ho mai smesso di amarti! -.  
\- Anch'io ti amo, Athemoire! - gemette l'altro, ormai rassegnatosi.  
In ogni caso, coprì le orecchie del compagno così come lui stava coprendo le sue. Anche se serviva a ben poco.  
\- ... un vero amico è un vero e proprio dono del cielo, un regalo di cui dovremmo essere sempre grati... -.  
\- D'accordo che ho sbagliato, ma una simile punizione è troppo! - gemette Mokubehan, le mani premute contro le orecchie, accasciandosi sul serbatoio.  
\- ... bisogna sempre tenere in considerazione i propri amici, coltivare gli affetti e far sbocciare il fiore dell'amicizia sincera... -.  
\- Sèth, ti proteggerò io! - esclamò Kisarà, decisa, tappando le orecchie al compagno.  
Lui scosse la testa, le tolse le mani dalle orecchie, le prese tra le sue e coprì le orecchie della compagna: - No, sarò io a proteggere te, Kisarà! -.  
Lei fece di no con la testa e ripetè su di lui ciò che aveva fatto Sèth: - No, ti proteggerò io! -.  
Sèth si tolse le mani dalle orecchie e ripetè i gesti che aveva già compiuto: - Assolutamente no, Kisarà, ti proteggerò io! -.  
\- No, ti proteggerò io! -  
\- No, ti proteggerò io! -  
\- Ho detto che sarò io a proteggerti! -  
\- E invece ti proteggerò io! -  
\- Facciamo che ci proteggiamo a vicenda? -  
\- Mi sembra un buon compromesso. -  
Così, i due tapparono le orecchie dell'altro, stringendosi in un abbraccio disperato.  
\- ... come una pianta, anche l'amicizia ha bisogno di cure! Va innaffiata ogni giorno, va curata, va apprezzata... -.  
\- No... - gemette Manà, piangendo.  
\- Questo è un incubo... - fece Mahàd, sconvolto.  
\- Io non posso morire! - singhiozzò la ragazza, tappandosi le orecchie, il suo compagno fece lo stesso: - Non so ancora come finisce X! -.  
\- Quanto vale l'amicizia, rispetto a tutti gli altri sentimenti? La si può veramente sacrificare per l'amore? L'amicizia è il più puro, sincero e forte legame che possa mai esistere... -.  
\- Qual... cu... no... la... ab... bat... ta... - disse Clokura, con voce strozzata, stramazzato sulla cima della gabbia di legno, ormai senza forze.  
\- ... perché è l'amicizia la vera colonna portante di questo mondo e di tutti i sentimenti umani! E' l'amicizia quella che sorregge... -.  
Pancrazia muggiva disperata, sperando di coprire quella voce con il suo verso; Febouchi tremava e cercava di isolare qualsiasi suono dalle sue orecchie, invano.  
\- Un mondo senza amicizia è come una rosa senza spine, è come una fetta di pane senza Nutella, è come una pubblicità di profumi con un senso comprensibile... -.  
La guardia indietreggiò, rendendosi pienamente conto di aver scatenato un mostro.  
La fiaccola non riuscì a resistere e si spense, per poi cadere dalla sua mano tremante.  
\- N-no... - balbettò l'uomo, le gambe che tremavano così tanto da farlo cadere in ginocchio: - I-io ho detto proprio "Tamigi"... signorina... credetemi... - pigolò, sconvolto.  
Ma Esmeranzu non lo ascoltava.  
Guardava fissa davanti a sè, continuando il suo discorso sull'importanza e sul valore dell'amicizia, lo sguardo perso, la voce squillante.  
Le corde che la legavano marcirono di colpo, cadendo a terra e liberandola; la ragazza, noncurante, giunse le mani e fece qualche passo avanti sul patibolo, quasi fosse un palco, proseguendo il suo monologo: - Anche grandi illustri filosofi dell'antichità parlavano di amicizia! Ad esempio, Epicuro diceva: "Di tutti quei beni che la saggezza procura per la completa felicità della vita, il più grande di tutti è l’acquisto dell’amicizia"! Per non parlare di Aristotele che, riguardo questo grande e importante sentimento, diceva: "Senza amici nessuno sceglierebbe di vivere, anche se possedesse tutti gli altri beni"! Ed è vero tutto ciò che hanno detto! E che dire di Cicerone, che ha addirittura scritto un'intera opera interamente basata sull'amicizia? -.  
Erano tutti a terra, rantolanti.  
Alcuni ansimavano per prendere, disperati, delle boccate d'aria rancida; altri piangevano, gli occhi ormai arrossati, cerchiati da profonde occhiaie.  
Tremavano, rabbrividivano.  
Era un incubo.  
\- Amicizia! Quante parole possono nascere da questo semplice vocabolo! Come amico, amichevole, amichevolmente, amicissimamente... -.  
Nel sentire quelle parole, quelle parole così cariche di  _amicizia_ , il terribile, spaventoso e disgustoso olio di fegato di merluzzo del Cashmir cominciò ad evaporare, ben deciso a stare il più lontano possibile da quella creatura inumana dall'aspetto di donna.  
In breve, l'intera piazza fu liberata dall'olio di fegato di merluzzo del Cashmir, consentendo a tutti i poveretti di crollare a terra senza sforzarsi di rimanere sulle tavole di legno.  
Ma, ogni istante che trascorreva, sembrava sempre peggio.  
\- Quand'è che finirà...? - chiese Hondà, al limite.  
Yudjali strinse i denti: - Non lo so... temo finchè... finchè non esaurirà ogni energia... finchè non crollerà addormentata... - lanciò uno sguardo atterrito alla sorella: - ... e ora mi sembra molto pimpante... -.  
Le parole del ragazzo gettarono ulteriormente nello sconforto tutti i presenti.  
Nessuno aveva più anche solo la forza di parlare, di tenere gli occhi aperti.  
Erano come schiacciati da tutte quelle parole sull'amicizia.  
All'interno della loro casa, il signor Pegasùs e Cyndià avevano messo a volume massimo la più potente musica metal che avevano a disposizione, invano: le parole di Esmeranzu riuscivano a superare persino il più potente dei metal, gettando i due coniugi nella disperazione più totale.  
Dall'alto del campanile di Notre Dame, Malimodo era spalmato sul balcone, agonizzante: - Esmeranzu... - gemette, quasi piangendo: - Ti prego... basta... -.  
Yami Malictor aveva vomitato polvere per parecchio tempo, prima di svenire in un angolo; Laverisis si era lasciata scivolare lungo una colonna, chiudendo gli occhi: - Il destino, a volte, è così crudele... ma era destino che quella guardia pronunciasse quella parola proibita... - sussurrò, ormai priva di forze.  
Rishugo strisciò lungo il pavimento, come schiacciato: - Ma... - cercò di dire, a fatica: -... come facciamo noi che siamo quassù in cima a sentire quello che dice quella ragazza che si trova laggiù in piazza? -.  
\- Non farti domande, Rishugo... - sospirò la donna di pietra, sul punto di svenire.  
\- Esmeranzu... - gemette Malimodo, in lacrime, lo sguardo verso la piazza.  
\- Sorellina... - sussurrò Yudjali, i grandi occhi colmi di paura, guardando verso il patibolo.  
\- Eschernatsu... - mormorò Athemoire, stringendo i denti, cercando di resistere.  
\- Perché è successo? - pianse Kisarà, ormai a terra, le mani sempre premute sulle orecchie del suo amato.  
\- Non è giusto che tutto finisca così... - disse Sèth, a denti stretti, le mani sempre premute sulle orecchie della sua amata.  
\- Qualcuno la fermi... - pregò Mahàd, senza forze.  
\- Yamete... onegai... yamete... - singhiozzò Manà, anche lei crollata a terra, gli occhi arrossati.  
\- Es... me... ran... zu... - fece Clokura, sollevando la testa a fatica: - Ma... va'... al... Re... gno... del... le... O... m... bre... -.  
\- MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - muggì Pancrazia, anche lei rovinata al suolo.  
\- Mi... dis... pia... ce... mi... dis... pia... ce... - continuava a ripetere Mokubehan, traumatizzato, crollato sulla cima del serbatoio.  
"Signorina Esmeranzu..." pensò Febouchi, guardando la creatura che quella dolce fanciulla era diventata.  
Era una così brava giocatrice... una così buona ragazza...  
Lei lo aveva aiutato... era sempre stata così gentile...  
"Devo... devo fermarla..." si disse il capitano, raccogliendo tutte le sue forze e alzandosi a fatica: "Signorina... Esmeranzu...".  
Persino il suo pensiero era rallentato per la fatica.  
Con passo pesante, trascinato, salì prima un gradino, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora, e un altro ancora, e ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
Finchè non giunse sul patibolo.  
Lentamente, tutti gli occhi arrossati dei presenti furono puntati su di lui.  
Fece un passo, poi un altro.  
\- Febouchi... - gemette Sèth.  
Un altro passo.  
\- Siete la nostra unica speranza! - disse Athemoire, la voce soffocata.  
Un altro passo.  
\- Vi prego, salvateci! - urlò Kisarà, per poi sentire la gola dolerle come non mai.  
Un altro passo.  
\- Noi crediamo in voi! - le fece eco Yudjali, le lacrime agli occhi.  
Un altro passo.  
\- Ci dispiace avervi quasi ucciso! Perdonateci! - gli disse Manà, per poi portarsi una mano alla bocca per fermare un conato.  
Un altro passo.  
\- Potete farcela! - lo incoraggiò Mahàd, allo stremo.  
Un altro passo.  
\- Capitano... - sussurrò Malimodo, aprendo a stento gli occhi e riuscendo miracolosamente a guardare nel binocolo che aveva in mano.  
Febouchi cadde in ginocchio, la gente trattenne il respiro.  
"Qui la potenza del suo discorso è ancora più forte..." notò il capitano, rialzandosi lentamente, quanto le sue forze residue glielo permettevano.  
\- L'amicizia è dunque importantissima, è capace di smuovere interi gruppi, interi paesi, intere nazioni, interi mondi! Perché è dall'amicizia che tutto nasce e tradirla significare commettere il più grave dei peccati! -.  
Era come sostenere una tonnellata sulla schiena.  
Era impossibile.  
Febouchi avanzava lentamente, con un'andatura trascinata, gli occhi ormai vacui, il volto incavato.  
"Signorina... Esmeranzu...".  
Le parole delle altre vittime si facevano sempre più lontane, le parole di Esmeranzu lo colpivano come mille coltelli.  
\- Si... gn... Es... zu... - cercò di dire, accorgendosi di non riuscire a parlare.  
Deglutì, raccogliendo disperatamente ogni singolo residuo di energia per rimanere in piedi.  
\- Esm... zu... - provò a dire, ormai la vista cominciava ad appannarsi.  
Trasse un profondo respiro: - Esmeranzu! -.  
Sentì la gola tirarsi dolorosamente, le forze che andavano via in un colpo solo.  
No... doveva resistere...  
Esmeranzu si fermò.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo, gli occhi spalancati.  
Esmeranzu si voltò verso Febouchi.  
Sul volto della ragazza si dipinse un'espressione di pura felicità: - Amico mio! - trillò.  
Lentamente, il capitano prese il viso della fanciulla tra le mani, avvicinandosi a lei: - P... perdo... perdonatemi... - disse, con quel briciolo di voce che gli restava.  
E, con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano, guardando Esmeranzu nei suoi occhi chiari, la colpì con una violenta testata.


	16. Atto 12

Esmeranzu aprì lentamente gli occhi.  
La prima cosa che vide fu l'immensa distesa celeste del cielo mattutino.  
La seconda cosa che vide fu il volto dolce e sorridente dell'Arcidiacono Ryou.  
La prima cosa che sentì fu un brusio improvviso, in cui riuscì a distinguere la frase: - Si è svegliata! -.  
La seconda cosa che sentì fu un terribile mal di testa; quando andò a toccarsi la fronte, scoprì, con una certa perplessità, di avere un bernoccolo.  
\- Ma cosa... - mormorò, accorgendosi di essere sdraiata e mettendosi seduta, la testa che le girava: - ... cosa è successo? Non ricordo nulla... -.  
\- Sei svenuta per lo shock. - spiegò Kisarà, dolcemente, inginocchiata al suo fianco.  
Manà, accanto a lei, annuì: - Le corde che ti imprigionavano, però, non erano legate bene, quindi sei caduta di testa e ti sei procurata quello. - aggiunse, indicandole il bernoccolo dolorante che aveva in mezzo alla fronte.  
Esmeranzu sbattè più volte le palpebre, confusa: - E... e come... l'olio... -.  
\- Il capitano Febouchi ci ha salvato! - le disse Yudjali, gli occhi che gli brillavano: - E' tutto merito suo se siamo salvi! -.  
Si erano radunati tutti sul sagrato di Notre Dame.  
Coloro che avevano combattuto e che erano scampati ad un terribile destino avevano deciso di andarsi a riposare d'innanzi la grande Cattedrale.  
Non chiedetevi il perché, perché il perché non esiste.  
Erano stati accolti dall'Arcidiacono Ryou, perfettamente in forma: cosa lui avesse fatto durante quei terribili momenti della notte appena trascorsa, nessuno lo seppe mai.  
Febouchi, colui che aveva materialmente portato in braccio il corpo senza sensi di Esmeranzu, aveva adagiato a terra la ragazza, in attesa del suo risveglio; nel mentre, si era goduto il suo momento da eroe, ricevendo complimenti ed elogi da tutti - e subendo l'assalto delle sue fangirls.  
Erano tutti lì: Esmeranzu seduta a terra, con accanto il sorridente Arcidiacono Ryou, Kisarà, Manà e Yudjali; Febouchi, Sèth, Mahàd e Athemoire erano in piedi, a pochi passi da loro - il capitano ancora circondato da ammiratori e ammiratrici, Pancrazia che gli leccava la faccia in segno di affetto; Hondà, Otogì e Shizukà erano impegnati con altre persone a ricoprirsi di champagne; le guardie erano state prontamente recuperate da una tenera biscia verde smeraldo con macchie più scure, che ora li guardava, a distanza, con  _particolare interesse_ ; Clokura accarezzava la testa della tenera biscia, che ricambiava facendo le fusa (?); Mokubehan osservava tutti quanti, intimorito, non sapendo come comportarsi.  
A qualche metro da loro, nascosta dalla folla, la guardia che, quella notte, aveva osato pronunciare la parola proibita giaceva a terra senza dare segni di alcun tipo; comprensibile, dopo essere stata pestata a sangue, a turno, da  _tutti i presenti_.  
Esmeranzu si alzò, un po' tentennante, e si rivolse a Febouchi, che le diede tutta la sua attenzione: - Capitano... - disse la fanciulla, sorridendogli: - ... vi ringrazio per ciò che avete fatto. Non lo dimenticherò mai. -.  
Il capitano arrossì, imbarazzato, e guardò da tutt'altra parte: - Ehm... non... non c'è di che... - farfugliò, completamente rosso.  
\- Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene!!!!!!!!!!!! - trillò una fangirl attaccata al braccio di Febouchi, felice.  
\- Ai!!!!!!!!! - risposero altre fanciulle, allegre.  
\- Aspettate! - fece Esmeranzu, attirando l'attenzione di tutti: - C'è ancora una persona... - mormorò, guardando in direzione del portone di Notre Dame.  
Dietro quella grande porta socchiusa, Malimodo trasalì e indietreggiò, spaventato.  
Laverisis gli posò una mano sulla spalla, sorridendogli: - Sei libero, Malimodo. -.  
Il ragazzo tremò per un istante, abbassando lo sguardo: era tutto così... così... irreale...  
\- Mi raccomando. - disse la donna di pietra, rivolgendosi agli altri due gargoyles: - Gli esseri umani non sono abituati a noi creature di pietra. Dobbiamo essere molto discreti quando uscirem- -  
\- AH! FINALMENTE FUORI DA QUELLA CATAPECCHIA! -.  
Yami Malictor spalancò il portone e scese le scale della Cattedrale con particolare velocità, prontamente seguito da uno sconvolto Rishugo e da una incredula Laverisis.  
\- Fermo! -  
\- Ho detto "discreti", Yami Malictor, non " _in_ discreti"! -.  
Alcune persone indietreggiarono, colte alla sprovvista nel ritrovarsi davanti tre statue viventi.  
Altre, invece, si avvicinarono, incuriosite.  
\- Sono di pietra! -  
\- E parlano! -  
\- Quello con i capelli post-elettroshock non è male... -  
Mentre la folla si radunava attorno ai tre, Esmeranzu salì le scale della chiesa, avvicinandosi al portone: Malimodo era rimasto nell'ombra, timoroso di uscire.  
La fanciulla gli sorrise e gli tese la mano.  
Il campanaro la guardò, un po' spaventato.  
\- Esmeranzu... - mormorò, indeciso su cosa fare.  
Il sorriso della ragazza non mutò, né lei parlò: c'era solo quella mano tesa.  
E, dopo un attimo di esitazione, Malimodo la prese.  
Quando uscì alla luce del sole, il campanaro vide gli sguardi di tutti farsi improvvisamente scioccati, i volti di tutti divennero rossi.  
Ma nessuno cercò di aggredirlo.  
\- Signor campanaro! - trillò Manà, agitando la mano per farsi vedere.  
Malimodo guardò al suo fianco: Esmeranzu ancora gli teneva la mano.  
Lei annuì e lo portò tra la folla.  
Tra tutte quelle persone.  
\- E' stato il campanaro a sconfiggere il giudice Frollseto! - esclamò una vecchina, armeggiando con i ferri per ricamare un lenzuolo.  
\- Ma si sarebbe spiaccicato se non fosse stato per il mio preziosissimo aiuto! - ci tenne a sottolineare Yami Malictor, con un sorriso sinistro.  
\- Veramente è stato aiutato da tutti noi gargoyles. - specificò Laverisis, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.  
\- Sì, ma chi è che teneva te e Malimodo? Io! Se io vi avessi lasciato, vi sareste sfracellati entrambi! - ridacchiò l'altro gargoyle.  
\- Evviva il campanaro! - esclamarono alcune persone.  
\- Urrà per Malimodo! - urlarono altre, cominciando a lanciare coriandoli e confetti spuntati fuori da non si sa dove.  
Esmeranzu prese Malimodo per entrambe le mani, sorridendogli: - Questo è il mondo esterno, Malimodo. Spero che, da oggi in poi, potrai vivere insieme a noi. -.  
Il ragazzo era scosso: tutte quelle persone... lo stavano...  _festeggiando_?  
E lui si sentiva...  _felice_?  
Si portò una mano al petto, confuso da ciò che provava.  
Il mondo esterno, quel mondo che aveva bramato e che, più di una volta, lo aveva spaventato, era davvero in grado di farlo sentire così felice?  
\- ... potrei. - sussurrò, timidamente, in risposta alla domanda della fanciulla.  
Quest'ultima, dopo un attimo di stupore, sorrise, felice: - Ne sono contenta, Malimodo. -.  
\- Ah, Esperantu... -.  
La voce di Athemoire distolse l'attenzione della ragazza da Malimodo, facendola voltare nella sua direzione.  
\- Avrei una cosa da dirvi. - la informò il poeta, serio.  
\- Sì, dite pure... - acconsentì Esmeranzu, perplessa.  
\- Noi siamo divorziati. - le rivelò Athemoire, senza troppi giri di parole, lasciando sconvolta lei e tutti i presenti origlianti la conversazione.  
\- Evviva! - esultò Malimodo, incapace di trattenersi: finalmente, Esmeranzu non aveva più alcun legame con quel maledetto poeta!  
\- Evviva... - ridacchiò Clokura, improvvisamente interessato: - Ora lui non fa più parte della Corte dei Miracoli... -.  
\- E mi sono risposato con tuo fratello. - svelò Athemoire, lasciando nuovamente sconvolti tutti i presenti.  
Silenzio.  
\- Ma... ma... - balbettò Esmeranzu, gli occhi sgranati, guardandosi intorno, disorientata: - Quando... quando è successo? -.  
\- Mentre eri svenuta. - intervenne Yudjali: - Athemoire ed io ci annoiavamo, così abbiamo chiesto all'Arcidiacono Ryou di annullare il matrimonio di Athemoire e di sposarci. - spiegò, tranquillissimo.  
Esmeranzu rimase a bocca aperta, osservando i due ragazzi d'innanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Suo (ex) marito e suo fratello.  
Suo fratello e suo (ex) marito.  
\- Ma... ma... ma io... - fece, sconvolta: - Io non mi ero mai accorta di niente! Non l'avrei mai sospettato! -.  
\- Non è che abbiamo fatto nulla per nasconderlo... - fece notare Yudjali, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Ora che ci penso... - disse Febouchi, pensieroso: - Anch'io devo andare a sposarmi con la mia adorata Fiordamai... -.  
Di fronte allo sguardo scioccato di Esmeranzu, il capitano preferì tacere.  
\- Non ci posso credere... - gemette la ragazza: - Mio marito mi cornifica con mio fratello... -.  
\- Però Clokura rimarrà sempre il suocero di Athemoire! - notò Manà, mentre il diretto interessato non sembrava esattamente gioirne.  
Esmeranzu si battè una mano sulla fronte, ricordandosi della presenza del bernoccolo solo quando lo sentì dolerle ancora di più.  
\- E' stato uno shock... - ammise, sconsolata: - Però... in tal caso... dato che siamo in tema... tanto vale chiarire una cosa... -.  
Si voltò verso un raggiante Malimodo, preparandosi per dirgli ciò che stava per dire.  
Si morse un labbro, esitante, per poi trovare il coraggio: - Malimodo... - disse, cauta, tornando a prendergli le mani: - Tu sei molto importante, per me... Sei un bravo ragazzo, dolce e onesto... Ti voglio bene... ti voglio  _molto_  bene... e... - deglutì e confessò: - ... so cosa provi per me. -.  
A quelle parole, Malimodo arrossì, a disagio.  
La ragazza rimase un attimo in silenzio, per poi dire, triste ma ferma: - Però... io non posso ricambiare il tuo amore, perché non è questo ciò che provo per te. Spero che, in ogni caso, questo non vada ad intaccare il rapporto che c'è fra n- -  
\- Ma io non ti amo. -  
Silenzio.  
Sguardi di tutti i presenti puntati su Malimodo ed Esmeranzu.  
La fanciulla spalancò gli occhi, certa di aver sentito male: - ... prego? - balbettò, spaesata.  
Il campanaro arrossì ancora di più, ma la sua espressione mostrava la stessa perplessità della ragazza: - Io non ho mai detto di amarti! Tu per me sei molto importante, ti voglio molto, molto bene, ma... io non ti amo. -.  
\- Cosa? - fece Laverisis, sconvolta: - Ma... ma... -.  
\- Come sarebbe a dire? - farfugliò Rishugo, confuso.  
\- Ecco... - sussurrò Malimodo, abbassando lo sguardo, completamente rosso in viso: - Io... io... io starei con... lui... - disse, indicando Clokura seduto su un gradino della Cattedrale, intento ad affilare la lama di un pugnale canticchiando: -  _Ma ecco un quesito: scoprite chi è il vero gnocco a Notre Dame..._  -.  
Silenzio.  
\- COSA? - strillò Esmeranzu, lo sguardo che andava da Malimodo a Clokura e da Clokura a Malimodo, incapace di credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
\- E' successo quando... - il campanaro si interruppe, guardando tutta la folla intenta ad ascoltarlo.  
Fulminò i presenti con lo sguardo, strinse le mani di Esmeranzu e la trascinò lontano da orecchie altrui.  
\- E' successo quando mi hai portato alla Corte dei Miracoli. - confessò il campanaro, la pelle bronzea ogni istante sempre più amaranto: - E' vero, avevo già incontrato Clokura alla Festa dei Folli... però, ci siamo reincontrati alla Corte. Lì, abbiamo parlato un po'. Poi, lui mi ha detto che aveva due desideri. Il primo era non essere interrotto... -.  
\- Ah, sì, conosco questo suo desiderio... - annuì Esmeranzu, comprensiva: - E l'altro? - domandò, cominciando a sospettare qualcosa.  
Malimodo deglutì e trasse un profondo respiro, per poi rivelare: - Ecco... mi disse che il suo secondo desiderio... ero io. -.  
Avvampò al ricordo: - Mi disse di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello di me e che, fin dal giorno della Festa dei Folli, non aveva fatto altro che pensarmi. E io... io, per la prima volta... avevo incontrato qualcuno che non arrossisse/crollasse davanti/aggredisse... e allora... gli dissi di sì. -.  
Guardò da tutt'altra parte, incapace di incontrare lo sguardo incredulo della ragazza: - Insomma... già il rating era giallo... poi è diventato arancione... e poi...  _rosso_... -.  
Ah, tornare nell'oscurità della Cattedrale non sarebbe stato male, in quel momento...  
\- Io non potevo uscire dal campanile... quindi era lui a venire a trovare me, di notte... da due mesi a questa parte, noi stiamo insieme. - confessò, fissando un interessantissimo sassolino sul sagrato: - Avrei voluto dirtelo... ma non ne ho mai trovato il coraggio... - sospirò, affranto: - Mi imbarazzava sempre pensare al fatto che tu fossi sua figlia... e al fatto che, prima o poi, avrei dovuto rivelarti la verità... ero talmente imbarazzato che bastava solo il tuo nome per farmi arrossire... -.  
\- Nononononononono! Aspetta, aspetta! - intervenne Laverisis, gli occhi spalancati, traumatizzata: - Come sarebbe a dire che tu stai con quel buzzurro e che quello là ti veniva a trovare di notte? Noi non ci siamo mai accorti di niente! - esclamò, decisa.  
\- Infatti! - le venne in aiuto Rishugo: - Tu passavi le notti a piangere! Sentivamo provenire dalla tua camera tutti quei sospiri, e quei gemiti, e... e... Oh. -.  
Improvvisamente, tutto apparve magicamente ovvio.  
\- Avete origliato quello che ho appena detto ad Esmerazu... - sibilò Malimodo, vistosamente contrariato.  
\- Ma perché, voi non vi siete mai accorti di nulla? - chiese Yami Malictor, alzando un sopracciglio: - A saperlo, avrei potuto ricattare Malimodo... -.  
\- Tu sapevi? - boccheggiò Laverisis, gli occhi sempre più grandi.  
\- Certo! - rispose l'altro, come fosse ovvio: - Lo dicevo che  _lui_  era strano. E che Malimodo ha già abbondantemente imparato l'arte degli ucc- -  
\- Ma tutte quelle volte che ti vedevamo affranto? - chiese Rishugo, cercando di capacitarsi di ciò che aveva appena scoperto: - Andavi sul balcone, sospiravi... -.  
\- Beh, Clokura aveva anche i suoi impegni. - spiegò Malimodo, tranquillamente: - Rapine, torture... non potevo sempre stare con lui... oh, abbiamo passato così tante notti a rating-rossare... mi mancava così tanto... - sospirò, triste al ricordo: - Anche se, per farsi perdonare, mi ha regalato uno stupendo anello d'oro con la punta avvelenata... -.  
\- Ora che ti guardo bene... - notò Laverisis, gli occhi ormai a palla: - Ma tutti quei gioielli d'oro che indossi da un po' di tempo a questa parte...? -.  
\- Oh, me li ha regalati Clokura! - trillò Malimodo, del tutto dimentico di Esmeranzu, rimasta bloccata con la bocca aperta: - Gli avevo chiesto qualcosa per coprire il  _disastro_  che ho sul collo... e lui mi ha portato tutto il set di gioielli... - sospirò, sotto lo sguardo ancora più scioccato della donna di pietra: - Mi ha detto che gli piacevo tanto con questi indosso... -.  
Con  _solo_  questi indosso...  
\- E da dove vengono? - si azzardò a chiedere Laverisis, nonostante non fosse esattamente sicura di volerlo sapere.  
Malimodo sorrise in maniera decisamente troppo sinistra: - Non vuoi saperlo. -.  
Laverisis si convinse di non volerlo sapere.  
\- Ma... la barriera dell'Arcidiacono...? - balbettò Rishugo, lanciando un'occhiata perplessa a Ryou: - Quella barriera dovrebbe tenere lontani tutti... e far entrare solo chi è autorizzato dall'Arcidiacono stesso... -.  
\- Oh, pare che lui sia riuscito ad entrare comunque! - esclamò l'Arcidiacono Ryou, trotterellando al loro fianco con nonchalance: - Mi sono accorto di lui solo perché una volta l'ho sorpreso mentre cercava di rubare un fenicottero di plexiglass che uso come fermaporta. Lui mi ha spiegato chiaramente la faccenda e non ho avuto cuore di buttare fuori l'amante di Malimodo. Non che potessi, a quanto pare. Tra l'altro, lui è stato così gentile da rimborsarmi del fenicottero di plexiglass con questo simpatico oggetto! - disse, estraendo da sotto la tunica un pendaglio d'oro molto somigliante ad uno scacciasogni indiano con dei ciondoli al posto delle piume e un triangolo con occhio egizio nella parte centrale.  
\- Ma allora... - fece Laverisis, allibita: - Anche voi sapevate tutto! -.  
\- Certo! - rispose l'Arcidiacono, serafico: - Per questo non ho potuto fare a meno di aiutare il mio caro genero durante la battaglia svoltasi questa notte! -.  
\- Esmeranzu! - esclamò Malimodo, ricordandosi improvvisamente dell'esistenza della fanciulla, rimasta ferma con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta.  
\- Ecco... io... - le disse, stringendole le mani e trovando la forza di guardarla negli occhi: - ... quello che volevo dirti quella volta, alla Corte dei Miracoli... è che io... io... io forse potrei essere qualcosa di più di un semplice confidente, per te... forse... io... potrei... potrei essere tua madre! -.  
A quelle parole, Esmeranzu svenne.  
Malimodo la prese al volo, adagiandola di nuovo sul pavimento del sagrato.  
\- Poverina... - disse, sventolandola con la mano: - Non ha retto al colpo... -.  
\- Beh, in pochi minuti ha scoperto di essere cornuta, divorziata e che colui che credeva suo spasimante è in realtà sua madre. - fece notare Febouchi, annuendo da solo.  
Malimodo non fu  _affatto_  contento del fatto che TUTTI avessero sentito TUTTO.  
Dannati impiccioni.  
\- E' vero, Esmeranzu si è ritrovata con una nuova madre! - esclamò Manà.  
\- E l'Arcidiacono lo sapeva, per questo ha aiutato suo genero! - riepilogò Kisarà.  
\- Quindi l'Arcidiacono è il padre del signor campanaro, nonché suocero di Clokura, a sua volta suocero del signor Athemoire, perché il signor Athemoire è ora sposato con Yudjali, fratello di Esmeranzu, sua prima moglie... -  
\- Ma l'Arcidiacono non è l'unico padre di Malimodo... ci sarebbe anche Frollseto... e i due gargoyles... e la signora gargoyle... quindi Clokura ha quattro suoceri e una suocera? -  
\- Ma il signor campanaro ora è la madre di Esmeranzu, quindi lo è anche di Yudjali, ed è diventato la suocera del signor Athemoire... -  
\- Perché Athemoire ha sposato prima Esmeranzu, poi il fratello di lei, Yudjali, entrambi adottati da Clokura, che ora sta con Malimodo, che Esmeranzu, prima moglie di Athemoire, credeva suo spasimante, mentre invece lui era innamorato di suo padre... -  
\- In tutto questo, due dei quattro suoceri sapevano... -  
\- I suoceri di Clokura! -  
\- Che è suocero del signor Athemoire! -  
\- Che ha cornificato la moglie con il cognato! -  
\- E poi c'è anche il signor Mokubehan, lo zio del signor campanaro! -.  
A quel nome, lo sguardo di tutti andò a Mokubehan, impegnato a ricambiare, con un certo timore, lo sguardo interessato del dolce Diabound.  
Quando si accorse di avere su di sè l'attenzione di tutti, Mokubehan intrecciò nervosamente le dita, lo sguardo basso, in timorosa attesa della condanna che gli sarebbe stata inflitta.  
Febouchi gli si avvicinò, deciso.  
\- Ci avete quasi ammazzato tutti con quell'olio di fegato di merluzzo del Cashmir... - gli fece notare, severo.  
Mokubehan tremò.  
\- E' anche vero che vi siete pentito del vostro gesto e che avete cercato di porvi rimedio... - sospirò il capitano.  
Sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla testa: - Beh, Frollseto se n'è andato... - disse, con una certa allegria: - Penso, quindi, che alla città serva un nuovo giudice... -.  
Mokubehan alzò gli occhi, incredulo.  
\- Sono d'accordo! - esclamò l'Arcidiacono: - Del resto, voi siete il vice-giudice: mi sembra ovvio che, con la scomparsa del giudice effettivo, la carica passi a voi automaticamente. -.  
Gli occhi di Mokubehan brillarono di gratitudine: - Grazie! Grazie! Vi ringrazio tutti! -.  
\- Evviva il giudice Mokubehan! - esultò la folla, lasciandolo senza parole per la felicità.  
\- Allora... - disse, emozionato: - Posso prendere anche il cavallo di mio fratello? - chiese, fremente.  
Febouchi alzò le spalle: - Non vedo perché no. - rispose, semplicemente.  
\- Evviva! - gioì il nuovo giudice: - Isonò è un bravissimo cavallo tuttofare! -.  
\- Come la mia adorata Pancrazia! - trillò infantilmente il capitano, trotterellando vicino alla sua amata mucca e abbracciandole il grande collo.  
\- Speriamo che, con il nuovo giudice, le cose migliorino. - disse Laverisis: - E che Domino diventi una città in cui persone, statue, folli, gnocchi e fangirls possano vivere insieme e pacificamente! -.  
\- Sìììììììììììì!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- ... ma qui tutti sentono ogni singola frase che viene detta? - si chiese la gargoyle, perplessa.  
\- Sìììììììììì!!!!!!! -  
\- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
\- ... -  
Sul sagrato era festa.  
Festa per la vittoria, festa per la nuova vita di Malimodo, festa per il nuovo giudice, festa per la nuova pace e la nuova Domino.  
Athemoire cinse la vita di Yudjali con un braccio, osservando Hondà ricorrere Otogì per avvolgerlo in una zanzariera: - Forse dovremmo andarcene. -.  
Yudjali alzò lo sguardo, perplesso: - Perché? - chiese, confuso.  
Sul viso del poeta si dipinse un sorriso malizioso: - Per la nostra luna di miele, aibou. -.  
L'altro arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo: - Come se non avessimo già fatto tante lune di miele... -.  
Oh, sì, mi immagino... cosa avete fatto? Tante sculture di miele a forma di luna?  
Athemoire:  _No_ , autrice... *sorriso malizioso*  
... oh.  
\- Questa sarebbe comunque quella  _ufficiale_... - ridacchiò il poeta cantante, le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.  
Yudjali divenne completamente rosso.  
Poi annuì.  
\- Mi sembra giusto. - sorrise.  
Così, Athemoire prese in braccio Yudjali e si dileguò tra i vicoli della città, seguito con lo sguardo solo dalle sue fangirls, sospiranti e adoranti, alcune che dicevano, sognanti: - Puzzleshipping... Blindshipping... -.  
\- Anch'io dovrei andare a sposarmi! - annunciò Febouchi, salendo in groppa a Pancrazia con un gesto agile.  
La mucca muggì, trionfante; la folla si aprì, lasciando passare il grande eroe di Domino, acclamando colui che sarebbe sempre stato ricordato come il valoroso capitano che salvò la città dalla più grande delle minacce.  
\- Ci vedremo presto! - esclamò il capitano, agitando una mano: - Siete tutti invitati al mio matrimonio! -.  
\- Un matrimonio! - trillò Manà.  
\- Qui fioccano matrimoni! - esclamò Kisarà, con un sorriso.  
\- Chissà cosa potrei mettermi per il matrimonio del capitano... - disse la ragazza dalla pelle scura, pensierosa.  
\- Mah, quello che vuoi... - le consigliò la cugina: - ... tanto lo sai che i matrimoni durano pochi secondi, il tempo di dire "vi dichiaro marito e moglie". -.  
\- Intanto... - intervenne Sèth, abbracciandola da dietro: - ... sarebbe il caso di tornare alla Corte dei Miracoli. -.  
\- Giusto! - concordò Mahàd, prendendo una mano di Manà: - ... abbiamo lasciato tutto in disordine! -.  
Fu in quel momento che Sèth trattenne il respiro, accarezzando i capelli di Kisarà per poi guardarsi le dita: - Kisarà... - mormorò, incredulo: - ... ma tu... stai scolorendo! -.  
La ragazza afferrò una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli, accorgendosi con non poco stupore che la tinta corvina che le era stata imposta stava già venendo via, lasciando ben visibile il candore che aveva crudelmente coperto.  
\- E' un miracolo! - esclamò Manà, meravigliata.  
\- No, è solo che, per acquistare i merluzzi del Cashmir, abbiamo dovuto risparmiare sulle tinte. - la contraddì Mokubehan, a pochi metri da lei: - Abbiamo usato la tinta Toei: dà ai capelli un colore terribile, ma dura pochissimo. - spiegò.  
A quelle parole, Kisarà e Sèth si scambiarono uno sguardo colmo di felicità: i capelli della fanciulla sarebbero tornati bianchi come la neve, come erano sempre stati.  
Consci di questo, i due si abbracciarono, felici, sotto gli sguardi commossi di Mahàd e Manà.  
Malimodo osservava le persone che lo circondavano: matrimoni, lune di miele, capelli che tornavano al loro colore naturale... sembravano tutti così felici...  
E lo era anche lui.  
\- E che ca**o, qui se ne vanno tutti. - spuntò fuori Clokura, al fianco del campanaro: - Tanto vale che ce ne andiamo anche noi. -.  
Senza troppi complimenti, si caricò in spalla Malimodo, sotto lo sguardo dei tre gargoyles.  
\- Malimodo! - gemette Laverisis, sconvolta.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, Laverisis, tornerò tra un paio d'ore! - la rassicurò Malimodo, in lontananza.  
\- Domani! - lo corresse Clokura, ad alta voce, in modo da farsi sentire anche dalla donna di pietra.  
\- Domani! - ripetè il campanaro, allegramente.  
\- Arrivederci, Malimodo! - lo salutò Rishugo, commosso, sventolando un fazzoletto: - Sii felice! -.  
\- Torna presto! - gli fece eco Yami Malictor, sventolando una mannaia.  
Laverisis cadde in ginocchio, riuscendo a non precipitare su una ancora svenuta Esmeranzu per puro miracolo: - Il destino è veramente misterioso e imperscrutabile... Ma, se questo era il destino riservato a Malimodo, io non posso oppormi... era destino che incontrasse quell'uomo... -.  
\- Ho deciso... - mugugnò Esmeranzu, girandosi su un lato, ormai addormentata: - ... non lo voglio il principe azzurro sul cavallo bianco... Frollseto era vestito di bianco e azzurro ed aveva un cavallo bianco... ma lo odio... quindi... voglio un principe bianco sul cavallo azzurro! -.  
  
\- Potremmo andare in Egitto! - propose Athemoire.  
Yudjali, tornato con i piedi per terra, gli camminava al fianco: - Perché proprio in Egitto? - domandò, incuriosito.  
\- Non so perché, ma mi ispira! - spiegò il poeta.  
\- Quindi... - il ragazzo di caprino aspetto arrossì, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione sull'anello di papiri intrecciati che gli aveva regalato il compagno: - Passeremo la luna di miele ufficiale in Egitto? -.  
\- Come saprai, l'Egitto è lontano... - sospirò Athemoire, con noncuranza: - Questo significa che avremo tanto,  _tanto_ , tempo per fare le prove per una luna di miele ufficiale perfetta! - ridacchiò, facendo arrossire l'altro ancora di più.  
\- Sono felice! - annunciò il poeta, fermandosi: - Quindi, esprimerò la mia felicità attraverso una canzone! -.  
Yudjali alzò le sopracciglia, poco convinto: - Ehm... Athemoire... -.  
-  _Con tante pietre e tanti giorni, con le passioni secolari, l'uomo ha elevato le sue torri..._  -  
\- Athemoire, forse... -  
-  _Con le sue mani popolari, con la musica e le parole, ha cantato cos'è l'amore..._  -  
\- Guarda che... -  
-  _... e come vola un ideale nei cieli del domani..._  -  
\- Forse sarebbe il caso che tu... -  
-  _E questo è il tempo delle cattedrali! La pietra si fa statua, musica e poesia..._ -  
\- Ehm... sopra di te... -  
-  _E tutto sale su verso le stelle, su mura e vetrate! La scrittura è architettura!_  -  
\- Athem- -  
SPLASH!  
Athemoire si ritrovò completamente inzuppato.  
Davanti a lui, Yudjali sospirò, esasperato: - Ho cercato di avvertirti... -.  
Il poeta alzò lo sguardo, incontrando il signor Pegasùs affacciato alla finestra della sua casa - proprio il luogo sotto cui si era fermato Athemoire - con un secchio in mano.  
Il signor Pegasùs fece un gran sorriso: - Oh, avanti... almeno una volta, dovevo pur levarmi questa soddisfazione! -.

  


**FINE...?**

  


... qualche mese dopo...  
  
L'uomo alzò lo sguardo dal quotidiano che stava leggendo, gettando una veloce occhiata alla pentola sul fornello: ancora pochi minuti e la cottura sarebbe stata ultimata.  
Da qualche mese, si era ritirato ad una vita eremitica, in un luogo segretissimo, dove mai nessuno sarebbe riuscito a trovarlo.  
Se lo meritava, dopo anni di duro lavoro in quella città di folli.  
Era per questo che aveva spontaneamente deciso di andarsene: Domino era ormai perduta. Non sarebbe mai tornata la città sana di un tempo.  
Pazzi e fangirls l'avrebbero invasa  _per sempre_.  
Era dunque inutile rimanere lì, ad innervosirsi per cose a cui neppure lui, il giudice Frollseto, avrebbe mai potuto porre rimedio.  
Aveva lasciato Mokubehan: suo fratello aveva trenta anni, era ormai abbastanza grande per poter essere indipendente.  
Aveva lasciato Malimodo: suo figlio adottivo era un pazzo attira-mostri, non sarebbe mai riuscito a cambiare la sua natura.  
Era triste doverlo ammettere, ma questa era la realtà.  
E il giudice Frollseto era un uomo molto concreto.  
In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
Frollseto trasalì; mise via il giornale, si alzò e afferrò il suo piede di porco di Hello Kitty, pronto a picchiare a sangue chiunque avesse varcato quella soglia.  
Era sempre bene usare prima le buone maniere.  
Si avvicinò lentamente alla porta, il piede di porco ben stretto in mano, l'immancabile giaccone-deltaplano bianco perfettamente immobile.  
L'unico rumore, oltre a quell'insistente, fastidioso, bussare, era il ribollire del suo pranzo nella pentola.  
\- Giudice Frollseto! Giudice Frollseto! -.  
Frollseto sobbalzò: quella voce...  
Rapidamente, mise mano alla maniglia; fece appena in tempo ad aprire, che una figura entrò di corsa all'interno dell'abitazione, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle con incredibile rapidità.  
Il giudice sgranò gli occhi, non riuscendo a credere di ritrovarsi d'innanzi uno stravolto capitano Febouchi.  
\- Voi? - chiese, in un sibilo glaciale.  
\- Ebbene, sì! Proprio io! - esclamò Febouchi, riprendendosi e gonfiando il petto.  
\- Come mi avete trovato? - gli domandò subito il giudice, riducendo a fessure gli occhi di zaffiro, sospettoso.  
Il capitano alzò le spalle: - Se proprio non volete essere trovato, dovreste fare a meno di dipingere l'esterno della vostra abitazione di bianco e blu, mettere ovunque stendardi bianchi e blu e attorniarvi di statue raffiguranti draghi bianchi dagli occhi blu. - rispose, semplicemente.  
\- Cosa ci fate qui? - fece il giudice, minimamente turbato da quella risposta.  
\- Sto fuggendo... - confessò Febouchi, dopo un attimo di esitazione.  
Stavolta Frollseto fu sinceramente incuriosito: - Fuggendo? - ripetè, non capendo.  
Il capitano annuì, gravemente: - Ecco... voi sapete che, qualche mese fa, sono convolato a nozze... -.  
\- Sì, la notizia è stata riportata su tutti i giornali... - disse il giudice, alzando le sopracciglia, annoiato: - Pare che un grosso serpente maculato abbia gettato nel panico gli invitati... e che fossero presenti anche creature infernali... e che, casualmente, il signor Pegasùs si trovasse nelle vicinanze e che sia venuto a protestare per la confusione... e che il Re dei Folli e i suoi due accoliti abbiano indetto una gara di samba in equilibrio sul trampolino della piscina... e che una statua vivente si sia messa a giocare al tiro al bersaglio con i pasticcini usando come sagoma un postino di passaggio alle due di notte... e che quella sottospecie di plumcake al cioccolato e Malimodo abbiano alternato momenti di effusioni pericolosamente vicine al divieto per i minori di diciotto anni alla costruzione di una riproduzione a grandezza naturale di una piramide egizia con l'utilizzo di cozze e chewing gum. -.  
Febouchi annuì: - Per non parlare delle signorine Manà e Kisarà, che hanno deliziato tutti con la loro soave performance canora della Caramelldansen con tanto di balletto, a cui ha preso parte, come prima ballerina, la signorina Esmeranzu... e i signori Sèth e Mahàd erano coloro che dovevano sorreggere i microfoni di polistirolo alle loro rispettive compagne. - sospirò, nostalgico.  
\- Ebbene? - chiese Frollseto, facendo ricordare la domanda posta in precedenza.  
Il capitano alzò le spalle: - Beh... la mia dolce consorte è sempre stata gelosa, giudice Frollseto, tanto da non permettermi di incontrare una donna senza la sua autorizzazione... tuttavia... ora è diventata gelosa anche dei maschi. In sostanza, non mi è concesso incontrare né donne né uomini in sua assenza. -.  
Si mise le mani tra i capelli, disperato: - Io amo moltissimo Fiordamai, ma... ma... -.  
\- FEEEEEEEEEEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -.  
\- E' lei! - gemette l'uomo dai capelli biondi, fiondandosi sotto il tavolo della cucina.  
Frollseto si limitò a mettere le braccia conserte e ad alzare un sopracciglio: - Se veramente aveste voluto far perdere le vostre tracce, ci sareste riuscito, capitano. - gli disse, gelido.  
Febouchi sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto: - Non a  _lei_. - sussurrò, come se alzare la voce potesse essergli fatale: -  _Lei_  mi sta cercando a cavallo di Ermengarda e... -  
\- Ermengarda? -  
\- Sì, la giraffa che le hanno regalato per il matrimonio... -  
\- E la vostra cavalcatura? - domandò il giudice, perplesso.  
Il capitano sospirò, intenerito: - E' in maternità. - sorrise: - Era da tempo fidanzata con un toro ed è convolata a nozze. Ha avuto un bel vitellino! -.  
\- I miei auguri, allora. -  
\- Vi ringrazio... -  
\- FEEEEEEEEEBOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -  
Febouchi uscì da sotto al tavolo, avvicinandosi a Frollseto: - Vi prego, ospitatemi nella vostra dimora. - gli disse, disperato.  
Silenzio.  
\- Avete detto... - balbettò il giudice, incredulo: - ... che volete che io vi ospiti? -.  
\- E' esattamente ciò che ho detto. - confermò l'altro, deciso.  
Quel terribile, sinistro, sorriso tornò a dipingersi sul volto di Frollseto: - E chi vi dice che io non solo non vi ospiti, ma non vada a rivelare il vostro nascondiglio alla dolce signorina Fiordamai? -.  
Con sua sincera sorpresa, il capitano sorrise, trionfante.  
\- Ero sicuro avreste detto così! -.  
Infilò una mano in una delle bisacce che indossava, estraendone tre carte.  
Non appena Frollseto vide il disegno sopra raffigurato, gli mancò il respiro: draghi... bianchi... con... occhi... blu...  
\- Questi sono i tre Draghi Bianchi Occhi Blu, quelli  _veri_. - spiegò Febouchi, sventolandogli le carte sotto gli occhi: - Fatemi vivere con voi per un po' e otterrete queste carte! - ridacchiò.  
Il giudice serrò le dita attorno al piede di porco di Hello Kitty, immaginando fosse il collo dell'uomo che gli stava parlando: - Chi vi dice che io non le prenda con la forza? -.  
Il capitano alzò le spalle: - Provateci e... - premette i pollici e gli indici sul bordo laterale delle tre carte, come per accingersi a strapparle.  
Nel vederlo, Frollseto boccheggiò: - No! Non potete farlo! Quelle sono le sacre carte del sacro Drago Bianco Occhi Blu! -.  
\- Allora, la vostra risposta? - fece Febouchi, rimettendo via le carte.  
\- Morirete tra pochi nanosecondi tra atroci sofferenze. - parevano dire le iridi di zaffiro di Frollseto.  
Ma il giudice fu costretto a cedere: - Vi dò l'autorizzazione a vivere con me. - si arrese.  
Vedendolo esultare, Frollseto incenerì il capitano con lo sguardo, sibilando, a denti stretti: - Da quando siete diventato così, capitano? -.  
\- Ho imparato ad imitare i miei interlocutori. - ridacchiò Febouchi, sornione, guardando il giudice con un'espressione di trionfo.  
Frollseto si trattenne dal tirargli lo stufato sul fornello solo perché aveva fame.  
Ma, comunque, mantenne il suo volto freddo ed inespressivo, anche quando mise il suo grembiule bianco pieno di pizzi e merletti con sopra dipinti due grandi occhi blu e tolse il pranzo dal fuoco.  
Febouchi sorrise, felice e trionfante: non solo aveva trovato un luogo dove trascorrere una lunga  _pausa di riflessione_  da sua moglie, ma stava anche facendo scontare a Frollseto tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare.  
Certo, rivolgersi a Clokura e Malimodo per recuperare quelle tre carte in modo non esattamente lecito gli era costato parecchio - far loro da schiavo per un mese intero...  
Ecco perché Fiordamai si è improvvisamente ingelosita degli uomini!  
... ma aveva ottenuto la più grande delle soddisfazioni.  
\- Perché io... - ridacchiò Febouchi, gustando la sua vendetta nel vedere Frollseto addobbato di pizzi e merletti e impegnato a servigli il pranzo: - ... _posso_. -.

  


**FINE**  
**(stavolta sul serio)**

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

× " _Ma ecco un quesito..._ ": Le campane di Notre Dame - Il gobbo di Notre Dame (Disney)  
× " _Con tante pietre e tanti giorni_ ": Il tempo delle cattedrali - Notre Dame de Paris (musical)  
× "anello d'oro con la punta avvelenata": Mio piccolo omaggio ad una delle mie fanfiction preferite, "Allies since the dawn" di XShadeShinra~  
× "anello di papiri intrecciati": Altro mio piccolo omaggio ad un'altra delle mie fanfiction preferite, "The Pharaoh and the Slave" di Yuki Delleran su idea di Masayachan (sarebbe una sottospecie di riferimento ai papiri dietro cui avviene il primo bacio di Athem e Yugi)~  
× "tinta Toei": La Toei è la produttrice della serie 0 di Yugioh!, celebre SOPRATTUTTO per PERLE CROMATICHE quali il Seto verde, il Mokuba verde scuro, i Ryou e Bakura azzurri, la Shizuka rosa/viola e la Anzu arancione. (!)

* * *

 

~  _Grazie_  ad IceDeerRed che, all'epoca, mi spronò a pubblicare questa fanfiction - e senza cui, probabilmente, tutto ciò sarebbe rimasto solo una confusa idea nella mia testa. 

Chiedo perdono a Victor Hugo per ciò che ho combinato con la sua opera. *Coff Coff* 

Nonostante ciò, ringrazio il giorno in cui a LittleKuriboh venne la malsana idea di mettersi a cantare "Out there" con la voce del Malik della Abridged Series, procurandomi un immenso volo mentale che ha portato a tutto ciò~

Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto questa follia. m(_ _)m Spero vi sia stata gradita, o che sia riuscita almeno a strapparvi un sorriso. 


End file.
